Seducción
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas.
1. Prologue

**_Para entretenerlos un poco en lo que les traigo la traducción del siguiente capítulo de Overture les traigo esto..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**  
 ** _[Prólogo]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— _La noche es joven...—Pronunció en un murmuró dejando que su aliento chocase con el cuello de su contraria, tanto tiempo anhelando ese contacto y por fin le fue concedido._

 _Sus manos aprisionaban sus muñecas contra la pared con la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarla pero insuficiente para lastimarla, aunque dadas las circunstancias no era como si aquella bella dama de ojos azul verdoso quisiera escapar._

 _—Tsubasa...—Suspiro acercando más su rostro al suyo._

 _—Te lo dije...—Soplo en su oído sabiéndose ganadora—...de mi nadie se escapa._

.

.

Fue en una noche despejada, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, extrañamente las estrellas estuvieron tímidas en su mayoría. Corría el año 1912 y Japón apenas estaba recuperándose de la batalla que tuvieron contra China en 1904, últimamente las tensiones entre ellos estaban densas así como las relaciones de los pauses europeos. El régimen últimamente se iba por el caño y en palabras elegantes, todos hacían lo que querían, las pequeñas villas se regían por los nobles, los cuales se hacían con dinero lo que querían.

Tal es el caso de los Kazanari, una familia de gran renombre que había servido al lado del emperador. Kazanari Tsubasa, de 20 años era la cabeza de dicha familia y tomaría el mando oficialmente una vez que el actual señor, Kazanari Fudou, abandonara el mundo. Así fuera difícil de creer, Tsubasa no deseaba del todo el puesto así que mientras más tardará el viejo en morir, mejor.

Tsubasa era una persona que era principalmente conocida en la villa Gungnir por ser bastante galante. No había ninguna chica que no hubiera caído ya ante sus encantos, tal fue el caso de una de las tantas castas, Yukine Chris. Chris era una chica un par de años menor a ella de cabellos albinos y ojos lavanda la cual ahora era su muy apreciada Kouhai a pesar de ciertos eventos que le llevaron a la misma descubrir el gran secreto de Kazanari Tsubasa.

Kazanari Tsubasa era el típico estándar del hombre japonés de aquella época, estatura promedio con sólo 1.67m de estatura, complexión delgada pero robusta así como unos brillantes ojos azules como el largo cabello que ataba en una coleta baja como todos los espadachines del clan de los Kazanari... solo que había un minúsculo problema.

Kazanari Tsubasa no era un "él" era un "ella". En pocas palabras, Tsubasa vivió toda una vida engañando a todos acerca de su género. Su nombre era unisex, su rostro era en cierta manera andrógino, su voz era gruesa y profunda, bastaba poco para hacerla sonar masculina y para variar su cuerpo no estaba demasiado bien desarrollado aunque bien por precaución usaba unas cuantas vendas en la parte del pecho. ¿Por qué? Simple, las tradiciones.

Por regla general ninguna mujer podía liderar un clan pero debido a que el clan Kazanari había sido gravemente afectado por la antigua guerrilla no quedaba más opción o de lo contrario todas las propiedades serían automáticamente propiedad del emperador y dicho emperador era uno bastante detestable. Por tanto se le crío a Tsubasa casi en secreto dentro de la finca perteneciente a la familia dejándosele conocer al público cuando ya tenía siete años bajo la excusa de que su abuelo, el señor Fudou le estaba entrenando en el arte de la espada, cosa que era cierta, no se le podía dejar mal.

¿Qué desencadenaron estas acciones? Una actitud bastante seductora y galante por parte de Tsubasa, como bien se dijo antes, todas las chicas de la villa ya habían caído a sus encantos aunque nunca descubrieron que aquel hombre con el que tuvieron sus arranques era una mujer al igual que ellas, exceptuando obviamente a Chris la cual logró encender completamente el instinto en Tsubasa para hacerla descuidarse.

Fue por esto que en aquella noche, cuando los ojos azulados de la Kazanari se encontraron con la más bella mujer que vería en su vida, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella con un simple propósito: seducirla.

Se sirvió media copa de vino y tomo un sorbo antes de caminar a donde se encontraba esa mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verde-azulado (de claro linaje extranjero) observando con nulo disimulo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras hablaba amenamente con una chica menor a ella que poseía los mismos ojos que aquella bella desconocida.

—Buenas noches, siento molestarlas—Hablo posándose a un lado de la chica castaña—Veo que llevan tiempo aquí y no han charlado con nadie, como tampoco comido y bebido, me temo informarles que han roto el paradigma establecido en esta fiesta.

Como era de esperarse, ella siendo realmente mujer sabía exactamente qué cosas no decir si no quería perder todo tipo de oportunidad con aquella chica.

—Mire bien lo mucho que nos importa—Respondió con una voz madura, firme, segura de sí; el objeto de su atracción—Lamento informarle que no era nuestra intención presentarnos aquí por lo tanto no nos concentramos en seguir el paradigma.

—Oh, pobre de mí—De manera natural, Tsubasa dejó la copa frente aquella mujer mientras exageradamente apretaba su puño contra su pecho—Tales palabras llenas de hostilidad por una bella voz han fragmentado mi sonrisa al verle, con un destellante cían entremezclado con el coral.

—Detenga sus palabras ahí—Dijo de inmediato mientras extendía ligeramente la palma de su mano frente a la peli-azul—Se a donde pretende llegar, de una vez le digo que no lo conseguirá con nosotras.

Una sonrisa condescendiente se dibujó en los labios de Tsubasa.

—Creo usted que me ha malinterpretado—Respondió simple tomando de nuevo la copa (que aquella mujer ni siquiera había tocado) con esa misma sonrisa, por fin disponía de un reto—Mi intención nunca fue más allá de darles una cálida bienvenida, está claro que ustedes no son de esta villa y me sentiría apenado que durante mi presencia no se les diera un trato digno.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es usted? —Pregunto.

—Tsubasa Kazanari a sus servicios—Se reverencio en muestra de respeto deleitándose ligeramente al ver el atisbo de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de ambas chicas, su apellido era reconocido pero tampoco se valdría de ello, no gustaba mucho de portarlo— ¿Me dejarían saber sus nombres?

La chica de cabellos castaños sonrío con algo de simpatía mientras que de alguna extraña manera la mirada de la peli-rosa le perforaba.

—Un gusto conocerle, Noble Kazanari.

—Con Tsubasa basta, no pienso usar ese título más que en mi lápida.

La castaña asintió soltando una pequeña risilla.

—Ambas somos pertenecientes a región del Noble Airgetlám, mi nombre es Serena Cadenzavna Eve y ella es mi hermana mayor, María.

—Suena convenientemente extranjero—Señaló y sin que ninguna de las chicas se diera cuenta terminaron en la barra del lugar junto a Tsubasa— ¿De dónde son? ¿Corea, Rusia, Grecia, Roma?

—Serbia—Dijo Maria secamente dejando su bolso sobre la barra, una entrada la cual no desperdiciaría.

—Vaya, Serbia...—Saboreo, país cercano a Rusia que tenía sus complicaciones con el imperio astro-húngaro—Hasta donde se ese lugar es bastante pacífico y está demasiado lejos... ¿Algún motivo en especial que honre vuestra presencia?

—No realmente—Dijo Maria y Tsubasa se permitió reír un poco, la peli-rosa le había abierto dos posibilidades con ese simple acto, ir tras ella o ir tras su hermana menor, Serena.

Una persona normal iría con quien ya logró cierta simpatía, en este caso Serena, y comenzar los planes de conquista pero ella no.

Acostumbrada a tenerlo todo al borde de la mano, pudiendo tener a quien quisiera ella escogería a la única mujer que no seguía sus normas, que no se veía afectada por su presencia, eso tornaba las cosas mucho más interesantes, le otorgaba por fin, uno de los mejores retos.

Esa chica sería suya, tal vez no esa noche, tal vez tampoco la siguiente. Si una cosa era clara es que al final sería María Cadenzavna Eve quien anhelara su contacto mientras que Kazanari Tsubasa sonreía al saber que, al igual que siempre... Ella obtendría lo que quería.

* * *

 ** _Ya lo sé... Ni siquiera acabo algo y subo un proyecto nuevo, a decir verdad esto no durara mucho, si pueden ver esto se sitúa en 1912, dos años antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial, en la cual Japón se ve involucrada y en donde centrará la mitad del fic, así que una vez que termine le guerra terminara el fic._**

 ** _Ahora... ¿De dónde salió este fic?_**

 ** _Fue una noche cualquiera, estaba en tumblr y me encontré esta bella foto (la de la portada) y la idea vino a mi, pero ya eran las 3 de la mañana así que debía ir a dormir. Literalmente soñé todo el fic en esas dos horas y durante tres días la idea no me dejo en paz diciéndome "Escríbeme... Escríbeme..." Y en clase de matemáticas dije "Ya a la mierda todo, lo escribiré y veré qué tal queda" y lo escribí y termine este prólogo (así que este no es el único escrito que tengo) porque me obsesione y termine mis trabajos antes de la mitad de la hora de clase._**

 ** _Quienes me conocen de antes saben que a mí me salen millooooooooneeeeees de fics en la madrugada pero pocos ven la luz del día, pues éste fue uno de esos pocos. Tuve ayuda de dos amigas mías en darle una forma más concreta a la idea, ortografía y algunas frases de Tsubasa así que háganme retribuyan nuestro trabajo con lindos reviews... Por favor..._**

 ** _Nos leemos en capítulo 1_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**  
 ** _[Capítulo 1]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Después de un par de bailes a lado de la hermana menor de María, Serena, regreso de nuevo a la barra en donde Maria le miraba fijamente, por fin había causado una reacción que si bien, aunque no la que hubiera esperado, le terminó agradando.

— Ha sido usted una excelsa bailarina—confesó cuando estaba segura de que la peli-rosa la escucharía, pero no con el propósito de causar celos, ese no era su estilo, además de que su sexto sentido le advertía que esa táctica no era buena. Esa sería su noche de observación, y sería ya en su siguiente encuentro cuando por fin comenzaría con ese juego que había creado.

—Y usted noble caballero, no ha estado mal, me temo que usted me ha guiado—Respondió Serena con la misma galantería.

—Bueno, he cometido mi objetivo, hice su velada más cálida—Prosiguió a mirar a María con un ligero deje de burla—Aunque de maneras distintas—Enfocó su vista por encima del hombro de la peli-rosa a lo que instintivamente las hermanas Cadenzavna le imitaron, fue justo en ese momento que procedió a sacar de una manera completamente imperceptible, un espejo de mano y al mismo tiempo, escondiéndolo dentro del saco de su traje. Cuando las hermanas se viraron de nuevo a ella miró detenidamente el reloj de su bolsillo fingiendo prisa.

—Siento mucho tener que dejarlas pero me están esperando y debo notificar que estoy tarde.

—Vaya sin cuidado—Despidio Serena, María solo chasqueo la lengua antes de asentir a modo de despedida, Tsubasa se siento satisfecha y beso el dorso de la mano de la menor antes de partir con un inexistente postor.

.

.

María soltó un bufido cuando el peli-azul se fue, ni si quiera sabía que lo había estado reteniendo.

—Que educada—Dijo Serena con evidente sarcasmo mientras tomaba un poco de hidromiel ya sentada en la barra y no en una de las mesas aparte.

—Es un engreído—Dijo a modo de defensa mientras tomaba de la copa que estaba frente a ella.

—A mí me pareció agradable—La sonrisa de Serena no se le hizo mucho de fiar y con la mirada María le decía que no podía estar hablando en serio—Y créeme hablo en serio... Tiene su ¿encanto?

—Es muy bajito—Dijo María sin alguna idea de cómo defenderse.

—En realidad solo eres tú la alta—Dijo Serena un poco risueña—Recuerda que el estándar del hombre japonés va de 1.65 a 1.72 y a ti solo te faltan 2cm para ser considerada un hombre alto, esto sin contar que estas usando plataformas.

—Es el típico hombre que ve a las mujeres como objeto y busca llevárselas a todas a la cama. Busca llevarte a ti a la cama. —Remarcó la última frase pasando la mirada por el cuerpo de su hermana.

—Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que si quisiera llevarte a ti a la cama, no estarías tan molesta?

—Le lanzaba la copa encima—Respondió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.

— ¿Esa misma en la que estás tomando?

—Así es—Bebió otro sorbo.

— ¿Esa misma en la que él estaba tomando? —Ante esa pregunta María se atragantó y Serena tomo la copa con una risilla y bebió el último sorbo—Tiene buen gusto—afirmó tomando de nuevo de su hidromiel. Quedaron en silencio un poco más mientras María trataba de hilar como es que terminó bebiendo de la misma copa que el Noble Kazanari.

María y Serena Cadenzavna Eve, un par de hermanas las cuales habían perdido a sus padres en un brutal asesinato en su tierra natal, Serbia, siendo acogidas por la profesora Nastassja casi al instante y ahora enviadas a Japón en un intento de sepultar aquellos malos recuerdos y zanjar el asunto, cosa que no les salía del todo bien, comenzando por el hecho de que no conocían a nadie más que a la pequeña doncella de la familia Tsukuyomi, Tsukuyomi Shirabe y una de sus criadas que parecía más su dama de compañía, Akatsuki Kirika, una huérfana, y por tanto estaban más encasilladas de lo que desearían.

También estaba el hecho de que en los últimos años había habido conflictos entre Serbia y el impero Astro-Húngaro, llegando primero con ofensas entre sí, para seguir con peleas y por último, asesinatos, donde este par de hermanas sufrió la pérdida de sus padres. No les extrañaba si en cualquier momento estallaba una guerra, y parecía que a Nastassja tampoco, incluso hubo momentos en el que ambas pensaron que la profesora les envió a un país seguro y pacífico, completamente ajeno de la guerra que podría estallar, aunque bien sabían que nada era complemente seguro.

—Se parecen ¿no? —Soltó Serena ante la confusión de María—El Noble Tsubasa y el Doctor Ver.

—Ambos me desesperan.

—El Noble Kazanari te agrado más.

—Creo que tu definición de agradar no coincide con la mía—Suspiro María con resignación, mirando la copa con un atisbo de consternación—Tiene un sabor dulce

— ¿El vino? —Pregunto Serena en confusión.

—La copa—Corrigió.

— ¿El vidrio tiene sabor?

—Olvídalo—Suspiro y continuó con aquella silenciosa velada.

.

.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando la carroza las paso a buscar. La fiesta técnicamente estaba terminando y varios de los caballeros estaban dormidos sobre las mesas, exceptuando, obviamente, a Tsubasa, la cual seguía con la misma copa de vino de hace una hora; platicando con varias doncellas y caballeros que estaban todavía un poco sobrios, mientras que observaba las interacciones de las hermanas Cadenzavna con una de las doncellas de la familia Amou, casualmente muy amiga suya, Amou Kanade.

Miro con disimulo el espejo en su saco, tal parecía que María no era lo suficientemente narcisista como para contemplar seguidamente su rostro, pero entonces... ¿Para qué el espejo?

Suspiro con aburrimiento.

La plática en la que había quedado en vuelta había sido monótona, los mismos temas de conversaciones, la misma voz castrante de la mayoría de las mujeres huecas de ahí, la voz rasposa visiblemente ebria de los nobles hipócritas... Quería irse, pero no podía hasta que las Cadenzavna lo hicieran. Observó una carroza estacionarse en la entrada del salón y por fin noto un cambio en las hermanas, Serena pareció pedirle algo a Maria y está rebuscó en su bolso para después posar un gesto de confusión en su rostro. Ahora ya entendía lo del espejo. Seguido de esto entró una chica joven, aproximadamente 16 o 17 años vestida de criada y les llamo. Ahora sabía que la carroza era suya, o por lo menos, que iba por ellas. Captado esto como una señal, Tsubasa corto educadamente aquella conversación tan aburrida que sostenía y camino con elegancia a la salida, tropezando con falsa –pero bastante creíble– casualidad con las hermanas.

—Mis disculpas—Se disculpó.

— ¿Saliendo ya, Noble Kazanari? —Pregunto María, para ella era obvio que eso de casualidad no tenía nada.

—Tsubasa—Demandó—Y digamos que sí, espero a alguien.

—Claro… Y seguro que usted encontró algo mío de pura casualidad también.

—El espejo no es suyo es de su hermana—Respondió con una sonrisa. Sabía que María era diferente, Maria había podido ver a través de ella, María había podido hilar los cabos para trinchar sus planes y de no ser por su rápida reacción, hubiera caído de inmediato en su trampa.

— ¿Podría dármelo?

—Depende, tendría que acceder a una petición, pero tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Que pide exactamente? —Pregunto ella en desafío.

—Que me permita escoltarlas a su carroza…

— ¿Habla enserio? —Pregunto ahora Serena sorprendida, era una manera completamente desconocida para ella de conquistar a alguien.

—Completamente—Extendió el espejo a la castaña, la cual, después de mirar a su hermana, lo tomo.

—Acepto…

No fue mucho el tiempo que tuvo que escoltarlas dado a que ya estaban en la entrada, así que en recompensa, Tsubasa ayudó a la Cadenzavna menor a subir. La Kazanari espero casi un minuto a que María tomará de su mano para subir, pero ésta se veía renuente.

—De una vez te lo digo, no me pienso acostarme contigo.

— ¿Quién proliferó tales palabras?

—Se bastante bien lo que planeas—Tsubasa de nuevo sonrío, esa mujer de verdad que era interesante—Conozco a los de tu tipo—Le dijo con una voz bastante firme y hasta cierta manera, intimidante, pero Tsubasa ni se inmutó, solamente tomo en un agarre firme, pero suave, la mano de la extranjera.

—Te aseguro a que yo soy bastante diferente de los hombres que has conocido.

—Créame, lo dudo—Dijo ya con un pie en la carroza.

—Lo verá, pues a diferencia de ellos…—Se acercó ligeramente a ella posando un beso fugaz en su mejilla—…de mí, nadie se escapa.

* * *

 _ **Aprovechando que me dejaron la computadora para terminar un ensayo (que terminé hace rato) les traigo el capítulo 1 (así para FF sea el número 2) de Seducción, este fic que salió de la nada y ahora invade mi mente.**_

 _ **Si logran ver todavía no comienza nada porque bueno, digamos que Tsubasa esta tanteando el terreno, y también si pueden ver, los capitulos salen aproximadamente de 1.5K ya que bueno, lo escribo en las noches y en horas de clase en mi teléfono móvil xDxDxD Si quieren saber cuando comenzará el juego de seducción pues será en el capítulo 4 ya que utilizaré los siguientes (mejor dicho, ya los hice) para ver un poco más de Tsubasa, de Maria, definir las personalidades que tendrán los demás personajes. (Ej. Shirabe, Kirika, Chris Kanade [La cual si vieron, está viva]) así como defini mejor el ambiente y explicar más detalladamente porque Tsubasa anda haciendole de Trap Jajaja**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a The inmortal por comentar. Así tu review no aparezca hasta de unos días, que sepas que ya lo leí y me alegraste el día.**_

 _ **Reviews ya saben que son siempre bienvenidos y les dejo el pequeño recordatorio de que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**  
 ** _[Capítulo 2]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Es insoportable—Proliferó María ya bastante alejadas del salón, con dos chicas observando su pequeña rabieta.

—Pero debo reconocer que el Noble Kazanari es apuesto y tiene agallas—Confesó Serena sorprendida, aún sin creerse que aquel hombre pudiera haber roto la distancia tan monumental entre él y su hermana para besarla, así fuera en la mejilla.

—Y yo debo reconocer que jamás lo vi interesado en alguien.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntaron las chicas de ojos verdosos sorprendidas.

—Todo el mundo lo conoce—Dijo aquella chica rubia con naturalidad—Su familia es la más influyente en Gungnir y él tomará el liderazgo una vez que el Señor Fudou muera.

—Ya veo de dónde salió lo ególatra—Murmuró la peli-rosa para sí, pero ninguna le escucho.

—De hecho fue él quien me enseñó a usar el kusarigama—Este comentario atrajo la especial atención de la mayor—Me dijo que si realmente quería aprender, él me enseñaría, que ningún hombre estaba por encima de ninguna mujer y si yo lo quería podía incluso ser un caballero, un noble o un señor—Hizo referencia al hecho de que era la protectora de la menor de la familia Tsukuyomi, pero ella no fue capaz de analizar el trasfondo de los últimos dos títulos.

— ¿Te sigue pareciendo insoportable? —Pregunto Serena alzando la ceja.

—Serena, basta. Pareciera como si me lo estuvieras vendiendo y Kirika—La chica de ojos jade se sentó recta en su lugar—Ni una palabra más acerca del Noble Kazanari. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si, claro que sí! —Su mano se extendió frente a su frente como si hablara con su coronel.

Hablaron de diversos temas, pero, sin realmente querer, María termino recordando las palabras de Serena, y a su vez, comparando al Noble Kazanari Tsubasa y al Doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix, mejor recordados por ella como Tsubasa y Ver. Dos hombres bastante diferentes y similares a la vez.

Ambos gozaban de riqueza y prestigio y ambos daban la impresión de creer que todo estaba bajo su control, ciertas cosas lo estaban, pero eran pocas. La diferencia aquí era que Ver. Es un médico de bastante reconocimiento en la región de Airgetlám en Serbia el cual le propuso matrimonio en incontables ocasiones, siendo rechazado por María al notar que este no apreciaba a las mujeres en lo absoluto. Tsubasa por su lado tenía su fama debido al linaje familiar y su dinero, pero según lo que Kirika le soltó recién, a diferencia de Ver, él sí apreciaba a las mujeres así ella se viera que, al igual que al doctor, gustaba de seducirlas.

Era algo completamente incongruente una vez que atabas los cabos, algo faltaba en esa historia, ¿cuál era la pieza faltante? No lo sabía y posiblemente la única manera de averiguarlo sería acercándose a Tsubasa pero no lo haría, no cedería a sus caprichos, ella no sería un objeto sexual y menos de un hombre. Porque, así jamás lo dijera en voz alta por el miedo a ser ejecutada, marginada o exiliada, María nunca encontró a ningún hombre atractivo o atrayente para ella, pero eso no significaba que jamás perdiera la razón por alguien, porque la razón la perdió muchas veces… Siempre por otras mujeres.

.

.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla del salón con una impecable sonrisa mientras se servía otra copa de vino y recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y el salón ya estaba vacío, las doncellas se habían ido a dormir y los nobles fueron recogidos por sus guardianes o sus esposas. Tsubasa, junto a la doncella de la familia Amou, Kanade, se habían quedado limpiando, la primera para evitar que la segunda se fuera sola, y ésta se había quedado a arreglar un poco y no dejarle todo el trabajo a los sirvientes.

—Te veo muy feliz—Dijo Kanade—Y seguro que será interesante de escuchar. ¿Alguna nueva conquista?

—Una nueva aventura—Sonrío balanceando la copa entre sus dedos.

— ¿Debo preguntar?

—Las chicas extranjeras con las que platicaste un poco. La mayor, María.

—Yo pensé que irías por Serena—Dijo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo es que podían hablar tranquilamente de las conquistas de la peli-azul sin que ésta chica de cabellos rojizos se ofendiera? Simple, ella también sabía el secreto de Tsubasa.

Estando en pleno 1890 los matrimonios de nacimiento todavía eran válidos, por tanto Kazanari Fudou comprometió a su nieta en matrimonio antes de poder haber nacido. Al descubrir que ambos bebé eran féminas el contrato se rompió, más sin embargo con el deseo de expandirse, los Amou volvieron a los Kazanari. Con el estado del actual líder la decisión seguía en disputa, además de que estaba el hecho de que Tsubasa ya era mayor de edad y que, con la posición que tenía, no podían obligarle fácilmente a cumplir un contrato que fue roto veintiún años atrás.

En un intento de convencerle informaron a su primogénita, Kanade, acerca de la verdad del heredero Kazanari. Las negociaciones fallaron y si bien ambas chicas habían despotricado toda su faena, no tenían ninguna clase de relación oficial, pero dado a que muy difícilmente Tsubasa encontraría a otra mujer para seguir con esa farsa, ella estaba casi obligada a que, al momento de contraer nupcias fuera con Kanade.

Kanade por su lado, utilizaba mucho esto para alejar a todos aquellos pretenciosos, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ambas se declarasen solteras a pesar de las grandes insinuaciones que habían hecho a una ficticia relación entre ellas con el simple propósito de tener una larga vida asegurada. Siempre podían decir que querían algo de privacidad.

—Creí que me conocías—Dijo Tsubasa mientras le servía igualmente una copa a Kanade—Me gustan los retos.

—Pues María-san sí que será todo un reto. Parece que le desagradas.

—No le desagrado yo—Respondió simple tomando un sorbo—Le desagrada mi apariencia, así como a ti te desagradan los hombres.

Al segundo siguiente ya tenía a la pelirroja tapando su boca.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quieres que mi familia me mate?! —Grito en un susurro.

—Te he dicho que dejes de ir a la iglesia—Le dijo retirando suavemente la mano de su boca—Te pone paranoica. Seguramente tu padre ya sabe que virgen no eres, y eso gracias a mí, pero aun así me torturen no diré nada sobre ti, se cuidarme, se cuidarte, tranquila.

—No tan bien al parecer. ¿No recuerdas que Chris-chan te descubrió?

—Ese fue un desliz, nadie más me ha atrapado.

—Cosa que todavía no entiendo. Prácticamente has estado en las sabanas de más de la mitad de las doncellas de la villa ¿cómo fue que solo Chris-chan te descubrió?

—Yo siempre pongo mis condiciones y aquella vez con Yukine perdí el control, solo eso. Además a Yukine no le importó realmente.

—Corres con una suerte…—Masculló.

—Lo sé—Respondió tomando el último sorbo de la copa, sirviéndose una vez más.

— ¿Y si María-san se entera de que…?

—Oh, créeme, ella se enterara...—Respondió simple—...solo que será una vez que ya no pueda escapar.

—Eres cruel...—Dijo Kanade con burla.

—Solo de vez en vez.

.

.

Pasó una semana y María y Tsubasa no volvieron a encontrarse. La primera ya se había olvidado parcialmente de Tsubasa y ésta pensaba en alguna manera de saber un poco más de ella pero no lograba recordar más allá del hecho de que era amiga de la doncella Shirabe Tsukuyomi y su "dama de compañía" –si es que le podía llamar así– Kirika Akatsuki. Consideró el hecho de que se hubieran ido pero nadie entraba y salía sin que se dieran cuenta, Gungnir no era muy extenso y todos se conocían entre sí en menos de 1 día, y el hecho de que tan bellas damas pudieran salir sin escuchar a alguien lamentándose, en especial a Kanade, era imposible.

Miro la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pared, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, debía reunirse con Kirika Akatsuki en media hora para continuar con sus entrenamientos. Se cambió a unas ropas más holgadas y menos formales, tomó la katana que ella misma había forjado y dejó la mansión en dirección a los establos, iría por su fiel corcel.

Atravesó la finca en un tiempo bastante corto, pero con el ajetreo que había en la villa se obligó ir lento mientras pasaba por el punto clave. La finca de los Kazanari marcaba prácticamente los confines de la villa al igual que la finca de las familias Tsukuyomi y Kohinata, solo que la primera familia estaba en el extremo opuesto de donde residía Tsubasa. Varias personas le saludaron de camino y ella respondió el saludo, ahora razonaba que le había mostrado su peor cara a María y posiblemente ya tendría siete puntos negativos, aunque le atraía la idea de llegar a los cien puntos positivos. Tenía el desconocido tiempo de residencia de ambas hermanas en contra, pero deseaba que tuviera el suficiente tiempo para el plan que tenía: el enfrentamiento directo y sutil.

¿En qué consiste? Tsubasa ya le había aclarado que estaba detrás de ella, ya le había prometido que ella sucumbiría, que le haría sucumbir, por lo tanto, ya no tenía la necesidad de disfrazar sus acciones y podía ser lo más directa posible frente a todos, cosa que le ayudaba.

Todos sabían que se había enrolado con la mayoría de las doncellas, pero no podía comprobarse nada. Nunca dejó marcas, nunca fue vista, y al no tener cierto miembro, el himen de todas las chicas estaba intacto, cosa que igualmente les favorecía a ellas ya que, entre comillas, su virginidad estaba intacta. Esto igualmente le convenía, nunca le tocaban y escudándose tras el falso honor de las doncellas, ocultaba sus carencias, y como se dijo antes, hubo una vez en la que la pasión le cegó y le hizo perder el control. Yukine Chris fue la responsable de esto. Por su lado Kanade sabía que era mujer desde el principio así que realmente no hubo bronca alguna. En conclusión, Tsubasa había corrido con bastante suerte, además de que el mostrar públicamente que estaba interesada en María podía cambiar su percepción en la misma, y al mismo tiempo, disipaba esas realidades disfrazadas de rumores que andaban de boca en boca de aquellos que querían cortejar a aquellas doncellas, quedando todo en un secreto entre las involucradas.

Ahora su principal obstáculo era encontrar a quien provocaba todos estos planes y comenzarlos.

—Ya pensaré en algo—Se dijo llamando a la puerta de la mansión Tsukuyomi, fue su aprendiz quien le atendió. Una chica de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos de brillante jade, con una altura promedio a sus diecisiete años. Sus ojos brillaron aún más cuando la vieron y se lanzó a un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió brevemente antes de separarla, rehuía mucho del contacto físico con personas que eran bajas de estatura comparado con ella, mientras que con las persona de estatura similar o superior no había problema alguno.

—Que gusto verlo, Kazanari-san—Dijo ella con gusto.

—Igual me agrada verte—Y no era mentira.

Tsubasa había conocido a Akatsuki Kirika cuando ésta tenía diez años, quejándose sobre las estúpidas reglas que regían en Gungnir. La segunda vez que la vio, estaba golpeando un árbol, algo que no tenía ninguna lógica pero igualmente le llamó la atención, por lo que al día siguiente regresó solo para encontrarla con las manos vendadas haciendo bastantes lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, etc. Después de una semana la encontró en el mismo lugar usando una rama como alguna clase báculo en contra de un enemigo imaginario. Fue al doceavo día de observación cuando finalmente decidió acercarse y después de amenazarle con acusarla con una autoridad si no le decía porque demonios se hacía daño a lo estúpido descubrió la más noble intención en alguien tan pequeño.

En esos tiempos ella tenía catorce años, habían pasado ya siete años desde que se dio conocer al público como el heredero de la familia Kazanari y su contacto con los demás estaba más que limitado debido a los cambios físicos que se presentaban a esa edad, por suerte su voz se había agravado un poco más en lugar de agudizarse.

Kirika le había explicado que había sido criada de la familia Tsukuyomi desde que tenía cinco años para ser la eterna compañera de juegos de su hija menor, Tsukuyomi Shirabe, pero que recién hace unos días le informaron que su hija ya no necesitaba una compañera de juegos y que a menos que tuviera algo mejor que ofrecer, debería dejar la casa una vez que Shirabe cumpliera los doce, al tiempo que le otorgarían un caballero protector como era tradición. Era bastante cruel, pero así era el mundo.

Tsubasa se sabía lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si lograba pasar un tiempo prolongado con ella sin que descubriera su secreto tendría esa libertad que tanto anhelaba y podia al mismo tiempo socializar y no destruir la "amable" reputación del clan Kazanari, esto sin contar que la historia de esa chica le había tocado. Según lo que había podido ver en esos días, ella podría valerse por sí misma en las calles e incluso unirse a una caravana de gitanas que pasaba por la villa por lo menos dos veces al año, pero ella no deseaba eso, ella deseaba poder pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con su adorada señora, con la cual, inevitablemente, se había encariñado, y por cómo hablaba de los recuerdos que poseía a su lado, era obvio que esa tal Shirabe igualmente la quería, pero el problema residía en que no tenía voz ni voto, hasta donde sabía, la familia más cerrada de mente de todas las familias en la villa era la familia Tsukuyomi, por tanto las mujeres no eran más que un objeto y así fuera Shirabe la consentida, tenía dos hermanos mayores los cuales podían romper sus peticiones con una sola palabra.

Así que si los Tsukuyomi querían un caballero protector… Pues Tsubasa se encargaría de entregarles el caballero más confiable con la más enorme lealtad a su hija, incapaz de lastimarla, uno que siempre procuraría que siempre sería feliz, pero claro, tendría sus condiciones, comenzando con que no sería el hombre predilecto.

—Comencemos el entrenamiento de una vez—Dijo Tsubasa con porte algo serio pero igualmente cariñoso al acariciar la cabeza de la chica.

—Iré a cambiarme de inmediato, mi kusarigama está donde siempre.

—Lo iré lustrando—Respondió ella mientras caminaba lentamente, con toda la confianza del mundo al reloj que marcaba el "Tic Toc" de los segundos removiéndose de su lugar sacando dicha arma sonriendo con nostalgia al notar como el paso de los años se marcaba en el mango y en lo opaco que ya estaba el peso.

Después de acordar que entrenarían en las noches, cuando nadie pudiese verlos, en el mismo lugar en el que la rubia iba cada puesta de sol, comenzó el más duro régimen que Tsubasa pudiera crear para pulir a una guerrera en dos años. Hubo bastantes problemas, para empezar la nula resistencia física que la rubia poseía. Trabajaron en eso por meses hasta que la peli-azul pudiera sentirse satisfecha y pasar a los siguientes dos puntos: Escoger un arma y crear su propio estilo.

Esto último fue lo que más le costó. Invitando a los Tsukuyomi a una cena para entablar lazos, desapareció de la fiesta con Kirika con el propósito de buscarle un arma que se amoldara a ella. En un principio la Kazanari prefirió que fuera la espada al igual que ella, pero no tenía la altura suficiente y además de que necesitaba una rapidez y una agilidad que no adquiriría a menos de que pasara otros cinco años entrenando en ello, años de los cuales que no disponía.

Intentaron con todo, desde el Bo hasta las tonfas, ninguno se adaptaba con ella, terminaba hiriéndose a sí misma y Tsubasa ya sentía que había desperdiciado siete meses de su vida hasta que los ojos jade de Kirika se toparon con la kusarigama oxidada del hogar, si bien también se golpeó con el peso del arma varias veces seguidas al igual que a Tsubasa, fue con la que menos problemas tuvo al manejar y con la que menos se hirió.

Después de esto la Akatsuki tuvo que fundir su propia kusarigama, puesto que la variedad de armas en la mansión Kazanari eran ancestrales y usarlas estaba prohibido, exceptuando claro, cuando se necesitaba encontrar el arma especial de cada guerrero, además de que el clan creía que se peleaba con más pasión al forjar tu propia arma. Y finalmente, al noveno mes, Kirika Akatsuki comenzó con la parte más dura de su entrenamiento, el saber pelear.

Fueron muchas las veces en las que la rubia estuvo por rendirse, pero por permanecer a lado de su señora se levantaba cada vez que daba todo por perdido, cosa que Tsubasa admiro desde el inicio y le llevó encariñarse con esa niña, haciendo el hecho de entrenarla más personal. Matando más de dos pájaros en un tiro, igualmente perfeccionó su técnica en la espada y en diversas armas, (así la espada siguiera siendo la predilecta) como también comenzaron a darle más libertad a su vida y fue finalmente cuando Shirabe cumplió doce años que todo rindió frutos.

Se hizo un gran banquete en honor a su hija la cual ya tenía doce años y ya era apta para el matrimonio según las tradiciones. El plan del señor Tsukuyomi era poder anunciar al nuevo caballero predilecto, que incluso había preparado para casarlo con su hija, como es de esperarse dicho plan fracaso.

El pañuelo lustró la poca suciedad que tenía el kusarigama y la hoja le devolvió el reflejo de sus ojos azulados en donde los recuerdos seguían tan frescos como la sensación de la piel de María en sus labios.

Justo cuando el Noble Tsukuyomi estaba por anunciar al Noble Shul Shagana, fue cuando Tsubasa, en su rol de Noble Kazanari, que hizo sonar la copa en la que le habían servido hidromiel, atrayendo rápidamente la atención de todo el mundo y soltó en discurso más épico que alguna vez alguien fuera a soltar, en donde, en palabras sofisticadas anunció a Kirika Akatsuki como la protectora de Shirabe Tsukuyomi dejando a muchos especulando, y soltando cada quien sus opiniones. El noble Tsukuyomi quedó rojo del coraje y con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba le desmintió, cosa que ya estaba dentro del plan de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa siempre se consideró inteligente, era una experta en leer el lenguaje corporal y deducir lo que una persona pensaba simplemente por cómo movía los ojos, teniendo un 73% de acierto, fue por eso que al escuchar todo lo que Kirika despotricaba acerca del Noble Shul Shagana decidió investigarlo, fueron muchas las cosas que encontró, una de ellas, que el título de noble solo lo conservaba porque nadie se había dado cuenta aún de su pobreza. Su familia quedo bastante mal parada después de la guerra y buscaba arreglarse mediante un matrimonio. Fue que, sumando todo esto, logró que Shul Shagana se enfrentara contra Kirika. El hombre jamás había peleado y menos con un arma, solo sabía lo básico, lo cual hubiera sido suficiente de no ser porque Kirika fue entrenada durante tres años por el mejor espadachín de la familia Kazanari de las últimas cuatro generaciones.

La batalla fue rápida y la rubia solo se abstuvo de matar al hombre por las órdenes del Noble Tsukuyomi, hombre que seguía siendo su señor. Si bien era evidente que Kirika era mejor, el padre de Shirabe era orgulloso y no podía dejarse vencer, así que no quedó más que desenmascarar al estafador y al mismo tiempo apelar a favor de Kirika haciendo que Shirabe eligiera a su protector. La respuesta es más que obvia, pero ahora había quedado Tsubasa como uno de los candidatos a matrimonio con Shirabe, cosa que con la que fue amenazada después por su aprendiz y que le había fastidiado igualmente a ella, le llevaba prácticamente cinco años a la chica, aunque considerando que el Noble Shul Shagana le llevaba casi ocho años suponía que la edad era una de las cosas que menos le importaba y siendo los Tsukuyomi como eran, revelarles que era mujer no sería una muy buena idea, estaba segura.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, fue a raíz de ese evento que comenzó su vida de juegos de seducción. Ya estando sin nada que hacer, sintiendo que había hecho todo, que las mujeres comenzaron a acercarse a ella y Tsubasa no pudo rechazarlas. Cuando notó que tendría que llevarlas a la cama sin que se enteraran que era mujer que comenzó uno de sus pasatiempos en los que se jugaba la vida, pero que le hacía tener la adrenalina al máximo; jugar, seducir y controlar.

Escucho los pasos apresurados y enérgicos de Kirika acercarse por lo que, con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y tomó su kusarigama dándose la media vuelta entregándoselo mientras salían al patio exterior. Ya todos sabían que Tsubasa le entrenó y le seguía entrenando, por eso pocos reclamaban, además de que podían entrenar libremente en donde quisieran, siempre y cuando no se alejaran mucho de la doncella Shirabe.

— ¿Estás lista? —Pregunto Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

— ¡Puede apostarlo, dess! —Y con esto, la batalla daba inicio.

* * *

 ** _Esto quedó demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado largo, me emocioné de más cuando escribí la historia de Kirika pero bueh~~ No se acostumbren, si bien trataré de hacer los siguientes capítulos un poco más largos, algo en mi ser me dice que con suerte pasarán los 2K de palabras. Pero sepan que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. El capítulo siguiente ya sería el último de introducción en los que simplemente plantearé las posturas de Serena y Kanade ante las acciones de Tsubasa así como ligeras menciones al HibiMiku xD_**

 ** _El saludo especial del día de hoy va para Love novels que me dejó un review en la madrugada que leí justo cuando me levanté para alistarme al colegio así que tuve la oportunidad de enseñarselo a quienes me ayudan con esta historia, que sepas que nos hiciste el día ;)_**

 _ **Los dejo por ahora, ya saben que los REVIEW son siempre bienvenidos por lo que les dejo el pequeño recordatorio de que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**  
 ** _[Capítulo 3]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El día había sido un asco, los hombres con los que se rodeaba eran unos patanes, sí que tenía mala suerte. Serena podía fácilmente librarse de todos ya que había salido a caminar desde temprano y aún no regresaba, maldecía a su poco e inexistente sentido madrugador.

Los tres hijos del Noble Tsukuyomi eran, a su opinión, insoportables. Por suerte la pequeña Shirabe la había sacado de los estúpidos intentos de los mismos por cortejarla. Aún no se explicaba cómo es que alguien como el señor Tsukuyomi podía tener a tan bella hija que era Shirabe, así como un amor de persona, aunque igualmente, reflexionando acerca de los hermanos de la misma, así como sus intentos de cortejo notó que por lo menos debía de reconocerle algo al Noble Kazanari, el sí sabía cómo cortejar. Porque si bien Maria mostró cierto desdén, era debido a su nula atracción a los hombres, podría si acaso tenerlo como amigo, pero había algo que le había estado inquietando acerca de él desde que Kirika le contó su historia con el así como el sabor dulce en el borde de la copa, algo ocultaba, y Maria no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

— ¡Shirabe! —Fue la fuerte exclamación de su guardiana que la saco de sus cavilaciones. Cuando volvió en sí, pudo ver a la dupla en el suelo compartiendo un abrazo.

—Son adorables, ¿no lo cree? —Pregunto a una voz a sus espaldas, se sintió congelarse, ¿acaso el pensarlo lo había invocado?

Era nada más ni nada menos que el Noble Kazanari quien había hablado. Se veía cansado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su frente pegaba sus cabellos a ella, con una ligera toalla se limpiaba parte del sudor en el cuello y fue entonces cuando noto que igualmente había una toalla en los pies de Kirika y Shirabe, ciertamente la primera le había dicho que iría a entrenar pero terminó ignorando que quien le entrenada era él.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Pregunto.

—Yo entreno a Kirika desde hace ocho años, cuando se hace de noche suelo quedarme aquí, en esa habitación. —Remarcó haciendo sentir a la chica de cabellos coral algo estúpida, eso ya lo sabía, pero… esa frase del final le habia hecho percatarse del porqué esa colonia masculina se le hacía tan familiar. Era la misma colonia que el Noble Kazanari usaba cuando se conocieron; sin duda no supo cómo tomarse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Estuvo durmiendo en el mismo lugar que el Noble Kazanari! Ya se imaginaba a Serena revolcándose de la risa y a Shirabe disculparse una vez que se pusiera al tanto de la situación, se volvió hacia Tsubasa y solo lo observo igual, con una pequeña sonrisa pero notoriamente sorprendido, por lo menos le tranquilizaba saber que eso no era cosa suya.

—Crea que me honra verla, señorita María pero debo disculparme por estar tan indecente, por tanto—Se volvió hacia las chicas que yacían en el suelo—Shirabe, te pido permiso para usar su ducha.

—Tú siempre tan educado—Dijo Shirabe con una sonrisa—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preguntar.

—No puedo ser un completo mal educado con tan bellas damas como ustedes aquí—Dijo sonriente—Mucho menos en la presencia de la tan hermosa María.

—Oh cállese—Dijo con cierto fastidio mientras que Kirika soltaba unas risillas que se ocultaban en el hombro de Shirabe.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo—Dijo haciendo notar un deje de broma en lugar de coqueteo—Puesto que debo pedirle que me dé permiso de sacar las ropas que tengo guardadas.

—Yo no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre usted—Dijo ella.

—Créame que tiene más de la que cree—Sin nada más que decir, el peli-azul se sentó a un lado de la peli-rosa y abrió la cajonera sacando de ella, sin pudor alguno, unos bóxer y una de las camisas de tirantes que suele usarse por debajo de las camisas de vestir para después del closet sacar un traje que estaba dentro de una funda y dirigirse al baño.

Sobraba decir que María estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por ese comportamiento tan simple y desvergonzado del noble Kazanari mientras que Shirabe y Kirika se veían ya acostumbradas. Tsubasa por su lado evitó reír hasta que estuvo en el baño, aunque su risa fue bastante clara para la serbia.

—Las voy a matar—Dijo María cuando el noble dejó de reír al tiempo que las adolescentes de ya diecisiete y quince años soltaron su carcajada.

.

.

Fueron dos horas las que el Noble Kazanari estuvo en la misma habitación con Maria. Platicaba en su mayoría con Kirika y con Shirabe pero su mirada jamás se despegó de María, la cual ya veía con cierta preocupación la ventana, una hora ya había pasado desde que había oscurecido y su hermana no regresaba, además de tener las dos impactantes caras de Tsubasa así como su mirada fija le crispaban los nervios.

—Se lo que piensa, Señorita María—Hablo Tsubasa—Déjeme avisarle que aquí en Gungnir el índice de criminalidad es demasiado bajo, además de que estoy ciertamente seguro de que su hermana se encuentra bien.

— ¿En qué se basa para decir eso? —María, a diferencia de su hermana, era desconfiada por naturaleza, en especial en lugares desconocidos con gente que no era de su entera confianza, la vida le había llevado a ser así.

—Conozco a mi gente—Respondió simple—Pero si gusta puedo ir a buscarla en este momento si eso le ayuda a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Y qué pretende con eso?

—Simple, que se quede tranquila.

—Y quedar como él héroe ¿No es así? Mire...

—Pero sinceramente ya no es necesario—Interrumpió toda la sarta de cosas que la chica de ojos cían estaba por decirle con la vista fija en la ventana.

Por reflejo, la chica de cabellos coral igualmente miro a través la ventana, solo para observar una carroza en la que era apreciable una cabellera castaña que reconocería en cualquier lugar, bajar de dicha carroza.

Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta antes de ponerse de pie y abrir la ventana de par en par antes de gritar: — ¡Bella Serena, por favor dígale a su acompañante que aguarde un par de minutos en lo que llegó en su encuentro!

— ¡¿Porque haría eso?! —Preguntó divertida igualmente alzando la voz.

— ¡Porque mi vida corre peligro en caso de que permanezca cinco minutos más a lado de su hermana!

— ¡Oye! —Reclamo María ante las risas de todas, incluida su hermana.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, hermosa María—Le dijo depositando otro beso en ella, pero ahora en el dorso de su mano.

.

.

Serena era una persona bastante curiosa, su mayor debilidad era su –propiamente dicha– curiosidad en conjunto con esas enormes ganas de explorar, que muchas veces le metió en graves problemas, aunque consideraba que ese día, por primera vez, su instinto explorador no le trajo ninguno.

Se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que el sol, el reloj marcaba las 7:30am cuando salió de la mansión Tsukuyomi. Camino primero por la finca hallando varios pasadizos ocultos por los inmensos árboles y una vez que le dio hambre decidió que en lugar de regresar a la mansión, comería comida típica de ahí, hecha por los mismos pueblerinos. Camino cerca de media hora antes de poder divisar algo de comida por allí. Justo cuando estaba por entrar al local, su atención fue captada por completo por un grupo de gitanas, las cuales realizaban alguna clase de acto humorístico en donde una chica rubia de ojos miel captaba la atención del público, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su hambre quedo olvidada.

Sus cabellos eran cortos y su voz era ligeramente chillona, hablaba japonés perfectamente aunque se le notaba un acento mezclado, como si hubiera estado en varias regiones, aunque considerando su profesión era lógico. La observo bailar, la observo jugar y ya a las tres de la tarde se dio por terminado el acto y uno a uno se fueron dispersando.

—Tachibana Hibiki—Escucho una voz detrás de sí que le sobresalto.

— ¿Disculpe? —Pregunto Serena a la mujer de estatura similar a su hermana, de cabellos de un destellante rojo y unos ojos rojizos tan oscuros que podían hacerse pasar por café.

—Ese es su nombre—Señaló con la mirada a la gitana la cual hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros—Viene aquí bastante seguido y siempre me alegra el día.

— ¿Está usted siempre con un mal día, Kanade-san? —Preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, aún recuerda mi nombre, me siento halagada.

—No soy tan importante—Respondió tapando su risilla con el dorso de su mano y notable elegancia.

—Bueno para mí sí. Me llama mucho la atención lo sonriente que es usted en comparación a su hermana.

—Y a mí me llama la atención la forma en la que recoge su cabello—Kanade se rió ligeramente mientras jugueteaba ligeramente con su cabello.

—No es la primera persona que me lo dice.

La charla no pudo ser más trivial, pero tampoco tan insignificante. Hablando de miles de cosas Serena no noto el pasar del tiempo aun cuando Kanade le invito la merienda con algo té. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando se percató que ya debía regresar, solo le había dejado una nota a María en la que le decía que saldría a caminar y que regresaría antes del anochecer. Kanade se ofreció a llevarla y después de varias negativas, la pelirroja logró convencerla con los peligros que podrían acecharle además de la rapidez con la que llegaría si no quería que su hermana se preocupara hasta el punto de que saliera a buscarla.

Cuando Serena dejó la carroza la voz de Tsubasa la recibió y no pudo más que carcajearse de las cosas que decía al igual que su acompañante e igualmente, mientras platicaba todas sus vivencias del día a María, le quedó el sentimiento de que falto algo muy esencial esa tarde.

.

.

Observo a Tsubasa subir sin previo aviso a su carroza, se veía demasiado divertida en comparación a días anteriores.

— ¿Debo preguntar?

—Esa pregunta se volverá frecuente—Dijo Tsubasa aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Pues tú raro comportamiento también se volverá frecuente—Le respondió.

—Mi comportamiento está justificado

—En ese caso mi pregunta también lo está.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente antes de reírse a rienda suelta, era ahí cuando se notaba el fuerte lazo de amistad que se tenían. No por nada eran mejores amigas.

— ¿Algo que valga la pena que contar con Maria?

—Duerme en mi habitación provisional de la casa Tsukuyomi y descubrí que mi presencia le es en cierta manera incomoda. ¿Y tú? ¿Algo interesante con Serena?

—Nada interesante.

— ¿Segura? Te vi bastante atenta a ella desde que la conociste.

—Coincidencias, estaba viendo a Hibiki y me la encontré, nada más.

— ¿Segura?

—Bastante.

—Diré que te creo—Termino con burla mientras se encaminaban a la casa de Kanade, ese día dormiría en su casa, no quería toparse con un drama por parte de Ogawa en casa.

* * *

Tsubasa muchas veces se preguntaba si es que su suerte había sido besada por el demonio, las cosas solían salirle tan bien que muchas veces parecía irreal. Esa mañana tendría una de las tantas juntas que ahora mismos, detestaba tener.

Los japoneses sabían que muy pronto podía estallar una guerra, y por tanto, querían estar precavidos. En Gungnir se fomentaba ese amor a la vida y a la libertad, y dicho valor se fue expandiendo en las regiones cercanas, por desgracia, la desconfianza del ser humano impedía que lograran trabajar en conjunto. Ahí es en donde pintaban los nobles, los cuales, siendo los más educados, cultos y propios representaban su villa y creaban, más frecuentemente de lo que sería su gusto, reuniones, en dichas reuniones, más que negociar, desde los últimos dos años, se dedicaban a pasar el tiempo, cosa que si bien no le molestaba –e incluso gustaba hacer– por ahora prefería quedarse en Gungnir y buscar alguna manera de lograr otro avance con María.

Tal vez uno pensaría que del encuentro anterior no hizo avance alguno, pero ella podría demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban. Si bien su plan inicial fue ser un "héroe" noto que la serbia les tenía cierto resentimiento a los héroes y no creía en ellos, por tanto todo quedó descartado, si en algún momento fuera héroe debería ser cuando ninguna de los dos lo percibiera, y para que eso pasara debía enamorarse, cosa que a Tsubasa no le interesaba.

Se montó con seguridad sobre Habakiri, su leal corcel que marcaba con su negro color, aún más lo contracorriente que iba de la mayoría. Observo a las doncellas Itaba y la doncella Tomosato ir en una amena plática dentro de una de las carrozas, pero sin duda lo que le sorprendió fue ver en una carroza a Kanade, Shirabe, Kirika, María y Serena. Si bien era bastante obvio que las primeras tres irían las otras dos no tenían explicación alguna, aunque por otro lado... ¿Qué tal si estaban en Japón por el hecho de querer formar alianza por lo menos con una parte del país nipón? Aunque por otro lado, ¿dónde estaban los hermanos mayores de Shirabe?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, dos jóvenes de diecinueve y veintidós años se posaron a su izquierda y derecha en sus corceles de colores blanco y café.

El mayor tenía una apariencia bastante similar a la doncella Shirabe, cabellos de un profundo azabache con un laceado irreal, piel blanca como era común ahí, y un porte serio. No se notaba dado a que estaba sentado, pero era demasiado alto, posiblemente le llevaba diez centímetros a María, la cual era ligeramente más alta que Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa... Te he visto bastante atenta a nuestra carroza... ¿Tan pronto y ya quieres ir de cacería? —Pregunto el azabache, su nombre, Tsukuyomi Shun.

—Mis pasatiempos no son de su interés—Respondió tratando de adelantar el paso, cosa que no pudo hacer, tal parecía que los hermanos querían hacer platica, cosa que ella no. Puede que adorara a Kirika y Shirabe, pero sus hermanos eran un punto y aparte, eran exactamente el mismo tiempo de hombres que detestaba e irónicamente, el mismo tipo de hombre que muchas veces pretendía ser.

—Oye... No crispes tanto—Hablo el menor, de igualmente cabellos azabache y ojos de un marrón que en ciertas ocasiones podía parecer borgoña—Y deja algo para nosotros ¿no? Tienes media villa, déjanos juguetear con las nuevas.

— ¿Tanta desconfianza tienes en ti mismo que intentas disuadirme, Sean? —Pregunto con una risa sarcástica y Shun no pudo evitar reírse de la broma.

—Nada de eso, simplemente digo que si no quieres que tu frágil ego sea destruido cuando las hagamos nuestras, te alejes.

Tsubasa soltó tremenda carcajada que confundió a los hermanos que solo lo miraron ligeramente asustados.

—Chicos, no es por nada, pero sabemos que quien más suerte tiene con las mujeres aquí, soy yo—Respondió con algo de arrogancia—Por lo que, si a mí me ha rechazado sutilmente, a ustedes los debió de haber rechazado tajantemente.

—Le propusimos matrimonio—Se defendió el menor causando que el mayor desviara la vista.

—Y les dijo que _no_ casi gritando de seguro—Las mejillas de Sean se sonrojaron, puesto que era verdad—Además incautos, seguramente ustedes se regocijan de haberla hecho hablar sin siquiera hacerla sonreír, yo me regocijo de haber podido besar su mano, besar su mejilla y sentir su tersa piel en mis manos, por tanto, no me iré de aquí sin probar sus labios.

—Primera vez que te abres tanto con una chica—Reconoció Shun.

—Primera vez que alguien me interesa en serio—El setenta por ciento de la oración no era mentira por lo menos.

— ¿Entonces por fin nos dejas a Kanade-san? —Tsubasa rodó los ojos ante esa pregunta, esos tipos simplemente querían dejar su virginidad de lado y ya.

—Kanade siempre ha sido libre, que tengan oportunidad con ella o no ya es cosa suya—Corto tajantemente la conversación haciendo que su caballo caminara hacia atrás poniéndose al nivel de la carroza en la que estaban María y compañía escuchando la risa de sus falsos amigos.

.

.

Fueron dos horas las que María se quedó en la carroza junto con Serena, Kirika, Shirabe y la nueva amiga de su hermana, Kanade. No se le antojó como una mala persona, pero igualmente su desconfianza no se iría, más al saber que era demasiado allegada al Noble Kazanari.

Cuando bajó de la carroza con lo primero que se encontró fue –irónicamente– con la brillante visión del Noble Kazanari montado sobre un caballo mirando fijamente la carroza sin disimulación alguna, cosa que le saco ligeramente de balance.

¿Qué acaso el Noble Kazanari la estaba proclamando como suya? ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Seguía con sus intentos de ligue? O más desesperante aún... ¿La estaba desafiando?

Al tiempo en el que María planto ambos pies en el suelo, el Noble Kazanari saltó de su caballo posándose frente a ella.

—Ha sido una sorpresa para mí que haya asistido a este viaje.

—Seguramente ya lo sabías—el peli-azul sonrió con algo de broma.

—Para nada, no soy un genio—Le dijo—De hecho me lamentaba de no estar en Gungnir para verla, pero ahora sin duda ahora amo estas reuniones.

—Seriamente, ¿Qué estás planeando?

— ¿Porque debería planear algo? —Devolvió la pregunta, no recibió más respuesta que la mirada penetrante de María—Planeo que por lo menos pueda llamarme por mi nombre.

—Yo ya lo llamo por su nombre.

—Me llama por mi título.

—Hasta donde sé, Kazanari es parte de su nombre.

—Pero no es parte de mi nombre principal. Se siente mal, más que nada porque yo le llamo María.

—Yo no recuerdo haberle concedido el permiso.

—Y yo no recuerdo que me lo haya denegado.

—Mire...

—Respire—De nuevo interrumpió todo lo que le fuera a decir—Estaremos aquí dos días, no me gustaría estar peleando con usted.

—Entonces déjeme en paz—Dijo simple.

—Me niego a hacer eso—Respondió de inmediato—Por alguna razón que no comprendo usted me llama mucho la atención, por tanto, hagamos un trato.

María lo pensó detenidamente. Si aceptaba el trato le estaba dando abiertamente la oportunidad de cortejarla, o cualquier cosa que pretendiera, en caso de negarlo seguiría en esa estancada situación en la que todo se reducía a invitaciones y rechazos en los que eventualmente terminaría dándole una aceptación, de cualquier caso, ella terminaba aceptando. Pero aceptar lo que le decía en ese justo momento, podía alejarlo de manera definitiva, en resumen podría tener que aguantarlo menos, cosa que realmente deseaba.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Tu yo desaparecemos en el limbo—Le dijo con el brazo izquierdo doblado en ángulo recto—Durante estos dos días olvidaremos que yo estoy tras de ti, que soy un noble y que tengo una fama que antecede. Durante estos dos días te demostraré que soy un buen partido y que debes de estar conmigo.

— ¿Y exactamente qué obtengo yo de eso? El estar contigo no me llama la atención—Le dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Ni conmigo ni con ninguno aquí, por eso le estoy ofreciendo este trato—María frunció el ceño ante la primera afirmación, ¿acaso él sabía lo suyo o fue su mente paranoica quien lo malinterpretó? —Si en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas logro convencerte de que todo lo que te digo es verdad, harás algo que yo desee.

— ¿Y si no lo demuestras y yo gano?

—Eso no pasara, pero igualmente, si no logro convencerte haré lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Incluso dejarme en paz?

—Inclusive eso—Aseguró extendiendo su mano, la cual, después de unos tortuosos segundos, María tomó. Tsubasa se aseguró de retener el contacto lo suficiente como para inclinarse y, una vez, besar el dorso de su mano.

El trato quedo sellado justo cuando el sol se levantó en lo alto marcando las once de la mañana. A lo lejos Serena observaba divertida la escena mientras que Kanade fruncía el ceño, Tsubasa, por primera vez iba en serio y con una mujer que claramente no seguía las normas que imponía, aunque tampoco parecía negarse del todo.

—Esto será divertido—Escucho a Serena decir mientras ocultaba su sonrisa tras la palma de su mano.

—Yo más bien considero que será problemático—Opino Kanade y Shirabe asintió en acuerdo.

—Yo creo que será entretenido—Hablo Kirika, ella conocía de igual manera a Tsubasa y María, por tanto podía darse una idea de lo que pasaría, aunque también podían sorprenderla, ambas eran expertas en eso.

* * *

 _ **Aquí reportándome con el capitulo 3 y dándole fin a los capítulos introductorios. Un dato curioso es que en un principio eran dos capítulos pero decidí juntarlos para ya no aburrirlos tanto. En donde aparece la barra espaciadora es donde junté los capítulos jejeje.**_

 _ **Como podrán notar nadie aquí esta pensando en el amor, por eso cuando todas estén de cursis todos nos vamos a reír y no se me ocurre mucho que decir, de nuevo gracias a Love novels por comentar y solo por vos (y aquellos lectores fantasma) seguiré dando lo mejor de mi para este fic.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto y recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**  
 ** _[Capítulo 4]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sus manos bailaron por el terso cuerpo de porcelana de María. Su piel se le antojaba bastante suave al tacto y los gemidos ahondaban en la habitación. Tsubasa simplemente se limitaba a producir más sensaciones de placer en su amante regocijándose de los sonidos que emanaba en reacción a sus caricias._

 _—Tsubasa yo..._

 _—No hables...—Demandó—No hables..._

 _._

 _._

Se sentó en la cama que estaba en la habitación que le brindaron con su impecable elegancia. Después de haber realizado el trato con el Noble Kazanari, aunque ahora que –según el– no poseía ningún título hasta que abandonaran el lugar; la doncella de la familia Kohinata, la cual era la propietaria del lugar, les mostró las habitaciones que tendrían mientras unos pocos sirvientes, junto con los nobles, llevaban los equipajes.

—Me quiero ir...—Se quejó con desgano a la nada.

 _—Me temo señorita, que no podemos llevar este plan a cabo si usted sigue evitándome_

 _— ¿Acaso sugiere que me pegue a usted como chicle todo el tiempo?_

 _—Solo demando que me llame Tsubasa y me permita ciertas conductas._

 _—Mientras no sea nada por mínimo inmoral._

 _—Doy mi palabra de que no será así._

Soltó un muy pesado suspiro mientras que deseaba que las cobijas junto al colchón de allí le sepultaran en lo profundo de su ser. Es verdad que nunca revelaría su nula atracción a los hombres, y tampoco es como si ella odiara al sexo opuesto, es simplemente que no conocía a gente que valiera la pena, como ejemplos podemos tomar a aquellas amistades que tenía con el sexo contrario allá en Serbia. Lo que le tenía fastidiada era la consistente insistencia de Tsubasa (junto con la de los demás hombres) en ella, ¿porque siempre atraía a hombres tercos y arrogantes?

Cerró levemente los ojos recordando los ojos del Dr. Ver. Llenos de lujuria y deseo, así como la de los hermanos mayores de Shirabe y como era de esperarse, recordó la mirada de Tsubasa.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se recomponía sobre la cama. Su mirada encerraba bastante lascivia cuando se vieron por primera vez, era cierto, más sin embargo, cuando volvió de bailar con Serena pudo ver su mirada cambiada, era una mirada llena de desafío, desafío que se vio incrementado hace unos momentos; y fue entonces comprendió un poco de lo que pasaba por la mente de ese peli-azul: estaba jugando con ella, le estaba invitando educadamente a ese juego de seducción desde aquella tarde en la que se encontraron en la casa de Shirabe, a ese juego de seducción al que ella había accedido participar unos cuantos minutos atrás. Sonrío con una arrogancia parecida a la que Tsubasa solía mostrarle, ya lo veía todo ligeramente más claro.

María era una mujer bastante competitiva, e igualmente, se consideraba independiente y decidida acerca de lo que creía y mostraba, igualmente se declaraba orgullosa, por lo que se negaba a ceder ante las sugestiones que le dio; y tal parecía que Tsubasa ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Le debería de dar una felicitación. Descubrir todo eso en solo dos encuentros, cuando gente que conocía de años todavía lo no hacía, era digno de admirar, y no solo eso, aquella insinuación acercase sus gustos por parte del Kazanari no fue cosa suya, él se había dado cuenta, pero era un secreto que se notaba que Tsubasa no pensaba utilizar, incluso le hizo saber que lo sabía, el propósito de eso, sí que lo desconocía.

Pero algo completamente cierto es que, entre líneas, le estaba diciendo que debía encontrar un secreto suyo de la misma magnitud para estar iguales. No pensaba difundir nada, eso estaba claro, simplemente le mostraba que llevaba varios puntos ganados porque sabía más de ella de lo que María sabía de él.

Unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era, Tsubasa le había dicho que iría por ella a su habitación una vez que acomodara la suya.

—Ya voy—Respondió mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba ligeramente el cabello, tampoco es como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo acostada. Como era de esperarse, Tsubasa estaba del otro lado con una esa sonrisa retadora.

Su propósito era llevársela a la cama, pero de manera en la que ella consintiera el acto, de manera en que ella pidiera que el acto se consumara, el juego residía en ver quién de los dos caía primero en la tentación, quien de los dos rogaba, quien de los dos perdía el control.

—Gusto en verte

—Lo mismo digo—Respondió María con el tono de voz completamente cambiado, ella resultaría vencedora de ese juego y lo mostraría con el pequeño reto de los próximos dos días.

.

.

Tsubasa realmente se alegraba de que María hubiera aceptado el trato, incluso se dio cuenta de que había dejado tanto a Kanade, como a Shun y Sean con la mandíbula hasta el piso, todos habían presenciado su conversación y dudaba de que María se hubiese dado cuenta, pero daba igual, la primera fase de su plan estaba lista.

Bajo con María hacia el comedor, estaban por dar los alimentos. Todos les esperaban ahí, exceptuando a una chica que seguramente no conocía. Su nombre era Kohinata Miku, la hija única de la familia Kohinata, a la cual, sus padres apreciaban mucho. Sus cabellos eran cortos de un extravagante verde oscurecido y unos ojos aguamarina que irradiaban una belleza distinta a los de María.

—Lamentamos la demora—Se disculpó Tsubasa por ambas, María frunció el ceño y la chica de dieciocho años solo rió.

—No tranquilo, apenas vamos llegando—Le dijo la propietaria del lugar, Kohinata Miku de dieciocho años de edad—Además veo que hiciste compañía a una de mis invitadas de honor.

—Así que ya se conocen—Le dijo a María la cual negó con la cabeza.

—Su familia mantiene tratos con la mía, solo conozco a sus padres pero de cuando era muy niña.

—Con decir que yo todavía no existía—Agregó Serena causándole una sonrisa a todos en la mesa y algunas contadas risillas.

—Ya veo—murmuró Tsubasa— ¿Presentaría algún problema si las presento? —Pregunto mirando a ambas chicas recibiendo una negación por parte de ambas—En ese caso... Señorita María, le presento a Kohinata Miku. Señorita Miku le presento a María Cadenzavna Eve y a su hermana—al momento de decir esto posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña—Serena Cadenzavna Eve.

—Un placer—Dijeron las tres.

.

.

Eran cerca de las diez la noche y tanto Tsubasa como María debían admitir, así fuera solo para ellas, que habían disfrutado el rato. Para mucha incredulidad de María no habían hecho las clásicas actividades que dejaban ver a Tsubasa como lo mejor de lo mejor, al contrario, hicieron actividades recreativas como el dibujo, en donde la Kazanari demostró sus nulas habilidades en el ello, ganándose las burlas de la Cadenzavna, así como igualmente recolectaron unas cuantas flores que les pidió Miku (para decorar un obsequio al parecer), y ahora se encontraban fuera en uno de los balcones.

—Y dígame Maria... Como se halaga a una mujer en Serbia.

—De la misma manera que aquí, supongo...—Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—En ese caso te digo; María, lep si [леп си]*

—Lo hablas de la patada.

—Pero merezco un premio por el esfuerzo. ¿No?

—La verdad es que no—Negó reprimiendo una risa—Y a diferencia tuya yo sí domino el japonés.

— ¿Oh, enserio? Te reto a decir Kamoshika mo shika mo shika da ga, tashika ashika wa shika de wa nai [羚羊も仕方も仕方だが、確か足かは仕方では]* a una velocidad similar a la que le estoy hablando ahora.

María lo intento, fallando notablemente y ambas rieron, había ciertas cosas con los idiomas que siempre causaría gracia.

— ¿De dónde aprendiste japonés? —Pregunto Tsubasa con curiosidad a lo que María ablandó un poco su expresión.

—Mis relaciones con los Tsukuyomi y los Kohinata. ¿Y tú? —Interrogó alzando la ceja— ¿Cómo aprendiste una frase en pseudo-serbio?

—Tu hermana me ayudó un poco, me llamo insulso ignorante con lengua de perro.

María soltó una carcajada ante su comentario.

—No me imagino el porqué.

—Ahora dígame usted algo en su lengua natal—Demandó con amabilidad, tenía curiosidad de cómo sería la verdadera pronunciación, la verdadera voz de María.

— Blag neuki sa psom jezik [благ неуки са хоунд'с-тонгуе]*

— ¿Y qué me ha dicho?

—Que usted es hermoso—Dijo con ironía, y por alguna extraña razón, Tsubasa se dejó ver avergonzado.

—Mañana le preguntare a Serena.

— ¿Y siquiera memorizó lo que dije?

—Ya veré la manera—Respondió y todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que la peli-azul se rió.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Ciertamente creo que he hecho una elección correcta—Respondió mirando fijamente los ojos cían de la serbia—Ciertamente es interesante como a diferencia de las mujeres huecas usted sabe perfectamente cómo eludir todos mis movimientos.

—No me considero una mujer hueca.

—Y yo tampoco la considero así, señorita María—Respondió mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la habitación sumiéndola en un eterno mutismo, y sin darse cuenta… la serbia estaba sonriendo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente María fue despertada por los –para nada sutiles– empujones de su hermana menor la cual intentaba por todos los medios despertarla. Tanto tiempo fue absorbida por Tsubasa que noto que no había pasado tiempo con su hermana ni con Miku, la chica que supuestamente había ido a visitar.

—Buenos días~~

El canturreo y la picardía en la voz de Serena le despertó por completo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el cuerpo de su hermana mayor encima de ella, ¿qué le había pasado? Estaba en cierta manera exagerando.

—Me voy a encontrar con mi nueva amiga~~

He ahí la respuesta que necesitaba para saber del porque estaba tan animada. Serena era por naturaleza alguien sociable, contrario a ella. Serena siempre se alegraba cada vez que lograba ampliar su círculo así como entablar nuevas relaciones, por algo ella era la embajadora de su pueblo, su carisma innata le ayudaba muchísimo en cuanto lograr crear conexiones.

— ¿La doncella de los Amou?

—Llámale Kanade, no le gusta que usen su título.

—Qué curioso, igual que el noble Kazanari.

—Tsubasa.

—Sabes de quién hablo—Le recriminó con un puchero—Pero da igual, debes alistarte de forma deportiva, saldremos a cabalgar.

—Sabes bien que ese no es nuestro fuerte.

—No importa, están dispuestos a ayudarnos si tenemos dificultades.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo sentirme con eso?

—Empática, quizá—Se burló la menor y la hermana mayor se permitió sonreír—Ah por cierto, Tsubasa-san te está esperando en el living.

—Debí imaginarlo—Se escuchó como María se quejaba mientras quitaba a su hermana menor de encima en camino a la maleta en la que residían sus ropas—Me voy a alistar, estaré lista en quince minutos.

—Yo le digo—Agregó sonriente mientras que posaba su dedo índice y medio en su frente para dejar la habitación.

—Bueno, hoy es el último día aquí, una vez terminado el día todo quedara concluido.

* * *

 _ **¡Comienza la acción! Y ahora dirán: Scarlett, ¿Cuál acción? Empezó el juego oficialmente, ahora lo que se verá será una guerra en la que se decide quien le ruega a quien (como dijo antes) y para su buena suerte, el capítulo 5 ya está listo y corregido, pero lo subiré hasta mañana como mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños xDxD (Por si alguien me quiere felicitar) Los saludos del caítulo como siempre al maravillos Love novels que siempre comenta y espera las actualizaciones.**_

 _ *** Aquí, cómo no tengo ni una puta idea del serbio utilicé un traductor pero literalmente lo que dice Tsubasa dice "Maria eres hermosa" y Maria, obviamente no le dice que es hermoso, le dice "Insulso ignorante con lengua de perro" xD Y la parte japonesa fue un trabalaenguas japonés que escogí al azar (gracias NekojitaBlog)**_

 _ **Ya sin más que decir que nos leeremos pronto y que recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**  
 ** _[Capítulo 5]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

María pudo observar a Tsubasa una vez que bajo el living, se veía algo adolorido mientras que Serena se reía a rienda suelta y Kanade hacía una cara de falso enojo. El peli-azul usaba un pantalón ciertamente holgado pero no lo suficiente como para estorbar en sus movimientos, su camisa estaba ciertamente ajustada y en una de sus manos tenía una gorra que le protegería del sol, posiblemente los demás nobles vestirán similar. Por su lado, tanto Kanade como Serena tenían la ropa ciertamente más ajustada que dejaba ver las bien definidas curvas de su cuerpo.

—Eres mala, Kanade—Se escuchó la voz lastimera de Tsubasa.

—Todo lo que recibes es entera y únicamente tu culpa—Le recriminó viéndose satisfecha de cómo el peli-azul se sobaba la parte de encima de la cabeza.

—Pero...

— ¿Se puede saber que está pasando entre ustedes? —María hizo acto de presencia. Los ojos índigos de Tsubasa se clavaron inmediatamente en ella.

María, al igual que ellos, llevaba un atuendo perfecto para la equitación. Un pantalón marrón ajustado que ocultaba su fin detrás de unas botas de un marrón más oscuro. Sus largas y torneadas piernas se marcaban, y está de más mencionar las complicaciones que tuvo Tsubasa para mirar un poco más arriba, aunque igualmente se arrepintió. Con el vestido que llevaba Maria el día que se habían conocido, pudo suponer que tenía un busto pronunciable, pero fue realmente innovador ver lo marcado que estaba su busto en aquella camisa blanca, –aunque bien la chaqueta que usaba hacía bien su trabajo de ocultar lo pronunciado de su cuerpo– además de que en su mano llevaba una gorra con el propósito de protegerse del bravo sol.

—Veras Maria...—Comenzó Tsubasa recibiendo el pequeño tacón en la nota de Kanade en su pie.

—Lo que pasa aquí, bella María, es que aquí Tsubasa es un desconsiderado y ahora por su culpa debo de aguantar a los hermanos de la pequeña Shirabe.

— ¿Yo qué culpa tengo de que Sean y Shun sean unos vírgenes necesitados? —Se escuchó la quejumbrosa voz del noble aun sosteniendo su cabeza.

—Digo que gracias a qe por fin te "reservaste"—Aunque la pelirroja se dirigía al peli-azul, la peli-rosa igualmente sintió como si le reclamara a ella—Debo aguantar a esos idiotas encima de mí, ¡otra vez!

—Ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama, Kanade—Le recriminó Serena causando un sonrojo en la misma causando que Tsubasa soltara una carcajada recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kanade.

—Eres mala—se quejó.

—Todo lo que recibas es entera y únicamente tu culpa

María observo con la ceja alzada la interacción que hubo entre esos tres, reflexionando que muy seguramente, si alguna mujer hacía algo similar con un hombre allá en Serbia la interacción sería totalmente diferente, partiendo con el hecho de que el simple hecho de ponerse al igual que un noble como lo era Tsubasa se consideraba de mala educación y era castigado por la familia. Pero Kanade simplemente, no solo se puso a su igual, sino que también le rebajó el nivel y lo sometió, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, si invertía la situación con ella y el Dr. Ver. Muy posiblemente hubiese terminado con varios moretones en su cara muy difíciles de explicar. Maria tuvo que admitir que Tsubasa era en cierta manera un buen hombre y que de seguir así muy probablemente perdería el desafío del día, pero sin duda no le dejaría ganar el juego completo.

—Dejando mis problemas de lado—Tsubasa se levantó del sofá sencillamente mostrando que, tal vez, lo único que le había dolido era el taconazo de Kanade—Señorita María, se nos hace tarde para esta cabalgata...—El noble se acercó hacia ella ofreciendo su mano—...Por tanto le pido que me permita escoltarla hasta las caballerizas.

—Permiso concedido—Dijo mientras aceptaba su mano—Pero solo por esta única ocasión.

Cuando la dupla de cabellos rosa y azul dejaron el living tanto Kanade como Serena se quedaron con la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Pregunto la serbia menor.

— ¿Qué está planeando tu hermana? —Pregunto la japonesa.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo—Serena alzó ligeramente la voz mientras se giraba hacia Kanade—Es el niño bonito el que se quiere quedar con mi hermana, creí que ya lo sabías listilla—Le pico unos cuantos centímetros debajo del cuello causando un ligero rubor en la misma.

—Ehh... Si pero... Me refiero a que nunca le dio bola.

— ¿Será por el trato? —Se preguntó Serena pensativa, pero después negó con la cabeza—Mejor concentrémonos con lo nuestro, ¿te parece?

— ¿Y eso que sería? —Pregunto Kanade alzando la ceja mirando fijamente a la castaña.

—A que me enseñes a cabalgar.

— ¿No eres buena con los caballos?

—A decir verdad ninguna de las dos lo es—Kanade sonrió al descifrar que María tampoco era buena con los caballos, Tsubasa se lo pasaría de lo lindo.

—En ese caso, creo que debemos...

—Que deben dejarnos todo a nosotros—El hermano mayor de los Tsukuyomi hablo. Kanade no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban los hermanos ahí, solo era consciente de que habían arruinado su oportunidad de conocer más a la serbia menor—Las cuidaremos bien, ¿Verdad, Sean?

—No tienen por qué tener, estamos para cuidarlas señoritas—Si, Kanade definitivamente mataría a Tsubasa una vez que estuvieran en casa. Serena por su lado se reía por las exageradas actuaciones de los caballeros.

— ¿No quisieran ir mejor con la señorita Miku? Ella es aún más pequeña que nosotras y creo que sinceramente ella si necesitaría de su apoyo _completamente desinteresado_ —Kanade remarcó las últimas dos palabras tensando ligeramente al segundo hijo de la familia.

—Créame que nuestra ayuda no es bienvenida, al parecer una de sus criadas le apoya y no desea que nadie se le acerque—Salió Shun al rescate.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que nosotras necesitamos de su ayuda? —Pregunto arisca.

—El hecho de que la bella señorita Serena aquí presente confesó que no son buenas con los caballos.

— ¿Sabía usted que escuchar pláticas ajenas es de mala educación? —Atacó Serena con su debida elegancia.

—El rechazar nuestra ayuda también lo es—Argumento Sean.

—Pero yo no necesito de su ayuda—Desafío Kanade—He pasado mucho tiempo a lado de Tsubasa- _kun_ , son _demasiadas_ las cosas que _personalmente_ me ha enseñado… y cabalgar a caballo es una de ellas—El tono de su voz junto con la sonrisa que les otorgó y sobre todo el remarcar las palabras clave hizo a las mentes de los Tsukuyomi volar mientras que Serena peleaba fuertemente contra la carcajada que pujaba por salir—Y pienso yo que, exceptuando a Tsubasa-kun puesto que está ayudando a la señorita Maria, no hay nadie mejor que pueda enseñarle a una mujer que otra mujer.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Kanade? —La mirada de Sean se endureció tan pronto dejo esas palabras.

—Nada, simplemente les digo que no se olviden de la presencia de Tsubasa-kun en mi vida.

— ¿Qué opina usted, bella Serena? —Pregunto Shun.

—Me causa curiosidad la ideología de Kanade-san—Respondió ella acercándose con la pelirroja—Así que por esta vez seguiré su visión.

Kanade pudo sentir una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro una vez que comenzó a caminar hacia las caballerías junto con Serena, como si de alguna forma hubiera aplastado el orgullo de aquellos jóvenes, si así se sentía Tsubasa cada vez que lograba arrebatarle la conquista a alguien ya no podía reclamarle, se sentía en cierta manera bien.

Dado a que, según lo que le platico Serena, solo podía mantener el equilibrio, y con suerte manejar el caballo a una velocidad increíblemente lenta, Kanade optó por seleccionar al caballo que recordaba cómo el más manso, para después recordar que ese era el suyo; por tanto, la Amou ayudó al delicado cuerpo de la Cadenzavna menor a subir al caballo y le ordenó al caballo estar quieto en lo que ella subía al otro y con la suficiente maestría (enseñada por Tsubasa, como dijo antes), tomó las riendas de su corcel al igual que las del corcel de la castaña para salir de las caballerías. Una vez fuera, le extendió las riendas a quien montaba el corcel y con toda la paciencia jamás conocida en una persona, le guio a Serena paso a paso en el bello arte de la cabalgata.

Pasados quince minutos en los que Serena por fin se tomó la suficiente confianza, decidieron comenzar con el recorrido por los viñedos que rodeaban la propiedad de los Kohinata, en vista de que cada quien hacia su propio recorrido. Cuando se decidieron regresar eran cerca de las siete de la noche y al parecer eran las cuartas en llegar, dado a que la doncella Miku junto con Sean y Shun ya habían regresado.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a la gitana que había visto cuando por fin pudo hablar como se debía con la pelirroja a su lado, su nombre, sino estaba mal, era Hibiki Tachibana, la cual contrastaba completamente de la chica que había visto no sólo porque sus ropas eran diferentes, sino por el visible mal humor que contrastaba con el que tenía en aquella ocasión así como las sonrisas triunfantes que poseían los hermanos, inmediatamente se sintió mal al presentir que, con su elección, le había arruinado el día a su anfitriona debido a la cara de aburrimiento que ésta portaba.

—Parece que estamos temprano—Comentó Miku rompiendo el ligero aire de tensión que quiso formarse cuando Shun cruzó su mirada con la de Kanade—Solo nos faltan aquí Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan, Maria-san y Tsubasa-san.

— ¿Porque tardan tanto? —Pregunto Sean un tanto irritado. Era bien conocido por los residentes de Gungnir el resentimiento que tenía por Tsubasa al sobresalir mucho más de lo que sobresalía antes de que se diera todo el asunto con Kirika. Siempre había sido el "chico bueno", el educado, el inteligente, el tierno, el chico con el que todas querían estar, hasta que claro, Tsubasa hizo de las suyas. El único punto malo que le encontraban era su –bastante notable– machismo, machismo que era opacado por las acciones de los demás, él podía hacerse pasar por el menos machista de todos hasta que Tsubasa expandió un poco su idiosincrasia feminista en el cumpleaños número doce de su hermana menor. Recordaba cómo desde ese entonces su popularidad bajó hasta el extremo y que su hermano mayor lograba apenas salvarse de esto, por tanto, el resentimiento que poseía por el Kazanari se dividía un poco hacia la Akatsuki, chica que desde siempre consideraba como mala influencia, así como encontraba extraña esa inquebrantable lealtad que tenía solo con Shirabe.

Y como si pensar en ella la invocara, los galopes apresurados de un caballo se hicieron escuchar. En un caballo marrón se notaban Akatsuki Kirika y Shirabe Tsukuyomi, esta última estaba al frente de la primera sujetando las tiendas por el centro para darse un agarre, así como del saliente del asiento, mientras que la chica rubia de ojos jade le rodeaba con los brazos evitando una posible caída, con el completo control sobre el corcel y con una sonrisa brillante junto con lo que parecía una pequeña hoz (similar a la que últimamente usaban para retratar a la muerte) colgada de su espalda.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, dess—Hablo la chica de cabellos cortos causando una sonrisa tanto en su protegida, como en las demás chicas allí presentes.

—Fue mi culpa—Hablo Shirabe con su tierna y suave voz—Le pedí que nos quedáramos un poco más jugando por los límites de los viñedos.

Sean chasqueo la lengua, esa era otra razón por la que Kirika le irritaba, podía fácilmente hacer que Shirabe hiciera lo impensable, así como igualmente cubrirla. Shun simplemente suspiro, él ya estaba acostumbrado y a diferencia de su hermano menor, no tenía nada malo en contra de la rubia, después de todo su hermana menor era su adoración, y si aquella rubia risueña hacía feliz a su hermana menor feliz, pues bien.

—No importa realmente—Hablo Shun, él estaba particularmente interesado en la doncella menor de los Cadenzavna, Serena, y había notado que, su hermana igualmente era la adoración de la misma, así que si había alguna manera en la que pudiera crear una conexión con ella, por más mínima que fuera, la aprovecharía—Además Tsubasa no regresa con la señorita María, de todas maneras—Restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hablando de...—Murmuró Kirika atrayendo la atención de todos—Nos los topamos hace rato.

—No quisimos interrumpirlos pero ellos nos vieron primero y Tsubasa-san nos dijo que tardaría un poco más en regresar, que no era necesario esperarlos, e incluso podían comenzar con la cena.

Eso de suficiente para Sean, se marchó de la entrada a su habitación marcando bastante sus pasos, y mientras que las tres menores de allí miraban sin comprender nada, Kanade y Hibiki parecían a punto de reír en cualquier mientras que tanto como Miku como Shun se vieron incómodos.

—En ese caso...—La voz de Miku rompió el silencio—... ¿Deberíamos entrar?

—Claro—Shun le dio la razón, y el pelinegro, junto con la rubia que fungía como la guardiana de su hermana menor, se dirigieron hacia las caballerizas con los tres corceles.

.

.

El día había sido particularmente entretenido para Tsubasa, exceptuando la dolorosa mañana en la que Kanade se aprovechó de su apariencia masculina para darle de golpes debido a que ahora era público que estaba interesada en María, los hermanos Tsukuyomi estaban tras ella, de nuevo, aunque más bien sería por Sean, porque Shun parecía muy interesado en Serena, tal parece que una vez que Kanade realizara que ese sentimiento por la serbia no era amistad, tendría competencia.

Tsubasa podía asegurar que era Maria la primera mujer que lograba divertirla sin que antes hubiera una aventura sexual. Si bien todo comenzó con un desafío de seducción –el cual sigue en pie–, no podía menospreciar la inteligencia, la elegancia, la seguridad e independencia de la chica de cabellos coral.

—Y es de aquí donde se importa el vino que tomamos aquella noche—Dijo Tsubasa a un lado de María—Como primero debe de pasarse el monte Fuji es fácil distinguir cuando se quiere robar por lo que el viñedo está bien protegido.

—Interesante—Reconoció María olvidando ya por completo el reto, estaba completamente absorta por la cultura japonesa y las pocas cosas que Tsubasa había logrado explicarle de ella. Un ejemplo sería lo de los halagos, tal parecía que la manera en los que los aceptaba y rechazaba eran de mala educación e igualmente Tsubasa le halago el acento completamente neutral que tenía en el idioma nipón—Aunque pareciera que tienes una fijación especial por el vino.

—Y la tengo—Afirmó enseguida deseando tener una copa de dicha bebida en la mano, en su lugar simplemente doblo su brazo izquierdo en un ángulo recto con el puño semi-cerrado, jugueteando con sus dedos pulgar e índice—El vino es la bebida de la elegancia y el elixir de la pasión desenfrenada de la que somos acreedores todos los seres humanos.

—Que profundas palabras—Dijo en burla— ¿No será más bien que usted adora del porcentaje de alcohol en la bebida?

—Permítame decirle que aquí el vino no es tan cargado, si quisiera embriagarme pediría un ron o un wiski inglés—Le dijo simple moviendo los dedos y la muñeca como si realmente tuviera el mango de una copa—Ademas recuerde cuál fue la bebida que le ofrecí. Vino. —No le dejo siquiera responder—En nuestra de aquella elegancia que prendió mi mirada usted y el deseo que despertó en mí cuando su electrizante mirada me vio con desdén.

— ¿Trata de decirme algo en especial? Dígalo directamente.

—Usted es hermosa, muy seguramente ya le han dicho eso muchas veces, pero estoy seguro de que a excepción de sus familiares, nadie ha logrado explicarle por qué y siempre atribuyen a su cuerpo—María se quedó callada ante esas palabras, era cierto, tanto el doctor Ver., como Sean y Shun Tsukuyomi le dijeron tales palabras y siempre alababan su cuerpo—Seré franco, es verdad que usted posee un cuerpo hermoso capaz de despertar el deseo en los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres con simple hecho de ser, aunque por otro lado, no me sorprendería que otra mujer fuera presa de sus encantos.

Ante el último comentario María frunció el ceño, ya no le quedaba duda de que Tsubasa sabía de su nula atracción a los hombres. Por su lado, la Kazanari solo sonrió al haberla provocado.

—Pero le diré algo, bella María. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, por eso es que aquellas chicas honestas quieren que vean sus ojos, para apresar a los hombres a través de una mirada, ¿pero qué sucede? Que los hombres se interesan en el cuerpo, porque para ellos el deseo y la lujuria van antes del amor, pero de nuevo se lo digo, yo soy diferente. Si bien lo primero que vi fue su cuerpo, fue lo fuerte de su mirada lo que me hizo acercarme. Son muchas las cosas que poseen las mujeres, es imposible no amarlas, ¿no es así? Lo que yo encuentro más bello de una mujer es su mirada, y es mi deber informarle que la suya es la más bella que he visto jamás y le diré el porqué. Amo cuando una mujer está segura de sí y se cree lo suficientemente fuerte para apañárselas sola, por eso fue que decidí entrenar a Kirika, por eso fue que Kanade se integró a mi círculo de amistades y fue por eso que le invité a este juego, todo lo que mencioné antes se mira aún más transparente que el agua en sus ojos, y es mi deseo comprobar todo lo que su mirada dice, toda la seguridad que rodea su voz cuando habla, toda la delicadeza que hay en sus movimientos, toda la suavidad de su piel, todo el dulzor...—Detuvo parcialmente su hablar cuando noto lo increíblemente cerca que estaba de María la cual se veía bastante impactada de sus palabras, había logrado romper sus defensas y podría hacer cualquier cosa con ella siempre y cuando no pasará la línea de la lujuria—...el dulzor que sus labios emanan.

María no se explicó el cómo, cuándo ni el porqué, de cómo sus labios terminaron junto con los de Tsubasa.

Ciertamente el Kazanari tenía el toque de la palabra, sabía hablar, sabía halagar, sabía seducir. El magnetismo que emitió entre ellos cuando hablo de la verdad en su mirada y lo mucho que valoraba su actitud firme, fue casi exasperante, el efecto de inevitable. Si bien no se mostró igual de firme a hace un par de minutos atrás estaba segura de que eso realmente no le interesaba al noble Kazanari en ese momento. Los labios del chico de ojos índigo eran realmente suaves y acariciaban los suyos de manera delicada, no le disgustaba, cosa extraña porque ya había sido besada antes, y aun así los alejaba a todos al instante, pero con Tsubasa era distinto, era como si la sensación de sus labios le fuese familiar y al mismo tiempo no lo fuera.

De nuevo sin explicarse el cómo, el cuándo ni el porqué, termino correspondiendo el beso.

De un momento a otro ya había cerrado los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento –y al mismo tiempo avasallante– que imponía su contrario. La danza llena de elegancia que protagonizaban sus labios era demasiado delicada para ser irreal, carecía de brusquedad, carecía de deseo excesivo así como de un charco de baba, inclusive su labio fue mordido con suavidad y sus lenguas se enlazaron brevemente antes de que fuera el mismo Tsubasa quien con aviso y lentitud detuviera el beso.

María no supo si sentirse frustrada o aliviada de que el contacto hubiera terminado. Debía admitir que había sido el mejor beso que alguien le había dado sin rozar, ni de chiste, la ternura. Hubo pasión en el beso, era verdad, pero fue mínima, hubo lujuria y deseo, pero de manera casi inexistente, solo permanecía la elegancia, el desafío y satisfacción de Tsubasa por lograr culminar su acción, así como el contacto. María nunca olvidaría ese tacto tan irreal para ser de un hombre, tan suave, tan fuerte e imponente.

Retrocedió dos pasos incrédula con los dedos índice y medio tocando sus labios una vez que su cerebro realizó por completo lo que acababa de pasar.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían... María fue incapaz de evadir una de las técnicas de Tsubasa.

* * *

 _ **No hay mucho que decir, creo que la escena anterior lo dijo todo, espero al menos haberlos dejado sin aliento con ese beso tan... wow... cosas como esas solo salen a las 3 de la mañana xD y feliz cumpleaños a mi (?) xD**_

 _ **Ya sin más que decir que nos leeremos pronto y que recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**  
 ** _[Capítulo 6]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Miró fijamente las acciones de su hermana una vez que ingresó a la habitación que compartían, ciertamente se veía confundida y consternada. Ahora ella igualmente se intrigó de lo que podría haber pasado entre María y Tsubasa.

La cena se pospuso media hora y aun así ninguno de ambos había regresado, así que siguieron su consejo y comenzaron con la cena, dicha cena termino a las nueve de la noche y aun así todavía no regresaban. Serena comenzó a preocuparse y se quedó en la entrada de la casa esperando, por suerte no estuvo sola, Kanade le había hecho compañía hasta que se escuchó el galopar rápido de dos caballos; las figuras de los aclamados Tsubasa y María se dejaron ver y Serena pudo comprender cómo había hecho sentir a su hermana la tarde anterior.

Tsubasa ayudó a bajar a María como todo caballero, su hermana se vio dudosa en tener algún contacto con él, pero como era más que claro que sin su ayuda no podía bajar, se dejó hacer. Tsubasa solo le dirigió unas miradas juguetonas a ella y Kanade para murmurar una breve despedida y susurrarle unas cuantas cosas a su hermana, la cual le vio molesta pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Me puedes responder de una vez que pasó entre ustedes? —Rompió el silencio en la soledad de su pieza, sin Kanade a un lado ya.

María apartó la vista y Serena pudo ver cómo –disimuladamente– la punta de la lengua de la mayor acaricio por un segundo su labio inferior. Serena no era tonta, ya podía darse una idea de lo que significaba, más aun así quería comprobarlo.

—María-neesan...

—Me besó...—Respondió sin sostenerle la mirada a la menor para después bajar el tono de su voz y agregar: —...Pero no me molesto... Incluso correspondí.

Silencio.

Serena estalló en carcajadas y María ya quería que la tierra se la tragara, como deseaba dormirse y no despertar hasta dentro de ochenta y cuatro años.

— ¡Sí que es bueno en lo que hace! ¡Mira que lograr tal proeza, es el primero!

—El primero y el último—Remarcó María pero Serena continuaba riéndose—Aún sigo sin explicarme qué carajos pasó ahí...

—Lenguaje...

— ¡Serena eso es lo menos importante! —María explotó, y si bien su hermana se tranquilizó, seguía viéndose divertida— ¡Acabo de cometer una infidelidad!

Así es señores. La bella dama María Cadenzavna Eve, mantenía un romance furtivo con una de las doncellas serbias en su región, y como era de esperar, únicamente dicha dama, Serena y Nastassja sabían de esto. Esa era una de las tantas razones por la que María reunía de todo tacto por parte de los nobles, pero para su desgracia, su relación debía ser el secreto mejor guardado del país, Serbia no temía en mostrar su aberración a la gente homosexual, Serbia mataba abiertamente a ese tipo de personas, y estaba claro que ambas chicas querían conservar la vida.

—María-neesan, respira un poco—Le aconsejo la castaña tratando de quitarle importancia con la mano—Estamos en Japón, un país a millones de kilómetros de distancia, ella no se va a enterar ni te va a reclamar.

—Pero...

—Sé que tú honestidad no te permitirá ocultarlo, pero eso será una vez que regresemos, cosa que ni siquiera nosotras sabemos cuándo será—Agregó y su mirada se endureció—Y si de eso hablamos sabemos que ella podría estar engañándote ahora mismo. Sabes cómo es su familia, seguramente la están obligando a salir con algún noble y debe besarlo, acariciarlo, mostrar algo, para poder esperarte con vida y no en ataúd. Incluso esto te puede ser conveniente.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? —Encarnó la ceja con un sabor un poco amargo al reconocer que su hermana tenía la razón.

—Podrías usar al noble Kazanari como tu tapadera.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! Tendría que besarlo y acariciarlo y más cosas. Él no es idiota, tomará provecho.

—Si recapitulas bien, es quien mejor se ha portado contigo y merece un premio que a pesar de saber que no te van los hombres no lo haya difundido y lo siga intentando contigo. Lo veas por donde lo veas, te viene perfecto.

María se dejó caer sobre la cama, se sentía como la hermana menor ahí. Irónico.

—Buenas noches.

—No puedes escapar por siempre.

— ¡Si puedo! —Chilló escondiéndose en las cobijas mientras que Serena soltaba una pequeña carcajada, de nuevo.

.

.

—Un placer estar con usted, bella Miku—Se despidió Tsubasa acariciando la cabeza de la chica—Sin duda le debo mucho del viaje.

—Después nos cuenta los detalles, Tsubasa-san—Escuchó decir a Tachibana Hibiki e igualmente deslumbró un guiño por parte de la misma por lo que la aludida contuvo el impulso de reír, que fácil era engañar las percepciones de los demás. Seguramente Sean quería matarla y María seguía en su lapsus de "crisis existencial" al creer que se había besado con un hombre.

—Cuando te des una vuelta por Gungnir pásate por la casa de Kanade. No es la única en aprietos—Le devolvió el guiño y caminó hacia su corcel.

Una vez montado sobre Habakiri, todos comenzaron el viaje. Incluso se sorprendió al ver que durante todo ese tiempo habían ignorado a Itaba y Tomosato, sí que se había concentrado en la serbia como para pasar de ellas completamente. Como bien predijo, Sean se veía furioso contra su persona, era claro el interés que tuvo por Kanade en el pasado y el creciente interés que crecía por María actualmente, y era más que obvio el cómo lograba crisparle los nervios con el comportamiento que tenía junto con el de la serbia. Cabalgó sonriente, había realizado su propósito, había logrado besar a María.

Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que pensó, y Tsubasa podía asegurar que podían ser adictivos si la Cadenzavna los respondía con la misma intensidad. No podía esperar a imaginarse el momento en el que ya la tuviera completamente rendida, cediendo al deseo por completo.

— ¿Porque tan sonriente, Tsubasa? —Pregunto Shun, se veía ,en cierta forma, más ameno que antes.

—Logre mi objetivo con la bella María, he podido degustar sus labios.

—Normalmente tú no celebras usando besas a una chica, considerando que puedes besar a quien quieras—Añadió Sean seco.

—Eso se debe a que María es realmente impresionante además de la primera persona que me interesa realmente—El que no lo aclarara del todo siempre le dejaba una manera de defenderse, era una táctica algo vieja y usada pero le seguía resultado— ¿Pero qué hay de ti, Shun? Te veo más sonriente que en veces anteriores.

—Agh...—Se quejó el mediano de la familia mientras se alejaba del par que se veía contento.

—Quede cautivado por la bella Serena—Eso era algo que Tsubasa ya imaginaba, pero que lo admitiera tan abiertamente...—Pienso cortejarla y hacerla mi esposa.

— ¿Así de simple? —Pregunto la Kazanari recibiendo una mirada confundida del azabache. En respuesta solo acercó su corcel al suyo y le dio palmadas en la espalda—Te deseo suerte— _la necesitaras_ , añadió en su mente.

Por su lado María se mantenía callada dentro de su carroza simulando que dormía para evitar más preguntas y/o burlas por parte de su hermana, así como también reflexionar y maldecirse en su idioma nativo por haber aceptado el trato, pero es que de verdad, ¡nunca espero que las cosas terminaran así! Ahora estaba en cierta manera temerosa de lo que pudiera pedirle, esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera algo descabellado pero igualmente oraba porque no fuera algo que demandará pasar tiempo en demasía a su lado, pero bien lo había dicho antes, Tsubasa no era idiota y sabia aprovechar las oportunidades que tenía.

Sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por la infidelidad antes revelada a su hermana, dejo que su mente divagara, y, sintiéndose cada vez más al país de Morfeo tuvo que aceptar que las palabras de Serena eran ciertas, ante los ojos de los demás ella no había cometido nada malo, y aclararlo no resultaba una buena idea.

* * *

Cuando María abrió los ojos se encontró con la visión de un cabello azulado y unos ojos azulados viéndole con curiosidad, al tiempo en el que parecía estar en movimiento. Casi con temor miro a su alrededor y noto que efectivamente estaba en movimiento en las escaleras de la casa de Shirabe con Serena detrás, platicando amenamente con Shun Tsukuyomi.

— ¿Tsubasa? —Llamo bastante consternada.

—Ese mismo—Respondió el peli-azul terminando de subir las escaleras

— ¿Podría bajarme? —Pregunto un poco avergonzada, la última vez que la habían cargado era cuando tenía doce años y ese fue su padre.

—Mire, de poder, puedo. El que quiera es otra cosa—Le dijo con una sonrisa caminando a la pieza en la que residía la serbia.

—Bájame por favor—Pidió. María estaba notablemente cansada (mentalmente), por tanto no tenía muchas ganas de tener una discusión con aquel noble tan agradablemente fastidioso, y esto fue notado por el japonés. Se le presentaban dos opciones:

1.-Dejarla en paz

2.-Jugar con ella un poco.

Decidió realizar ambas, tomando el final como inicio y el inicio como final.

—No lo haré—Le dijo firme mientras que (de alguna manera) abría la puerta de la habitación e ingresaba—Tu cuerpo parece bastante cómodo y yo disfruto de la calidez que emana.

— ¡No estoy cómoda! Es solo que me acabo de despertar y no ando razonando mucho—Se excusó y al ver la sonrisa del Kazanari, la Cadenzavna mayor supo que usó la excusa equivocada.

— ¿Segura?

—Bastante—Interiormente la chica de ojos cían maldecía su orgullo. Al segundo siguiente estaba sobre la cama, nada fuera inesperado ya que parecía que el objetivo de Tsubasa era llevarla ahí; lo inusual radicaba en que el mismo Tsubasa estaba encima de ella, a horcajadas con su rostro peligrosamente cerca suyo— ¡¿Qu-Qué hace?! ¡Quítese!

— ¿Porque debería? Se está muy cómodo aquí.

—Voy a gritar—amenazo pero Tsubasa ni se inmutó.

—Ya lo hubieras hecho—agregó con la misma sonrisa—Tu subconsciente, de alguna manera me añora.

—Estás loco.

—Y por eso soy el más cuerdo—Respondió a modo de defensa—Y estar así me dio una idea acerca de que pedirle, con respecto al trato que gane.

—Nunca hemos dicho quién ganó.

—Ya es algo obvio—Se acercó más a ella—Pero quiero pensarla bien. Es una oportunidad única y no quisiera desperdiciarla.

— ¿Por qué no pides tú objetivo final?

—Porque así no es divertido, sin contar que te estoy obligando, y ese no es mí estilo.

— ¿Y qué hay del beso que me dio el día de ayer?

—Me lo estabas pidiendo, así como estás haciéndolo ahora.

— ¿Tan arrogante eres? —Pregunto alzando la ceja mientras que el noble se acercaba un poco más.

—No tanto. Es simplemente que tu mirada ha viajado de mi cara y contemplando mis labios desde que te despertaste, y cuando miras mis labios inconscientemente muerdes los tuyos.

— ¿Ahora eres Maria-lántropo?*

—Podría decirse—Sin mediar otra palabra, los labios de la serbia fueron bruscamente invadidos por los de la japonesa.

Las manos de María fueron a los hombros de Tsubasa en un intento de alejarlo de ella, pero desistió una vez que el Kazanari mordió ligeramente su labio, de nuevo haciéndole entreabrir la boca dándole entrada a su lengua.

No pudo explicarse una vez más porque correspondía al beso que le estaba otorgando, pero lo estaba haciendo, recorría la cavidad de su contrario mientras que sus manos se aferraban al largo cabello del chico mientras que éste, mantenía sus brazos alrededor suyo haciéndole de soporte, y al mismo tiempo, acorralándole. El tiempo corría, y seguía corriendo, María podía sentirlo y aun así una parte de ella deseaba que se detuviera, más al recordar quién era la única persona que lograba tal efecto, detuvo el beso y se separó lentamente, más nunca esperó toparse con la más escalofriante visión de todas, los ojos indicó de Tsubasa.

Un azul oscurecido que no reflejaba nada más que una fría soledad, le recibió. ¿Cómo era posible que la mirada del peli-azul fuera tan cambiante y porque ella siempre lograba ver esos cambios? ¿Dónde quedo el desafío? ¿Dónde quedo el deseo? ¿Dónde quedo cualquier tipo de emoción? ¿Porque sintió algo de desahogue en el beso? Y lo más importante.

¿Porque no le molestaba que Tsubasa le hubiera vuelto a besar? ¿Porque a pesar de que sabía que tanto Kirika como Shirabe y Serena estaban en la puerta no hacia el más mínimo movimiento?

—Nos veremos mañana, bella María. Por esta noche debo dejarle reposar, después de todo está agotada.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Su primera reacción fue, literalmente, explotar. Se acababa de crear un enorme malentendido por culpa suya.

—Ya le he dicho que volveré—Dijo gracioso—No se preocupe, por ahora descanse—Se despidió depositando un beso en su frente y dejando la cama notando, de una vez, que no estaban solos. Su sonrisa de ancho más, y pasando por entremedio de las menores, dejó la habitación, y minutos después, la casa.

—María...—Kirika soltó su nombre con sorpresa y mirándola con la misma emoción. Shirabe miraba el piso enrojecida mientras que Serena observaba con diversión como su hermana mayor se había escondido entre las cobijas.

* * *

 _ **Como que ni Maria ni Tsubasa saben exactamente que está pasando pero está pasando xD.**_

 _ **Ahora, no chicos/chicas, no leyeron mal, Maria tiene novia, pero la identidad de dicha novia me la dirán ustedes, desde un principio quería que Maria tuviera novia y a decir verdad todavía no pensaba mencionarla pero debido al beso del capítulo anterior debía mencionarse porque si alguien te besa y tienes pareja, lo primero que piensas es que fuiste infiel, lo sé, me ha pasado. Por tanto VOS LECTOR MÍO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN LOS COMENTARIOS A QUIEN QUISIERAS COMO NOVIA DE MARIA. Pueden ser personajes de Symphogear o alguno que crean que tenga química, en caso de recibir sugerencias crearé un OC (como los hermanos de Shirabe) y si no les gusta ese OC pues nos jodemos todos, así que espero sugerencias de su parte :D**_

 _ ***No es necesario de explicar, simplemente hice un juego de palabras de Maria con filántropo.**_

 _ **Ya sin más que decir les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 7]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pasó por el pórtico de la mansión Kazanari con la calma tan característica de ella, como era de esperar Shinji Ogawa le estaba esperando. Un chico un par de años mayor que ella, de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, notoriamente alto, de 1.78 y unas destacables gafas de diseño cuadrado y plástico negro. Ogawa Shinji, el guardián secreto de Tsubasa y a su vez su mejor amigo, que muchas veces fungía como su hermano en ley.

—Llegas bastante tarde—Le dijo con los brazos cruzados, Tsubasa chasqueo la lengua, ya esperaba eso—El maestro está molesto, quería verte en cuanto llegaras pero termino quedándose dormido.

— ¿Y...? —Pregunto con notable desinterés y Ogawa suspiro. Ya esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su protegida, era más que claro para todos los residentes en la mansión, el desprecio que sentía por el líder actual de la familia Kazanari.

—Aparenta siquiera un poco de interés ¿quieres? —Le dijo con la voz algo cansina—Fudou-sama ya está viejo y convaleciente, podría irse en cualquier momento y últimamente solo le causas disgustos con tus aventuras.

— ¿Me vas a reprochar? —Pregunto Tsubasa visiblemente molesta. Ogawa negó—Fue él quien causó todo esto—Escupió con ira mal contenida—Y si quiere que todo permanezca igual, debe de aceptar que debo actuar como lo he estado haciendo.

—Créeme que te entiendo, Tsubasa-san. Yo simplemente te estoy dando el mensaje que me dejo Yatsuhiro-sama, te recuerdo que yo no soy familia, soy un empleado.

Ahora fue el turno de Tsubasa de suspirar, sabía que de nuevo había tocado una vibra sensible en el joven, aunque en su defensa, él igualmente había tocado una vibra sensible en ella, de solo recordar...

—Mañana saldré temprano a la casa de los Tsukuyomi. ¿Vienes? —Pregunto Tsubasa.

—Solo un rato, la señorita Yukine vendrá a pasar el rato y mi presencia fue requerida—Tsubasa alzó una ceja.

— ¿A qué hora?

—A las tres de la tarde.

—Interesante—Reflexionó posando su mano derecha sobre su barbilla—Invita igualmente a Kanade y a la doncella Kohinata, seguramente Tachibana vendrá con ella, dile que será contratada en caso de que no quiera venir.

— ¿Qué planeas?

—Una velada especial, para una dama especial—Guiño a su amigo mientras caminaba a las escaleras que le conducían a su habitación.

Ahora Ogawa quedó confundido en la sala de estar. ¿Desde cuándo Tsubasa tomaba tantas atenciones por una sola mujer? Igualmente se preguntó si esta vez estaba siendo abierta, por qué de ser así no le gustaría mucho a los Amou, los cuales ya estaban trazando una boda entre su primogénita y Tsubasa.

Tsubasa era experta en meter al joven Shinji en apuros.

.

.

La manera en la que Shirabe despertó no fue la usual. Regularmente cierta rubia se lanzaba sobre su cama y siempre la despertaba de formas variadas, a veces eran besos en la frente o la mejilla, otras veces eran cosquillas, otras le tapaba la nariz hasta que del ahogo se despertara y la que más recordaba –puesto que fue bastante incómodo para ambas– fue una ocasión en la que le despertó con un beso en los labios. Aún recordaba su cara sonrojándose a velocidad increíble mientras que Kirika se disculpaba una y otra vez alegando que fue un accidente, jurando que quería darle un beso en la mejilla como siempre, pero que como al último momento se movió aterrizó en sus labios.

Recordando esto, fue que se sintió algo solitario que la chica de ojos verdes no saltara sobre ella para despertarla, aunque igualmente fue la rubia quien le despertó. El sonido inconfundible del blandir de la espada de Tsubasa-san se escuchaba desde su habitación. Cuando asomo su mirada rosada por la ventana se topó con Tsubasa y Ogawa frente a una cansada Kirika, la cual no sostenía su Kusarigama, sino que tomaba una hoz/guardaña similar a la que llevo a la casa Kohinata –su tamaño, forma y color era diferente–, mientras que Ogawa se veía con una naginata detrás de la rubia; Tsubasa reposaba en guardia con una katana en cada mano.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observando a la rubia, la cual llevaba bastante bien el defenderse de los fieros ataques que le daban los aprendices de Fudou Kazanari al tiempo en el que atacaba. Grande fue igualmente su sorpresa al percatarse de que había logrado hacerle un par de cortes a ambos, aunque eran bastante ligeros, mientras que Kirika solo tenía uno en la espinilla y otro cerca de la muñeca izquierda. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, todos dejaron sus posiciones de guardia y su protectora miro en su dirección para después sonreírle. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero igualmente le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¡Shirabe, buenos días! —Gritó desde abajo.

—Buenos días. Kiri-chan—Respondió el saludo sin alzar la voz, era difícil decir si la escucharon o no, pero al llevar ya once años a lado de la otra, Shirabe sabía que Kirika la había escuchado, esa sonrisa tan abierta se la demostraba.

— ¡Un placer verla, pequeña Shirabe! —Saludo Tsubasa a un lado de Kirika con ya ambas katanas en sus fundas. Normalmente se molestaría de ser "pequeña" pero igualmente conocía a Tsubasa y sabía que no era burla de su altura, sino que más bien era una manera afectuosa de llamarla debido a que era cinco años menor que ella, sin agregar que había veces en las que le trataba como una autentica hermana menor.

—Buenos días, Tsubasa-san, Ogawa-san

—Buenos días Shirabe-sama—Correspondió el castaño su saludo.

—Enseguida bajo—Aviso.

—No es necesario—Hablo Tsubasa—A decir verdad, íbamos a despertarla y pedirle permiso para tomar un baño.

—E igualmente yo solo vine a ayudar a Kirika-san con su entrenamiento—Hablo Ogawa mientras que revolvió ligeramente los cabellos rubios—Tengo varios preparativos que realizar.

—Ya veo—Dijo Shirabe—Entonces pasen.

—Con todo gusto—Dijo el peli-azul mirando por un instante efímero dos ventanas a la izquierda de la pieza de Shirabe, sabía que la menor de la familia no había sido la única que los había visto.

María se había quedado sin habla al ver por primera vez a Kirika pelear, debía admitir que era demasiado buena y le molestaba que no pudieran darle un rango por el solo hecho de ser mujer, cuando parecía ser mejor que algunos hombres. Tsubasa y Ogawa no se quedaron atrás, cada uno dejo relucir su propio estilo y dieron un encuentro digno de ser presenciado, y eso que había notado que ninguno de los tres había dado su cien por ciento, puesto que estaban más que nada arreglando fallas en sus movimientos. Cosa que también le sorprendió, Tsubasa no era el clásico maestro que decía "soy tu maestro, soy perfecto y te callas", al contrario. Vio como aceptaba las observaciones de Kirika con una sonrisa y las probaba, y si le resultaban las empleaba en las rondas siguientes.

Visto de esa manera, el noble Kazanari no era una mala persona, hasta que recordaba ese lado arrogante y seductor que mostraba con ella la mayoría del tiempo, mientras que, simultáneamente, aumentaba su desconfianza en él.

Se dice que alguien tan perfecto siempre esconde algo. Un ejemplo simple son los estereotipos que estaban bastante remarcados en Europa acerca de la gente homosexual, esto se daba porque al tener algo que la persona considera "defecto" busca otras aptitudes y habilidades para poder "compensarlo". Y relacionando esto con Tsubasa, era más que claro que ocultaba algo. Es decir, su técnica en la espada era impecable, posiblemente su secreto tenía algo relacionado con alguna clase de "debilidad" así como esa elegancia propia de él revelaba que igualmente su secreto se relacionaba con la delicadeza, y ahora que observaba bien, esa manía que se veía que tenía por el control no se notaba que fuera propia, sino más bien heredada, como si le obligaran a mantener siempre una misma postura y estaba segura de que eso se relacionaba con el dulce sabor de la copa y la delicadeza con la que le beso y al mismo tiempo busco encenderle sin lograrlo del todo.

Ahora lo comprendía, Tsubasa de nuevo le estaba poniendo una prueba, aunque esta era más larga y complicada. Tsubasa prácticamente le decía ente líneas que quería que descubriera por sí misma ese secreto. Chico listo, sabía cómo estimularle para tener siempre una pequeña porción de interés y mantenerla medianamente cerca por lo menos.

¿Qué clase de cosas podría ocultar el Noble Kazanari? Su reputación con las demás mujeres no era precisamente un secreto, igualmente el que entrenaba a Kirika era de dominio público, su comportamiento era el de un perfecto protocolo además de tener el don de la palabra... Y fue entonces que, tratando de hilar todo esto, su mente le traicionó y le trajo el recuerdo de los besos que había compartido con el peli-azul ¡había correspondido a ambos! Y no sólo eso, los había disfrutado, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Aunque esto le trajo el recuerdo de su hermana el día anterior.

— _Ni una palabra—Advirtió María una vez que Serena entreabrió la boca, ¡ni siquiera pensaba decirle nada! Indignante._

 _— ¿Nos permiten un momento? —pregunto Serena a su compañía._

 _—Se-seguro...—Hablo la menor de los hermanos Tsukuyomi mientras jalaba a su guardiana del cuello de su camisa, la cual por cierto estaba con boca abierta._

 _—Se lo que vas a decir, Serena—Le dijo María con un ápice de resignación._

 _—En realidad no lo sabes—Jugó un poco con su voz pero al ver el semblante decaído de su hermana trato de ponerse seria—Hermanita, no te juzgo. Me sorprende tu actitud y como la perseverancia de Tsubasa-san trae frutos._

 _—Serena yo...—Trato de explicarse para después sentir la mano de la mencionada en su cabeza jugando con sus cabellos—...no sé qué me está pasando._

 _—Lo sé, te gustan las chicas y sientes cierta atracción por un hombre, pero ya tienes pareja—Le consoló obligándole a que le viera directo a los ojos—Si me pongo en tus zapatos es todo lo contrario, que comenzara a atraerme una mujer, sería extraño y me confundiría bastante._

 _—Ve al punto._

 _—Olvídate por un momento de tus ataduras y mira en el interior de tus tentaciones—Explicó—Tú lo sabes, Leiur no me cae del todo bien y si me pones a escoger entre ella y Tsubasa-san, lo escojo a él._

 _— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto María visiblemente confundida de que su hermana menor prefiriera a un desconocido a la chica con la que ya tenía tres años de relación._

 _—No lo sé_

 _—Vaya respuestas que das_

 _—Me agrada, además...—tomó aire antes de continuar—...Es la primera persona que veo que te haga perderte en algo tan simple como un beso, y es de los pocos que rompen tu temple fácilmente._

 _—No intentare nada, porque no me interesa nada, solo me limitaré a ver cómo es que avanzarán las cosas._

 _—Si tú lo dices—Le dijo._

Suspiro tratando del alejar el recuerdo. Esa charla no era muy significativa, pero esa frase de Serena... olvidarse de las ataduras y mirar en el interior de sus tentaciones... ¿Cuáles eran sus ataduras? No lo sabía, ¿cuál era su tentación? Sin duda lo era Kazanari Tsubasa.

La puerta le regresó a la realidad con unos golpes en ella.

—María-neesan, el desayuno está servido—Anunció Serena.

—Ya salgo...—Escucho una risilla de la castaña, estaba segura de que era por causa del noble Kazanari. Pareciera como si su hermana quisiera "llevarla" al camino "correcto" utilizando al primer hombre con el que se cruzó, pero sabía bien que su hermana no era así.

Una vez que se alistó el cabello y que se vistió apropiadamente para lo que quedaba del día, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó al comedor. Como supuso, Tsubasa estaba en el allí, charlando con Shirabe mientras que Sean le dirigía miradas rencorosas y Shun hablaba con Serena. Lo que no pudo imaginar fue encontrarse a Tsubasa ya vestido con otra ropa un poco más formal pero con el cabello húmedo, claramente por una ducha. Los cabellos rebeldes en la frente del peli-azul se adherían a su piel y por un momento, su rostro le pareció algo afeminado y no pudo evitar imaginárselo como si fuera mujer. Muy seguramente no dudaría mucho en salir con su versión femenina.

El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, Sean intento hablar con ella un par de veces dado a que estaba sentado a lado suyo, pero cada intento fue disuadido fácilmente, no sólo por ella, igualmente por Tsubasa y Serena. Parecía como si a ninguno de los dos le agradase, aunque sinceramente a ella tampoco le agradaba, si Shun era igual, debía decirlo, sentía pena por su hermana; si la situación entre ella y Serena fuera inversa de seguro que intentaría apoyarla a estar con Kanade-san en lugar de Shun así como le estaba animado a estar con Tsubasa en lugar de Leiur.

¿Qué?

Era bastante obvio para la chica de cabello coral que la chica de ojos bermellón compartía sus preferencias sexuales, y la manera en la que observaba a su hermana le causaba un sentimiento de ternura y de gracia al mismo tiempo. María se sentía capaz de verlo todo acerca de Kanade, era bastante claro para ella que la pelirroja se limitaba mucho acerca de sentir algo más por alguien que solo quería amistad, pero esta batalla era inconsciente. Ni la misma chica se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—Y dígame, bella María...—La voz de Tsubasa le llamó la atención, obligándole a centrar su mirada en él— ¿Tiene algún compromiso próximamente?

—Realmente no—Contesto, si quería saber cuándo pedirle su "castigo" (tratando de ponerle nombre), debía saber que podía ser cuando se le antojara.

—Una persona normal se compadecería, yo me regocijo.

—Lo dicho, estás loco—Remarcó las palabras que le había escupido el día anterior cuando aseguró que su subconsciente rogaba por él.

—Y por eso soy el más cuerdo—Respondió con las mismas palabras, la misma sonrisa y la misma mirada desafiante mientras que ingería el último bocado de su plato—Fue un gusto desayunar con ustedes, ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que hicimos esto y ahora nada fue silencioso—Cuando menciono eso se dirigió hacia su hermana menor y se reverenció ligeramente—Gracias, señorita Serena—Luego se volvió hacia ella—Hasta luego, bella María.

—Hasta luego—Despidió contrariada, ¿desde cuándo se despedían tan directamente?

Cuando acabó el desayuno decidió leer un poco, por lo que fue a su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un vestido dos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla de color vino junto con un abrigo negro y vino en el interior para marcar contraste. En el piso se recostaban unos zapatos de tacón negros y, cuando logró acercarse al vestido, observó con letra prolija un mensaje que sin duda era de Tsubasa, mantenía su estilo controlador y amable a la vez que lo opacaba con su inminente sarcasmo.

 _"Iré por ti a las 8:30pm y te regresaré cuando desees, siempre y cuando no sea antes de medianoche."_

Casi cuatro horas. Casi cuatro horas debía estar al lado de Tsubasa. Sería un martirio, pero por lo menos podía averiguar un poco acerca del secreto que ocultaba aquel noble.

* * *

 _ **Para informarles un poco sobre mi... Pues me acabo de cambiar de casa (otra vez 7-7) así que me ando instalando y no había tenido tiempo para publicar (aunque el capítulo ya lo tenía) pero igual, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, que como ven María ya empieza a sospechar algo de Tsubasa y quiere investigar, veremos cómo le va, y recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor contento=Más capítulos**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 8]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Observo de nueva cuenta el vestido en su cama para después volver a la nota. Suspiro y se giró hacia su hermana mayor.

—Pareciera como si supiera que no te vas a negar—Serena alzó la ceja mientras miraba a María— ¿Pensaste en hacerlo?

La chica peli-rosa pasó saliva, viéndose algo nerviosa antes de responder.

—Considerando que compró el atuendo y declaró que venía... Sería de mala educación rechazarlo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó de manera capciosa y Serena se dejó caer sobra la cama carcajeándose— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —Pregunto la castaña en risas ganándose una mirada aún más confusa de su hermana mayor. La menor de las Cadenzavna trató de calmarse, pero sin duda el ver la cara de confusión de su hermana le hacía perder el control.

Pasaron –sin exagerar– diez minutos antes de que Serena pudiera calmarse y regular su respiración. Durante todo ese tiempo María se limitó a sentarse en la silla del pequeño escritorio que estaba ahí y observar tranquilamente como es que su hermana adelgazaba unos cuantos kilos de tanto reír.

—Veamos, María-neesan—Suspiró calmando su risa al tiempo que tomaba aire—Quiero que cierres tus ojos y tu mente relacione todo lo que voy a decir.

—De acuerdo...—Dijo no muy convencida, aceptando solamente por la confianza ciega que tenía en su hermana.

—Tú, una mujer serbiana de diecinueve años. Bella e independiente, sosteniendo una furtiva relación por un año entero, siendo cortejada por el hombre de mayor reputación en Airgetlám... Tu físico atractivo, un cabello rosado ondulado, con tus adorables y distintivos bollos de gato, ojos verdes-azules, cuerpo buen formado y una firme y en ocasiones gallarda actitud. Una fiesta se realizó en la casa del hombre en cuestión. Te compró un vestido, unas zapatillas, maquillaje y las mando a tu casa junto a flores y una nota...—Los ojos cían de María se abrieron de inmediato.

No. Podía. Ser. Cierto.

» —Con la ayuda mía y de Nastassja fingiste estar terriblemente enferma y terminaste tirando todo a la basura cuando te "recuperaste"—Hizo comillas con los dedos— ¿Te suena? Porque si no te suena puedo darte otra pista... Doctor Ver.

María chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta del paralelismo de la situación, y lo peor es que estaba actuando de manera completamente diferente.

—No te preocupes, no estarás del todo sola—Hablo Serena captando la atención de María—Kanade ya me había invitado a esa fiesta e igualmente Kirika mencionó acerca de un baile al que iría con Shirabe, es muy probable que sea cosa de Tsubasa-san.

— ¿Y cómo fue que no me entere de eso? —Pregunto María interrogante mientras que su hermana sonreía.

—Por estar con la cabeza en quién sabe dónde. Kirika lo grito en la mesa, ella me mando la invitación de Kanade.

—Hablando de...—Serena miro curiosa lo rápido que María se fijó en Kanade—...¿Cómo te trata?

—Pues bien, a veces es un poco más respetuosa de lo que debería, pero me agrada mucho—Ahora fue el turno de María de reír, aunque solo fue unos cuantos segundos y de manera refinada, pero eso no quitaba que Serena le viera con un poco de confusión.

.

.

Sus orbes lavando observaron con incredulidad a la mujer frente a ella.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos—Dijo con incredulidad mientras parpadeaba, se limpiaba los ojos y repetía el proceso— ¡Te has reformado! —apuntó con el dedo índice.

Frente a ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Kazanari Tsubasa mientras que se cambiaba de ropa y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse a pesar del binder que le cubría todo el pecho.

—Me voy de viaje un mes y cuando regresó ya te reformas...

—Calma Yukine—Le dijo Tsubasa con risas—Ya deberías saber que no hay que fiarse de los rumores, en caso contrario ya estaría en un matrimonio polígamico contigo y con Kanade.

—Pues estás cerca—Yukine Chris, una chica de diecinueve años, cabellos plata y ojos lavanda, de baja estatura pero no por esto sin un cuerpo desarrollado que hizo que Tsubasa se olvidara de pensar varias veces.

—Es un reto más—Dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama a un lado de Chris—Solo que este es cien veces más complicado.

— ¿Chica dura? —Preguntó con socarronería desviando su mirada por un segundo a la camisa sin abrochar de Tsubasa.

—Demasiado dura, orgullosa, inteligente y desafiante. No teme encararse a un hombre por más alta posición que tenga y lo más interesante de todo...—guardó una pausa haciendo que la peli-plata se acercara más tratando de evadir su curiosidad—...Su atracción a los hombres es igual de inexistente que la mía.

— ¡Santo Christo! —La Kazanari se rió ante la expresión, le era imposible no relacionar— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? No, espera ¿qué diablos has hecho con ella? ¿Qué le has dicho?

De pronto, la peli-azul vio la preocupación de la chica y decidió calmarla.

—Tranquila, no le he dicho que soy mujer...—Acarició sus cabellos—...aún.

— ¡¿Queee?! —No pudo evitar gritar, pero Tsubasa solamente se acercó más a ella.

—Para atrapar algo de tu interés, primero debes atraer su atención a largo plazo y después hacerle creer que ha ganado y mostrar tu última carta, la cual te hace invencible.

— ¿Y esa cuál sería? —Preguntó la albina alzando la ceja con su mirada aún recorriendo la camisa de la peli-azul.

—Que para cuando eso pase—Acercó su cara al oído de Chris—Ella estará irradiante en deseo.

— ¿Que te hace creer eso? —Preguntó sintiéndose temblar.

—Que lo acabo de aplicar a pequeña escala y tu cuerpo desea que lo toque, y que tu...—Su mano derecha se posó en su cuello y la izquierda en su cintura—...deseas tocarme.

—Eres increíblemente descarada.

—Y así me quieres—Afirmó posando sus labios sobre los de la joven.

—Baja esos humos...—Le respondió una vez roto el contacto mientras que sus manos se dirigían al cuello de la camisa de la Kazanari.

—Solo por ti lo haré en estos momentos—Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta deslizando sus besos de sus labios, a su mejilla para después bajar al cuello.

—Me parece perfecto—Comentó con una sonrisa similar a la suya mientras que deslizaba la camisa de Tsubasa fuera de su cuerpo, al tiempo en el que ésta, deshizo los listones del vestido de Chris.

.

.

—Bella, simplemente... Bella—Suspiro una vez que tuvo a la mujer serbiana frente a ella vestida con el conjunto que le había comprado.

—Solo lo dices porque me ves con buenos ojos—Dijo María un tanto arisca ante el recuerdo de su platica con Serena, a Tsubasa no le agradó mucho esa actitud, así que haría algo para remediarlo.

—Dude por ahora de mis palabras, pero confíe que en cuanto entremos a mi residencia verá como todo hombre babeará por su ella apariencia—Halagó—Pero sin duda sé que no necesitará de nadie para ahuyentar a semejantes imbéciles.

— ¿Y usted no es imbécil también? —Preguntó María a Tsubasa de manera capciosa.

—Por supuesto que no. Porque yo estoy viendo más a la fuerte e independiente mujer que soís, y eso me hace algo más que un imbécil—Le respondió con un tono un tanto serio que sorprendió a la peli-coral—Pero por ahora... ¿Lista para partir? —Preguntó con su galantería de vuelta.

María asintió dos veces.

—Permítame ayudarla—Le pidió extendiendo su mano frente a la carroza. María solo asintió un poco dudosa y después de un tiempo la tomó, se sentía cansada, y eso que la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 _ **Jejejejejeje no pude resistirlo, quería publicarlo más tarde... Pero me dije, si no actualizo ahora, no actualizo hasta que me acuerde así que bueno, aquí está, sé que va a algo lento pero de verdad quiero profundizar lo más que pueda en los personajes.**_

 _ **y por si se lo preguntan... Si voy a subir el POV Tsubasa de Insuficiente en estos días, no pensé que me quedara tan largo (para que se den una idea llevo 4K y todavía no acabo) pero es que para hablar de Chris hay que hablar de Hibiki y para hablar de Hibiki hay que hablar de Kañade y más aparte retratar los pensamientos de Tsubasa y meter a María (porque Chris se comparó con ella y Tsubasa tiene responder a eso) entonces ya se imaginaran el porque de la tardanza jejeje por eso este Fic me tardo casi un mes xDxDxDxD**_

 _ **Y con los saludos a los bellos y hermosos The Inmortal y Love Novela... Me despido, nos vemos a la próxima y ya solo les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor contento=Más capítulos**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 9]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El camino se mantuvo en completo silencio. Tsubasa se dedicó todo el tiempo a observar hasta el más mínimo detalle en María, mientras que ésta se perdía en las lagunas de su mente creadas por ella misma.

Tsubasa se las había arreglado para que fueran a juego. Un vestido dos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla de color azul marino junto con un abrigo negro y vino en el interior para marcar contraste, eran las prendas que Tsubasa había comprado para ella y había insertado en su habitación con la ayuda de Ogawa. Llevaba unas ligeras zapatillas de tacón de negro charol al igual que los suyos propios, y sus pantalones como su saco eran de azul tan profundo que se confundía con negro, además de que su corbata era de color vino y el nudo con el que amarraba su cabello era igualmente de ese color, destacando de un suave azul.

El silencio no fue roto en ningún momento ya que tanto Serena como Kirika y los Tsukuyomi, se habían ido en carrozas aparte, y por tanto, su único intercambio de palabras fue un "ya llegamos, ¿me dejas ayudarte a bajar?". Tsubasa no se explicó el porqué, pero terminó sintiendo como su pecho de llenó de orgullo cuando las miradas curiosas se giraron a ella, la cual mantenía un agarre con María y le miraban con envidia. María por su lado sintió una cierta pizca de incomodidad y se apretó contra el agarre de la japonesa. No podía evitarlo, no le era muy fan de ser el centro de una fiesta.

Caminaron lentamente a la barra de bebidas, en donde Tsubasa intercambió varios saludos, y ordenaron día casos de vino tinto. María ya sabía la preferencia que tenía la Kazanari por esa bebida, pero seguía de alguna manera sorprendiéndose al notar que cada vez que le invitaba algo, era vino, más curiosamente, jamás buscaba embriagarla, inclusive alguna vez le dijo que su posiblemente limite eran cinco tragos antes de caer en estado etílico.

—Dime una cosa Tsubasa—Habló por fin ya hastiada de la mirada tan fija en ella— ¿Qué planeas ahora?

—Absolutamente nada—Respondió con simpleza, aunque era bien sabido por ambas que era una mentira—Quise aprovechar la oportunidad para que convivieras con más altos nobles y disfrutaras más de la velada, contrario a la otra vez.

—Ya... Claro, y yo estoy profundamente enamorada de ti—Soltó con evidente sarcasmo.

—No me molestaría en lo absoluto que eso pasara—Respondió Tsubasa de inmediato con un tono juguetón—De no ser por el desafío que tenemos podría yo enamorarme de usted.

—Desafío que no piensa dejarme fácil—Dijo meneando la copa en sus dedos—Un hombre de veintiún años, el orgullo del clan Kazanari y su próximo líder. De buena fama y fachada intachable, ¿qué clase de secreto podrías albergar?

—Uno que podría cambiar drásticamente el curso de este desafío, tornando la balanza aún más en mi favor—Respondió con la misma sonrisa—Sería casi imposible para ti resistirte al constante llamado, por tanto dejaré que lo descubras, pero hasta el final del juego, hasta que no puedas huir de mí.

—Fuertes palabras y desafiante reto del increíble Noble Kazanari—Soltó lo último con sorna—Usted ya debería haber escuchado que el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

—Y es mi deber informarle que yo todavía no me he reído—Sonrío depositando un beso en su mejilla—Necesito pasar al baño, regreso en un momento. Siéntete libre de moverte, a donde quiera que vayas te iré a buscar—Guiñó escondiéndose entra la gente y los pasillos de la mansión Kazanari.

—Insoportable...—Clamó María una vez que el peli-azul estuvo fuera de su vista.

— ¿Se refiere a mí? —Una cálida voz hizo que se volteara de inmediato.

— ¡N-No! Hablaba de alguien más, una disculpa señor—Salo de inmediato con el hombre de cabellos miel con toques grises (seguramente por la edad) y ojos verdes.

—No se preocupe, ya me lo imaginaba. Soy completamente irresistible—Bromeó el señor tomado asiento junto a ella—Pero quisiera preguntar qué hace acá tan sola, los buitres no tardarán en aparecer.

—No importa, llegué aquí con el jefe de ellos—Susurro de manera casi inaudible.

— ¿Ha dicho algo? —Preguntó divertido, había escuchado a la perfección las palabras de la mujer, y lo que más le causaba gracia, es que la había visto entrar de la mano de Tsubasa y apretarse contra el mismo.

—Nada, cosas mías.

— ¿Segura? Cuando el pensamiento sale por los labios deja de ser propio—Señaló juguetón cayéndole bien de manera casi instantánea., haciendo a Maria sonreír.

—Vaya, señor Aufwachen no sabía que conocía a María—Tsubasa llegó en el momento justo, haciendo que la oji-verde se preguntara si realmente había ido al baño, eso había sido demasiado rápido.

—Vaya, con que esta bella dama es la famosa Maria…

— ¿Famosa? —Preguntó la peli-rosa alzando la ceja.

—Aunque no lo crea Tsubasa habla mucho de usted entre su círculo, lo cual es completamente inusual en él—Declaró a pesar de las señas de la peli-azul acerca de guardar silencio—Me pregunto si por fin asentará cabeza.

— ¿Asentar cabeza? ¿Tsubasa? ¿Conmigo? —Preguntó con un toque de burla e incredulidad—Imposible señor.

—Nunca se debe decir nunca…—Le respondió todavía juguetón, a lo cual Tsubasa decidió cortar por la paz toda respuesta con un falso carraspeo.

—Será mejor que los presente personalmente—Habló la peli-azul en medio de ambos—Maria, él es Traum Aufwachen*, un importante exportador alemán—Señaló con respeto al hombre—Señor Aufwachen, ella es Maria Cadenzavna Eve, una visitante en la región de Gungnir amiga de los Tsukuyomi y los Kohinata, ¿y por qué no? Una posible nueva residente.

— ¿Rusia? —Preguntó el hombre.

—Serbia—Aclaró con incomodidad, entendía cómo funcionaba la jerarquía japonesa así como sus modales, aunque ninguno de los dos era extranjero, así que no debería suponer ningún problema, ¿verdad?

—Interesante, no cuestionaré sus motivos para venir de un país tan lejano a uno tan complejo como el japonés, pero le remarco que es algo que capta la atención de cualquiera—Ante esto último dirigió una mirada contra el noble a un lado de ella con malicia, dado a que él desconocía el reto impuesto entre Maria y Tsubasa y creía que había algo más.

—Me he dado cuenta—Agregó mirando igualmente a la oji-azul con desdén.

—Bueno, pero hasta dónde sé no hemos exportado nada, y tampoco gusta de dejar a su esposa sola por tiempos prolongados, se me hace extraño que esté por acá en estas fechas—Habló Tsubasa un poco confundida, pero tratando de sonar grosera.

—Es por ese otro asunto.

—Oh ya veo…—La conversación se redujo a un mutismo después de aquello— ¿Alguna novedad?

—Pues…—El hombre miró con indecisión a la peli-rosa, la cual estaba a punto de dejarles su espacio, pero la peli-azul le detuvo por el brazo en un agarre suave.

—Al señor Aufwachen le han raptado a su hija cuando esta era lo suficientemente pequeña como para no recordar—Comentó Tsubasa—Él y su esposa han seguido su pista con la esperanza de encontrarla y verla una vez más—Confesó.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso…—Dijo.

—La encontraré pronto, os lo aseguro—Respondió el ante la mirada entristecida de la extranjera—Con la ayuda de unos amigos hemos descubierto que fue traficada y terminó en Japón—Agregó—Hace un par de meses fui por las capitales y ahora me estoy centrando en las villas como esta.

— ¿Pero sabrá reconocerla? —Preguntó Maria—Si lo que dijo Tsubasa es cierto ella no los recordará y al ser tanto tiempo ella podría cambiar.

—Allí le sostengo un punto—Les dijo a ambas—Igalima no tenía parecido alguno ni con Scythe ni conmigo, exceptuando obviamente mi ojos, pero personas con ojos verdes hay muchas, no puedo lanzarme sobre cualquier niña de dieciséis años de ojos verdes que vea. Pero la sangre siempre llama—Dijo positivo.

—Igualmente, en Japón no hay muchos extranjeros, por lo que su búsqueda se reduce demasiado—Animó Tsubasa de manera torpe—Pero lamentablemente, en este momento solamente Maria y su hermana Serena son las únicas extranjeras, todos los demás somos 100% japoneses.

—Es una pena oír eso—Se desanimó el hombre.

—Igual no debe perder las esperanzas—Animó Maria con entusiasmo mientras que golpeaba su codo contra las costillas del noble a su lado, quien le miró de mala manera ante eso.

—Tiene razón señorita, no debo dejarme vencer—dijo al tiempo que un vaso de wiski se posaba frente a él—Por la esperanza—Dijo alzando su vaso y Maria y Tsubasa levantaron sus copas de vio en muestra de solidaridad.

—Por la esperanza—Repitieron tomando todos de sus copas.

* * *

 _ ***Investigando descubrí que el término "Aufwachen" utilizado en el anime cuando activaban las reliquias por primera vez significa despertar en alemán, por lo que busqué algo similar y me salió "Traum" que significa soñar, por lo tanto Traum Aufwachen significa "Soñar Despierto" dejo a todos libres de armar sus porpias suposiciones.**_

 _ **El capítulo en sí no es muy largo y fue más que nada para presentar al señor Aufwachen así que lamento si les decepciona pero esa únicamente informarles que no abandonaré el fic, solo estaba en pausa temporal ya que estaba en los capítulos finales de otro fic, y ahora que el epílogo fue subido ya tengo luz verde para continuar mis demás proyectos :D Muy posiblemente mañana vean (por fin) el one-shot con una yandere que prometí, me quedó mas largo de lo usual y como siempre se alargó TwT**_

 ** _De verdad muchas gracias a Love Novels y The Inmortal por sus reviews, me alegro de verdad que les vaya gustando como van dirigiéndose las cosas, y nos vemos en el caítulo 10 de seducción :D solo recuerden que..._**

 _ **Reviews=Autor contento=Más capítulos**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 10]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

—A ver si entiendo…—Habló Maria bebiendo un poco de su copa—Hiciste un baile solamente para volver a hablar conmigo y perdernos entre la gente, pero no piensas llevarme a tu habitación… ¿Y así piensas acostarte conmigo?

Tsubasa rio ligeramente igualmente bebiendo de su copa.

—Creí que ya había captado mi idea, señorita Cadenzavna—Respondió meneando la copa entre sus dedos—Nada me costaría embriagarla en este mismo instante y aprovecharme de usted, pero eso no es algo que haga un caballero.

—Y usted es todo un caballero—Adjudicó con cierto sarcasmo.

—De título, palabra y apariencia nada más—Guiñó.

— ¿Qué ocultarás? —Preguntó directamente al peli-azul—Tienes la fachada perfecta y quieres que la destruya, no eres del todo justo.

—Bueno, yo pude destruir la tuya—Contrarrestó—Pero admitiré que tuve cierta ventaja por lo que te orientaré un poco, pero necesito saber qué piensas antes.

—Tengo una idea un tanto más interesante.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Cambiemos los papeles por esta noche—Dijo María con seguridad una vez que tomó lo que quedaba de vino en su copa, como supuso Tsubasa no volvió a llenarla.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Tsubasa con curiosidad mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

—Estuve reflexionando un par de cosas esta mañana—Respondió—Ciertamente usted lleva la ventaja en este juego.

—Debió costarle mucho reconocerlo, señorita—Se burló.

—No tiene idea de cuánto, joven—Respondió con el mismo tono—Usted ha logrado besarme ya dos veces y descubierto mi _pequeño_ secretillo, si sabe de lo que hablo—Tsubasa asintió—Estamos jugando a la seducción pero ciertamente todavía no he podido jugar...

El tono que utilizó María para aquella última frase hizo flaquear un poco la postura de la Kazanari, y eso la Cadenzavna lo notó.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a su habitación?

— ¿Acaso usted se está proponiendo? —María soltó una carcajada ante aquella pregunta, Tsubasa ya de antemano sabía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente quiero aprender más de usted pero en ojos ciegos.

— ¿Tanto le molesta que la vean conmigo?

—Me preocupa mantener mi moral y dignidad intacta, gracias—Contestó sarcástica—Usted no es un santo, yo me regresaré a mi tierra y las mujeres te seguirán llegando. No quiero que mi nombre este en boca de los demás.

—Bueno, debo informarle que ya es algo tarde para eso, lo puede comprobar el señor Aufwachen—María se tensó—Pero cumpliré su capricho por esta ocasión, y no solo eso, me veré generoso y le daré otra pequeña pista en su búsqueda.

— ¿Y a qué debo su generosidad?

—A la espontaneidad, María—Bebió lo último de su copa—A la espontaneidad.

Una vez de pie, Tsubasa se encaminó a uno de los tantos balcones de aquella mansión con María detrás de ella, y como Tsubasa dijo, esto soltó habladurías de muchos. No era de extrañar que el heredero del clan Kazanari se perdiera en las fiestas con alguna doncella, lo que sí lo era, es el hecho de que se dejara ver.

.

.

— ¡Aquí estás! —Pozos verde-azulado miraron con molestia la confianza con la que aquella ardiente doncella de cabellos albinos y orbes amatista se colgaba de la chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos bermellón que hace un segundo atrás estaba completamente concentrada en ella.

— ¿Chris-chan? —Kanade ciertamente se vio contrariada del momento en que cambiaron tanto las cosas— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer, pero estaba atendiendo unas cuantas cosas con Tsubasa, si sabes a lo que me refiero—La molestia de Serena se calmó ligeramente siendo remplazada por la curiosidad, ¿qué clase de mujer hablaba tan abiertamente con otra mujer acerca del hombre con el que se había acostado?

—Eh…—Los ojos bermellón observaron a la extranjera con pena, no se explicaba el por qué pero se sentía avergonzada de Tsubasa en ese instante. Serena carraspeó la garganta atrayendo la atención de la albina quien le miró curiosa.

— ¿Y tú eres…?

—Serena Cadenzavna Eve—Se presentó con una sonrisa sencilla—Llámeme Serena—Agregó cuando vio la cara de conflicto de su contraria.

—Yukine Chris—Se presentó algo brusca—Llámeme Chris, no me gustan las formalidades.

Serena alzó la ceja, intrigada.

— ¿También? —Tsubasa, Kanade y ahora Chris. No pudo dejar de parecerle sospechoso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntaron ambas amigas del pretendiente de Maria.

—Nada—Contestó la castaña.

.

.

Ojos índigo miraron el cielo con anhelo. Había veces en las que Tsubasa realmente deseaba ser un ave y surcar el cielo con total libertad. Maria estaba a su lado, su confianza se había mermado un poco cuando estuvieron en aquel jardín, por tanto ambas permanecían en silencio.

—Sabes…—Fue la Kazanari quien rompió el hielo—En este momento me siento todo lo contrario a lo que soy.

Maria le miró con atención, no tanto por sus palabras, sino por el timbre de voz tan extraño que salió del noble, uno no tan ronco y más suave. La peli-rosa no se explicó la razón, pero lo encontró atrayente e inclusive mucho más seductor que su tono de voz habitual. La peli-azul sonrió sabiendo lo que pasó por la mente de la extranjera quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que lo que estaba escuchando, era su verdadera voz, no aquella que fingía todo el tiempo.

—Y yo en este momento tengo la duda de que tan bueno es tu auto-control—Una vez más, ambas chicas habían roto las formalidades.

— ¿Piensas ponerme a prueba? —Preguntó Tsubasa con burla. Maria se mantuvo firme— ¿Sabes cómo podrían interpretarse tus acciones?

La distancia que poco a poco la extranjera estaba cerrando termino en pausa temporal ante la pregunta de Tsubasa.

—Por eso mismo dije que quería permanecer en ojos ciegos—Zafiro y cían se vieron con desafío.

—El que los demás no sean libres de juzgar no significa que debas darle el derecho—Fue entonces cuando una sombra de nostalgia pasó por la mirada tan burlona que estaba portando el noble y que fue percatado por la doncella—No comas ansías, Maria—La distancia poco a poco fue cerrándose una vez más, pero ahora debido a la japonesa—Seremos regidos por la imagen y tus acciones se verán limitadas, pero no por esto serás menos valiosa.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que yo haga entonces? —Cuestionó igualmente ella cerrando la distancia, sin notar que sus manos fueron tomadas por el peli-azul.

—Quiero que hagas gala de todos aquellos dotes femeninos y me aplastes con tu intelecto—Sus manos avanzaron por los antebrazos de la peli-rosa para posarse en su cintura—Quiero que por medio de la observación mires a través de cada una de mis debilidades…

Maria prácticamente pudo sentir el aliento de Tsubasa mezclarse con el suyo mientras que, con inseguridad, sus manos tomaban el saco de su pretendiente por sus hombros. Estaba ciertamente hipnotizada por la voz de Tsubasa, ignoraba sus palabras por completo, aquel tono tan tranquilo, ligeramente ronco pero combinado con suavidad y tan diferente de su voz habitual, paralizaba su cuerpo, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué clase de embrujo estaba posando el noble sobre ella?

Las últimas palabras que Maria fue capaz de escuchar fueron un "Quiero que me descubras y me hagas enloquecer" antes de que sus labios, por tercera vez, terminaran unidos con los de su contrario, y por primera vez, las mentes de Maria y Tsubasa se perdieron en un espacio desconocido desconectándose tanto que no se percataron de las miradas curiosas de ciertas personas en específico.

La Cadenzavna maldijo mentalmente al aceptar, de nueva cuenta, que el Kazanari estaba realizando satisfactoriamente su labor de acercarse a ella sin que pudiera rechazarlo mientras correspondía su beso de nueva cuenta. Se estaba perdiendo, y lo odiaba. Por lo menos, había llegado a una clara conclusión desde que habían comenzado aquello.

Maria no tenía la necesidad de seducir a Tsubasa, lo había seducido desde el primer momento y él por su parte, intentaba hacer lo mismo con ella. Lo que Maria debía hacer era recolectar las pistas que éste de a poco le iría dejando antes de que sucumbiera a él, aunque para Maria esto no era posible.

Tan centrada estuvo en esto, que Maria no fue capaz de percatarse de que Tsubasa prácticamente había confesado la verdad de su género con el simple hecho de hablar con su verdadera voz recitando las palabras que Ogawa le dijo bastante tiempo atrás.

* * *

 _ **Y así es como termina el capítulo 10, ya por fin, por fin ¡Por fin! -lo juro- comenzará la parte más interesante. Ya se acabaron las introducciones, ya no habrán más personajes, no mas tramas secundarias, ya todo está decidido.**_

 _ **Prometo ya no volverme a tardar cinco meses para el siguiente capitulo, ahora serán cuatro, (mentira) de antemano muchas gracias por el apoyo que le estan dando a esta idea surgida en la madrugada por una imagen en tumblr xD Muchas gracias a**_ _ **Love Novels**_ _ **y a** **TheNeferet (** **a ti en especifico te recomiendo revisar tu bandeja de mensajes)** **por sus review** **s que me inspiraron a traerles el capítulo 10 lo más pronto que pude.  
**_

 _ **Ya sin nada más que decir, les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 11]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Sean salió molesto de la mansión Kazanari con Shun y Serena detrás de él. Estos dos últimos se habían encerrado en una plática para no aguantar el mal humor del mediano de la familia Tsukuyomi. Todo había comenzado con el momento en el que Shun se había auto-incluido en la plática con Kanade y Chris, minutos después había aparecido Sean y sin tacto ni delicadeza preguntó por Maria, y con ese mismo tacto y delicadeza, Kanade le dijo que se encontraba con Tsubasa. Serena juraría que el infierno estuvo a punto de desatarse cuando todos ellos presenciaron como una plática aparentemente normal se iba apagando conforme los cuerpos del noble y la extranjera fueron acercándose, en donde el peli-azul posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la peli-rosa mientras que ésta las posaba sobre sus hombros y, para sorpresa de Serena, cerraba la distancia con Tsubasa.

Sí, había sido Maria quien había unidos sus labios, aunque ninguno de los involucrados se había dado cuenta.

Sean se sintió claramente indignado de que Tsubasa y Maria estuvieran tan involucrados en su mundo que no habían reparado en su presencia inclusive cuando estuvieron cerca de allí un par de minutos hasta que Kanade y Chris nada amablemente los alejaron de allí.

Serena se sonrojó en sobre manera una vez en la carroza mientras que su mente le traicionaba recordándole aquel breve momento en el que su mano había sido enlazada con la de Kanade. No tenía lógica. ¿Era normal? Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a prestarle atención a Shun.

Por su lado, Maria y Tsubasa no habían cruzado palabra una vez que subieron de nuevo a la carroza aunque no era como si esto le molestara a Tsubasa, de hecho estaba satisfecha al notar que el avance que quería trazar con la Cadenzavna ya estaba hecho, ya era capaz de besar a la extranjera las veces que quisiera y ésta no opondría mayor resistencia, pues en el beso de aquella noche su contacto había sido más largo y se había repetido una vez más antes de que la velada terminase y terminara llevándole a su casa. No quería que Maria tuviera más contacto del necesario con Shun si podía evitarlo.

Maria por su lado estaba hecha un revoltijo mental, pues apenas le habían caído en balde helado el pesar de sus acciones. Prácticamente estaba siendo infiel a consciencia a su novia en Serbia, pero, la pregunta que Serena le había lanzado retumbó en su cabeza "¿Realmente importaba?". Le tenía a Leiur un respeto inmenso (y debía tenérselo) como su pareja, pero a su vez ella le estaba siendo infiel, no por voluntad, pero lo estaba siendo.

Suspiró y clavó su mirada en la ventana, sintiéndose extraña de, por primera vez, no sentir la mirada del noble sobre ella. De nuevo se sintió culpable. Leiur estaba obligada a ser infiel y ella lo estaba siendo por voluntad propia.

Todo era tan complicado. No tenía caso negarlo, en cierta manera –una bastante extraña– Tsubasa Kazanari le atraía, es por eso que la posibilidad de alejarse de él de manera tajante no era firme en su cabeza, era por eso que siempre terminaba cediendo a sus juegos mentales, pero sin duda todo era debido a ese aire tan de misterio que irradiaba el japonés. No sabía que era y tener la clara oportunidad de descifrarlo le hacía aún más difícil resistirse al llamado, pero lo que era un más claro que aquello era la convicción de no acostarse con él. No importaba las circunstancias, ella no se veía capaz de tener sexo con un hombre, y menos uno tan pretencioso como Tsubasa, entonces… ¿Por qué no le importaba que la besara?

Desvió ligeramente sus ojos verdes hacia el aludido quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana, de nuevo estaba esa mirada extraña en él. Regresó su vista a aquellas calles tan obscuras en las que solamente se alumbraban por los faroles y el pequeño hospital ue permanecía abierto aun siendo las dos de la mañana.

De manera imperceptible mojó sus labios usando su lengua, estaban un poco secos. El sabor de Tsubasa permanecía allí, tan fuerte como hace unos cuantos minutos, un sabor dulce que se le hacía remotamente familiar, pero en ese momento no podía hilar el donde, su mente le enviaba diferentes imágenes y recuerdos de su vida en Serbia.

Vino a su mente su primer encuentro con Leiur, fue casi simultáneo a su encuentro con Ver.

Fue un poco de que había hablado con Nastassja acerca de las dudas respecto a su sexualidad, aunque claro, con bastante temor en ella, apenas dos meses habían apaleado a una mujer en plena calle porque se le atrapó besando a una mujer, además de que cuando habían comenzado sus dudas, fue testigo en una ejecución contra un hombre que se declaró culpable de haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre. Al que identificó como su amante, alegó que realmente lo había forzado, que quien debía merecer la condena era él, pero claro, el otro no lo permitiría, así que usando a la esposa y los hijos del hombre, convenció a la autoridad de que estaba mintiendo porque lo tenía bajo amenaza. Había sido lo más bellamente trágico y conmovedor que vería en su vida.

Los diferentes viajes que había realizado antes de acogerlas a Maria y a Serena, había abierto la mente de Nastassja, por eso actuó con naturalidad ante la confesión de Maria, a decir verdad, tanto ella como Serena lo sospechaban, por tanto habían creado acuerdos sobre cómo manejarse. Para mantener apariencias, Nastassja debía parecer interesada en conseguirles prometido a sus hijas adoptivas. Esto no suponía ningún problema, ambas eran hermosas y llamaban la atención de todo hombre que las viera, y por obvias razones Serena era más abierta que Maria, quien parecía ser una dama extremadamente dificil, así fue como el doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix entró a la vida de la Cadenzavna mayor. Acercándose de manera espontánea a ella, ofreciéndole una bebida bastante cargada y soltando comentarios que rozaban lo vulgar referentes a su cuerpo.

En ese momento Maria apenas acababa de cumplir dieciocho, no había tomado alcohol en su vida y la bebida de Ver había cometido su objetivo de embriagarla. Por suerte, antes de que el poco honorable hombre decidiera llevársela, apareció Leiur, quien se hizo pasar por una amiga suya y alegó que su hermana la estaba buscando, que la llevaría de inmediato. En realidad fueron a una de las tantas habitaciones de aquel salón después de borrar una botella de _Sljivovica_ * con el objetivo de armar su propia velada para despertar al día siguiente con una increíble jaqueca y sus cuerpos desnudos sin algo que las cubriera. De manera poco memorable, Maria había perdido la virginidad, hoy día, poco más de tres años después, seguía sin poder recordar cómo había sido su primera vez; lo único que recordaba era su cara adquiriendo pánico y vistiéndose y arreglándose antes de que acompañante despertara, llegar corriendo a su casa y pidiendo perdón a su madre adoptiva casi de rodillas. Leiur llegó medio día después con la intención de aclarar que ella permanecería en silencio si ella igualmente lo hacía.

Después de aquel momento tan particular, Maria y Leiur se vieron obligadas a pasar más tiempo juntas ya que la familia Darahim tenía bastante alianza con la Cadenzavna –Maria se sorprendió enormemente de que nunca se hubieran encontrado– y dado a que Serena en ese entonces estaba conociendo a uno de sus pretendientes, y Maria huía de los interminables acosos del famoso y aclamado Sr. Ver., su relación con aquella mujer con la que habían perdido ambas la virginidad fue haciéndose más estrecha hasta que una tarde cualquiera, hablando de trivialidades en la soledad de su habitación mientras que Ver trataba de convencer a Nastassja de comprometerla con él, sus labios se unieron estando sobrias por primera vez.

Llegados a este punto, los recuerdos de la Cadenzavna comenzaron a entremezclarse. En ocasiones veía a Leiur, en otras a Ver y en otras a Tsubasa. Increíble, ahora él también estaba en su mente. Tsubasa era como una mezcla de ambas historias, se acercó a ella y a su hermana con la firme intención de seducirla, y al igual que a Ver., le llamó la atención que se mostrara tan reticente a su contacto, pero a diferencia del doctor, Tsubasa siempre se mostró honesto. Ver había llegado a un punto en que ya estaba obsesionado con ella y en lugar de tenerla como compañera de cama, la quería como su esposa a la cual desecharía apenas se aburriera; Tsubasa por su parte, desde el principio dejó notar sus lascivas intenciones, se las comunicó y aseguró, que terminaría en su cama por propia voluntad. Leiur había roto sus esquemas de manera contundente, dejándole aturdida y asustada, hasta que de a poco se ganó s confianza y su corazón, Tsubasa también había roto sus esquemas, confundía su ya aclarada sexualidad e infundía cierta adrenalina con ese tan único y especial desafío que había diseñado para diversión de ambos y placer propio.

Recordó como Ver de manera demandante, le tomó del cuello e inmovilizó sus manos y le besó frente a todo el mundo. Como sus labios dibujaron una expresión triunfante antes de que lo abofeteara, como sus labios rasposos le molestaron al igual que su pequeña barba y dijera con sorna "eres perfecta para mí". Esto le trajo las palabras de Tsubasa:

 _"Usted es hermosa, muy seguramente ya le han dicho eso muchas veces, pero estoy seguro de que a excepción de sus familiares, nadie ha logrado explicarle por qué y siempre atribuyen a su cuerpo. Seré franco, es verdad que usted posee un cuerpo hermoso capaz de despertar el deseo en los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres con simple hecho de ser, aunque por otro lado, no me sorprendería que otra mujer fuera presa de sus encantos." (Capítulo 5)  
_

Leiur vino a su mente ahora. Esa mirada llena de deseo y amor al mismo tiempo, una mirada que enviaba escalofríos a su cuerpo y de vez en cuando le hacía perder la razón, una mirada similar a la Tsubasa pero que claramente carecía de amor y se remplazaba con el desafío.

Dulces palabras que le fueron susurradas con el fin de atravesar su corazón, como ella había hecho con el suyo, a pesar de que primeramente fue presa de sus encantos femeninos y ese cuerpo que Tsubasa definió como bien definido. Leiur con miedo se acercó a ella, hasta el punto de que sus alientos estaban cercas y se permitió susurrarle un "te amo". Tsubasa le alabó y con seguridad unió sus labios de una manera tan única que le hizo imposible continuarse resistiendo.

La primera vez que ella inició un beso con Leiur fue embriagada por sus palabras de amor, sintiéndose responsable de responder todas aquellas bellas palabras que la mujer le estaba diciendo. La primera vez que ella había besado a Tsubasa fue por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, sin sentirse obligada, sin darse cuenta de que por un momento su mente se borró y olvidó que aquello lo hacía por aquel reto, la voz tan suave del noble le provocó de la nada aquel efecto que Leiur tardó meses en conseguir. ¿Por qué? En su mente se coló la segunda vez que Tsubasa le besó y ella le correspondió en la premura de su habitación y espectadores en la puerta

 _— ¿Y qué hay del beso que me dio el día de ayer?_

 _—Me lo estabas pidiendo, así como estás haciéndolo ahora._

 _— ¿Tan arrogante eres? —Pregunto alzando la ceja mientras que el noble se acercaba un poco más._

 _—No tanto. Es simplemente que tu mirada ha viajado de mi cara y contemplando mis labios desde que te despertaste, y cuando miras mis labios inconscientemente muerdes los tuyos._

 _— ¿Ahora eres Maria-lantropo?_

 _—Podría decirse—Sin mediar otra palabra, los labios de la serbia fueron bruscamente invadidos por los de la japonesa._

 _Las manos de María fueron a los hombros de Tsubasa en un intento de alejarlo de ella, pero desistió una vez que el Kazanari mordió ligeramente su labio, de nuevo haciéndole entreabrir la boca dándole entrada a su lengua._

¿Por qué no podía negarse a los besos de Tsubasa?

Leiur volvió a aparecer en su mente, el tacto de sus manos y su cabello, tan suave y tan delicado que le caracterizaba como mujer y había hecho que poco a poco hubiera caído enamorada de ella. Su imagen se difuminó y se remplazó por la de Tsubasa, sus manos estaban endurecidas por el trabajo y fortalecidas al entrenar como espadachín, pero el tamaño de sus manos era el mismo que las de Maria y sus dedos igual (o inclusive más) de delgados. No importaba cuando lo pensara, jamás en sus veintitrés años de vida había conocido a un hombre así.

Sus labios eran tan delgados, tan suaves… tan poco masculinos…

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad girándose repentinamente contra el noble quien continuaba mirando por la ventana.

Aun recordaba su agitado respirar, la mirada dilatada de Tsubasa pero a la vez vacía. Aun recordaba sus mejillas ardiendo y cabeza mareándose. Aun recordaba la sensación de peligro que le había venido antes, durante y después de cada beso, la adrenalina a ser descubierta por las personas incorrectas, la rebeldía de saber que estaba rompiendo los paradigmas de la sociedad, una ligera libertad de sentirse segura a pesar del riesgo.

Sintiendo su mirada, Tsubasa terminó girándose hacia Maria, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida, casi como si supiera el disparate que estaba dibujándose en su cabeza. Una sonrisa que le decía "Lo que piensas es una total locura" y entonces vino de nuevo su respuesta cada vez que lo tachaba de loco, la locura lo hacía el más cuerdo del lugar.

Besar a Tsubasa Kazanari se sentía exactamente igual que besar a una mujer.

* * *

 _ *****_ ** _Sljivovica._ _B_** _ **ebida serbia que supera al whisky**_

 ** _Maria divagaciones locas, todo lo que pensó mientras iba de camino (me recuerda a mi xD)  
_**

 ** _¡Madre santa! Otro capítulo que supera los 2k ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? De nuevo me terminé extendiendo con eso de historias pasadas, hehe, bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos un poco más de Maria que de a poco se acerca a descubrir la verdad sobre Tsubasa. Y nada, así termina el capítulo 11 de Seducción, espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Saludos especiales a TheNeferet, xeonice2, Love novels, Dani Horta y_** **_enzo que comentaron el capítulo anterior aun con todo lo que me tardé y respondiendo a la duda de este último acerca de si habrá lemon más adelante, pues la respuesta es..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _No lo sé xD A decir verdad solo dos veces escribí lemon (¡las adaptaciones/traducciones no cuentan!), el primer intento lo borré tanto de mi perfil como de mi computador, era horrible y el segundo quedó mas o menos decente (Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángeles y Dragones - Epílogo) aunque metí bastantes cosas. He intentado hacer historias de unicamente lemon y sin sentimientos pero una vez me quedó una cosa bastante enferma que aun no sé porque no borro de mi computador (era sobre Moka Interior y Kurumu de Rosario+Vampire). Lo que si tengo garantizado es Lime para ciertos eventos de la historia pero sobre el lemon... aun no me decido. Es que la historia es de temática sexual en contexto y pues cuando Maria ya no pueda negarse vendría siendo el clímax así que no sé si hacer su acto de manera inceíblemente poética o ser detalladamente explícitos al describir la intimidad TsubaMaria_**

 ** _¿Que dicen ustedes? ¿Debería meterlo o no?_**

 ** _De cualquier manera me despido no sin antes pedirle que de verdad me respondan si quieren lemon (saben que cumplo mucho sus peticiones) o si no, además de recordarles que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 12]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

El tiempo no perdonaba a nadie, ni siquiera al ya pasado en años, Traum Aufwachen en la interminable búsqueda de su hija que, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaba por terminar. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que había llegado a la villa de Gungnir y desde aquel festín en la mansión Kazanari en donde había conocido a la muy intrigante mujer que era Maria Cadenzavna Eve, la chica le caía bastante bien, le recordaba a su esposa y Tsubasa le recordaba un poco a él en sus años de juventud. Apostaba lo que fuera a que esos dos terminarían juntos. Pero ciertamente lo que más recordaba de aquella ocasión en la que platicando con la señora Tsukuyomi se apareció la hija menor de ésta acompañada de su guardiana –cosa que le sorprendió porque sabía lo machista que era su socio– una muy graciosa niña de dieciséis años, de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos jade. Era verdad que le dijo al joven Tsubasa que no podía lanzarse a cualquier chica de dieciséis años y ojos jade que viera, ¡pero la coincidencia era demasiada!

Kirika Akatsuki, según le había contado Shirabe (a pedazos cada que la visitaba) había sido huérfana hasta que su familia la adoptó como su compañera de juegos y había luchado con la ayuda de Tsubasa, para penetrar un poco la mente tan machista de su padre con el régimen feminista que el heredero Kazanari había estado esparciendo. La historia que le contó le pareció fascinante y un par de veces le había visto practicar con el peli-azul, quien ya le estaba enseñando a usar armas de fuego.

— ¡Señor _Aufwachen_! —Escuchó el saludo de la pequeña rubia (con esa manera tan perfecta de pronunciar su apellido a diferencia de los demás allí presentes a excepción de Maria y Serena) mientras se dirigía a él y le dirigía una mirada radiante al notar que la pequeña Shirabe estaba con ella.

—Kirika, un gusto verte de nuevo—Respondió con esa característica afabilidad suya.

—El placer es mío—Negó tomando las manos de Shirabe entre las suyas—Pero nada como ver a mi Shirabe, dess.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas Kiri-chan—Las mejillas de la azabache se sonrojaron ante la diversión del mayor. Su sonrisa flaqueó levemente, en dado caso que resultara que Kirika fuera su hija perdida, Igalima, ¿tendría el corazón de alejarla de la vida que ya había hecho con su lealtad atada a Shirabe Tsukuyomi?

—Vamos, vamos—Traum Aufwachen rompió aquella burbuja tan acaramelada entre las menores de la casa—Queríamos saber si ya habías terminado tu entrenamiento para que nos acompañaras con la pequeña Shirabe con sus hermanos y las bellas Cadenzavna acompañadas de Serena.

—Aun si no lo terminara, ¡Shirabe está primero, dess! —Posó su mano en su frente en pose de capitán liberando una risilla en él y un sonrojo más notorio en la menor.

— ¿Que esperamos entonces? —Preguntó retóricamente posándose detrás de las jóvenes e incitándole a caminar— Es de mala educación hacer esperar.

Y mientras las risas cómplices acompañadas de miradas furtivas y llenas de afecto eran dirigidas por las menores, de nuevo le hizo plantearse la pregunta al hombre, si quien estaba frente a sus ojos era Igalima… ¿Sería capaz de apartarla de Shirabe?

.

.

— ¡Ven acá! —Exclamó una chica de cabellos albinos y ojos violeta siguiendo al noble más codiciado de todo Gungnir, se veía molesta.

— ¡Me niego! —Se rió Tsubasa con Chris detrás, a diferencia de la albina, ella se veía divertida. Conforme los días pasaban, su kouhai y mejor amante hasta le fecha, se encontraba de malas cuando estaba con ella, y entendía el porqué, estaba bastante lejos de ser estúpida. Era bastante lógico que después de casi año y medio de reservarse únicamente para ella además de ser la única permitida para complacerla, un sentimiento surgiera por allí.

— ¡Senpai! —En esta ocasión Chris tenía razón para estar molesta. Pues ella tenía claro lo que podría pasar si la verdadera identidad de Tsubasa era descubierta y estaba al tanto de lo que los cabecillas del clan Kazanari estaban planeando con las cabecillas de los Amou a espaldas de su senpai, y le estaba molestando lo desprotegida que Tsubasa se estaba mostrando cada que estaba con la extranjera así de que fuera la única que cortejaba abiertamente, a los ojos de todo.

— ¡Te tengo! —Exclamó la futura heredera del clan Kazanari cargando a su kouhai sobre su hombro mientras esta se removía para que la soltara. Tsubasa al tener una notable condicion física superior a la de la menor, le fue fácil adelantarse y esconderse para sorprenderla. Llevando a la Yukine a las partes más recónditas de la finca, le dejó sobre el pasto y le obligó a sentarse contra uno de los árboles—Ahora me dirás que es lo que te molesta realmente.

—Nada—Dijo de inmediato girando la cabeza para evitar el escrutinio azulado sobre ella.

—Y allí vas de nuevo siendo tan deshonesta—Suspiró mientras que el cantar de los pajarillos ya le recordaba que estaba por entrar la primavera. El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa y aun le sorprendía lo rápido que estaban avanzando las cosas entre Maria y ella. Estaba segura de que varias veces le había pasado por la cabeza que era demasiado _femenina_ para ser hombre, claro refiriéndonos a aspectos físicos, pero lo desechaba inmediatamente. Aun recordaba la mirada tan incrédula que le dirigió en su carroza meses atrás en los que en un punto su mente sumó dos más dos.

— ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

—Sí claro, y yo soy hombre—Bromeó.

—A los ojos de los demás lo eres—Refunfuñó.

—Pero sigue sin ser verdad—Tsubasa sonrió de una manera que le mandó escalofríos a Chris, allí supo que ya había perdido— ¿Celos? —Preguntó burlona causando que el sonrojo, y en parte indignación, de Chris aumentara y tratara de irse. Tsubasa lo sabía y Chris sabía que Tsubasa lo sabía pero nunca decían nada porque la respuesta era claramente negativa, ahora más que antes. A los ojos de la albina, la Kazanari no lo notaba, pero estaba cambiando, y en la presencia de la extranjera, estaba empezando a mostrar esa cara que únicamente ella había logrado ver (cosa que ni con Kanade había hecho) y eso era lo que le hacía sentir frustrada.

—No—Siguió firme pero Tsubasa se había sentado sobre sus piernas haciendo que por su peso, Chris fuera incapaz de irse, era una verdadera lástima que tuviera poca fuerza.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó en su oído con una mano en su cintura y otra en su espalda—Porque me estás diciendo lo contrario—Aseguró bajando el cierre de su vestido.

—S-Segura—La mayor sonrío ante aquel tartamudeo, era tan fácil ganarle a Chris…

— ¿Bastante? —Preguntó con el mismo tono entre seductor y juguetón después de morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y posar sus labios sobre su cuello.

—S-S-Si…—Un suspiro surgió de los labios de Chris, estaba rendida.

—Pues no te creo—Comentó una vez el cierre abajo mientras que los pechos tan bien pronunciados de su kouhai comenzaban a hacerse notar.

Yukine Chris maldecía el momento en el que cayó enamorada de Kazanari Tsubasa.

.

.

La relación entre Maria, Serena, Kanade y Shun habia mejorado notablemente. El que este último estuviera tan interesado de la menor de las extranjeras, había logrado matar de a poco ese lado que lo hacía tan odioso, inclusive podría decir que su relación con Shirabe había mejorado mientras que la que tenía con Sean se rompía, con decir que éste pasaba poco tiempo en casa y salía a los prostíbulos y llegaba apestando a alcohol…

—Y así fue como Shirabe comenzó a encubrir las travesuras de Kirika—Terminó de relatar el pelinegro de ojos rosados para la vergüenza de las mencionadas y la risa de las mayores. Inclusive Kanade ya era capaz de llamarse amiga de Shun—En fin, ¿Ya decidieron que hacer con el viaje?

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir—Se apresuró a responder la pelirroja mientras bebía un poco del té que la castaña le había realizado—Sabes que los Amou junto a los Tsukuyomi y los Kazanari nunca faltan a estas cosas.

— ¿Tsubasa saldrá de viaje? —Preguntó Maria sorprendida, realmente acostumbrada del noble casi a diario. Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, para comenzar su trato, ya no se llamaban como "Noble Kazanari" y "Señorita Maria" o "Bella Maria". Simplemente eran Maria y Tsubasa.

—No me digas que lo vas a extrañar—Picó Serena de inmediato a lo que Maria negó de inmediato. Kanade vio esto un poco preocupada, conocía a Tsubasa a la perfección y últimamente conocía mejor a Maria. Parecía como si ambas se estuviesen olvidando de su objetivo principal, pero en realidad, únicamente Maria lo estaba haciendo.

—Conociéndolos a los dos—Habló Shun distraído captando la atención de las mujeres en la mesa—Maria-san terminará viniendo igual.

— ¡Y estás en lo correcto! —Una voz cantarina se dejó escuchar en los jardines de la finca Tsukuyomi.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? —Preguntó Maria desconfiada al ver la cara tan roja de Chris que parecía competir con un volcán.

—Eso no es importante—Se acercó a la extranjera y dirigiendo su vista a Shun—Aparentemente debe ir un solo representante de cada familia, y aquí irás tú al ser el mayor de tus hermanos mientras que Kanade y yo tenemos que ir al ser los primogénitos de los líderes, pero…—Recargó sus manos en los hombros de Maria acariciándolos suavemente—…Debemos ir acompañados.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo? —Preguntó la peli-rosa, por el rabillo del ojo, Tsubasa vio a Chris entornar los ojos mientras que Kanade se acercaba a ella ante la mirada atenta de Serena quien era el foco de interés de Shun.

—No… te estoy haciendo una propuesta más…—Se rio con gracia. Cómo se divertiría en los próximos días.

* * *

 _ **Por ese momento en el que volvés a leer el capítulo anterior y te das cuenta de que no hubo ningún diálogo y lees este que tiene bastante diálogo.  
**_

 _ **Cómo ven, ya ha pasado el tiempo y Tsubasa avanza y Maria también (poco, pero avanza) Decidi hacer semejante salto temporal porque no le vi el caso a estar tanto tiempo describiendo lo mismo, el siguiente capítulo pinta de ser interesante, ya verán el próximo fin de semana porqué. muajaja, soy mala xD Ayer me vino un ataque tremendo de inspiración así que como, ven terminé escribiendo dos capítulos y se los traigo hoy para no hacerlos esperar tanto, además no pasa casi nada realmente.**_

 _ **Y siguiendo los comentarios de Nijiro-kun y TheNeferet, haré como una combinación entre lo explícito y lo poético como hice en mi reescritura de Cross Ange.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, solo recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 13]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

—Me están jodiendo…—Soltó Maria incrédula notablemente contrariada ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ese no es lenguaje propio de una dama—Reprendió Serena de manera juguetona, divertida por la situación pero ciertamente preocupada, aunque no del todo.

—Dígame que no es verdad—El Noble Kazanari perdió la postura, algo completamente impensable para todos los demás presentes, aunque Kanade y Chris no se sorprendían de esta actitud, después de todo, era un riesgo increíblemente grande.

Esa mañana, las hermanas Cadenzavna junto con Shun y Tsubasa, habían partido de la finca de los Tsukuyomi, encontrándose con Kanade y Chris en el camino quienes iban en una carroza aparte. El propósito era llegar a la región de Kanto cerca de medio día y comenzar a acomodarse en el hotel que correría por gasto de la hija del feudal, el propósito, según había entendido era un simple formalismo porque entre líneas la Yukine le había explicado a la Kazanari que aquello era un pretexto para verla.

Tsubasa recordaba bien a la hija del feudal, quien en su interés por la religión judía, se inspiró en el ángel Rafael para ponerle nombre. Phara Suyuf, una mujer nacida cuatro años antes que Tsubasa pero que igualmente había terminado siendo presa de sus encantos en su cumpleaños número veintiuno durante el gran banquete que realizó su padre en su honor, alta, del mismo porte que Tsubasa, de cabellos castaños y ojos jade, un cuerpo bastante escultural que si bien llamaba la atención, en ese instante, con un conocimiento más amplio, no podía compararlo con el de Maria.

Al llegar al hotel que corría del gasto de Phara, se toparon con la sorpresa de que había sido tanta gente invitada, que les había tocado compartir habitación. Bueno, más concretamente a ella y a Maria.

— ¿Por qué nosotros en específico somos quienes debemos compartir? —Preguntó Tsubasa preocupada. Ella no podía compartir habitación con nadie que no fuese Kanade o Chris por el simple hecho de que éstas eran las únicas que conocían su verdadera identidad. No podía dormir con Shun, ni con Serena ni mucho menos Maria (no de momento), eso sera un verdadero problema.

—Lo siento, las habitaciones no fueron asignadas por mí—Dijo el joven recepcionista intimidado por la actitud de Tsubasa, y no era para menos.

— ¿Quién las arregló entonces? —Cuestionó alzando la ceja—Exijo saberlo para negociar sobre mi cambio.

.

.

—No salió como esperabas—Se rio Chris en la oreja de Tsubasa, ambas recostadas sobre la cama de la primera con la albina jugando con los cabellos de la mayor.

—Estoy perdida—Se lamentó—No puedo venir a dormir contigo ni con Kanade, aquí la gente habla con hiedra en la lengua, apenas me vean entrar y salir en alguna de sus habitaciones apenas caiga y se despida la noche, comprometeré su futuro.

—Sabes que a mí no me importa eso—Rezongó la menor con un puchero, Tsubasa rio con pesadez.

—Pero a mí sí, Yukine—Habló seria como pocas veces—No pienso arruinar tu vida por algo que terminará acabando en un momento sin avisar.

—Tsubasa…—Lavanda e índigo se encontraron con intensidad antes de que sus labios se unieran con desenfreno.

—Guardarás muda tu voz—Ordenó apenas separando sus labios.

.

.

Serena se encontraba en la habitación de Maria ayudándole a instalarse, después de todo se quedaría allí por un mes, y para mala suerte de su hermana mayor, se negaron a darle una habitación separada del noble. Usualmente Maria vería el lado sospechoso de aquello (como todo lo que hacía Tsubasa) pero de verdad, no quería tener que compartir tanto espacio con el noble, y si bien estaba segura de que éste no tenía la moral para abusar de eso, ¡no quitaba el hecho de que seguían siendo hombre y mujer! Inaudito, simplemente inaudito.

Por lo menos Tsubasa no se encontraba allí en ese momento, dijo que hablaría unas cuantas cosas con Chris. Hablar… sí claro… Maria no era ciega, estaba bastante palpable ese aire sexual entre esos dos, lo cual le hacía sentirse algo extraña, más bien molesta. El hecho de que el noble tuviera el descaro de cortejarla mientras se acostaba con la albina le molestaba, Tsubasa no hacía más que reafirmar su fama galante.

Maria salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar un pesado suspiro por parte de su hermana, quien se había quedado paralizada mientras sacaba un sobre de la maleta de la Cadenzavna mayor.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Maria dejando de lado sus preocupaciones prestándole atención a su hermana.

—No, no…—Dijo ida aunque su cara marcada por un muy fuerte shock le decía lo contrario—Solo… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaban las mujeres?

Sobra decir que la peli-rosa quedó más que boquiabierta por aquella pregunta.

— ¡Solo es curiosidad! —La castaña respondió de inmediato antes de que su hermana decidiera cuestionarla—Últimamente te veo más cercana al noble Kazanari y el que los encuentre besándose ya es algo normal. Sé que te gustan las mujeres, pero ¿qué es lo que te gusta de ellas? ¿Por qué Tsubasa-san logra avanzar contigo?

—Yo… no lo sé—Respondió recibiendo el sobre que su hermana menor le extendió sintiendo como palidecía una vez que vio el nombre escrito en el papel.

Era una carta de parte de Leiur.

* * *

 _ **Otro capítulo corto y que más bien viene siendo un conector para lo que va a pasar. ¿Por que? Por que se acerca el clímax, será durante este "mes" que estén de viaje que Maria por fin descubrirá el secreto de Tsubasa (claro, quedan varios capítulos para eso) Sin hacerles mucho spoiler les diré que el siguiente capítulo estará un poco más enfocado al Serenade, en Shun y en Chris.  
**_

 _ **¿Será importante lo que estará en la carta? Algo... de ustedes dependerá si es importante o no.**_

 _ **Ah y esto me lo han preguntado mucho y siempre se me olvida responerlo. Leiur NO ES UN OC (Orginal Character) creado para darle una novia a Maria Leiur Darahim es una AUTO-SCORER creada por Carol, mejor recordada como la de las monedas que pelea con Chris y que tenía una "hermana" que era un pinche monstruo mutante. ¿Que porqué no utilicé a Galie quien era su rival? Por que tiene apariencia muy aniñada al igual que Micha y como ya vieron que Phara ya tenía su papel asignado, quedó Leiur por eliminación.**_

 _ **Estoy emocionada, estoy por llegar al tan ansiado clímax de esta historia como en Curso, ¿Será que este fic acabará antes de que acabe marzo? Puede ser... puede ser...**_

 _ **No me explayo más, los dejo descansar que yo también debo de hacerlo. Nos leemos en la próxima semana :D**_


	15. Chapter 14

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 14]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Shun se encontraba vagando junto con Kanade alrededor del hotel buscando a Serena, sabían ya de sobra que la menor solía ser en extremo curiosa, además de que la pelirroja todavía recordaba que comenzó a conocer a la menor de las Cadenzavna después de que esta se perdiera explorando por la villa de Gungnir.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —Se quejó Shun, aunque Kanade logró percibir la preocupación en su voz. Aun le sorprendía lo mucho que el pelinegro había cambiado, lo que hacía el amor… a veces le daban ganas de enamorarse pero siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose por dos razones, en primera porque estaba, quisiera o no, ligada con Tsubasa, sus padres estaban haciendo todo lo posible para casarla con ella a pesar de que ambas se hubiesen negado a eso; y en segunda, porque era completamente irreal que se enamorara de una mujer y que esta le correspondiera, no había mujeres como ella en Japón y si las había ya estaban tomadas, la unica mujer entre comillas libre era Chris pero Chris estaba enamorada de Tsubasa y ella no sentía nada más que amistad por ella siendo su unica oportunidad cambiarle la sexualidad a alguien pero eso era imposible.

—No creo que sea posible, pero puede estar con Maria—Respondió Kanade nerviosa desviando sus pensamientos a las hermanas Cadenzavna. Podría intentarlo con la aludida Maria pero Tsubasa se le había adelantado y era la maestra de la seducción mientras que Serena estaba siendo tomada por Shun de a poco. Pensar eso le hizo entristecerse sin motivo. Negó con la cabeza de inmediato, ya estaba pensando de más.

Serena miró como su hermana palidecía, ya se imaginaba el porqué, su hermana mayor era bastante transparente (razón por la que se empeñaba en portar una cara inaccesible), en especial cuando se trataba de Leiur. Frunció los labios con molestia, todo iba tan bien… no era como si estuviera buscando emparejarla con el noble Kazanari, pero como se lo había dicho a Maria la primera vez que se besó con él, lo prefería a él que a Leiur, inclusive había hablado de él (y lo que había pasado entre ellos) con Nastassja en las dos cartas que le había enviado y fueron respondidas recién. Recordaba que Maria igualmente había mandado sus respectivas cartas, dirigiendo una Leiur por medio de Nastassja, pero solo había sido una vez de las cuatro cartas que le había mandado, y eso fue antes de que comenzara a ser seducida por el noble más galante de toda la villa.

— ¿Leiur? —Preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. La peli-rosa asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama aun con una cara de incredulidad, combinada con miedo y culpabilidad. Una pequeña culpa también invadió a la menor. Ella no debería interferir de manera negativa en la estable relación de su hermana, pero es que tanto ella como Nastassja estaban convencidas de que Leiur no era la mujer que Maria merecía, no era mala, sabía que amaba a su hermana con todo su corazón, pero no estaban hechas para la otra. Sabía que por más que Maria dijera amarla también, aquello no era más que una farsa. Maria con sus veintitrés años no se había enamorado realmente y su único y verdadero amor había sido ejecutada frente a sus ojos. Maria era ingenua si pensaba que no se daría cuenta.

—Si… es una contestación a la carta que mandé cuando recién llegamos.

— ¿Qué esperas para abrirla?

—Estar lista para lo que voy a leer—Respondió la mayor de manera distraída. El sobre era de mayor tamaño al promedio y el interior se sentía más duro que una hoja cualquiera—Así sea la clásica carta de romance que solemos darnos, me sentiré culpable de leerla y saber que la ha engañado y así sean noticias no tan buenas, necesitaré prepararme psicológicamente para que no haya daño.

En silencio, Serena dejó la habitación. Sabía que Maria debía leerla a solas para sentirse segura, aun estuvieran a millones de kilómetros de distancia, las leyes no cambiaban. Suspiró con cansancio, todo se complicaba demasiado y no solo con Maria, Tsubasa y Leiur, sino también con ella misma.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo alrededor del hotel (no quería perderse de nuevo) escondiéndose entonces entre un pequeño prado en el que se quedó observando fijamente los crisantemos, en especial los naranjas y los rosas (1). Unos segundos después una silene gallica (2) se posó frente a su cara, al girarse se encontró con la sonrisa siempre galante del Noble Kazanari.

— ¿Qué hace acá tan sola, señorita Serena? —Preguntó Tsubasa con amabilidad—Kanade me comentó que tanto ella como Shun están preocupados por no saber nada de ti, no pensé encontrarte mientras vagueaba.

—Solo exploraba—Contestó medio ida con la mirada fija en la flor que le había dado el noble—Podría preguntarle lo mismo, había dicho que tenía cosas que hablar con Chris-san.

—Parece que Chris no es de tu agrado—Se rio divertido— ¿Celos?

— ¿Por qué debería molestarme su cercanía con ella? —Preguntó escéptica.

—No hablaba de mí—Comentó con una sonrisa que la castaña no habia visto en él, pudo ver porqué las chicas caían ante él, objetivamente ella también lo haría de no ser por…

—Oh no…—Soltó por lo bajo, todo menos eso, aquello era impensable. Miró la flor que el Kazanari le había otorgado una vez más.

—Le confesaré un secreto bella Serena—Se acercó a la mencionada y disminuyó el nivel de su voz—Maria, Kanade y Chris son cortadas del mismo tajo, siendo yo una única excepción. Tenga eso en cuenta—Le guiñó.

Los ojos verde-cían de la serbia se abrieron con incredulidad, ¿Por qué Tsubasa le decía aquello con tanta naturalidad? Su paranoica mente le decía que el noble estaba intentando de decirle algo y que aquello se relacionaba con la gallica en su mano, el significado de aquella planta no tenía sentido en aquel momento pero…

—Sé que tanto su hermana como usted jamás han amado realmente, por ende es muy fácil confundir los sentimientos de amistad y amor. Eso es lo que todos nosotros tenemos en común, incluido yo.

—En ese caso…—Serena desvió su atención de la flor en su mano y tomó una anémona blanca (4) dándosela al noble quien ya llevaba con él otras dos flores en su mano—Creo que esta flor representa a la perfección su situación actual.

Serena fue testigo de cómo el Noble soltaba una carcajada, algo impensable según ella.

—La guardaré con anhelo y dentro de unos cuantos meses le demostraré que me ha dado la flor equivocada.

—Lo mismo digo—Comentó burlona tomando lo que le había dado el peli-azul como una mala pasada de sus pensamientos, ella era diferente a su hermana, así que lo que su mente tanto le habia insistido en los últimos días no tenía sentido.

—Aguarde aquí unos minutos y le mandaré la primera prueba.

— ¿Y usted a dónde irá?

—Igualmente a mi primera prueba—Dijo alzando una amapola roja (4) —Ha llegado un momento de duelo en el que debo hacer una pausa con el ángel caído—Seguido de esto posó la dalia blanca (5) sobre sus labios—Sin embargo, mi objetivo no ha cambiado.

Dicho esto el noble dejó a la doncella hundida en sus pensamientos caminando de nuevo en dirección al hotel, encontrándose a Kanade y a Shun en la entrada y diciéndoles en donde estaba la Cadenzavna menos, tomando a la pelirroja del brazo dándole al azabache tiempo de avanzar e interrogando brevemente a su amiga antes de dejarla partir dándole antes un pequeño obsequio al que la Amou no le encontró sentido.

Al momento que Tsubasa entró al hotel una vez más, Kanade se apresuró en ir tras Shun, si bien Tsubasa les había asegurado que Serena se encontraba bien, tenía que asegurarse por ella misma que era verdad.

Al momento en que Kanade arribó en el prado, la Amou sintió como si se olvidara de cómo hablar. Miró de nuevo la amapola que su amiga le había dado entendiendo brevemente que Tsubasa ya sabía que aquello pasaría y le apretó con un ligero sentimiento de enojo y frustración. Frente a ella el mayor de los Tsukuyomi se encontraba besando a la menos de las Cadenzavna siendo ligeramente correspondido por ésta.

Lo que Kanade no sabía era que, interiormente, gran parte de la castaña deseaba que fuese otra la persona que se robara su primer beso.

* * *

 ** _(1) Crisantemo Naranja/Rosa. Representa un amor frágil._**

 ** _(2) Silene Gallica. Representa al amor joven e inmaduro._**

 ** _(3) Anémona Blanca. Representa el amor frágil, inestable e intenso._**

 ** _(4) Amapola roja. Consuelo_**

 ** _(5) Dalia Blanca. Representa seducción._**

 ** _No sé de donde me vino la idea, pero usé mucho lenguaje de las flores así que aquí les dejé su significado para que no se quiebren la cabeza  
_**

 ** _Me siento mal por Kanade :( lamentablemente ella y Serena van a sufrir un poco antes de quedarse juntas._**

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy de Seducción, si mi enfermedad me lo permite, el capitulo siguiente debería llegarles más noche o mañana porque me inspiré tal vez más de lo que deberia (estoy desarrollando un two-shot bastante interesante NicoMaki y NozoEli). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, apenas hasta el siguiente sabrán que había en la carta de Leiur, ya leí las teorías de Xeo y TheNeferet, debo decirles que no estan mal, pero tampoco bien, no digo más para que sea una verdadera sorpresa._**

 ** _Muchas gracias de nueva cuenta por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, nos vemos después con el capítulo 15 de Seducción._**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 15]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Tsubasa entró con normalidad a la habitación que le habían asignado, por un ligero momento olvido que estaba compartiendo con el objeto de su deseo por es abrió rápidamente pero con los ojos cerrados para no quedar como un pervertido y terminar durmiendo en el pasillo. No era como si la idea de compartir indirectamente lecho con la Cadenzavna le molestara, es decir, era su objetivo final; lo que le molestaba venía siendo el tener que permanecer la noche entera con ella aun cuando estaban en pleno desafío, ella odiaba perder y aun no era el momento de que Maria se enterara de que en realidad era mujer, aun no lograba seducirla por completo por lo que sí se enteraba, Tsubasa perdería el desafío y Maria no se acostaría con ella, a menos claro que viniera un factor inesperado.

—Hola factor inesperado—Dijo en voz baja al ver un sobre de carta abierto junto con un par de hojas dobladas y otra cosa más a la que no le encontraba forma. El sonido de la ducha que la extranjera estaba tomando le dio permiso para informarse un poco más.

Examinó aquello con más detalle, como era de esperarse no entendió absolutamente nada puesto que solo conocía del serbio unas cuantas palabras (las cuales eran para halagar a Maria) y no estaba familiarizada con la escritura. Igualmente el no entender no fue impedimento para darse una idea del contenido de aquello, la decoración del "sobre" era muy similar a la que utilizaban en Japón para anunciar una boda, mejor dicho, aquello era una invitación de boda pero… aquellas hojas aparte le daban de que pensar, ¿sería que Maria ya tenía una amante en serbia?

Escuchó como la llave del agua se cerraba y procedió a dejar todo como estaba. Abrió su valija y la revolvió un poco para dar la vista de que había estado concentrada únicamente en eso.

Dentro del baño, Maria se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Había sido bastante pesado el leer un "Está cordialmente invitada a la boda entre Leiur de la familia de los Darahim y Tristán de la familia de los Provisto" junto con una fecha de boda programada para dentro de un año; y una carta de Leiur escondida en la invitación en la que se disculpaba con todo su ser por no haber sido capaz de resistir a la presión de sus padres y en la que le ofrecía escapar con ella a Japón ya que su padre haría una exportación y pensaba llevarla, dándole dos meses para responderle, lo cual se traducía a enviar su respuesta en la semana próxima por el tiempo que tardaba en llegar la carta, si no enviaba nada Leiur entendería eso como un no pero la conocía para saber que si no lo hacía, aun estando casada, cuando ella regresara a Serbia se convertiría en su amante y Maria no deseaba eso pero era eso o vivir en el exilio.

Una vez que cerró la llave de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse mordió su labio con fuerza. Si Leiur se quedara con ella en Japón, debían esconderse en lo más recóndito hasta que el señor Darahim se cansara y hacer pasar a Leiur por muerta, después solo tenían que sobrevivir pero su único apoyo en Japón se reducía a los Tsukuyomi y en cierta medida, a Tsubasa también. Maria ya era conocida, así que si Leiur fuera a vivir con ella, a regañadientes Maria tendría que casarse con alguien y la única persona viable para eso era el Noble Kazanari, un hombre que estaba claramente detrás de ella y con el que ya había engañado a Leiur, el único hombre que le hacía sentir cierta atracción por el sexo opuesto. Se miró al espejo con impotencia, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Dejó salir todo el aire que sus pulmones estaban acumulando y cepilló su húmedo cabello mirando la puerta debatiéndose entre abrirla o no. Había escuchado el abrir de la puerta y como se removían ciertas cosas, debía de ser él.

Con duda abrió la puerta y se encontró con el noble sacando algo de ropa envolviéndola después con una toalla, por lo menos no era tan descarado y tenía algo de respeto.

—Lamento importunarte, estaba escogiendo la ropa para esta noche—Dijo con una sonrisa un poco más ligera, no tan socarrona y más llevadera, cosa que le hizo sentirse extraña— ¿Has decidido ya la hora de tu llegada?

—Déjame adivinar, quieres llegar conmigo—Dijo con altanería. Tsubasa no borró esa sonrisa tan ligera y sin darse cuenta, las mejillas de Maria se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Si no quieres no—Contestó en un tono paciente—Pero lo decía más que nada por los preparativos, como podrás notar, no podemos arreglarnos en el mismo espacio y debemos tomar turnos. Pienso salir después si no te molesta.

—Para nada.

.

.

Chris vio a Kanade caminar con pasos apresurados y una mirada entristecida, preocupada por ella no dudó en seguirla, no se veía bien y la mano en la que sostenía una flor se encontraba sangrando.

— ¡Hey, idiota! —Llamó pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso preocupando así a la albina, ella solía reclamar porque le llamara así— ¡Kanade! —Aun así la mencionada siguió de largo haciendo que la Yukine se exasperara, corriendo hacia ella y tomándole del brazo con la intención de encararla, intención que se fue al carajo al ver la mirada tan dolida y entristecida de su amiga.

—Chris… —Murmuró su nombre, la aludida centró su mirada en su mano sangrante notando que tenía unas espinas encajadas en ella. Sin hacer preguntas y en completo silencio, la albina se encargó de retirarle las espinas y en orden muda le llevó a su habitación dispuesta a tratarle el ligero sangrado—Gracias.

—Para eso estamos las amigas—Respondió— ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé—Contestó con sinceridad— ¿Por qué duele el pecho cuando ves a una de tus amigas besándose con su futuro marido?

Y así como Chris entendió que la congoja de Kanade era muy similar a la que ella había estado experimentando desde que llegó Maria.

.

.

La noche cayó cuando menos se dieron cuenta. El salón del hotel se llenó de inmediato con los cientos de personas invitadas por el cumpleaños de la hija del feudal, normalmente las celebraciones comenzaban desde un mes antes y el feudal no tenía inconveniente de gastar tanto por su querida hija, durante esas fechas Tsubasa aprovechaba para dar desenfreno a sus deseos con Chris y en ocasiones con Kanade pero nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de ir con Phara otra de sus reconocidas amantes con la cual había compartido lecho varias veces, era algo así como un caramelo de edición especial que solo podia degustar una vez al año.

Como Tsubasa había dicho, salió después que Maria. La razón era bastante simple, después de tomar un baño (o tener un acostón) volver a su apariencia masculina era algo tardado, es decir, Tsubasa tenía una apariencia andrógina y características demasiado neutrales, pero al estar con el cabello húmedo y suelto era más fácil de notar su lado femenino, sin contar que al tener su cuerpo igualmente húmedo no podía ponerse el binder de una vez. Al llegar al salón, su primera reacción fue buscar con la mirada a la Cadenzavna pero esto quedó en segundo plano cuando unas manos delgadas cubiertas por unos guantes negros cubrieron su visión.

—Había estado esperándote desde que supe que habías llegado—Dijo una seductora voz femenina en su oído que hizo a la Kazanari sonreír con satisfacción al sentir como el cuerpo de la mujer se pegaba con el suyo apretando sus atributos femeninos contra su espalda— ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar, mi querido espadachín?

—Le pido me perdone, mi princesa—Respondió en un mismo tono, tomando entre sus manos a aquellas que obstruían su visión y dándose la media vuelta encontrándose con una mujer de su misma estatura de cabellos castaños, ojos jade con un delineado que no hacía más que resaltar aquella mirada y una gloriosa vestimenta azabache e índigo que tentaba a su libido descontrolarse—Han surgido tantas cosas durante su ausencia que me han hecho desvariar. Le pido un pequeño baile por mi tardanza.

—Hmm…—Aquella mujer se vio reflexiva antes de sonreír—Bien, en recompensa esto será en el centro de la pista, en donde todos puedan vernos.

—Sabe usted mi querida Phara, que yo solo actúo en las sombras. Es mi más valioso principio.

—Tenía que intentarlo—Rió la mayor guiando al peli-azul a una de las equinas de la pista, la más deshabitada— ¿Podré esta noche sentirte o deberé esperar otro año más?

Tsubasa rio ligeramente.

—Me temo que el momento aún no ha llegado—Contestó comenzando a dirigir el vals—No quisiera que mi cabeza rodase en cuanto su padre se entere que pasó la noche conmigo sin habernos casado todavía.

— ¿Y qué espera para ponerme la sortija?

—Que borremos esta incontrolable lujuria y dibujemos algo de romanticismo—Obligó a la hija del feudal a dar una vuelta antes de hacerla aterrizar en sus brazos—Usted no desea llevar una vida rutinaria como muñeca doméstica y yo no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi libertinaje.

—Por eso te adoro.

—Lo sé. Soy irresistible.

.

.

Serena llegó del brazo de Shun sintiéndose un poco mal por él. Unas horas atrás, cuando el hermano mayor de Shirabe la encontró en el prado le besó sin más dejando a la menor sin idea de que hacer y por inercia correspondió el beso de la manera que pudo, una bastante torpe a decir verdad. Cuando el azabache se separó de ella, de manera disimulada terminó limpiándose el exceso de baba que había quedado en sus labios mientras que este se declaraba y le pedía que fuera su novia.

Serena no aceptó, pero tampoco se negó. Habló con la verdad, le confesó a Shun que estaba confundida y que por el momento no podía aceptar sus sentimientos pero, negándose a marcharse al ver una ligera oportunidad, le pidió un tiempo de dos semanas para cortejarla y al ver su ilusión, la castaña no pudo negársele. Fue así como terminó de acompañante de Shun, aunque si lo analizaba no tenía otra opción, la razón por la que estaba allí era que éste le había invitado y ella había aceptado por acompañar a su hermana, confiada de que nada pasaría entre ellos. Debería aprender a dejar de dar por sentadas las cosas.

Lo primero que sus ojos cían idénticos a los de su hermana notaron fue al Noble Kazanari compartiendo un baile en la parte más oculta con una bella doncella que tenía todo un aire de princesa. Desde la distancia, Serena fue capaz de ver aquel lado seductor que solo había presenciado cuando se conocieron, de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante y ese aire de superioridad mientras que con un simple movimiento de labios hacía que su presa, en este caso esa chica, cayera en su red, era como ver de nuevo al doctor Ver cuando estaba acostumbrada a ver a una segunda Maria, entonces algo le llamó la atención; aquella mujer le seguía muy bien el juego al Kazanari, como si ella igualmente intentara seducirlo y tomar el control pero sin que este lo dejara, entonces lo vio… Tsubasa era un hombre muy controlador en cuanto acercamientos, ponía una barrera enorme que solamente él podía pasar pero los demás no, una barrera que su hermana solía utilizar y que solamente ella podía pasar con autorización de Maria.

Lo curioso de esto era que cuanto estaban juntos, Tsubasa y Maria eliminaban la barrera.

—Serena, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? —Preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa bastante diferente a la que le había mostrado cuando los presentaron, Shun había cambiado bastante por ella, tenía la responsabilidad de devolvérselo de alguna manera ¿no?

—Claro—Forzó una sonrisa que para el Tsukuyomi se vio muy normal, así que dada su afirmativa, el chico le llevó hasta el centro de la pista, orgulloso de que los demás le vieran bailando con ella, aumentando así el nerviosismo de la menor, pues ella no estaba del todo segura de querer que la viesen con él, una parte de sí no quería atarse a él, y esa misma parte de sí sabía el por qué mientras que al mismo tiempo le negaba la razón, pero su mirada no pudo mentir.

Fue en el momento que Shun le hizo dar un giro que sus ojos quedaron fijos en la que podría llamar su _mejor amiga_ en Japón, a aquella que comenzó a acercarse a ella después de un encuentro casual en Gungnir viendo el espectáculo de Hibiki.

Kanade se encontraba igualmente bailando en el centro de la pista acompañada de Yukine Chris.

Una pequeña molestia surgió en la extranjera al ver la familiaridad con la que la albina tomaba de las manos de la pelirroja, molestia que fue opacada por preocupación cuando vio un ligero vendaje en la palma derecha de la Amou.

Sus ojos recorrieron la vestimenta de Kanade. A diferencia del primer baile en el que cruzaron su primera palabra, y del baile realizado en la mansión Kazanari, Kanade no estaba utilizando un vestido, sino más bien un pantalón negro bastante ajustado con un blazer de corte femenino que había despertado cuchicheos en algunos por ser pareja de baile de otra mujer, pero a la mayor pareció no importarle o no percatarse de ellos. Chris lanzaba miradas fulminantes cuando alguien más deseaba acercarse a ellas y le lanzó una mirada igual a ella cuando se percató del descaro con el que estaba viendo a la primogénita de la familia Amou, mirada que le fue devuelta sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Shun le devolvió al plano que se supone que ocupaba— ¿Tan malo bailando soy?

—No, no—Dijo ante la broma del chico—Solo me preguntaba en donde estaba mi hermana—Se le hacía extraño que no se encontrara con Tsubasa clamando un poco de su atención. ¿Sería por la carta de Leiur que la que aún no sabía de qué iba?

—Hace rato la vi salir al balcón, supongo que quería espacio.

—Sí. Maria-neesan tiene algo con los balcones—Bromeó viendo por el hombro del japonés como Chris tomaba de Kanade y la alejaba de la pista dirigiéndole por uno de los pasillas que daban lugar a las habitaciones del hotel.

¿A dónde iban? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que se fueran juntas entre risillas por parte de la albina y un sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja?

 _"Le confesaré un secreto bella Serena. Maria, Kanade y Chris son cortadas del mismo tajo, siendo yo una única excepción. Tenga eso en cuenta"_

No puede ser…

¿Acaso estaba celosa de Chris y Kanade?

* * *

 _ **¡Chan, chan, chan! Serena celosa, insinuaciones a un KanaChris, aparece Phara, se revela lo que había en la carta, Maria debe decidir si escapar con Leiur o no... wow, el capitulo tiene 2.5K. No pueden quejarse... incluso le corté antes de que empezara el mega revuelo que se va a hacer en este baile, he sido buena persona (?)  
**_

 _ **¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí por que a mi me gusto demasiado escribirlo.**_

 _ **Por lo visto no les gustó que Kanade sufriera un poquito (a mi tampoco la verdad) así que mostraré un poco más de los líos existenciales de Serena que es la que más problema llevaría ya que ella se define como heterosexual y le queda el miedo de que pasaría si alguien la descubriera.**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que hará Maria? ¿Aceptará o no la alternativa de Leiur? ¿Y Tsubasa que va a hacer a partir de hora? ¿Que hará Chris con Kanade y su corazón roto?**_

 _ **Todo esto NO se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo, pero les dará pistas.**_

 _ **Me despido dedicandole este capítulo a TheNeferet que me motivó a traerles el capítulo lo más rápido que mi enfermedad me lo permitiese y recordándoles que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulo**_ _ **-Está científicamente comprobado (?)**_


	17. Chapter 16

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 16]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Chris pensó en un principio tomar un papel neutral en aquel drama que se había montado entre la menor de las hermanas Cadenzavna y su mejor amiga, esto fue hasta que después de mostrarle a Serena lo que "estaba dejando ir" y ver una reacción bastante interesante en ella. La Yukine llegó a la resolución de que, si ella no podría terminar con un final feliz con la persona que amaba, haría que por lo menos su amiga si fuera capaz de ello.

Chris era demasiado buena gente.

Después de que Kanade le contara a rasgos generales lo que habia pasado, había tenido un fuerte impulso de golpear tanto a Kanade como a Serena y a Tsubasa. A las primeras dos por ser densas y no notar que se amaban y a la última por haber orillado a la extranjera a ir con Shun y a Kanade para que los viera, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Sabía que Kanade nunca se había enamorado realmente y por ende no sabía que es el amor (además de que al estar inconsciente de lo que sentía se librara de un fuerte sufrimiento en aquel instante), que Serena tenía clara su sexualidad como heterosexual como al igual que ella, Tsubasa era la única mujer de la que Chris se enamoraría así como Kanade era la única mujer de la que Serena se enamoraría en su vida, eran las excepciones, aceptar eso no era fácil por eso se le hacía un poco pesado que Tsubasa jugara así con la mente de la mayor de las Cadenzavna. Tsubasa a veces era demasiado cínica y descarada, pero era buena persona; Chris sabía a la perfección que su senpai siempre actuaba con motivos buenos y nobles (exceptuando cuando quería seducir) por lo que suponía que tenía algo planeado para Kanade y Serena para juntarlas de una vez y por eso les había orillado al extremo.

Igualmente Chris no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que apenas vendó la mano de Kanade, la llevó de compras al centro del pueblo y le compró (importándole poco las quejas de la mayor) un traje de gala femenino, completamente ceñido al cuerpo tan envidiable que tenía la Amou. Cuando se lo probó y salió del probador, Yukine se sonrojó y supo que había actuado bien, Kanade podía igualmente ser todo un caballero como Tsubasa.

Cuando llegaron al baile, Chris decidió usar una de las tácticas más bajas y anticuadas de todas: los celos. Cuando las cosas estallaran entre la serbia y su amiga, Kanade estaría fuera de culpa ya que ella ni enterada iba a estar del plan. Así que apenas pasaron la puerta, la albina se colgó del brazo de la pelirroja y ésta, aunque confundida, se dejó hacer. Seguido de esto, se desplazaron a lo largo de la pista de baile, por el rabillo del ojo la Yukine fue capaz de notar como Phara había pescado a Tsubasa quien se veía en debate acerca de seguirle el juego por completo o no (pero solo ella lo sabía ya que conocía cada faceta de la peli-azul) y como Maria tomaba sin control en la barra en soledad mientras que el barman intentaba liarla con ella.

Susurró un pequeño "bingo" cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Serena sobre ellas dos. Para Chris era obvio que la extranjera estaba ardiendo en celos de verla bailando con la chica que inconscientemente amaba, así como también estaba intrigada de la venda en la mano de la Amou, sin saber que indirectamente ella lo había causado.

Se apegó un poco más al cuerpo de la mayor fingiendo que no se percataba de la fulminante mirada que, sin darse cuenta, la serbia menor le estaba lanzando y entonces Kanade habló en voz baja.

—Creo que ya comprendo un poco más porqué Tsubasa es como es.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó curiosa pero sin despegarse, notó cierta incomodidad de la pelirroja y sonrió interiormente.

—Es divertido fastidiar a aquellos que te fastidian sin ensuciarte las manos mientras que ellos ensucian su honor—Contestó simple girando junto con la albina al momento en que la pareja de Serena y Shun lo hicieron, quedando la primera de espaldas.

—Bueno, Tsubasa lo que menos limpio le queda al final de la noche son sus manos, si sabes a lo que me refiero—Dijo juguetona moviendo las cejas sonrojando así a Kanade, quien tuvo una visión muy gráfica de lo que hablaba Chris.

—Ahora no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

— ¿Y si lo remplazamos por otra imagen?

— ¿Cuál? —Cuestionó y al segundo siguiente solo supo que tenía a Chris más cerca de su cuerpo, su cara se puso más roja todavía si eso era posible.

—Tu y yo, hundidas con alcohol en mi habitación mientras…

— ¿Mientras?

—Mientras soltamos nuestros desahogos amorosos—Se rio ante la vergüenza por la malpensada mente de la chica de ojos bermellón—Anda vamos...—Dijo con una galantería que rivalizaba con la de Tsubasa mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones, ya en su habitación pedirían alguna botella.

—Solo no me vayas a violar.

—Primero muerta que volverme a acostar contigo—Bromeó guiñándole el ojo con picardía.

— ¡Hey! —Se hizo la ofendida mientras la perseguía por el largo pasillo recordando aquella ocasión en la que todo aquel asunto de "amigas con beneficios" se les fue de las manos, pero a pesar de eso, ambas se reían.

.

.

Después de unos cuantos bailes más y un poco de persuasión, Phara había sido capaz de llevar a Tsubasa a uno de los balcones. Tsubasa continuaba completamente sobrio para su gusto, pero ella ya sabía que poder embriagarlo era una tarea imposible, el Kazanari a veces le parecía un obseso del control. Atrajo el rostro del hombre al suyo y le besó con el mismo deseo que había despertado en ella desde la primera vez que se conocieron y que solo aumentaba más en sus últimos dos cumpleaños que sabía que tenía la oportunidad de verlo. El noble le devolvió el beso de una manera menos apagada que la vez anterior posando sus manos en su cintura y dejando así que ella hiciese lo mismo en su cuello, colando sus manos debajo de aquella coleta baja.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron, Phara fue capaz de ver la mirada de Tsubasa perdida en otro mundo, cosa que le molestó ¿tan insignificante era para ella? Phara, como toda mujer, era demasiado observadora. Su objetivo era claramente por fin acostarse con Tsubasa, poderlo sentir en su interior, no como en otras ocasiones en las que solamente él la tocaba y desaparecía después de que un intenso orgasmo le dejara sumida en el mundo de los sueños. Phara sabía que tanto Yukine Chris como Amou Kanade habían sido las elegidas de aquel honor, todos lo sabían de hecho, lo que le hacía preguntarse constantemente que había valorado Tsubasa en ellas como para dejarse hacer cuando ella era perfecta. Todos los hombres del lugar habían tratado de llevársela a la cama completamente desesperados, aunque probablemente eso era lo que le había gustado del noble, que no fuera tan predecible como los demás.

Aventurándose un poco, bajó sus manos de su cuello a sus hombros y jugueteó con los bordes del blazer. Sintió un ligero gruñido en medio de su beso y sin importarle nada, intentó deslizarlo; al segundo siguiente ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su error, puesto que inmediatamente el peli-azul se separó de ella y le miró tan fríamente como en otras ocasiones.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tienes permitido tocarme más de lo necesario—Le regañó sin moverse aun de su posición.

—Los besos nos son suficientes para mí, quiero tocarte todavía más—Respondió molesta, reteniéndose lo más posible de hacer un berrinche, le había quedado bastante claro desde la primera vez que el Kazanari los detestaba.

— ¿No puedes dejarlo pasar aunque sea esta noche? —Preguntó con ligera irritación en su voz. Phara negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche más que nunca, ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

—Falta casi un mes para tu baile de cumpleaños—Contestó—Queda mucho tiempo aun.

—Como si no te conociera—Rezongó sintiendo como Tsubasa quitaba sus manos de su cintura, Phara le volvió a acomodar el blazer pero no retiró sus manos de sus hombros— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Quién es quién? —Preguntó con verdadera confusión.

—La mujer que te está enamorando.

—Yo no me estoy enamorando de nadie—Dijo con total seguridad—No existe el amor para mí, no existe una mujer a la que sepa amar y que ella sepa amarme.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es la mujer que te está seduciendo?

—Ninguna Phara—Respondió en tono cansino con sus manos sobre las suyas, separándole de sí—las mujeres no me seducen a mí, yo las seduzco a ellas—Repitió como si fuese una mantra—Pero no te negaré que hay alguien que me está causando demasiada diversión y con quien me siento identificado hasta cierto punto. Tanto así que le pedí que me acompañara en esta travesía.

—Tsubasa…—Dijo su nombre incrédula, ¿podría ser que…?

—No pienso acostarme contigo esta noche, ni las siguientes—Declaró por fin rompiendo el contacto con ella—Esto es algo pasajero—balanceo su dedo índice de manera que les señalara a ambos—Ahora, princesa, si me disculpa, debo encontrarme con mi acompañante.

.

.

—Y entonces me di cuenta de que la muy cabezota de Tsubasa no aceptará que está enamorada de Maria hasta que se acueste con ella y sienta que no es simple sexo—Comentó Chris antes de estallar en risas, sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas, delatando así su ebriedad. Kanade a su lado se rió igualmente, ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la Yukine bastante desarregladas a como lo estaban un par de horas atrás; el reloj marcaba la una treinta de la madrugada.

—Pensé que era la unica que se había dado cuenta de eso—Kanade se encontraba todavía más ebria que Chris, puesto que en un despecho (que no sabía que tenía) había bebido lo más posible, a final de cuentas estaba en la habitación de una de sus mejores amigas con la que ya habia compartido intimidad varias ocasiones. La primera fue por iniciativa de Tsubasa que quiso experimentar algo diferente y las demás fueron por los tiempos en los que la misma se iba de viaje por diferentes razones; todo había comenzado después de que Chris se diera cuenta que después de varios meses como compañera exclusiva de cama con la heredera del clan Kazanari, se había enamorado de la misma. Un para nada inocente desenfreno que había permanecido a espaldas de Tsubasa al que recurrían muy de vez en cuando, solamente para aquellos momentos en los que su necesidad era enorme y les venía perfecto porque ninguna era capaz de sentir algo más que fraternidad por la otra.

—Tsubasa es una idiota—Se quejó Chris recargándose en el pecho de la mayor—A veces quisiera haberme enamorado de ti y no de ella, pero después de verte me arrepiento.

— ¡Hey! —Se hizo la ofendida de nuevo, la menor le sacó la lengua y se levantó de la cama como si quisiera correr, pero con el estado que se encontraba esto no fue posible, además de que Kanade reaccionó parcialmente rápido y le tomó del brazo, pero con la terquedad de la chica de ojos amatista, terminaron ambas recargadas sobre la puerta.

— ¡Abusadora! —Alzó la voz pero riendose junto con la chica de ojos bermellón.

— ¿yo? —Preguntó inocente—Me dueles Chris, ¿Cómo llamas abusadora a quien te ha sacado los mejores orgasmos en tu corta existencia? —Su tono cambió a uno más atrevido a causa del alcohol, de estar sobrias la situación sería completamente otra a decir verdad.

—No te des muchos méritos, Tsubasa es mejor—Dijo en tono desafiante, en respuesta, su contraria se agachó a una altura suficiente para dejar su rostro cerca del suyo, Chris nunca había sido muy alta.

—Eso es porque ya va mucho tiempo desde que no nos acostamos—Declaró profanando sus labios con ahínco y desespero el cual fue correspondido. Sus bocas estaban sumergidas en un constante baile mucho más intenso que el que habían sostenido en el salón hasta que un fuerte portazo de la habitación enfrente de la suya les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacerme? —Preguntó la albina ya que el ambiente no había quedado arruinado.

—Te besaré toda la noche. Dijiste que no volverías a acostarte conmigo y ahora mismo no estoy de humor.

—Yo tampoco la verdad—Se alzó de hombros—Con besos será suficiente.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación de Maria y Tsubasa fue abierta y cerrada con cierta brusquedad, con la primera en los brazos de la segunda, quien jamás se esperó estar en aquella situación.

— ¿Sabes que hizo el muy cabrón? —Preguntó retóricamente, la peli-azul no tuvo chande de responder ya que la Cadenzavna se ancló de su cuello y se acercó más a ella— ¡Me besó en frente de todos cuando yo no quería! Maldito hijo de…

—Ese lenguaje, señorita Maria.

—No puedes juzgarme—Se quejó.

Tsubasa rogaba por no perder la paciencia con esa Maria borracha.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 17]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Después de dejar botada a Phara, Tsubasa se centró en encontrar a Maria, estaban en una tierra no tan familiar y la Cadenzavna era ciertamente toda una belleza, no faltaría el idiota que intentaría liarla con ella y supo que tenía razón al verla bebiendo descontroladamente mientras que el barman discutía con un señor que seguramente no tenía menos de treinta y cinco años.

— ¿De qué me he perdido? —Cuestionó a Maria una vez que se acercó. Sus ojos azulados miraron con frialdad a ambos hombres quienes le miraron con superioridad, si tan solo esos estúpidos supieran la verdad…

—Nada que te interese niñato—Dijo el hombre arisco junto con una sonrisa que le dieron ganas de rompérsela con los puños, pero Tsubasa era demasiado civilizada para hacer eso.

—Hable por usted y no por mí, venerable anciano—Contestó apretando los dientes de manera disimulada, antes de girarse con Maria y sonreírle con falsa calma que sería imposible para la extranjera notar debido a su estado actual.

—Mejor vete—Habló el barman serio, él ya había identificado a Tsubasa y honestamente, sentía miedo de quedar mal ante él y por él—Son cosas entre paisanos.

—Si claro, con tu claro acento Kansai y el del viejo proveniente de la ciudad de Ame—Aseguró con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco, pasando por en medio de ambos y rodeando a la chica con su brazo— ¿Qué pretendían desgraciados?

—Yo absolutamente nada—Habló el barman, interiormente la Kazanari se rió de su cobardía—Estaba tratando de hacer que este señor dejara en paz a la señorita.

—La cual es mi hija—Habló seguro el señor plantándole cara a la espadachina.

—Oh disculpe señor, no lo sabía—Habló con un tono tan convincente que dejó contrariado al barman y estupefacto al hombre por haberse creído ese cuento tan mal hecho—Amor, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu padre había vuelto entre los muertos? —Se giró hacia Maria con un tono verdaderamente preocupado.

— ¿Volver de los muertos?

— ¿Amor?

Cuestionaron tanto el hombre como el barman. Sin darse cuenta, Tsubasa tornó su mirada aún más filosa que su propia espada y les miró de la manera más amenazante que pudiesen ver en su vida. Curiosos, los invitados prestaron atención a lo que sucedía en barra, pero claro, ninguno de los involucrados se dio cuenta de esto.

—Escuchen bien, _señores_ —Dijo el título con sorna—He escuchado de malos mentirosos, pero ustedes superan con creces ese término. —Su voz dejó de ser amigable como al principio al tiempo en que pasaba su otro brazo por la parte trasera de las rodillas de Maria y le cargaba ante el asombro de muchos—La mujer a la que acaban de alcoholizar para hacer no sé qué tantas bajezas es mi amante y futura mujer, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, y si alguien se atreve a intentar algo similar con ella cargará no solo con la ira de sus allegados, sino igualmente del heredero del clan Kazanari—Declaró comenzando a caminar a la habitación que compartían sin darse cuenta de la fija mirada que le estaban mandando Phara, Shun y Serena.

.

.

Serena soltó un suspiro cuando abrió los ojos en su habitación al día siguiente junto con una pequeña presión en su pecho y hecha ovillo con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos. Miró perdida el suelo antes de girarse boca arriba y mirar el techo, extendiendo así sus piernas y sus brazos.

—Kanade…

Su nombre salió en reflejo sintiendo como le ardían los ojos de solo recordar cómo había terminado su noche.

 _Después de que Tsubasa se fuera con su hermana en brazos, había tenido la intención de seguirlo pero Shun le detuvo alegando a que confiara en el Kazanari, lo cual había hecho a Serena desconfiar, no era capaz de olvidar el cómo se dieron las cosas con Leiur; sabía que Tsubasa era incapaz de aprovecharse de la situación pero no confiaba del todo en Maria, el alcohol la soltaba mucho. Fue así como después de un tiempo convenció al Tsukuyomi de irse alegando que estaba cansada y no le permitió acompañarla hasta su pieza debido a que primero quería comprobar que su hermana estaba bien._

 _La habitación que compartían Maria y Tsubasa estaba un piso más abajo de la suya junto la de Kanade que estaba al final del pasillo. Resistió muy bien el impulso que tuvo de reírse cando escuchó al noble y su hermana discutir por cosas estúpidas, ni siquiera tocó la puerta, simplemente se dirigió a las escaleras y subió el piso restante y caminó todo el pasillo, pues al final, su habitación era la última. Buscó en su bolso la llave y una vez abrio la puerta se detuvo en seco al escuchar una exclamación bastante fuerte en la habitación de enfrente._

 _— ¡Abusadora!_

— _¿Chris?_ — _Cuestionó al reconocer su voz, percatándose entonces de que la habitación que estaba enfrente era la suya._

 _— ¿yo?_

 _— ¿Kanade?_ — _Sus ojos ardieron._

 _—Me dueles Chris, ¿Cómo llamas abusadora a quien te ha sacado los mejores orgasmos en tu corta existencia?_

 _—No te des muchos méritos, Tsubasa es mejor_

 _—Eso es porque ya va mucho tiempo desde que no nos acostamos—Fue lo que escucho antes de que el inconfundible sonido de un beso se colara en sus oídos y se hiciera más intenso. Mordió fuertemente su labio para no gritar y apretó los puños increíblemente molesta a pesar de ser siempre tranquila, pero su límite fue cuando escuchó un pequeño jadeo por parte de la Yukine y una ligera risilla de la Amou._

 _Fue entonces cuando entró a su pieza azotando la puerta importándole poco que pudiera interrumpirlas._

 _Se acostó en su cama y se tapó los oídos, las paredes del lugar eran demasiado delgadas y no quería escuchar cuando las cosas pasaran a otro plano._

—Idiota…—Murmuró en un tono despechado. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

Su subconsciente le dio la respuesta inmediatamente, pero nuevamente negó que fuera eso, simplemente no podía ser posible. Seguramente eran celos de amiga, aunque no debía sentirlos, además Chris y Kanade eran amigas desde antes. Se obligó a salir de la cama y se dirigió al sanitario y de paso se duchó.

Se vistió de manera casual y salió, su cuerpo quedó paralizado con la visión enfrente de ella, una Kanade con el cabello húmedo y la misma ropa de la noche anterior pero completamente desarreglada, en la puerta Chris le miraba sonrojada e igualmente con el cabello húmedo pero con ropa nueva. Ojos amatistas le miraron con diversión antes de jalar del cuello de la camisa a la chica de ojos bermellón y ponerla en un ángulo fuera de su visión, pero que era obvio que la estaba besando.

Con las cejas fruncidas y el cuerpo completamente tieso, caminó en dirección a las escaleras con dirección al comedor, no quería seguir viendo eso.

.

.

Maria se removió un poco en su lugar antes de despertarse. Frotó su cara contra algo para poderse permitir abrir sus párpados, se sintió extrañamente cálida pero no había rastros de sol o de un calentador. De manera sencilla se percató de que las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas y de que se encontraba en su habitación compartida con Tsubasa.

—Al fin despiertas…—Escuchó la inconfundible voz del noble junto a ella, reaccionando rápidamente. Se encontraba abrazándolo por la cintura mientras que este estaba parcialmente sentado sobre la cabecera de la cama leyendo un libro—Ya estaba por llamar a un doctor.

La manera tan juguetona con la mirada que le había dirigido junto con aquella sonrisa tan diferente a las que le había mostrado, indudablemente le sonrojaron de inmediato. Su mirada era más abierta, menos pesada y su sonrisa se apreciaba más sincera. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior solo que se encontraba bebiendo en la barra del salón, por un momento se asustó de lo que el noble pudiera haberle hecho, hasta que recordó las veces que el prometió no aprovecharse de ella estando ebria, lo que le hizo sentirse segura, eso y que además notara que ambos permanecían con exactamente la misma ropa de la noche anterior, aunque… se encontraban unas notables ojeras debajo de los ojos del noble.

— ¿Qu-Qué hacemos así? —Preguntó avergonzada, lo cual aumentó la sonrisa de Tsubasa.

—En resumidos términos, te quedaste dormida mientras discutíamos y te quedaste abrazada mí, para no levantarte me puse a leer esperando a que me soltaras, pero no lo hiciste y ya son pasadas de las diez.

— ¿Por qué discutíamos?

—Porque no querías ir a dormir—Se rio en su cara—Ahora, ¿me soltarías? Quisiera desayunar algo.

— ¡Estúpido! —Exclamó completamente roja haciendo que el menor estallase en risas por la vergüenza de la mayor, quien con la intención de fastidiarla un poco más, no hizo el más mínimo intento de cambiarse y se dirigió así a la puerta— ¿Vas a salir así? —Preguntó con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza con inocencia a pesar de que ya suponía algo así.

—No…—Respondió con duda.

—Bueno, el barman y un vejete se aprovecharon de tu condición extranjera y tu nulo conocimiento de bebidas japonesas y te embriagaron de una manera que resulta patética—Explicó, un escalofrío recorrió a la peli-rosa por la mirada triunfante que le dirigió el noble idéntica a las que le lanzaba cada que se besaban—Así que para todos aquí, tú eres mi novia.

— ¿Qué cosa?

.

.

Shun se encontraba en el comedor cuando vio a Serena bajar a desayunar, quedando embobado por la manera en la que su cabello húmedo le hacía ver, pero claro, no fue el único, varios jóvenes meseros quedaron en el mismo estado junto con Kanade que venía con Chris detrás de ella. El joven de turmalinas rosadas alzó la mano llamando así tanto a la extranjera como a las japonesas, quienes después de intercambiar miradas incómodas se dirigieron con el mayor de los Tsukuyomi.

—Buenos días, bella Serena. Kanade, Chris—Se reverenció clavando ligeramente su mirada en la última quien le miró arisca.

—Buenos días—Respondieron a coro, tomando una mesa para seis personas a petición del azabache, lo cual fue completamente acertado pues unos segundos después entraron Maria y Tsubasa dejando a los cuatro boquiabiertos, en especial a la hermana de la primera.

El siempre pulcro Tsubasa Kazanari estaba completamente desaliñado y junto con el traje de la noche anterior, exceptuando claro, el blazer y la corbata, su chaleco estaba abierto y su camisa desfajada, además de que se notaba su pantalón bastante arrugado. Su cabello estaba en su habitual coleta baja, pero se notaba que aún no se la volvía a hacer por la manera en la que varios cabellos se salían de su lugar. Maria por su parte, no llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, pero era bastante claro que no se había dado todavía una ducha, seguía con el maquillaje de la noche anterior y su cabello se encontraba suelto, ligeramente arreglado pero completamente desaliñado si lo comparaban con su aspecto actual.

En la mente de casi todos los presentes, era clara la idea de que aquellos dos habían tenido una noche desenfrenada, pero dado a que Kanade, Chris y Serena conocían muy bien a los susodichos, sabían que esto no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

—Te dije que correr era una mala idea—Se oyó al Kazanari reprenderle con suavidad.

—No vas a decirme que hacer—Se quejó la peli-rosa sobándose la cabeza. El peli-azul suspiró y corrió la silla a un lado de Chris para que la serbia se sentara, seguidamente, corrió la silla a su lado quedando enfrente de Serena, quien reposaba a la izquierda de Kanade con Shun y Chris en las cabeceras, con la última del lado de Kanade.

— ¿Han decidido que van a ordenar? —Vino una mesera que sin descaro alguno corrió con la vista por completo al noble Kazanari, esto, sin explicación hizo que la Cadenzavna mayor se molestara con la mujer.

—Yo quiero un desayuno simple—Dijo Chris tomando la iniciativa, pateando por debajo de la mesa a Kanade quien le miró con molestia mal disimulada.

—Lo mismo—Habló Shun mirando a Serena— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre a decir verdad.

—Pero tienes que comer—Comentó el azabache con preocupación.

—Concuerdo con el—Habló la Amou clavando el bermellón con el cían—A ella tráigale un omelet de champiñones y a mi uno con salchicha y tocino—Cerró el menú en sus manos.

— ¡Kanade! —Reclamó sonrojada por ser tratada casi por una niña por ella.

—Yo pediré arroz blanco acompañado con verdura y pescado—habló el noble cerrando el menú y sus párpados antes de mirar fijamente a la mesera e intercambiando su mirada con su objetivo final— _A mi novia_ cámbiele el arroz por una sopa de miso y de beber tráiganos té verde por favor.

— ¿Novia? —Cuestionaron tanto la mesera como los demás en la mesa.

—Así es—Asintió mientras que la mayor se encogía en su lugar parcialmente roja, no asimilando completamente lo que estaba pasando e interiormente recriminándose por que le dejara referirse a ella con tal título cuando ya era la novia de alguien más, alguien a quien debía mandarle una respuesta en los próximos días.

Sin mediar palabra, la mesera se fue y la mesa se fundió en silencio, nadie sabía que decir y Serena esquivaba las miradas de la pelirroja mientras que ésta le miraba confundida tanto a ella como a Chris mientras que Tsubasa bebía relajadamente del té que hace poco le habían llevado. Maria se encontraba perdida en el líquido verde y Shun simplemente no sabía en donde clavar cabeza.

— ¡Tsubasa! —El aludido casi se atragantaba con el té que estaba tomando debido a como se habían lanzado encima suyo—No creí que vinieras a desayunar al mismo tiempo que yo.

— ¿Phara? ¿Te estás quedando aquí? —Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño parcialmente entendiendo porque estaba compartiendo habitación con la oji verde.

—Este hotel es de mi propiedad, me lo obsequió mi padre—Respondió juguetona, disfrutando la mirada molesta que le estaba dirigiendo la misma peli rosa que Tsubasa proclamó como suya, quien interiormente se preguntaba por qué se molestaba con él— ¿Les parece si desayuno con ustedes? —Se dirigió al azabache quien se vio inocente, pues no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, además de que era la hija del señor feudal, no se le podía negar nada.

—No hay problema—Contestó Shun.

—Oh no…—Murmuraron el trio SereNadeChris mirando tanto al peli-azulado como a la peli-rosada.

—En ese caso…—Maria y Tsubasa se vieron obligadas a recorrerse para crear un espacio a la castaña que tenía toda su atención clavada en la segunda. Entonces la primera fue medianamente consciente de porque le estaba molestando el apego y galantería del menor.

Maria ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser el centro de Tsubasa.

* * *

 _ **Ultimamente los capítulos me están quedando más largos, ¿será por que nos acercamos cada vez más al clímax? A saber~~  
**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracias a TheNeferet por comentar, tienes razón es bueno que Kanade y Chris no hayan llegado tan lejos, aunque la primera (por alguna razón que no comprendo) es tan densa que ni se entera de nada xD  
Con respecto a lo demás, ya ves como avanzó todo, ahora la duda es... ¿Que pasará con Maria, Tsubasa y Phara durante este nada inocente desayuno?**_

 _ **A los demás igual gracias por leer, los quiero, cuidense :D y nos leemos en el capítulo 18 de Seducción**_


	19. Chapter 18

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 18]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

— ¡Maria! —Tsubasa de inmediato dejó su lugar en la mesa yendo tras la mencionada, mientras tanto, quienes fungieron como espectadores quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, por diferentes razones aunque coincidían en la anomalía en el comportamiento de aquellos dos.

El ambiente tan tenso que habían experimentado por el transcurso del desayuno solo le hacía comparable a Kanade con la cena en la que le presentaron a Tsubasa como su posible prometida, fue como de alguna manera volver atrás en el tiempo en la que una persona intentaba imponer su voluntad y en este caso había sido Phara. Al principio fueron simples anécdotas entre Kanade, Chris y Tsubasa quienes ya llevaban más tiempo de conocerse, después se unieron anécdotas de Phara para continuar con las de Shun, Sean y Tsubasa para que finalmente Shun hiciera que la menor de las Cadenzavna se abriera un poco más; después vinieron comentarios en un inicio simples por parte de la hija del feudal hacia la serbia que terminaron siendo mordaces en un intento de provocarla que si bien no tuvieron el efecto que esperaba, al final Maria había terminado marchándose, pero nadie contó con que Tsubasa fuera tras ella considerando que todo el tiempo se hizo el desentendido.

Maria simplemente se encontraba molesta y en parte estresada, o bueno, asi lo definió. La manera en la que la _respetable_ hija del señor feudal se lanzaba hacia el _honorable_ heredero de la familia Kazanari era realmente desvergonzada considerando que el noble le había proclamado su novia frente a los ojos de todos, aun si aquello era una farsa, ¿no conocía esa mujer el respeto a lo ajeno? Aunque claro, Tsubasa no es como si fuera la viva imagen de la fidelidad y no dudaba de que se hubiese metido en relaciones ajenas, ¿Cuánto a que aquella mujer igual era su amante? De no ser así, ¿por qué se mostraría tan obsesionada con él?

— ¡Maria, espera! —Escuchó de nuevo al oji-azul llamarle pero no se detuvo y siguió su camino, hasta que cierto hombrecito la detuvo del brazo justo en la entrada del comedor, de reojo vio la sonrisa triunfante de la hija del feudal, lo cual solo le sacó más de quicio.

Gruñó ligeramente antes de centrarse en la fija mirada azulada en ella. Se veía genuinamente arrepentido de la situación en la que estaban, ¿estaría actuando? Falso, ese hombre era tan falso y multifacético que comenzaba a hartarle. Jodida mierda, cuanta frustración.

Serena no pudo reprimir el sonido de sorpresa que brotó de su boca al igual que Chris y Phara, mientras que Kanade y Shun solo quedaron enmudecidos.

Maria, con su mano libre, había tomado del cuello del noble y le había hecho besarla.

Todos quedaron increíblemente sorprendidos, incluidos los mismos involucrados, pero claro, esto no evitó que rápidamente Tsubasa tomara a Maria de la cintura y las manos de ésta se aferraran a los hombros de él.

* * *

Tsubasa vio como Maria azotó la puerta de su habitación con la firme intención de que se cerrara en su cara, espero unos segundos detrás de ésta escuchando como la extranjera removía ciertas cosas y abría la puerta del baño, fue entonces que decidió entrar con un poco de cautela, no quería que algo misteriosamente se estrellara contra ella.

La Kazanari se encontraba algo contrariada, aquel actuar tan… ¿posesivo? De Maria le había dejado completamente en blanco, era la primera vez que una mujer le dejaba sin la capacidad de hilar sus pensamientos correctamente, no era como Chris que simplemente blanqueaba su mente y le obligaba a sepultar sus sentimientos y emociones invitándole a perder el control para después retomarlo. Con ese simple beso tan desenfrenado, iniciado por segunda vez gracias a la Cadenzavna, Tsubasa se había sentido tan… tan libre, sin la necesidad de mantener siempre un absurdo control que le enfermaba.

Maria era libertad y Chris era libertinaje.

Comparar estaba mal, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Desató la coleta baja en la que siempre ataba su cabello y se revolvió un poco el mismo. Un escalofrío nació en su espalda cuando su mente resolvió que si un simple beso desenfrenado de Maria le había dejado de esa manera, al momento de que tuvieran sexo desenfrenado sería fenomenal. Dicho escalofrío se extendió cuando el aplastante deseo de finalmente ser descubierta por Maria se reveló en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Se quejó en voz baja girándose hacia la puerta del baño una vez más—Aún no es tiempo…—Se dijo.

Dentro del baño Maria se encontraba posiblemente peor que Tsubasa, preguntándose de manera incontrolable porque lo había besado de esa manera, una manera que no se acercaba para nada a algunos de los cientos de besos que le había dado a Leiur. Por un demonio, seguía molesta y frustrada y seguía sin saber porque. Ni siquiera cuando el Doctor Ver intento proponerse con Leiur enfrente se sintió así, tampoco al leer la invitación de la boda de Leiur la había sentido así. Si lo pensaba fríamente, le había afectado más que Phara se hubiera creído con un total derecho sobre Tsubasa y que Tsubasa no aceptara ni negara nada, que saber que su novia se había vuelto la novia de otro.

La razón por la que se la había pasado bebiendo casi sin control la noche anterior era esa, tuvo la estúpida creencia de que blanqueando su mente de aquella manera, la respuesta a su indiferencia vendría al igual que la decisión de mandar un sí o no mandar absolutamente nada.

Se encontraba terriblemente perdida, ni siquiera el agua fría le hacía regresar a la realidad.

¿Sí o no?

¿Por qué no podía siquiera dedicarle más de dos segundos a esa respuesta?

¿Qué le hacía desviarse tanto a Tsubasa?

—Leiur…—Mientras que Maria cerraba sus ojos y frotaba su cabello con crema acondicionadora no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente amaba a Leiur—Tonterías—Se dijo de inmediato, si no la amara nunca hubiera iniciada una relación con ella.

 _Mentira…_

—Amo a Leiur

 _Mentira…_

— ¿Amo a Leiur…?

 _No la amas…_

—Basta—Ordenó enjuagando su cabello una vez más y tomando la toalla para quitarse el agua de la cara, miró las ropas que había llevado con ella perdiéndose en el horizonte y acarició levemente sus labios de nuevo desviándose al beso que había compartido con Tsubasa, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios moviéndose torpemente únicamente capaces de decir su nombre, era un cambio bastante radical y que desearía poder repetir.

Momento… ¿en que estaba pensando?

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio unos ligeros golpes en ella con su puño cerrado y se vistió y se secó el cabello dentro del baño, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, lo que quería decir que el Kazanari continuaba adentro de la habitación. No sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara, se sentía auténticamente avergonzada de su actuar, pero debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, así que silenciosamente abrió la puerta encontrándose a Tsubasa de espaldas recién terminándose de colocar la camisa. Por el movimiento de sus manos dedujo que estaba abotonándose, pero no intentó siquiera espiarlo, dejó la puerta abierta y miró por primera vez el cabello del menor suelto y recién cepillado, el noble cuidaba inusualmente su cabello.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando una cara desconcertada le miró de pie fuera del baño con la toalla en su mano, su camisa no estaba correctamente abotonada todavía, dejando ver un poco más de su cuello pero no lo suficiente para llegar a su pecho, las mejillas de Tsubasa igualmente se sonrojaron, lo cual Maria encontró tierno.

Nuevamente pensó que Tsubasa era demasiado afeminado, la manera en la que su cabello suelto cambiaba totalmente la apariencia masculina que tenía le dijo que lo que pensó tan descabelladamente meses atrás, podría no ser tan descabellado.

.

.

Después de aquel intenso desayuno, Phara se había retirado con evidente molestia, pero nadie había querido siquiera detenerla. Se encontraban demasiado tensos y asombrados por el espectáculo que habían montado Maria y Tsubasa. La primera en levantarse fue Chris, quien tomó de su mano y le obligó a irse con ella apenas Serena se había dignado a verla después de que pidiera su comida. Solo vio molestia y dolor en aquellos hermosos ojos lo cual le hizo preguntarse ¿qué habia hecho? Pero entonces ella se preguntó, ¿Qué derecho tenía Serena de dirigirle una mirada dolida cuando ella le había lastimado a la misma hora del día anterior?

—Chris…—Llamó una vez que se encontraron solas en los pasillos, la nombrada le miró con comprensión y entonces supo que su amiga ya lo sabía, Chris siempre había sido tan perceptiva y Kanade siempre tan densa…

—Perdón—Murmuró en su oído con una sonrisa triste, su idiota amiga ya lo había notado, se había enamorado de un imposible al igual que ella.

La pelirroja se abrazó a la albina con desesperación y hundió su cara en su cuello, encorvándose así bastante, y a unos cuantos metros, Serena solo veía como Kanade abrazaba con falso anhelo a Chris y esta le correspondía quedándose así por un tiempo que se hizo eterno antes de que la Yukine tomara de la mano de la Amou y se dirigieran a la habitación de ésta última, lo más probable era que tuvieran el objetivo de que la mayor se cambiara y salieran a despejarse un poco, pero la mente de la Cadenzavna menor siempre pensó lo peor, que aquellos _actos indecorosos_ que presenció parcialmente de oído se repetirían.

Serena apretó los puños de sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Odiaba ver a Chris tan cercana a Kanade, quería que dejaran de tomarse las manos, que dejaran de abrazarse, quería que dejaran de irse a la habitación de la otra a perderse tanto tiempo seguramente besándose o más cosas.

Serena mordió su labio hasta que sangró.

Algo dentro de ella le volvió a lanzar aquella opción, pero su razón la negó una vez más.

* * *

 _ **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! No desesperen, saben que mañana les llegará el siguiente.**_

 _ **Esta vez dedico el capítulo a TheNeferet que me hizo el día con su comentario y me sacó una risa con al señalar la posible cara que puso Maria cuando se enteró de que todos pensaban en ella como la novia de Tsubasa xD Creo que el Serenade me está saliendo más dramático de lo que esperaba en un principio, solo espero que ya se arreglen de una vez porque me desespera verlas así, yo sol solo un títere de la historia, la historia me controla a mi y no yo a ella.**_

 _ **Y tienes razón, la respuesta de Maria a la carta cambiará mucho el rumbo de la historia peeeero ni siquiera yo sé que va a responder, que comience a dudar de sus sentimientos no es seguro de que se vaya a negar D: y eso me preocupa.**_

 ** _Me despido, nos leemos en el capítulo 19 de Seducción._**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 19]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Pasados dos días del incidente en el comedor, Maria de alguna manera había corrido con la suerte de que le hicieran un llamado a Tsubasa y a Shun por lo que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana, y juraba por lo más sagrado que solo les faltaba el alcohol para convertirse en una verdadera reunión de penas, pero no, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Serena recostada en su cama después de contarle su "descontento" con Kanade y como ya llevaban días sin hablarse ya que ella se iba con Shun y por consecuente Kanade debería irse con Chris— ¿Ya decidiste que hacer con la carta de Leiur?

—Algo así—Respondió Maria sentada enfrente de su hermana—Sé que es lo que debo responder pero cuando tomo hoja y papel mi mano no quiere moverse y cuando no, Tsubasa se la pasa acaparando todo mi tiempo—Suspiró. Serena le miró detenidamente antes de soltar un suspiro cansado, comenzaba a estresarse de más. ¿Sería adecuado decírselo? La duda en los ojos de Maria le confirmó que ya lo estaba pensando pero que necesitaba que alguien más se lo dijera.

— ¿Y has pensado…? —Tomó aire con el objetivo de darse algo de valor y no retractarse a último momento—… ¿Has pensado que posiblemente no amas a Leiur y tal vez por eso no quieres responder?

Silencio.

—Sólo piénsalo—Respiró con pesadez al notar el cambio de la actitud de su hermana—Hermana—Se alzó de la cama y posó confidente una mano sobre uno de sus hombros—Las caricias crean el afecto, pero no el amor y lo tuyo con Leiur es meramente físico.

—Nos amamos…—Dijo en voz baja.

—No dudo que ella te ama—Admitió Serena—Pero no creo que tú le correspondas con la misma intensidad. Te estás yendo por lo sencillo para así no arriesgarte y ni siquiera intentas ese algo más que tanto estás deseando.

—En ese caso, ¿no estás haciendo tú lo mismo? —Cuestionó Maria.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo tuyo y Kanade es prácticamente lo mismo—Encaró su mirada con la de su hermana menor—No quieres aceptar que la quieres y por eso se lastiman, y por lo que me cuentas Chris no pierde el tiempo así como Shun a quien, por cierto, terminarás lastimando incluso peor porque lo estás engañando tal vez no de cuerpo pero si de pensamiento y de corazón.

Ambas hermanas se miraron incrédulas ante lo que se acaban de revelar.

— ¿No has pensado que Tsubasa podría ser mujer? —Cambió Maria de tema.

— ¿Qué?

.

.

Serena en su lugar se quedó increiblemente sorprendida por los hechos que le habían llevado a esa situación. Solo estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para leer que no fuera el prado en el que Shun se habia robado su primer beso, no quería pensar en él todavía, lo tenía todo el tiempo, quería su tiempo a solas… ¿Cómo fue que terminó encerrada junto con Kanade?

Ya eran pasadas de las siete, seguramente Maria estaría poniendo a prueba su teoría con Tsubasa pues el mismo, (¿o debería decirle misma?) había ido casual de la vida a su habitación después de que su hermana mayor soltara una pavada total para invitarla a cenar. Objetivamente, tendría una mínima oportunidad de resultar cierta, pero averiguarlo sería completamente difícil y sus sospechas eran ciertas, Kanade y Chris deberían de saberlo ya que aparentemente han sido sus compañeras de cama además, así cobraba sentido la frase de Tsubasa el día que intercambiaron flores.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Kanade con una voz que no era tan animada como la de días anteriores, había sido demasiado tiempo en silencio, posiblemente estaba aburrida pero, no importaba, solo quería escucharla.

.

.

— ¿Vino otra vez? —Preguntó Maria alzando la ceja divertida, gesto que fue increíblemente correspondido.

— ¿Qué esperabas entonces? —Respondió bebiendo un trago

—No lo sé, tú dime—Bebió igualmente de su copa y después la dejó sobre la mesa, los meseros llegaron con sus platos y después de darse el "buen provecho" japonés comieron en silencio, a Tsubasa no le pasó desapercibida la fija mirada de Maria sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Podría ser que…?

—Me siento observado—Se rio limpiándose con la boca la servilleta y posteriormente dejándola a un lado de su plato ya vacío— ¿Algun motivo en particular por el cual no has despegado tus ojos de mí?

— ¿No es eso lo que querías? —Preguntó Maria tomando el último sorbo de copa

—No aún—Respondió Tsubasa tomando la botella y sirviéndose a sí mismo y a la extranjera—Aunque si es lo que sospecho podría dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Y qué me harías si no lo deja pasar?

—Buena pregunta—Guardó silencio un momento en el que se vio, reflexionó muy bien su respuesta—No te haría nada a ti, pero eso no quitaría que sienta decepción.

—Decepción ¿eh? Sigo sin comprender porque quiere que descubra su gran secreto y no intentas seducirme cómo has hecho con Chris y Kanade—Atacó a lo que el peli-azul se vio confundido, antes de sonreír con esa galantería que le había mostrado la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Antes de responder debo aclarar una cosa, yo no las he seducido sino que ellas me han seducido a mí—Declaró—Ahora, estoy haciendo esto por dos razones, la principal es claro, lo divertido que es mantener un misterio y en segunda, así mantengo firme tu atención.

—Según me has dicho, tú no actuabas sin tener mínimo tres razones y dudo que yo cumpla otra excepción más. Así que, ¿Cuál es tu oculta tercera razón?

—Que nos parecemos más de lo que crees Maria—Respondió saboreando sus labios.

.

.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Chris? —Preguntó Serena después de un rato en el que solamente hablaba sin hablar con Kanade, pues no decían nada relevante y los intervalos de silencio eran extremadamente largos.

— ¿Con qué? —A pesar de la oscuridad, Serena pudo distinguir la cara de confusión de la pelirroja. Como era obvio, ya había oscurecido y a juzgar por la apariencia del lugar, aquello era un almacén pero curiosamente, con sólo una lámpara.

—Ya sabes, con ella.

—Bien, supongo—Contestó con duda—Nada que contar, ¿por qué?

—No sé, las he estado viendo más cercanas así que…—Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Amou.

—No es como si me quedara de otra, últimamente estás pasando más tiempo con tu novio y Chris es buena compañía.

—Muy buena compañía de seguro—Soltó la Cadenzavna con acidez.

— ¿Y Shun que tal?

—No lo sé, no es como si anduviera durmiendo con él.

—Eso no parece—Murmuró Kanade pero aun así fue escuchada por Serena.

— ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

—Nada.

Y así de nuevo ambas chicas quedaron en silencio, procesando bien lo que acaban de decir, de seguir así, no podrían arreglarse de nuevo, aunque objetivamente, ¿Por qué habían comenzado a distanciarse? Serena solo recordaba que desde que se encontró con Tsubasa en el prado, Kanade no le había vuelto a hablar y misteriosamente Chris se comenzó a pegar a ella.

—Lo siento—Dijo Kanade.

—No, yo lo siento—Comentó Serena un poco distraída— ¿Hice algo para que ya no me hablaras?

—No, solo soy yo—Respondió—No quiero intervenir entre un par de novios.

—Shun no es mi novio—Confesó.

—Los vi besarse.

—En realidad el me besó a mí en cambio yo sé que ya has pasado ciertos límites con Chris. No me gusta.

—Pero si no he hecho nada con ella—Se defendió de inmediato.

Serena se planteó si decirle que las había escuchado la noche del baile, pero entonces vino a ella la charla que había tenido con su hermana después de que ésta le expusiera su teoría.

—A la mañana siguiente te vi salir de su habitación y como se besaban.

— ¡No es lo que crees! —Kanade saltó de su sitio y Serena pudo sentirlo, un segundo, ¿Kanade se estaba sonrojando? —La noche pasada bebimos bastante y nos estuvimos molestando hasta que nos quedamos dormidas y al despertar…

— ¿Al despertar?

— ¡Nada! —Oh, Kanade de verdad estaba roja— ¡Solo me bañé y bajamos al comedor! No recuerdo haberme besado con ella—Aclaró sentándose de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas y una mano en su barbilla—A lo mejor viste cuando me jaló de nuevo a su habitación porque tenía los botones de la camisa mal abotonados.

— ¿Entonces no la besaste?

—No

 _O por lo menos no durante la mañana_

— ¿Y me besarías a mí?

.

.

— ¿Cómo te definirías Tsubasa? —Preguntó Maria mientras caminaba con Tsubasa de vuelta al hotel.

—Muy buena pregunta María, me agrada—Comentó sonriente mirando bien los alrededores antes de responder—Me definiría como una persona bastante cautelosa y observadora, que calcula bien cada paso que va a dar porque nunca se sabe cuándo alguien está intentando boicotearte. Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿crees que en ocasiones se justifica mentir?

—Ara, ¿me estoy enfrentando a un mentiroso?

—No necesariamente—Se burló—Puede que simplemente no esté aclarando las cosas, como tú por ejemplo—metió una mano dentro de sus bolsillos—La gente da por hecho que te gustan los hombres cuando no es verdad así como la gente da por hecho muchas cosas sobre mí. No aclaramos nada porque nuestras vidas pueden verse amenazadas o simplemente porque no se nos antoja.

—En ese caso si se justifica mentir, pero en ese caso ¿no deberían haber ciertas excepciones para esas mentiras?

—Y quiero que seas parte de esas excepciones, Maria—Contestó—Esa es mi cuarta razón, seré algo controladora pero igual eso no significa que sea un desconfiado total.

¿Tsubasa, acababa de mezclar un adjetivo masculino y uno femenino en la misma oración? ¿Había sido apropósito o simplemente su japonés le jugó una broma?

—Puede ser.

* * *

 ** _Como han podido ver, intercalé mucho las escenas, mi inspiración andaba medio rara y distraída por Sasameki Koto. ¿Por qué Sasameki Koto? Porque descubrí que la Seiyuu de Sumika era nuestra querida TAKAGAKI AYAHI, misma seiyuu de nuestra querida CHRIS, tenía que comprobarlo, lo que no conté es que me viciaría y terminaría el anime y no conforme con eso terminaría el manga también (sip, los 53 capítulos) dejándome sin energías, jeje, gomen._**

 ** _Bueno, como ven Maria ya está cada vez más cerca de descubrir a Tsubasa y el Serenade como que se quiere arreglar pero ya no confío en mis dedos que al final hacen lo que quieren en cuanto tocan el teclado._**

 ** _Y bueno, yo me despido mandándoles un saludo muy especial a tohka chan y TheNeferet [También a ti Xeo que sabrá en donde te metiste, te extraño :'(] y esperando no haber matado a nadie por la pregunta tan sacada de onda de Serena._**

 ** _Nos leemos :D_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 20]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Kanade se encontraba sin saber que decir, estaba muda, y no era broma. La manera tan casual en la que Serena había preguntado si la besaría despertó un torrente de emociones no muy positivas para su relación amistosa ligeramente rota. La respuesta era un muy claro sí, pero su mente le decía _"No sólo se lo digas, demuéstraselo también"_ , lo cual obviamente no le convencía. Kanade no sabía si creer lo que Tsubasa declaraba acerca de la homosexualidad de Maria, porque si resultaba no ser cierto y salía ella de un inexistente armario con Serena, podría ganar su rechazo y ahora realmente habría perdido toda oportunidad de hablar con ella; y siendo consciente de sus sentimientos, eso era prácticamente un equivalente a dispararle con un revólver.

—P-Pero ambas somos mujeres…—Dijo la Amou de manera nerviosa deseando que hubiera la suficiente luz para apreciar las reacciones de Serena.

—Kanade, sé que te gustan las mujeres, no tienes que fingir—Comentó Serena—No me molesta.

Serena nuevamente fue testigo de cómo la Amou se quedaba sin palabras, sonrío con una nueva valentía adquirida en ella, el estar a oscuras le otorgaba una seguridad mayor a la usual, lo cual le hacía sentir capaz de hacer lo que quisiese y sin restricciones.

La oscuridad anulaba por completo sus razonamientos y le dejaba a sus anhelos tomar el mando.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Mi hermana me lo dijo—Respondió simple—Dice el dicho "entre gitanas nos leemos la mano" y resultó ser cierto en esta ocasión.

— ¿Entonces Maria es…?

—Creí que Tsubasa te lo había dicho, después de todo, esa es la razón por la que comenzó a cortejarla.

—No creí que fuera cierto.

— ¿Y entonces…?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Me besarías o no?

.

.

 _¿Y Maria, hay algo que te hayas arrepentido de hacer o de no hacer?_

La pregunta de Tsubasa se había quedado atascada en ella, la sonrisa tan burlona con la que se lo dijo le exaspero. Habían estado preguntándose cosas demasiado agudas, la Cadenzavna lo hacía con el propósito de que el Kazanari se delatara y confirmara o negara si su sospecha estaba bien o estaba errada de manera inconsciente, porque decirlo consciente era prácticamente un sinónimo de mentira.

Algo de lo que se haya arrepentido…

De la manera en que conoció a Leiur, de siempre dejar que el Kazanari se saliera con la suya, de no poder ponerle un alto a Ver... eran tantas cosas…

—Bueno Maria, yo daré un pequeño paseo en lo que usted es capaz de ponerse sus ropas de dormir, no quiero ver nada inapropiado y que me tache de pervertido.

—Eventualmente te tacharé de pervertido.

—Jajaja, créeme cariño, serás incapaz de decirme pervertido.

—Pero si descarado.

—Pero eso no significa que sea cierto—Guiñó antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarse justo al tiempo que la peli-rosa ya había decidido lanzarle una almohada.

.

.

—Bueno, una cosa es querer y otra es hacerlo—Respondió Kanade tratando de evadir la respuesta.

— ¿y te gustaría hacerlo?

—Puede ser…

— ¿Y lo harías?

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? —Preguntó Kanade exaltada sin saber que hacer todavía, si sincerarse, evadir la respuesta o mentir.

—Porque tengo ganas de saber—La voz de Serena se oyó más cercana y Kanade pudo sentir como su mano se posaba sobre a suya—Si te resulto hermosa y más.

—Pero tú _eres_ hermosa.

— ¿Y para ti? Puede que no sea tu tipo.

—Para mí eres más que eso—Respondió en voz baja pero aun así la serbia le escuchó, como era obvio.

El silencio permaneció quieto como siempre, pero las chicas no, estaban sus cuerpos pegados y sus caras tan cercas que ya podían ver las expresiones de la otra, Kanade se moría por acortar la distancia y Serena por decirle "Bésame"; pero claro, el mundo tampoco se detuvo y decidió truncar el anhelo inconsciente de la serbia, pues la puerta se abrió revelando al Noble Kazanari que se veía divertido mientras ingresaba a la bodega antes de mirarles con confusión.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

—Eso podría preguntarte yo, Tsubasa—Respondió Kanade con molestia reflejada en su cara mientras que Serena veía el piso completamente roja incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Maria comenzó a cambiarse así que aproveché para venir por mi futón ya que obviamente no puedo dormir en la misma cama con ella—Se excusó con simpleza.

— ¿Y cómo abriste? La puerta estaba cerrada—Era obvio que la pelirroja no se creía ni una sola palabra.

—Estaba abierta, solo que estaba atorada una pequeña rama del árbol a un lado—Se rio inocente, Serena intercambió miradas con la Amou y salió de la bodega.

—Bien ya se fue Serena, ¿por qué nos encerraste?

—Es horrible verte tan deprimente y a Serena tan terriblemente celosa.

— ¿Celosa?

—A estas alturas ya debes saberlo—Dijo tomando en efecto, un futón que había allí, y saliendo—Nos vemos después, estaré algo ocupada con mi muy puritana novia.

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte también—Kanade le detuvo del brazo en la puerta— ¿Desde cuándo te refieres a Maria como tu novia?

—Desde anoche

— ¿Y cómo fue que ella aceptó?

—Por qué no se lo pregunté solo se lo afirmé y ella no ha tenido la intención de desmentirlo así que eso es un sí.

— ¿Y Phara? —Preguntó confundida.

—Phara no me importa ya y por alguna razón que no comprendo, Maria ya no me es un simple desafío, pero no sé qué es aún.

—Bueno cuando lo descubras me avisas y personalmente Chris y yo iremos por ti.

—Me parece bien—Sonrió zafando el agarre de la Amou sobre ella—Lo mismo va para ti cuando veas lo obvio.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chan! Asì termina el capítulo del sábado de seducción, originalmente iba a ser más peeeeeero al ver como terminaría decidí dividirlo y traerles la siguiente parte mañana, espero no me odien cuando vean la razón de por qué lo hice.**_

 _ **Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que darles las enormes gracias a tokha chan, TheNeferet y a Xeo por comentar y levantarme el animo que ya lo traía un poco bajo :D Las adoro chicas :) el capítulo de hoy es todo suyo**_

 _ **Y bueno, nos leemos mañana con el próximo capítulo de Seducción, cuídense.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 21]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _Leiur…_

 _Felizmente he recibido la invitación a tu boda, enhorabuena amiga mía, me hace feliz saber que has encontrado  
_ _un hombre digno de ti y de mantener a la familia Darahim en lo alto y por lo que recuerdo  
_ _guapo estaba dentro de sus virtudes, un gran partido, sabiamente tus padres han hecho  
_ _una sensata, moderada, meditada, moderada, sabia, premeditada y por supuesto,  
_ _excelente elección al tomarlo a él como dueño de tus cariños, anhelos y de tus  
_ _muy exigentes caprichos, te conozco bien, sé que a veces podés llegar a ser algo  
_ _ostentosa en cuanto lo material se refiere pero realmente no importa, Tristán es bastante astuto  
_ _no dudo de que ya lo haya deducido por su cuenta, no es como si fueses muy discreta  
_ _o moderada. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado o parecerá que te estoy menospreciando y esa no es mi intención  
_ _solo quería responderte tu pequeña pregunta dentro de la invitación e informarte que me llenaste de  
_ _júbilo apenas leí tu propuesta, no pude creerlo y en primera instancia no me creí digna de  
_ _un honor como ese pero supongo que nuestra súbita amistad te dio el valor para  
_ _nombrarme como tu dama de honor y querida Leiur, mi respuesta ya debería serte obvia,  
_ _te golpearé en cuando regrese si me decís que pensaste que te diría que no, me sorprendes  
_ _absolutamente acepto, acepto Leiur, hagámoslo como quieres pero hazme saber por medio de cartas como  
_ _se supone debo vestir y hacer, pues no creo que mi viaje concluya hasta dos semanas antes de tu boda._

 _Sin más que decir me despido.  
_ _Con cariño, Maria._

Dejó el bolígrafo sobre el pocillo de tinta y observó una vez más lo que había escrito sin poder aun creer lo que mucho que le había costado, su pulso se notaba ciertamente más pesado y tembloroso en algunas partes, confiaba en que solamente Leiur entendería el mensaje oculto en dicha carta, después de todo jamás le pidió que fuera su dama de honor e incluso se moderó para juntar distintas palabras que iniciaran con las letras que conformaban la frase "Fuguémonos juntas" joder, incluso había tenido que casi alagar a los señores Darahim cuando le caían de la patada, aunque bueno, con el solo hecho de recibir la carta Leiur ya debería saber su respuesta era positiva pero igual no tenía por qué arriesgarse a que alguien más leyese sus verdaderas intenciones.

Golpearon la puerta tres veces antes de que una voz que ya reconocía bastante bien anunciara que estaba por abrir la puerta, lo cual le dio tiempo de esconder la carta rápidamente debajo de la almohada una vez que el susodicho cargando con futón que había pedido después de que le informaran que no podían asignarle una nueva habitación, pero claro, debía ir por él cada noche. Por eso la noche que se embriagó durmió con ella, o bueno, más bien ella durmió enganchada a él. Miró la cama matrimonial frunciendo el ceño para después mirar al noble que se había arremangado las mangas y extendía el futón a metro y medio de la cama para darle el espacio para moverse libremente, comparándola con la habitación de Serena, esa habitación era notablemente preferencial y claramente era para Tsubasa; recordó entonces a Phara declarando que el hotel era de su propiedad y le vino la idea de porque casualmente las habitaciones estaban medidas para el número de invitados y no quedaban más habitaciones disponibles.

Si pensaba fríamente, no le extrañaría que de elegir a Chris o a Kanade como su acompañante, dormirían en habitaciones distintas, Kanade por ser cabeza de los Amou y acompañante y Chris por ser acompañante, porque si bien la albina estaba en buena posición económica, su apellido no tenía el renombre que los apellidos Amou y Kazanari si tenían, pero el punto es que ya tenía las habitaciones contadas para las únicas personas que asistirían ya que por lógica la escogida sería la albina. El plan tan sencillo de Phara era acostarse con Tsubasa sin que pudieran ser interrumpidos pero que todos lo supieran.

— ¿Viendo algo que te guste? —Preguntó Tsubasa con burla aflojándose la corbata en su cuello y el chaleco marrón ya desabotonado.

—Más bien algo que me causa curiosidad—Respondió Maria— ¿Tan bueno eres en el sexo que la hija del feudal está desesperada porque te acuestes con ella?

Tsubasa se rio ante la visible molestia de Maria, quien se notaba celosa, iba por buen camino.

—Estará mal lo que diré pero bueno…—Tomó aire sentándose sobre el futón y encarando a Maria—Phara podría calificar fácilmente con cualquier tipo de ofensivas palabras existentes para mujeres que buscan sexo con quien sea y en donde sea sin peros, y la razón por la que es así conmigo es porque todavía no me acuesto con ella. No dudo que esté embarazada y por eso esté más terca de lo usual conmigo.

—No te creo.

— ¿Perdona?

—Puedo creerte que Phara-san sea algo… abierta—Dudó un momento que adjetivo utilizar con la hija del feudal para no sonar ofensiva, pero no lo dudaba ni un poco considerando que ahora Tsubasa era su "novio" y eso no había detenido a la castaña de insinuársele—Lo que no te creo es que no te hayas acostado con ella, he escuchado los rumores, te has acostado con media Gungnir y es obvio que lo haces con Chris y Kanade, que si me dejas decirte, no estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Celosa? —Interrumpió.

—Molesta contigo y con Kanade—Eso extraño a Tsubasa.

— ¿Por qué Kanade?

—Por Serena—Respondió sin pensar tapándose la boca al instante, Tsubasa se volvió a reír.

—Así que tú también lo notaste—Comentó dejando a Maria ligeramente más tranquila—Descansa tranquila, no me acuesto con Kanade desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de conocerte ni tampoco me acuesto con Chris desde que te conocí.

—Y yo nací ayer.

—Hey, estoy hablando en serio—Se quejó el peli-azul haciendo un puchero que a la peli-rosa se le hizo adorable.

—Sí claro…—Habló con evidente sarcasmo—Las he visto Tsubasa, ten el valor de admitirlo por lo menos.

—Pero es la verdad—Confesó—Claro que hay ciertas confianzas que son imposibles que se vayan de un día para otro porque Chris prácticamente era mi novia pero sin ningún título, pero por mi honor de espadachín te prometo que no me acuesto con ella desde que derribaste la barrera para conocer a la verdadera Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Maria lo miró con desconfianza y se acostó en la cama soltando un suspiro pesado, aquello acababa de parecer la clásica escena de una esposa reclamando a su hombre por haberse visto con una mujer de camino a casa.

—Me voy a dormir.

Ahora el suspiro brotó de Tsubasa pero era uno más que nada cansado.

—Me iré a cambiar al baño, ya vuelvo—Declaró levantándose con varias prendas en sus brazos y dirigiéndose al lugar con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, la cual la mayor fue incapaz de presenciar.

.

.

De nueva cuenta Tsubasa había salido temprano, Maria respiró con tranquilidad y observó debajo la carta que había escrito la noche anterior. La tomó con manos temblorosas y el nerviosismo le invadió, por fin lo había escrito lo que se supone debía escribir pero en su interior tenía ganas de destrozar aquella carta, y Maria lo sabía. La pregunta del Kazanari rondó su cabeza incluso durante su sueño hasta que vio lo obvio, aunque claro, la plática con Serena también le había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo obvio: Maria no estaba enamorada de Leiur.

Maria se encontraba a la deriva, no sabía que hacer ahora, no quería volver a Serbia. Volver a Serbia implicaba aceptar a Leiur y al mismo tiempo aceptar a Ver, Japón se había vuelto su refugio y Tsubasa… un factor más de estrés. La razón por la que continuaba negándose a él era el amor que creyó tener por Leiur y que tenía una nula atracción a los hombres, pero ahora sabía que no amaba a Leiur y si Tsubasa resultaba ser mujer… ¿Qué motivo tendría ahora para negarse? Tsubasa le atraía y cada vez le era más dificil mantenerse firme, tenían más confianzas combinada con la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que éste (¿o ésta? ¿Cómo debería referirse a Tsubasa?) le persuadía y le besaba. A pesar de que hacía cientos de declaraciones, la verdad era que jamás le había faltado el respeto ni le había obligado a nada.

Sin Leiur en la ecuación, Maria ya no tenía un motivo verdaderamente fuerte para seguirlo rechazando porque aun si resultaba ser realmente hombre, Tsubasa era completamente capaz de volverse el único hombre que le atraería.

Miró la carta en sus manos una vez más y la dobló, tomó un sobre y la introdujo en él. La primera parte estaba lista, escribir la carta. Ahora venía lo más complicado, enviarla. Gran parte de ella no quería enviarla, era terrible lo que haría, darle esperanzas a una mujer enamorada para hacerle dejar a hogar y su familia, enseñarle a hablar un japonés decente cuando no le amaba, y no solo eso, Maria misma igualmente debería permanecer en el exilio y honestamente, ella no pensaba dejar de ver a su madre y a su hermana por Leiur, pero… si no era Leiur ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué le aseguraba que con el tiempo no podría enamorarse de ella? Tenía que dejar de distraerse tanto, el tiempo predilecto para enviarla había sido el día anterior pero estuvo entretenida con Tsubasa, su tiempo máximo era el día siguiente que se organizaría el baile en honor a los veinticinco años de Phara, pero eso sería jugar contra el tiempo y no debía llegar a tal extremo.

Tocaron tres veces la puerta y la inconfundible voz de Tsubasa le avisó que entraría, lo cual le volvió a dar el tiempo suficiente para volver a esconder la carta, la enviaría, pero ese no sería el día.

* * *

Shun se rio parcialmente incómodo una vez que el desayuno comenzó, se sentía una tensión terrible, como si todas las mujeres en la mesa (excepto Kanade) estuvieran listas para matarse entre sí a la menor provocación. Había actuado de manera despreocupada al igual que Tsubasa, ahora ya sabía que se debía tener cierto estilo para que las cosas le resultaran tan bien como a él.

Había ido a buscar a Serena a su habitación esa mañana, planeaba llevarla a cabalgar como en el recinto de los Kohinata no pudo, ahora que Chris prácticamente arrastraba a Kanade a todos lados, Serena le prestaba más atención, pero la manera en la que se encontraba tan ausente no le gustaba para nada. Sabía que Kanade salía más tarde a desayunar en compañía de Chris, así que planeaba que con un encuentro "casual" pudieran hacer las paces; jamás se esperó que apenas se vieran, Kanade y Serena se quedaran mudas y evitaran verse. Tampoco esperó que de la nada su cortejada se pusiera posesiva con la mejor amiga de Tsubasa y que Chris se mostrara igual.

Cuando entraron al comedor en conjunto, Tsubasa les saludó y les invitó a unírseles a él y a Maria. Shun decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Se acomodaron de tal manera que Chris y Tsubasa quedaron en las cabeceras de la mesa, con Kanade y Serena a la izquierda de Chris, con Serena a un lado de Tsubasa, y él y Maria frente a ellas. Por alguna razón incomprendida para el Tsukuyomi, Serena estaba asesinando a Chris con la mirada y ésta le devolvía una mirada desafiante pero hubo varias veces que le vio suspirar con cansancio girándose con el noble frente a ella, quien estaba en su propio mundo charlando con la Cadenzavna mayor.

¿El escenario podía ser peor? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

De nueva cuenta apareció la hija del señor a desayunar con ellos con la intención de lanzarse sobre el más galante noble de Gungnir, lo cual desató otra batalla en la que no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Bebió incómodo de su café pasando de nueva cuenta la mirada por la mesa. Kanade y Serena se aislaron por completo de todos, por alguna razón ver eso le lastimó. Tsubasa al igual que él bebía de su taza y los miraba, a su lado Maria sostenía su mano mientras hablaba con Phara la cual lanzaba comentarios ácidos y a lado de él, Chis mantenía su mirada fija en las manos enlazadas del noble y la extranjera.

— ¿No crees que apuntaste demasiado alto? —No pudo evitar decirle a Chris aquello en voz baja, para que solo ella la escuchara señalando con la mirada a Tsubasa y a Maria. Tsubasa y él habían sido falsos amigos hasta la llegada de las hermanas Cadenzavna, su hermano menor, Sean, ya ni se molestaba en mostrar su desagrado hacia él. Shun podría decir que conocía un poco a Tsubasa (claro no al nivel de Chris y Kanade, quienes indudablemente, además de sus amantes, eran sus amigas más cercanas) para ver las sutiles diferencias del Kazanari con Maria y las demás mujeres. Parecían una pareja digna de sacarles un libro, un mujeriego sin remedio y una extranjera bastante digna, la primera mujer que Tsubasa declaraba como su novia y con la que todavía desprendía ese aire de inocencia que delataba que aún no se habían enrolado. La única mujer con la que le había visto no tan serio ni calculador. ¿Qué magia había hecho Maria? Solo la misma Maria lo sabría.

— ¿No crees que tú también lo hiciste? —Le preguntó Chris de vuelta, Shun no comprendió. La Yukine señaló con la mirada a Serena, quien se encontraba riendo con Kanade, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Miró fijamente el actuar de ambas chicas tratando de descifrar las palabras de la albina pero no notó nada fuera de lo usual, solo a dos amigas hablando, dos amigas inusualmente cercanas… inusualmente posesivas…

Abruptamente Shun se puso de pie incrédulo llamando la atención de todos en la mesa y varias mesas cercanas. Había escuchado de eso antes, de gente que gustaba de su mismo sexo, pero nunca se había topado con alguien así, ni hombre ni mujer. Eso explicaba porque Kanade siempre les había rechazado a ella y a su hermano, pero ¿y Tsubasa? ¿Pero y Serena? Ella siempre se había mostrado abierta a los hombres, les ponía límites pero los dejaba avanzar, no como la primogénita de los Amou, ¿y si era Kanade quien estaba arrastrando a Serena a…?

No… miró la confusión en Kanade y la culpabilidad en Serena. Serena era quien cortejaba a Kanade y ésta intentaba alejarla y a la vez no, luchaba contra su deseo y razón.

— ¿Pasa algo Shun? —Preguntó Tsubasa directamente mandándole una mirada tan fría que le haría jurar que estaba nevando, Tsubasa siempre lo había sabido, tanto la condición de Kanade como lo que Serena estaba haciendo y les estaba encubriendo.

—No nada—Respondió desanimado mirando después a Chris—Solo que, invité a Chris a ser mi pareja en el baile de esta noche de nuestra servidora Phara y me acaba de decir que sí. Quedé muy sorprendido—Sintió las miradas incrédulas de Maria y Kanade pues era claro que estaba tras Serena, Serena por su parte se miró aliviada y Chris le miró molesta.

— ¿De verdad? —Cuestionó Tsubasa a su kouhai.

—Sí, es bastante agradable cuando hablas con él después de un rato—Le encubrió, obviamente Tsubasa no les creyó ni un pelo pero hizo parecer como que si lo había hecho, y eso Shun lo sabía. Se sentó de nuevo pero con el orgullo herido, no había perdido ante un conquistador como Tsubasa, no había perdido contra su hermano, contra un serbio en el hogar de las Cadenzavna, con un vagabundo o un animal, sino contra la heredera de la familia Amou, una mujer. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Chris después de un rato.

—Lo estaré eventualmente—Respondio de nuevo mirando a la mujer que amaba y a su rival—Ahora debo reparar mi orgullo y pensar cómo actuar.

—Pensé que harías algo estúpido y machista.

—Eso es para Sean y mi viejo yo, Serena me hizo ser mejor persona, al grado de que me hizo un buen perdedor.

.

.

Maria no sabía si por fin le había correspondido algo de suerte o Tsubasa simplemente se había dejado hacer, pero ahora el siempre controlado Kazanari se encontraba ebrio, no al grado de la noche anterior, pero si estaba más débil y soltado de la lengua. Claro, no podía preguntarle "¿Eres mujer?" pero por lo menos ahora era capaz de poder tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo que le delatara y no solo sus hombros.

¿Y luego qué?

—Deja de tentarme así—Escuchó a Tsubasa decir. Maria le había conducido al patio de aquel enorme castillo del feudal y siguieron por el bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña que muy seguramente pertenecía también al feudal, el propósito era poder jugar con la mente de Kazanari tanto como pudiera y que este fuera lo más sincero posible al deshacerse de las miradas de los demás.

— ¿Así como, Tsubasa? Si no estoy haciendo nada—Sonrió con burla, el noble mareado se dejó caer sobre la cama, Maria se sentó a un lado de él, sonriendo con victoria, pues era la primera vez que ella tenía el control total de la situación.

—Embriagarme no ha sido la mejor de tus ideas, y sigo sin saber cómo lo hiciste—Respondió arrastrando la voz, con sus ojos fijos en el escote del vestido de Maria, quería arrebatárselo, moría por hacerlo.

—Talentos femeninos—Contestó clavando su mirada contra los ojos oscurecidos de Tsubasa, grave error. Volvió a presenciar esa mirada vacía llena de frialdad que le habia dirigido cuando regresaron del recinto Kohinata, quiso de inmediato cambiar esa expresión pero no sabía cómo. La mano de Tsubasa tomó la suya y le guio a su cara, antes de que su propia mano acariciara sus cabellos.

— ¿Sabes por qué siempre mantengo un control absoluto? —Maria negó, inconscientemente acercándose cada vez más al peli-azul. Tsubasa se rio—Dejaré que lo descubras esta noche.

La distancia entre Tsubasa y Maria fue reducida a cero, por tercera vez, gracias a la Cadenzavna.

Sus labios se unieron en una danza perfecta y llena de frenesí y deseo mezclado de nuevo con el orgullo. Sus mentes se refugiaron de todo y de a poco, Maria sintió el calor en su interior que le pedía más y más de la persona en sus brazos. De un empujón le acostó sobre la cama y posicionó sus caderas en el vientre de Tsubasa y se dedicó a estimular el descubierto cuello del Kazanari con su boca después de desatar su cabello. Ni siquiera sabía si ese sería un punto estimulante en él o ella, solo hacía las cosas que había probado con anterioridad con Leiur antes de detenerse.

Tsubasa gimió, lo cual le hizo saber que iba bien. El que tuviera copas de más también le ayudaba en su resistencia. El peli-azul prácticamente le había dado el control de hacer lo que quisiese, y además de eso, le estaba correspondiendo. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban deseo?

Maria gimió cuando sintió el frio tacto de las manos de Tsubasa en su espalda una vez deshecho el nudo puesto que había pegado sus labios y su aliento en su oreja derecha. Sus cuerpos pidieron aún más contacto y Maria comprobó varias sospechas acerca del comportamiento sexual del Kazanari, era uno que te pedía a gritos más, uno que nunca parecia llenar. Deslizó suavemente su mano derecha, su mano hábil por debajo del pantalón de aquel molesto traje y se detuvo en seco al igual que su acompañante.

Tsubasa de golpe recuperó su estado sobrio y se alejó de Maria viéndose asustado, no, viéndose asustada, de la manera menos recomendable, Maria acababa de descubrir el increíble secreto del Noble Kazanari.

—M-Maria…

Como pudo, Maria arregló de nuevo su vestido y se alejó de _ella._

—Entonces era cierto…

* * *

 _ **¡Chan, chan, chan! Shun ha descubierto que Kanade y Serena mueren por la otra y Tsubasa ha sido atrapada in fragantti.**_

 _ **¿No debo recordarles que si me matan no habrá siguiente capítulo verdad? No se preocupen, son solo cinco días para el siguiente sábado ;)**_

 _ **Tohka chan ya me quería ahorcar y TheNeferet sufrío por el beso interrumpido del Serenade y como Xeo no dejó su queja no sé si me quería matar ya pero bueno...**_

 _ **Ya debo ir a hacer mis deberes como buena estudiante así que solo me despido recordándoles que...**_

 _ **¡Si me matan no habrá capítulo 22!**_


	23. Chapter 22

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 22]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Serena observó cuando Maria entró corriendo a su habitación notoriamente alterada, su boca se abrió de par en par una vez que se percató del estado desarreglado de su hermana. A su lado Kanade se mostró preocupada y se despidió escuetamente antes de salir caminando lo más rápido posible en una dirección alternativa. Tocó la puerta tres veces seguidas sin recibir respuesta hasta después de aclarar que era ella y no Tsubasa.

Su cabello estaba ligeramente fuera de su lugar, el nudo de su vestido era diferente al que ella le había puesto y una clara marca de mordida se mostró sin descaro en la intersección de su cuello y su hombro; su labial estaba corrido y sin duda el estado en el que se encontraba solo podía ser causado por una cosa.

Maria se abrazó temerosa a Serena causándole confusión.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó ahora Serena con temor, dudaba que el noble fuera capaz de aprovecharse de su hermana, pero no encontraba una razón lógica por la que la mayor se encontrase así.

—Tenía razón—Respondió nada más. La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el temblor de Maria, quien se sentía más perdida que nunca.

.

.

Kanade divisó a Tsubasa rápidamente una vez que se separó de Serena, tenía variadas sospechas que se incrementaron al ver el estado de su amiga, había cierto desorden en su siempre pulcra apariencia y un poco de labial rodeando su oreja derecha. La cara de crisis que mostraba la peli-azul le recordó a la misma que había puesto años atrás cuando le informaron que estaba "comprometida" con ella y que además de eso, conocía su secreto. Si la Kazanari tenía el labial que se mostró corrido en los labios de la Cadenzavna mayor, era más que obvio que Maria le había descubierto, pues dudaba que en esas circunstancias hubieran continuado y Tsubasa no era de forzar.

—Apestas a alcohol—Comentó una vez cerca de la oji-azul.

—Cuantos ánimos me das—Contestó a la pelirroja en sarcasmo.

—Apesto en esto—Kanade se encogió de hombros sentándose a un lado de Tsubasa— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste ebria?

—Quisiera saberlo

.

.

El resto de la semana transcurrió parcialmente tensa, estaban a dos días para el tercer y último baile antes de la celebración a los veinticinco años de la señorita Phara Suyuf. Maria había permanecido encerrada en su habitación con la intención de concentrar sus pensamientos y Tsubasa solía pasear por la ciudad todo el día, regresando a su habitación en horas de la madrugada cuando la peli-rosa dormía para tomar ropa e ir a la habitación de Chris a pesar de que en un principio se negó a hacer tal cosa.

Tsubasa no se salvó de un enorme sermón par parte de la albina.

Maria mientras tanto estaba pensando muy seriamente que haría con Tsubasa (olvidándose parcialmente de la carta que se supone debería enviar) ahora que sabía que debería referírsele como una ella en lugar de un él. Estaba extremadamente confundida, pero si algo estaba claro, era que su lívido le estaba ordenando ir tras ella, pero su molestia y su orgullo le plantaban en su lugar. Jugar con ella de esa manera era tan… ¡y lo peor es que había accedido a ello! Desde un principio Tsubasa le había dejado claro que lo que ocultaba era grande, pero ocultar su verdadero género…

Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era que Tsubasa de nuevo tenía razón. Tsubasa le había dicho que una vez que descubriese su secreto le sería imposible resistirse al llamado, ¡y por un demonio que era cierto! Por su orgullo se contenía lo mejor que podía el innegable deseo que ya estaba despierto en su interior después de las incontables estimulaciones que había hecho en ella por casi medio año. Giró su mirada de color cían hacia la maleta de la Kazanari, varias veces le escuchó entrar a la habitación y rebuscar entre sus cosas unos minutos antes de dejarla sola de nuevo. En las pocas veces que había salido miró a Kanade y a Chris mirarle con preocupación, claramente preocupadas por su amiga. Curiosamente, lo único que tenía claro era que no diría nada de aquello a nadie, no tenía caso.

Miró el reloj sobre la cómoda, ya era tarde. Se acostó sobre la cama y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, solo le quedaba esperar un poco.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el cerrojo cedió a la llave que poseía su compañera de habitación (se sentía tan raro referirse a Tsubasa como mujer) quien de nuevo entró con el propósito de buscar sus ropas al día siguiente.

—No es necesario que te vayas—Comentó una vez que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, escuchó un sonido de sorpresa, la habitación se inundó en silencio.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —Preguntó Tsubasa, Maria fue capaz de escuchar preocupación en la noble Kazanari. Algo dentro de ella se estrujó.

—Quiero hablar contigo—Contestó topándose con la cara confundida de Tsubasa—Hay ciertos puntos de nuestro juego que deben aclararse antes de continuarlo—Ante esto Tsubasa volvió a sonreír con la misma seguridad de siempre.

—Hablemos entonces —La puerta se cerró con Tsubasa adentro, quien se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a la cama de Maria.

.

.

—De acuerdo, ¿Por qué estás como león enjaulado cuando hasta hace unas horas parecías perro apaleado? —Peguntó Chris intuyendo la respuesta. Tsubasa siempre le daba las buenas noches antes de instalar su futón a un lado de su cama, la noche pasada no lo hizo y al despertarse, no encontró rastro alguno de su senpai. Al ir al comedor, le miró con Kanade, Serena y Maria desayunando, Shun apareció detrás de ella y se unieron como ya era costumbre, en una mesa de seis.

—Porque solo a mí se me ocurre jugar con la única mujer que no está dispuesta a seguir mis normas—Contestó Tsubasa mirando fijamente a Maria con molestia, quien le miró sonriente, y a sus costados, tanto Kanade como Serena le miraban con burla. Definitivamente no podría contar con la Amou en esa ocasión.

— _Ambas conocemos el secreto más celosamente guardado de la otra, aquel que tiene nuestra vida como seguro para no ser contando_ — _Habló Maria solemne, Tsubasa frente a ella asintió_ — _Ninguna piensa contarlo como es obvio—Tsubasa volvió a asentir—Pero sin duda sería muy aburrido terminar este juego de seducción de esta manera tan poco estética ¿verdad? Después de todo, somos "novios"—Hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir el título—Pero prefiero el término novia, y lo sabes._

 _— ¿Qué sugieres entonces? —Preguntó Tsubasa arqueando la ceja confundida._

 _—Esta vez yo pongo las reglas—Declaró segura._

 _— ¿Y que gano yo de eso?_

 _—A mí_

Tsubasa gruñó con notable molestia una vez que escuchó comentarios para nada decentes de los hombres en la mesa contigua. En esta ocasión Maria vestía con un vestido más escotado pero sin dejarse ver vulgar, sino que seguía irradiando ese notable aire digno y elegante de siempre que en ese mismo instante se encontraba lanzando llamas ardientes de lava en su interior.

 _"Vestiré lo que deseé y no harás comentarios"_

Maria notablemente estaba jugando con ella, estaba tentándola, y la tenía en sus manos. Era claro que ella no diría a nadie más que a Serena que en realidad era una mujer, es más pensaba aprovecharse de su apariencia masculina para hacerle perder la cabeza y mancillar su honor como ella había hecho con la serbia.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan concentrado, _cariño_? —Preguntó Maria con la misma socarronería que tantas veces le había dirigido. ¡No era justo! Las leyes de Maria no eran justas, ¿Cómo se supone que calmaría su deseo si le prohibía expresarlo de manera literaria con palabras simples?

—Tu belleza amor mío—Respondió sinceramente pero sin despegar su mirada de los lindos detalles de ese vestido.

 _"Tienes prohibido desmentir la farsa que montaste desde mi borrachera, así que oficialmente, seré tu novia"_

— ¿Nos vemos esta noche? —Preguntó Maria.

—Por supuesto—Respondió Tsubasa de inmediato.

 _"No me buscarás tú a mí, yo me mostraré y decidiré cuanto dejarte avanzar. Eso sí, los besos quedan prohibidos desde ahora"_

 _._

 _._

Por primera vez Tsubasa no se encontraba bebiendo en un baile, a decir verdad, no pensaba beber por un buen tiempo, -no después de que el alcohol le atontó lo suficiente como para que Maria la descubriera- pero lo más increíble de aquello era que estuviera como lince observando fijamente a Maria como si esta fuese su presa, aunque esto no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Desde el primer instante en que vio aquella carta en serbio junto con una invitación de boda supuso que era importante, Tsubasa se regocijaba de ser bastante intuitiva. Nunca supo de qué iba aquella carta y ni siquiera espiando las conversaciones de Maria y Serena pudo averígualo, pues estando a solas, ambas hermanas hablaban entre sí en su lengua materna. Decidido, en cuanto pudiera, aprendería serbio.

Fueron dos las veces que Tsubasa vio a Maria esconder su respectiva respuesta a dicha carta con nerviosismo. Definitivamente esa carta era importante, y siguiendo su instinto, evitaría que esa carta fuese enviada a cualquier costo.

Por más acosador que sonase, Tsubasa había estado vigilando las acciones de Maria aun durante su distanciamiento. Sabía de buena fuente que Maria no había salido mucho de su habitación y (quería creer) la había distraído por completo. A final de cuentas que Maria descubriera su sexo le vino bien, pues ya le era palpable el mutuo deseo entre ambas, por eso…

Por eso apenas tuvo la oportunidad, acorraló a Maria contra uno de los muros del castillo de Phara. Había visto como Maria escondía un sobre en su gabardina, la oficina de correos aun no cerraba, podía enviarla fácilmente.

—Suéltame—Dijo Maria de inmediato, pero sus ojos pedían otra cosa, ¿o era Tsubasa quien lo deseaba así?

—Me niego—Contestó Tsubasa con la misma rapidez con su verdadera voz—Sé que si te dejo ir en este instante ambas nos arrepentiremos—bajó el tono de su voz para que únicamente la mayor la escuchara refiriéndose a sí misma como mujer, apegando así su rostro con el de su contraria y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Te he dicho que los besos están prohibidos.

—No te estoy besando—Un nuevo mordisco tuvo lugar en su cuello, arrancándole así un suspiro—Necesito tu aprobación para dar rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones—Confesó recostada sobre ella—Di mi nombre si quieres que continúe, Maria.

—No es tiempo aún—Fue su única defensa, sintiendo débiles sus rodillas e inconscientemente –o tal vez no– acercándose más a la espadachina.

—La noche es joven...—Pronunció en un murmuró dejando que su aliento chocase con el cuello de su contraria, tanto tiempo anhelando ese contacto y por fin le fue concedido.

Sus manos aprisionaban sus muñecas contra la pared con la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarla pero insuficiente para lastimarla, aunque dadas las circunstancias no era como si aquella bella dama de ojos azul verdoso quisiera escapar.

—Tsubasa...—Suspiro acercando más su rostro al suyo.

—Te lo dije...—Soplo en su oído sabiéndose ganadora—...de mi nadie se escapa.

* * *

 _ **Si señoras y señores, eso que acaban de leer es la primera escena del prólogo. Moria por ponerlo, que se note :D**_

 ** _Muchas gracias a Dani Horta, tokha chan, Kaede Kitajima y TheNeferet por comentar, este capítulo es suyo por decidir no matarme a pesar de que fui demasiado cruel, espero sigan así de buena onda mañana hehehe_**

 ** _¿Cuantos felices con el anuncio de Symphogear AXZ? ¡Yo! Juro que grité a lo fangirl y me ardieron los ojos de la emoción, para celebrar les traigo un one-shot completamente humorístico, dense una vuelta por mi perfil en las próximas horas, se titulará "¡Corre por tu vida Tsubasa-san!" ¿Que diablos con mis títulos? Bueno, de cualquier manera, nos leemos :D_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 23]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Desde el momento en que Maria tuvo que admitir, mentalmente, su derrota, los dioses Eros y Chronos se aliaron a favor de la Kazanari. Maria había sido incapaz de decir o hacer nada para seguirse negando, era consciente de que ya no tenía caso, Tsubasa la tenía en sus manos y al mismo tiempo, Maria igualmente la tenía. Se habían atado mutuamente, y fue por esto que ninguna de las dos pudo llevar un mando total sobre la otra a la hora de soltar su incontrolable atracción sexual.

En un principio Tsubasa llevó la iniciativa, repartiendo mordiscos y caricias por lo largo de su cuerpo, estimulándole lo más posible antes de que se permitiera avanzar sin más al punto máximo de placer en su cuerpo, pero claro, Maria no pensaba dejarse dominar, así que resistiendo muy bien sus reacciones fue capaz de devolverle el favor a la menor, quien le volvió a mostrar esa faceta tan irresistible, débil ante sus caricias, gimiendo en voz baja y conteniendo algunas palabras.

La noche fue eternamente joven para ese par de amantes, pero sin duda alguna la mañana fue avasalladora.

Quien primero abrio los ojos fue Tsubasa. Se encontraba satisfecha, pero no del todo. Abrazó la cintura desnuda de Maria y la aferró a su cuerpo, eso se sentía mejor, pero aún no le satisfacía del todo, pero no podía hacer más. Suspiró recordando con una sonrisa de orgullo cada expresión, sonido y reacción de su amante nocturna, pero a su vez preocupándose un poco por lo que podría venir después. ¿Cómo se supone que se tratarían ahora? Es decir, apenas un día y medio Maria aceptó (de manera poco convencional) ser su novia como un recurso para ganar tiempo pero ahora cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera huir, y honestamente esa idea no le agradaba para nada.

—Tienes demasiadas caras—Dijo después de ver la apacible cara de Maria durmiendo, sin poder evitarlo acaricio su mejilla—Pienso hacer que me las muestres todas—Declaró sosteniendo todavía la mirada. Minutos después la peli-rosa también despertó, un poco desorientada en un principio, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar su estado de desnudez compartido y recordar todo el desenfreno de la noche anterior, se sentía avergonzada, pero el fuerte brazo de Tsubasa que le rodeaba hacia que se olvidase parcialmente de eso. Tanto entrenamiento se veía en su cuerpo.

—Ahora entiendo el fanatismo de Phara—Tsubasa se rio por el comentario tan aleatorio que soltó Maria, quien le siguió después de unos segundos.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? —Preguntó la Kazanari.

—Quiero bañarme y vestirme—Respondió mirando fijamente la habitación en la que estaban, no era la del hotel—Aunque creo que en estas circunstancias no es posible.

—Tienes dos opciones, una es jugar a las escondidillas y otra es dejarles saber a todos lo que pasó aquí adentro—Maria le miró fijamente pidiéndole que se explicara con mayor claridad—Por más que te arregles, ¿has visto tu cuello y tu clavícula?

.

.

Un hombre alto de cabellos castaño obscuro miraba con calma el mar con cierta ansiedad, había quedado de verse con el señor Aufwachen apenas llegara a su destino, le había prometido que por fin lograría hacer tratados con el clan más famoso en la región que tenía en mira, una que parecía progresar satisfactoriamente, la región de Gungnir.

Uriel Darahim miró a su hija a unos cuantos pasos de él concentrada en su lectura, se veía triste, tal vez extrañaba a su prometido.

Ja, que buena broma. Tristán no era del perfecto agrado de Leiur, eso lo sabía, pero de todas maneras el compromiso ya estaba hecho. De haberse informado antes de lo mucho que influiría en él las negociaciones con el noble Kazanari, no se hubiera apresurado a tomar el compromiso de los Provisto pudo haber intentado con el noble.

Según habia oído era un año menor que su hija y continuaba soltero.

Que desperdicio.

—Leiur—La chica de cortos cabellos igualmente castaños y mechas naranjas le miró—Llegaremos en una semana a Japón, ¿has aprendido lo básico de la comunicación?

—Sólo he aprendido a preguntar por ti o pedir indicaciones para llegar a la mansión de los Kazanari.

—No es suficiente.

—Si tantos deseos tenías de que todo saliera perfecto mejor hubieras traído a Tristán.

—No me hables así—Gruñó e instintivamente, Leiur cerró la boca—Hasta donde sé esa amiga tuya, Maria, habla japonés como segunda lengua, cuando la vuelvas a ver pídele que comience a enseñarte, no será la única vez que vendremos a Japón.

—Como digas padre—A pesar de haber sonado respetuosa, la castaña ardió de ira por dentro,

.

.

Kanade se sonrojó a niveles insospechados, sintiéndose similar a Chris por lo pudorosa que se puso de repente al encontrar a Maria junto a Tsubasa en una situación no apta para mentes malpensadas como la suya.

—Lamento eso, Kanade—Se disculpó Tsubasa visiblemente divertida, con Maria avergonzada a un lado suyo.

—No se preocupen, fue culpa mía—Alegó Kanade, Tsubasa negó acercándose a su maleta y resguardando sus cosas. La noche pasada había sido el último baile en honor a Phara, quien les había dejado por la paz después de que la parejita recién formada se desapareciera de la manera menos discreta posible en su penúltimo baile, en el que Maria no pudo continuar resistiéndose. Ahora mismo, todos se encontraban empacando para regresar a Gungnir.

Las cosas entre Shun y Serena habían muerto prácticamente, su trato era simples formalismos amistosos. Ninguno se sentía listo para afrontar la situación a pesar de que sabían de qué iba todo. ¿Y Kanade? Pues seguía igual con Chris, solo que ahora Serena aparecía entre ellas cada que podía, no le gustaba verlas juntas, y que nadie se atreviese a decir que estaba celosa.

—Pero deberían tener cuidado—habló Kanade genuinamente preocupada por ambas, no estaban siendo tan discretas como lo eran en un principio.

—No te preocupes Kanade, mientras Maria no me quite la camisa estamos a salvo—Le guiñó juguetona—No parecemos que un par de novios normales que simplemente se desean.

— ¿Entonces, si es oficial que ustedes tienen una relación fuera de su juego?

—Estamos intentando ver que tanto nos podemos soportar—Habló Maria desviando la mirada—Además, si tanto me desea Tsubasa como dice esa es una de las condiciones. No pienso acostarme con alguien que no salgo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente? —Preguntó la pelirroja incrédula.

—Hay ciertas cosas que se pegan, como el descaro—Miro fijamente a la heredera del clan Kazanari quien solamente se hizo la desentendida.

.

.

Escucho risillas al otro lado del pasillo, pero no les tomó importancia. Se concentró en desempaquetar sus cosas, clavando su atención por completo en la libreta de cuero negro que era de sus posesiones más preciadas, se abrazó a ella con fuerza e interiormente se cuestionó el por qué no le había llegado una respuesta a su carta, había estado 99% segura de que recibiría una respuesta, después de todo, Leiur amaba a Maria con su vida y esta le correspondía, entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Y si su carta se había perdido en el envío? ¿Y si hubo una discordancia de tiempo?

Aquellas risillas se hicieron más cercanas, una voz se denotaba más grave que la otra. Parecían estar hablando, pero no distinguía bien puesto que obviamente hablaban en japonés. Guiada por la curiosidad –ya que una de las risas se le hacía familiar– Salió de la habitación asignada por el sub-líder de la familia Kazanari y con cautela salió. Desde su ángulo pudo apreciar al mismo hombre de los cuadros, el joven noble Kazanari, próximo heredero del clan, parecía hablar con alguien, una mujer, pero no podía ver nada de ésta.

El Kazanari pareció burlarse de algo y de la nada fue empujado hacia el muro opuesto del pasillo y entonces el corazón de la Darahim se paralizó cuando distinguió aquel cabello rosado con ese mítico peinado inconfundible acercarse al rostro del noble.

— ¿Maria? —Soltó sin pensar atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

No estaba errónea, esa era Maria, quien le vio como se ve a un espectro.

— ¿L-Leiur?


	25. Chapter 24

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 24]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.d.A. Los díalogos en cursiva entre se deben a que están hablando en serbio**_

—Quien diría que tus puntos sensibles están completamente expuestos—Se burló Tsubasa dentro de la carroza en la que viajaba junto con Maria, quien le miró molesta.

—Oh cállate—Dijo Maria desviando la mirada, Tsubasa no pudo hacer más que reírse mientras sacaba el reloj en su saco dispuesta a ver la hora

—Llegaremos más pronto de lo previsto, ¿y si vienes a mi casa un rato? —Propuso la Kazanari.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Conocernos—Se encogió de hombros simple— ¿Entonces?

—Ya qué…

—Eres tan Tsundere.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó la peli-rosa confundida, era un término que nunca había escuchado.

Tsubasa no respondió y en cambio se dedicó a iniciar una trivial conversación, la cual terminó con una anécdota bastante graciosa de Serena y Maria durante su juventud, la oji-azul no lo sabía, pero lo que le contaba fue un poco antes de que Maria conociese a su novia (aunque no sabía si seguir considerándola como tal). Ambas mujeres terminaron riendo mientras atravesaban la entrada de su casa, cuando quería, la serbia podía ser completamente hilarante.

—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué hay otra carroza afuera? —Preguntó Maria en el living mientras que Tsubasa le guiaba a los pasillos que conducían a la habitación de la misma.

—Aparentemente tendré una visita por dos semanas—Respondió quitándole importancia—Según me explicó Ogawa es un amigo del señor Aufwachen y su muy hermosa hija.

— ¿Era necesario mencionar eso? —Alzó Maria la ceja algo molesta.

—Yo solo repito lo que Ogawa me dijo.

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

— ¿Celosa?

—Ja, nunca—Se mofó Maria empujando al falso noble sobre la pared contraria del pasillo para después acercarse a él y posteriormente besarlo. Estaba por soltar un comentario hasta que escuchó una voz que erizó su espalda llamándola por su nombre.

— ¿Maria? —De todas las personas que podía tener el señor Traum Aufwachen, ¿tenía que precisamente llamar a Uriel Darahim?

— ¿L-Leiur?

Tsubasa portó una mirada de seriedad examinando fijamente a las dos mujeres que se miraban con incredulidad. Aquella extranjera miraba a Maria de una manera que ciertamente no le gustaba, pero que comprendió de inmediato el motivo por la mirada adolorida que portaba ante su cercanía; su mente juntó dos más dos y entonces comprendió otra de las grandes trabas de Maria.

La mujer frente a ellas, era seguramente su pareja en serbia.

¿Por qué estaba en Japón y en su casa de todos los lugares posibles?

.

.

Shun salió de la mansión Tsukuyomi en dirección a la finca con Serena junto a él, o mejor dicho, el azabache tomaba de ella, aunque no es como si la castaña pusiera mucha resistencia. Debido a que el padre de Kanade le había ordenado ir a su casa tan pronto como regresara, la Cadenzavna menor se había visto obligada a volver a la mansión junto con su antiguo pretendiente, quien apenas le dirigía un seco "buenos días". Caballeroso como de costumbre, el mayor de los Tsukuyomi, tomó de su mano y le ayudó a bajar; la situación actual se creó cuando el azabache se negó a soltar su mano y comenzó a arrastrarle a lo más recóndito de las propiedades de su familia.

Serena vio la cara estoica del chico, por esto fue que no dijo nada y solo se dejó llevar. Estaba ligeramente preocupada por el cambio tan brusco de actitud que había habido entre ellos después de que invitase a Chris al baile dejándole a solas con Kanade. ¿Acaso Shun se había dado cuenta de su atracción poco sana por Kanade?

—Nada viene aquí así que nadie podrá escucharte—Habló el chico de ojos rosas mientras que la joven de ojos cían le miró confundida—Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué Kanade y no yo?

—No sé a qué te refieres—Mintió Serena, sabía bien de que hablaba Shun.

Lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos del joven, quien tomó a la menor por los hombros y le obligó a verlo.

—Duele, Serena—Dijo—Prometo no hacer nada, no interferir y guardarlo como un secreto, solo… solo responde para que sea capaz de olvidarte ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Dime que hizo Kanade para que no me permitieras entrar a tu corazón?

.

.

— _¿Quién es él?_ —Preguntó Leiur enseguida con fría voz a Maria, recibiendo una mirada confundida del noble Kazanari, aunque era obvio, porque Tsubasa no hablaba serbio.

Maria se vio nerviosa, intercambió una mirada con el noble antes de redirigir su mirada hacia ella.

— _Él es Tsubasa Kazanari, el próximo heredero del clan. Un amigo mío_ —Respondió su novia señalándolo. Leiur se mostró molesta, no era tonta.

— _Sí claro, y tú besas a tus amigos._ —Dijo la azabache con sarcasmo— _Dime la verdad, ¿Quién es él?_

— _No me estaba besando con él_ —mentira— _Solo lo estaba fastidiando, este hombre que ves aquí es un mujeriego bastante descarado que no acepta que no siento atracción por los hombres._

— _Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que él sabe que tú…?_

—Maria, no me gusta sentirme fuera, ¿podrías explicarme que está pasando?—Habló Tsubasa cansada de estar callada y tanto ella como Leiur miraron fijamente a la Cadenzavna mayor.

—Sí claro—Maria se vio dudosa de que hacer, no le gustaba mentir y ninguno de los dos allí presentes era fácil de engañar, Leiur la conocía demasiado bien y Tsubasa era demasiado deductiva—Tsubasa, ella es Leiur una am-

— ¿Tu novia? —Interrumpió Tsubasa con un toque altanero. Maria se vio alarmada y miró a los alrededores, y asegurándose de que nadie las había escuchado respondió

—Sí.

— ¿Y puede entenderme?

—No—Ante esta respuesta Tsubasa sonrió más ampliamente.

—En ese caso, mucho gusto—El peli-azul se reverenció frente a la otra serbia, quien alzó la ceja escéptica—A juzgar por lo que oí Maria te dijo mi nombre pero igual lo repito—Se pudo de pie correctamente otra vez—Soy Kazanari Tsubasa, el amante de Maria.

Maria se alarmó y miró de inmediato con Leiur que seguía con la misma mirada.

— _Dice que es un placer conocerte_ —Tradujo falsamente a la Darahim— _Y se ha presentado._

Leiur imitó el movimiento del peli-azul y soltó un "Leiur Darahim" de mala gana. No confiaba en ese hombre, y por obvias razones, no le agradaba. No era ciega, estaba segura de que Maria lo había besado con inclusive más naturalidad que con la que le besaba a ella estando completamente a solas.

— _Leiur_ —Habló su padre deteniéndose mirando tanto a Maria como al noble Kazanari— _Oh, veo que ya conoces al noble Kazanari, Maria que sorpresa encontrarte aquí_ —Uriel se vio genuinamente sorprendido.

— _Lo mismo digo, señor Uriel._

—Tsubasa-san, ya he hablado con su padre, es un gusto finalmente conocerlo. Soy Uriel Darahim—Se presentó—Ella es mi hija Leiur, aunque me sorprende ver que conoce a Maria.

—Lo mismo digo—Se reverenció de nuevo—El mundo es pequeño señor—Se rio con elegancia fingida que únicamente las mujeres notaron—Tengo entendido que quedarán acá por dos semanas, me sorprende su manejo del japonés comparado con el de su hija.

—Mi hija entiende lo básico para poder regresar aquí sana y salva en caso de que salga y se pierda—Respondió inmediatamente. Maria solo miraba el intercambio de palabras de su no suegro y su _novio_ , estaba metida en un muy buen lío.

—No me agrada escuchar eso sí puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo—Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mayor ante esas palabras adjuntas con la mirada de la oji-azul, lo peor de todo es que no se le ocurría una manera de callarla— ¿Le molestaría si acompaño a su hija en todo momento durante su estancia?

—No me molestaría, el problema es que como se habrá dado cuenta, ella no habla japonés y dudo que usted hable serbio—Se excusó el mayor, internamente maldiciéndose por haberse apresurado a comprometer a su hija con Tristán cuando el hombre frente a él estaba soltero.

—En ese caso, vendría perfecto que Maria viniese con nosotros. Maria me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, después de todo le tiene un gran aprecio a Leiur-san y ya que ella habla ambos idiomas sería un enriquecimiento para ambos—Uriel le miró sin poder creérselo. El noble Kazanari se demostraba demasiado abierto—algo me dice que seguiremos en contacto

— _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ —Preguntó Leiur rápidamente al ver como la cara de su padre se iluminaba.

— _Que Tsubasa se ha ofrecido a ser tu guía en lo que yo te ayudo con tu japonés_ —Respondió Maria sin querer entrar demasiado en detalles, no podía dar una mala traducción ahora que Uriel estaba allí, pues el sabría de inmediato que mentía y le corregiría sin pensarlo.

— _¿Tienes alguna molestia, Maria?_ —Preguntó el hombre. Maria negó con cabeza, estaba literalmente atrapada—En ese caso tenemos un trato—Dijo a Tsubasa quien sonrió.

—Me alegro inmensamente de escuchar eso—Sonrió de una manera que parecía sincera—Lamentablemente, ahora tengo asuntos que atender después de ir a dejar a la bella señorita Maria a su estancia con los señores Tsukuyomi, pero una vez que regrese seré todo suyo.

—No hay problema, de todas maneras hay varias cosas que quería hablar con mi hija.

—En ese caso—Sin previo aviso, Tsubasa tomó de la mano de Maria, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Leiur. ¿Desde cuándo Maria tenía tanta confianza con un amigo varón? —Nos retiramos, con su permiso.

—Propio.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? —Preguntó Maria una vez que estuvieron dentro de la carroza que les llevaría a la casa Tsukuyomi.

—Lo de siempre _amor_ —A Maria le sorprendió que Tsubasa fuera capaz de decir dicho adjetivo en serbio— _Divertirme a tu costa._

¿Qué tanto había aprendido Tsubasa del serbio? ¿Cuándo lo había hecho?

* * *

 _ **¿Pensaron que no iban a ver capítulo hoy? Pues ya ven que no, solo una pequeña tardanza, la inspiración me atacó para cualquier cosa menos el capítulo de hoy de seducción y de alguna manera que no me explico, alargó mi idea original para mi one-shot, espero acabarlo para mañana antes que se termine convirtiendo en un fic, l**_ _ **o bueno esque tengo dos semanas de vacaciones hehehe**_

 _ **¡Xeo has revivido! ¿Que opinas de que ha sido Tsubasa quien ha pedido acercarse a Leiur? Extrañaba leerte mujer, es un gusto saber que has vuelto :D espero tus críticas :3**_

 _ **¡tokha, no mueras! Aun no podés morir y lo sabes. Tienes razón yo no aprendo XD**_

 _ **TheNeferet, no tenés idea de como me sorprendí al ver tu solicitud (muero moridamente) serán raras las veces que podamos coincidir por la diferencia de horarios que hay entre paises pero tendrás puntuales mis respuestas a tus reviews cada semana :D**_

 _ **Ahora, debo decirles algo sobre esta historia... está por terminar :( No le calculo más de diez capítulos (lloren, lloren mientras me corto las venas con galletitas) Como va a terminar todo, pues hagan sus teorías porque a partir de aquí comenzará la recta final de seducción.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**_


	26. Chapter 25

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 25t]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.d.A. Los díalogos en cursiva entre se deben a que están hablando en serbio**_

Kirika y Shirabe se encontraban en completo silencio. Estaban sin palabras por lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿La señorita Serena enamorada de la señorita Kanade? Verde y rosa se enfrentaron unos segundos, las manos de una se encontraban tapando su propia boca y la de su contraria. Ninguno de ellos podía saber que accidentalmente los habían escuchado. Shirabe estaba realmente sorprendida por la faceta que estaba mostrando su hermano mayor aunque no más que Kirika, pues ésta había sido víctima de los menosprecios de Shun y de Sean cuando se volvió la guardiana de Shirabe gracias a Tsubasa. Pero ahora, ¿dos mujeres enamoradas entre sí? ¿Eso era posible? Una duda se implantó en las pequeñas

¿Qué era el amor?

—No lo sé, Shun. No lo sé…—Desde su posición, tanto Kirika como Shirabe escucharon como la voz de Serena igualmente se quebraba—Llevo preguntándome lo mismo desde hace tiempo, han sido tantas veces las que he negado e intenté enamorarme de ti pero el corazón es tan impredecible.

 _»_ —Cuando menos me di cuenta me encontré pensando en ella las veinticuatro horas del día, teniendo que ocultar mis nervios cada vez que se acercaba más de la cuenta a mí. Sonriendo con solo recordar el cómo nos hicimos amigas, cada cosa nueva que ella me enseñó, protegiéndome (sin que ninguna se diera cuenta) de cosas insignificantes, haciéndome reír a cada momento, alegrando mi día a día, distrayendo mi mente de los problemas que traía de mi hogar, logrando entrar a mi corazón con cada mínimo detalle dulce que tenía conmigo, con su densidad e inocencia, su bondad y al mismo tiempo su madurez, su camaradería, todo… Todo lo que es ella es lo que me enamoró. Cuando me besaste supe que no podía amarte, pero aun así no quería lastimarte, pero cuando Kanade comenzó a dejarme de lado para pasar más tiempo con Chris fui notando que no la quería lejos, la quería cerca, mucho más cerca, siempre a mi lado de ser posible. Sin saberlo, lo que siempre buscaba, lo encontré en ella. Yo… yo me enamoré de Kanade.

—Yo pude haber sido todo eso—Dijo Shun después de una risa irónica—pero llegué tarde, ¿no es verdad?

No escucharon a Serena responder, pero sabían que eso era un sí. Shirabe miró de nuevo a Kirika pero ahora de manera analítica. Si el plan que habían trazado ella y Tsubasa-kun no hubiera resultado, estaría atada al noble Shul Shagana, de ser así… ¿Qué hubiera sido de ambas? Si repentinamente Kirika tuviera que alejarse… ¿Qué sentiría?

—Lo siento.

—No. Es mi culpa, Serena—Shun tomó un respiro bastante hondo antes de despedirse finalmente de su primer amor y emprender la búsqueda al suyo propio—Prométeme que a la primera oportunidad que tengas hablarás con Kanade-san y no dejarás que el miedo te invada y le dirás que lo que sientes.

— ¿Pero y si…?

—Ambos sabemos de la nula atracción de Kanade a los hombres—Desde su lugar, Kirika y Shirabe apretaron más los apretones en sus bocas con tal de no dejar salir ningún sonido—Y si te soy honesto, si me has enamorado a mí, dudo que no sea lo mismo para ella.

—Gracias.

—Anda, ve.

.

.

— ¡Ka-na-de! —El grito que salió de los labios de Tsubasa tuvo una respuesta inmediata, pues en un segundo se abrió la ventana de la habitación de la aludida.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Preguntó alterada viendo hacia adentro y a los alrededores, un par de comerciantes les miraban con curiosidad.

—Vengo a hablar contigo—Respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y no pudiste tocar la puerta como una persona normal?

—No—Rio—No tengo ganas de enfrentarme a tu padre por ahora, y esto te interesa.

—A veces te odio—Declaró Kanade cerrando la ventana. Momentos después, por la entrada de la mansión de los Amou, afloró la próxima heredera del clan— ¿Qué?

—Vayamos a mi casa por un té y veremos si tus habilidades en el serbio son tan buenas como presumes.

—Repito, ¿qué? —Sin previo aviso, la peli-azul le tomó en brazos y le subió a su carroza— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo explicaremos esto después?

—No le debemos explicaciones a nadie—Respondió en tono seco.

— ¿Te recuerdo que oficialmente tienes novia y por ende le debes respeto?

—Bueno, resulta que mi novia ya tenía novia y se está hospedando en _mi_ casa, a la cual atenderé por las dos semanas que permanezca aquí—Kanade se quedó sorprendida por la mirada molesta que portaba Tsubasa, solo se la había visto una vez y fue cuando intentaron comprometerlas. Tsubasa estaba notablemente molesta.

—Una vez más, ¿qué? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Ah, y Maria también la atenderá mientras le enseña japonés—Se quejó—Por lo que pude notar, su novia es bastante posesiva y casi tan observadora como yo. Es una suerte que tu amor por Serena te llevara a querer aprender Serbio y decidieras practicar conmigo, porque así solo puedo entender medianamente lo que dicen mientras que notablemente Leiur, si así se llama—Agregó cuando vio que Kanade abrió la boca—no habla nada de japonés.

— ¿Y esto en donde me interesa? —A decir verdad encontraba curiosa la situación, pero sabía que si Tsubasa había ido por ella es porque tenía un plan.

—En que eres mi amiga, ¿tal vez? —Una vez más Kanade quedó descolocada por la respuesta—Seré honesta, pienso definitivamente sepultar a Leiur de la vida de Maria y ocupo de la colaboración de Serena y Serena solo me ayudará si tú me ayudas.

—Que convenenciera eres. —Comentó de forma burlona pero interiormente señalándose que Tsubasa no estaba molesta ni nada de ese estilo.

Únicamente estaba celosa.

Oh…

Cuando Chris se entere…

.

.

— ¿Ahora por qué la histeria? —Preguntó Serena a su hermana cuando la vio tan contrariada, yendo de un lado a otro en la sala con la mirada curiosa del señor Aufwachen sobre la misma. Acaba de regresar con Shun y ciertamente estaba más que determinada a ir a ver a Kanade y decirle lo que acababa de confesarle al mayor de los hermanos Tsukuyomi antes de que disminuyera su golpe de adrenalina.

— ¿Estas libre?

—Si—En realidad no, pero estaba genuinamente por el estado de su hermana. Nunca la había visto tan angustiada, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que Tsubasa era mujer, aunque analizándolo bien, Maria no se vio angustiada, sino temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, ahora se veía realmente hundida en el pánico, y eso no era para nada normal.

Sin decir nada, Maria tomó de la mano de Serena y comenzó a arrastrarle escaleras arriba. Irónicamente la menor se señaló que era la segunda vez en menos de dos horas que la arrastraban.

— ¿Me dirás ya que está pasando? —Demandó Serena una vez que su hermana soltó su agarre y le metió a la habitación. Maria no respondió inmediatamente, sino que miró a los alrededores e inclusive asomó su rostro por la ventana antes de cerrarla con fuerza y atascar la puerta. Después de que la mayor fue capaz de tranquilizarse (aunque muy ligeramente), respiró hondo y encaró a su hermana transmitiendo la mejor cara segura que fue capaz de dibujar antes de hablar.

—Leiur está en Japón, hospedándose en la casa de Tsubasa y por si fuera poco, estoy obligada a enseñarle japonés y serbio a ambos, pero de alguna manera que no me explico, Tsubasa tiene un nivel de serbio mayor a que cuando intentó decirme que "soy hermosa".

— _Estás jodida_ —Dejó escapar en serbio alzando la voz, no se le venía otra cosa a la mente más que eso.

— _Muchas gracias Serena, agradezco tu apoyo._

 _._

 _._

— ¿En dónde estaban? Me tenían preocupado—Dejó escapar Traum Aufwachen mientras que miraba a Kirika y Shirabe entrar por la puerta trasera completamente empapadas— ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?

— ¡Nada señor! Solo jugando—Defendió la rubia inmediatamente posándose delante de la menor de la familia Tsukuyomi. El hombre sonrió con cierto cariño, antes de quitarse el saco y posarlo sobre los hombros de la guardiana, quien inmediatamente lo pasó a Shirabe—Lamento eso, señor Aufwachen. Pero Shirabe es primero, dess.

Ambos aludidos intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de mirar nuevamente a la rubia, quien sonreía sin preocupación alguna.

—No te preocupes, entiendo eso—Respondió el mayor con cierto toque de amargura que fue notado por la menor. Muchas cosas habían pasado en el tiempo que su hermano, Maria, Serena, Tsubasa, Kanade y Chris estuvieron un mes fuera; y si bien no habían pasado un drama espantoso y mal tramado, si habían descubierto una de las serindipias más irreales de la historia, así las piezas estuviesen alineadas desde un principio.

Tanto Traum como Shirabe se sentían algo tontos por no ver lo obvio, es decir, ¿Cuántas japonesas rubias de piel tan pálida encontrabas? Y fuera de eso, ¿oji-verdes? La forma de los ojos de Kirika no era cien por ciento japonesa, no tenían forma de almendra, pero tampoco tenían la misma forma que tenían Maria, Serena o el señor Aufwachen, era una forma extraña pero que no disminuía la lindura de la Akatsuki, o mejor dicho, de la Aufwachen.

Kirika Akatsuki era en realidad Igalima Aufwachen, y únicamente su padre junto con su protegida lo sabían.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 26]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.d.A. Los díalogos en cursiva entre se deben a que están hablando en serbio**_

— ¿No deberías estar invitando a Maria-neesan a una cita en lugar de mí? —Preguntó Serena alzando la ceja a Tsubasa, quien estaba frente a su habitación.

—No es una cita señorita Serena—Aclaró primero—Y dudo que a ella le vaya a gustar lo que tengo planeado.

— ¿Y por qué a mí sí debería gustarme?

—No estoy cien por ciento segura de que lo haga, pero una corazonada me dijo que lo intentara—No tenía caso hablar en masculino con la Cadenzavna menor estando a solas, después de todo era bastante obvio que Maria tuvo que habérselo contado—Es sobre cierta personita hospedándose en mi casa y que seguramente sabes quién es.

—Oh…

.

.

Traum Aufwachen se encontraba seriamente contrariado. Había hablado con su esposa sobre eso, pero ninguno de los dos podía llegar a una decisión firme, por tanto, él estaba en su libre albedrío de hacer lo que quisiese viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas con Igalima, o bueno, con Kirika. Ciertamente no había hecho intento alguno más que acercarse como amigo, no es como si pudiera llegar con la menor y decirle "¿Sabes? Me acerqué a ti porque sospechaba que eras mi hija perdida y resultó ser cierto. Te secuestraron cuando apenas tenías unos meses de nacida y terminaste aquí por medio del tráfico de niños. Ah, y tu verdadero nombre es Igalima, vámonos a Alemania" Eso sería demasiado cínico.

Por eso es que dudaba que hacer, porque como padre, estaba pensando demasiado en su hija y no en él. Ver sonreír a la menor de la manera en que lo hacía estando a lado de la menor en la cuna de los Tsukuyomi le llenaba el pecho de una alegría indescriptible pero al mismo tiempo contribuía el hueco que llevaba allí desde que repentinamente fue forzada a desaparecer de su vida.

—Kirika-chan—Llamó a la menor quien se encontraba sentada frente a ella mientras que Shirabe le servía té— ¿Qué planeas hacer por el resto de tu vida? —Preguntó ganándose inmediatamente una mirada indescifrable de la azabache.

La rubia pareció meditarlo unos instantes antes de sonreír como siempre.

—Proteger a Shirabe de todos y todos—Las mejillas de la mencionada se sonrojaron y el hombre sonrió quebrado.

—Espero de todo corazón que seas capaz hacerlo—Su decisión estaba tomada después de escuchar eso.

No pensaba ser el villano de la película de Igalima/Kirika.

.

.

—Eres…

—Genial, lo sé—Interrumpió Tsubasa a Serena frente a ella, quien le miraba incrédula—Hey, objetivamente tú también terminas ganando.

— ¿Está intentando negociar conmigo, joven Kazanari? —Cuestionó la castaña.

—Más bien te ofrezco tranquilidad.

.

.

Leiur miró con desconfianza al hombre de largos cabellos azulados por el simple hecho de la compañía que se brindaba.

Después de que el noble Kazanari fuese a dejar a su novia al lugar en el que se hospedaba (lugar que debía averiguar cuál era), regresó con una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos bermellón sin dirigirle más que un simple saludo y ponerse a charlar con su padre después de dejar a esa mujer en su morada. Lo vio salir en la mañana con una sonrisa y mirarle con una manera que le surgieron ganas de propinarle una bofetada, le recordó al Dr. Ver., de manera inevitable, ¿cómo es que Maria compartía tan tranquilamente su espacio con un hombre como él?

Ahora, Tsubasa Kazanari irrumpía la tranquila charla que tenía con _su novia_ Maria (que no llevaba ni tres minutos de iniciada) con la misma mujer de la noche anterior y su muy detestable cuñada. No era como si Leiur le tuviese mala sangre a Serena, pero su historia no era la mejor gracias a la abierta oposición a su relación, y no por homofobia, sino por creerle inferior a lo que merecía su hermana.

— _Leiur, me había enterado de que estabas en Japón, eso sí que es una verdadera sorpresa_ —Dijo Serena con una sonrisa burlona que le hizo desconfiar también de ella, era la misma sonrisa que le había visto tanto al japonés como al doctor… una sonrisa excesivamente arrogante— _¿A qué se debe tu no tan agraciada presencia?_

— _Serena, estás siendo demasiado agresiva_ —Intervino de inmediato la mayor de las Cadenzavna, aunque para Leiur no le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo en su voz mientras que miraba al Kazanari de reojo, quien se miraba divertido.

— _No importa amor_—Contestó remarcando el sustantivo con agresividad ante la menor de las hermanas Cadenzavna— _Siempre_ _he sabido que no soy de la eterna gratitud de tu hermana._

— _Se me hace demasiado arriesgado que te refieras a mi hermana de esa manera tan abiertamente_ —Remarcó la castaña con un gesto serio que hizo que la Amou nada disimuladamente se perdiera en su gesto hasta que Tsubasa le otorgó un codazo para devolverle a la realidad.

— _Nadie aquí puede entendernos, además de que mi padre salió_. —Ante esto Serena miró fijamente a la mayor y después al noble, quien en un gesto imperceptible asintió.

— _No te confíes del todo en eso_ —Señaló a la pelirroja a un lado de ella— _Kanade lleva practicando serbio desde que nos conocemos, su nivel es demasiado bueno y ni hablar de Tsubasa-kun_

¿Tsubasa-kun? ¿Era en serio?

¿Kun?

¡¿KUN?!

—Serena…—Musitó Maria casi ordenándole que no continuara hablando.

— _No, hermana mayor Maria_ —La mirada siempre dulce de la menor se endureció un momento antes de ver a su hermana— _Es injusto que Leiur esté planeando una boda y te lo haya hecho saber pero tú mantengas secretos con ella._

En su lugar Leiur se tensó mirando de nuevo al noble de los Kazanari temiendo lo peor, hasta que recordó todas las veces que escuchó a su padre decir que él era el noble más codiciado pero eternamente soltero.

— _Leiur…_

— _Serena, no._

—Basta, Serena—Tsubasa intervino posando una mano en el hombro de la menor—Esta no es en la que nuestra invitada debe enterarse de ciertas cosas—Remarcó mirando a la extranjera—como mi reciente noviazgo con Maria por ejemplo—Agregó antes de murmurar algo en su oído, instintivamente la castaña miró a su hermana quien se miraba molesta con ambos e igualmente vio la duda en Leiur, había hablado lo suficientemente pausado para que la serbia fuera capaz de memorizar esa frase y buscar su significado en alguno de los diccionarios que seguramente Tsubasa le prestaría.

—F-Fuera de eso—Habló Kanade nerviosa por el ambiente que habían montado el par de cómplices—No me quisiste decir el porqué de irme a sacar de mi casa y traerme aquí—Reclamó rápidamente a su amiga japonesa mirando nerviosamente a la menor de las Cadenzavna, aún seguía sin asimilar el cómo debía comportarse frente a ella y que Tsubasa las reuniera sin avisarle nada le tenía en estado de confusión.

—Eso fue un pequeño favor que le pedí a Tsubasa-kun que hiciera—Respondió Serena por la aludida—Tú vienes conmigo—Arrastró a la mayor quien no opuso mayor resistencia.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras que Maria intercambió miradas con ambas de sus parejas sin saber realmente que hacer.

—Maria—Llamó atrayendo la atención de la misma y Leiur, quien le miró aun incapaz de comprender el mensaje—Recomiendo que salgamos a los jardines traseros de la finca, aprender un nuevo idioma no es fácil y no creo que quieras sofocar a tu novia y a tu _amante._ —Señaló a Leiur y a sí misma.

Maria se levantó molesta y tomó al noble del cuello con agresividad.

— ¿Qué pretendes demostrar? —Preguntó intimidante, el japonés se vio tranquilo y Leiur perturbada, ¿Qué sucedería si un señor encontraba a la peli-rosa en una posición altanera con una autoridad tan grande?

—La verdad, Maria. La simple y llana verdad—Respondió relajado quitando las manos de la misma del cuello de su camisa y posteriormente acomodándoselo como si nada.

Maria apretó los dientes antes de dirigirse notablemente tensa a Leiur.

— _¿Quieres salir?_ —Leiur asintió, aunque a decir verdad, sintió como si no tuviese otra opción.

* * *

 _ **No me pregunten que fue esto porque yo tampoco lo sé, y si alguien lo comprendió, por favor sea tan amable de explicármelo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Xeo, TheNeferet y a Tokha chan por sus alentadores graciosos y hermosos reviews. Es hermoso leerlas chicas, me alegra hacerlo :3**_

 _ **Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir ya que estoy centrada en la escritura de 3 cosas distintas... así que...**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	28. Chapter 27

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 27]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.d.A. Los díalogos en cursiva entre se deben a que están hablando en serbio**_

Leiur siguió las espaldas de Maria y el noble Kazanari. No le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de burla y cinismo del hombre ni la mirada de frustración de su novia, era curioso, pero no recordaba haber visto a su novia más expresiva que en ese momento. A decir verdad, ella misma igualmente se encontraba frustrada, había sido prácticamente un año sin saber nada de Maria más que un par de cartas en los primeros dos meses y lo que lograba sonsacarle a Nastassja.

—Aquí me parece que vendría siendo el mejor lugar, a menos que quieras ir a otro lugar—Comentó Tsubasa, aunque claro, Leiur no entendió dicha frase pero supo interpretar muy bien el implícito "llegamos".

El lugar sin duda bastó para deslumbrar tanto a Leiur como Maria, pues a pesar de que la mayor había asistido a un par de fiestas en el territorio de los Kazanari, nunca había visitado más que el salón y los pasillos del living de la casa. Parecía sacado de un castillo de la realeza, pero claro, Maria se tuvo que recordar que los Kazanari estaban prácticamente bañándose en dinero.

Leiur miró la mirada de Maria cambiar de frustración a molestia, de molestia a sorpresa, de sorpresa a resignación, de resignación a ironía, de ironía a diversión y de diversión a… ¿a qué? Fue incapaz de reconocer esa mirada, nunca la había visto pero se le hacía familiar. Era una mirada brillante, pura y limpia que era compartida por el noble, aunque claro, el mismo también portaba orgullo.

.

.

—Se-re-na~~

Kanade dejó escapar su voz entre una queja y diversión, pues la menor le había llevado prácticamente arrastrando por lo que sería toda la mansión Kazanari, lo cual le seguía extrañando, pues parecía que la serbia conocía el lugar a pesar de nunca haber ido. Claro, Kanade no sabía que anteriormente Tsubasa le guio a Serena.

—Ka-na-de~~

Serena repitió aquello en el mismo tono juguetón mientras le seguía llevando, solo tenía un cometido y ese era hacer tiempo. Se sentía nerviosa, aun a pesar de contar en cierta manera con el apoyo de Shun y Tsubasa y el incondicional de su hermana (por que sí, después de que Maria le contara el lío en el que estaba metida Serena le confesó su amor por Kanade, el cual aparentemente era obvio para ella) tenía miedo.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó la japonesa ya por onceava vez esperando que la castaña por fin le respondiera, cosa que de nuevo no pasó, pues Serena abrió una puerta cualquiera y le empujó adentro y sin apenas poder reaccionar, Serena le tomó de las solapas de la polera que estaba vistiendo y le inclinó a su altura tratando de unir sus labios, tratando, porque graciosamente sus narices chocaron— ¿Serena? —Cuestionó al verla tan avergonzada.

La confusión le abordo en ese momento. ¿Por qué Serena habia tratado de besarla? ¿Qué pasaba con Shun?

—Kanade—Llamó Serena con voz temblorosa, Kanade le miró sin decir nada, se veía hermosa aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y avergonzada por el resultado de su intento de beso sorpresa—M-Me gustas… y no de manera amistosa—Aclaró.

— ¿Y Shun? —No pudo evitar preguntar, para despues golpearse la frente, que manera de arruinar una confesión amorosa. En respuesta Serena se rio, contagiando así a Kanade. La menor se abrazó a la pelirroja y después de tomar aire habló:

—No somos nada, en realidad nunca lo fuimos.

—Los vi besarse—Comentó Kanade de manera irónica.

—Yo creo que viste mal, porque fue él quien me besó—Alegó Serena sin perder su tono juguetón, el cual cambio a reclamo—No como tú que no dudaste en irte con Chris.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? —Ahora fue Kanade quien empezó con las risas, acariciando el fino cabello de la extranjera antes de perderse en su mirada aguamarina.

—Bueno, más que gustarme yo creo que te amo—Confesó. La mano de Serena se movió a la mejilla de Kanade al tiempo que ésta rodeaba su cintura.

Y fue así, que de manera lenta y tímida, los labios de ambas se unieron en un casto beso que no duró más que unos cuantos segundos, pero que cumplió su función de hacer que se detuviera el tiempo para ambas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Kanade.

—No lo sé, nunca esperé este resultado—Respondió Serena divertida, Kanade rodó los ojos sabiendo muy bien que la menor quería que fuera ella quien diera el paso sin permiso a retorno.

—Muy bien, pues ahora seremos novias—Declaró besando brevemente sus labios otra vez—Ya después veremos cómo ahuyentar a los buitres que te rodean—Y así, se abrazaron con alegría e ilusión antes de unir sus labios una vez más, solo que esta vez, de manera más prolongada.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado de manera lenta y tortuosa para Maria, pues tenía claro dos cosas; una, Leiur en ese momento desconfiaba totalmente de ella y de Tsubasa (y con fuerte razón) y segunda, Tsubasa disfrutaba provocándola con Leiur enfrente de ella. Seriamente, ¿que estaba pensando probar? Habían compartido cama ya varias veces antes de volver y encontrarse con su _pareja_ (si es que la podía seguir llamando así). El nivel de confidencialidad que tenía con Tsubasa era mucho mayor que el que tenía con Leiur y el falso noble estaba haciendo bien en como exponerlo. Resultaba dolorosamente lo obvias que eran y agradecía que Leiur no hablara japonés y que todavía no fuera capaz de enseñarle el idioma gracias a las constantes interrupciones de la Kazanari.

Tsubasa relamió sus labios con disimulo pero de una manera que resultaba irresistible para Maria, quien en respuesta se mordió el labio. Leiur por su parte siguió con su mirada fija en Maria, extrañándose por ese acto, se veía ansiosa…

— _Maria… ¿Ya has decidido como seguiremos las lecciones cuando el noble se vaya?_ —Preguntó Leiur atrayendo la mirada de ambos, honestamente las lecciones no eran más que un pretexto y eso también era evidente; pero no se le ocurría otra manera de llamar la atención de su novia.

— _Sobre eso Leiur… la verdad es que…_

— _¡Hermana mayor Maria!_ —Rápidamente un peso se dejó caer sobre ella casi haciendo que se golpeara contra la mesa.

— _¡Serena no hagas eso!_

—Kanade, tienes nuevo labial—Escuchó Maria con burla a Tsubasa, y curiosa, se giró a la mencionada sonrojándose al ver en sus labios el mismo labial que Serena, quien le había abrazado por la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena? —Preguntó directamente a su hermana, quien estaría muerta si la mirada que le mandaba Leiur fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo y Kanade.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó mirando a su… ¿segunda novia? Y a Leiur, sin duda Tsubasa estaba planeando algo.

—Porque sí, anda vamos, vamos—Jalo sin explicación al igual que a Kanade, aunque claro, Maria protestó más.

La mesa quedó en silencio y Leiur miró a Tsubasa de manera analítica, de la misma manera que Tsubasa miró a Leiur. Se recorrieron de arriba abajo y finalmente, cuando el silencio parecía no querer abandonar el lugar, Tsubasa decidió que sería mejor ir de frente.

— _¿Ya decidiste de qué manera te despedirás de Maria antes de que nos casemos?_ —Sorprendió a la mayor al hablar en serbio, preocupándole que pudo entenderla todo el tiempo.

— _¿Disculpa?_

 _—Maria no te ama y es claro que por la edad que tiene, debe casarse lo más pronto posible y será conmigo._

 _—Eres tan desagradable, Maria no querría estar contigo_ —Comentó Leiur claramente molesta— _Sigo sin explicarme cómo es que accedió a que fueras su amigo._

 _—Pero si yo no soy su amigo_ —Sonrió— _Soy su novio aquí, y ojos tuyos, soy su amante, "el otro" un desgraciado, no me conoces como ella lo hace y tampoco conoces a tu novia como lo hago yo._

— _Vamos, llevamos tres años juntas, la conozco como no tienes idea. Ella no sería capaz de ser infiel_ —Desafió

Tsubasa se rió claramente ante esto, apostar contra ella no era buena idea, pues ni siquiera Maria había logrado ganarle. Decidió retomar el juego inicial que tenía con Maria, pero esta vez incluyendo a Leiur Darahim.

Maria Cadenzavna pediría su tacto, pero esta vez, sin importarle nada.

— _¿Segura?_ —Preguntó Tsubasa en el mismo tono desafiante— _El que tu no seas capaz de verlo no significa que no exista_ —Comentó con altanería— _Responde, ¿tus manos aún recuerdan la figura del cuerpo de Maria? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tus ojos vieron a Maria en su éxtasis estando sobria? ¿Serías capaz de registrar el timbre de voz que alcanzan sus gemidos?_

Los ojos de Leiur se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando al noble con coraje malinterpretando sus palabras.

 _— ¿Abusaste de ella maldito degenerado?_ —Ante todo pronóstico Tsubasa volvió a reír corriendo un poco el cuello de su camisa.

 _—Más bien yo diría lo contrario_ —Se burló mostrando la última marca que Maria había dejado a su cuello, completamente visible— _Te propongo algo, Leiur…_

* * *

 _ **¡Boom! Capítulo de seducción en día jueves (viernes para TheNeferet) eso nunca lo vieron venir ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Perdón por no darles el capítulo del domingo, muchas cosas pasaron... y después me entró la idea de hacer los Genderbend de Tsubasa, Kirika y Kanade (los de Tsubasa y Kirika los pueden ver en mi facebook) para el nuevo fic que vendrá cuando acabe este, aunque curiosamente no es tan largo hehehe, soy rara.**_

 _ **Bueno, como vieron Tsubasa sigue sin darse cuenta de esta celosa y sigue marcando territorio xD Algo es seguro, esto acabará en desastre.**_


	29. Chapter 28

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 28]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.d.A. Como me da demasiada paja poner todos los diálogos en cursiva mejor les aclaro que en todo este capítulo los personajes están hablando en Serbio.**_

— ¡Serena! —Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Maria.

— ¡Es la verdad y lo sabes! —Aseguró Serena, Maria se removió incómoda en su lugar ante la mirada de Kanade, quien no intervenía por dos razones, en primera porque aquella era una muy íntima discusión entre hermanas, y en segunda porque las cosas que estaban soltando le recordaban a su diálogo con Chris en aquella borrachera.

—Pero acceder a esto… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó incrédula— ¿Tanto es el desagrado que le tienes a Leiur?

—Fuera del desagrado, ¿te parece bien estar siempre en la misma situación? —Devolvió la pregunta—Las caricias no crean al amor.

— ¿Entonces cómo explicarías que mágicamente se enamorara de Tsubasa? —Cuestionó con escepticismo—Entre nosotras no ha habido más que caricias, porque si no lo recuerdas… lo nuestro es solamente sexual.

Después de pronunciar en aquello Serena estalló en risas por dos razones, que su hermana fuera demasiado densa en el aspecto amoroso y más aparte se desenvolviera ya lo suficiente para hablar sin rodeos… Tsubasa había hecho bien en Maria, ahora que la menor lo recordaba, desde que Tsubasa comenzó a seducirla, Maria se había vuelto más segura de ella misma y menos reservada a la hora de hablar y expresar sus ideales.

A su manera Tsubasa era buena influencia…

— ¿Por qué la risa?

—Porque no creí que ni tú ni Tsubasa-san fueran tan densas—Respondió Serena sacando una pequeña risilla en Kanade, no podía esperar menos de su novia—Hermana mayor Maria, eres una cursi romanticona y empalagosa sin remedio, para poder acostarte con alguien, para ti, debe haber un sentimiento de por medio, por eso es que jamás te volviste a acostar con Leiur pero has ido sin reservas sobre Tsubasa en los últimos días de nuestro viaje.

—Ajá… ¿y?

—Aunque no lo quieras admitir, interiormente sabes que ya estás enamorada de Tsubasa—Admitió.

— ¡Imposible! —Negó Maria— ¡Es una persona bastante arrogante, cínica y prepotente que no piensa en nada más que…!

— ¡En nada más que en ti! —Interrumpió Serena— ¡Vamos! Para ser un "mujeriego"—Remarcó el título con burla haciendo énfasis al hecho de que Tsubasa era una mujer en realidad—Se deja ver por ti, te ha declarado su novia varias veces de manera pública y permite que lo beses a la vista de todos.

—Es Tsubasa quien…

—Con más razón—Aseguró— ¿Qué clase de mujeriego que no tiene interés en una chica deja que todos lo vean con esa chica? ¿Por qué entonces Tsubasa intenta sacar a Leiur de tu vida diciendo que es lo mejor cuando en realidad muere de celos? ¿O no, Kanade?

—Eh…—La pelirroja prefirió permanecer en silencio, pero eso fue suficiente respuesta.

.

.

— ¡Maria! —La mencionada se sobresaltó cuando su nombre salió de los labios de Leiur, quien anteriormente estaba participando en una conversación con Tsubasa, quien se miraba confiada como siempre… ¿Por qué Leiur tuvo que aparecer repentinamente en Japón? De no haber sido así ella hubiese seguido feliz de… ¿de qué? Sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a la pelinegra. Un ligero temor se instaló, ¿qué habían hablado esas dos? Le preocupaba en especial esa sonrisa marca Tsubasa junto con la tranquilidad que expresaba con la visible tensión de Leiur. Serena no le había dado muchos detalles acerca del "plan maestro" de Tsubasa, pero aseguraba que después de eso Leiur no querría volver a saber de ella… o bueno, ese era el objetivo.

—Leiur, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que nuestro amigo ya hablaba Serbio? — ¿nuestro? —Me hiere eso, pudimos comunicarnos con más calma anteriormente.

De acuerdo, algo estaba demasiado mal allí.

—Me acabo de enterar recién, Tsubasa aguarda muchas sorpresas—Remarcó la palabra muchas mirando fijamente a la Kazanari quien solo le sacó la lengua en burla bebiendo un poco del té que, amablemente, Ogawa les habia llevado media hora atrás—Pero hasta donde me había dicho, su nivel era muy básico.

— ¿Y cómo aprendió? —Preguntó Leiur con sospecha mirando a la mayor quien se encogió de hombros curiosa, era verdad, Tsubasa no pasaba con Serena el tiempo suficiente a solas para que aprendiera el idioma sin que se diera cuenta.

—Buena pregunta—Pero no había otra manera, así que igualmente miró a Serena con sospecha quien se alzó de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

—Kanade—Respondió Tsubasa antes de, elegantemente, volver a tomar un sorbo de té con una delicadeza… Nuevamente Maria negó con la cabeza tratando de enfocarse—Kanade notó que Serena no estaba tan familiarizada con el japonés como Maria y como aquí hablamos demasiado rápido, había veces en las que se le dificultaba entendernos por lo que le pidió aprender serbio—Eso sonaba incompleto y las mejillas sonrojadas de la mencionadas lo aseguraba, de seguro había algo romanticón detrás, pero bueno, tampoco es como si de buenas a primeras fueran a contarle a Leiur el noviazgo de hora y media de Serena con la heredera de los Amou—Kanade terminó practicando conmigo e inevitablemente fui aprendiendo, pero sigo considerando que mi nivel es muy básico.

De acuerdo, aquello si tenía lógica.

—Pero mejoraste considerablemente tu pronunciación a la que tenías durante el campamento de los Kohinata—Declaró Maria sonriendo de una manera que se miró extraña para Leiur. Solo le había visto sonreír de manera tan cálida a su hermana y a Nastassja. Miró al noble con molestia al saber que tenía cierta posibilidad de perder ante él.

Tsubasa rio entendiendo perfectamente sabiendo que se refería a su lamentable "eres hermosa".

— ¿Ya no soy un insulso ignorante con lengua de perro? —Maria no pudo reprimir la risa al notar que Tsubasa de verdad había entendido lo que le había dicho. Inevitablemente Kanade y Serena rieron también y Leiur solo miró analíticamente las interacciones entre las cuatro, se habían vuelto realmente cercanas y se veía la clara preferencia de Serena para con Tsubasa ante ella.

¿Qué podría hacer entonces?

¡Momento!

Serena despreciaba de peor manera al doctor Ver y quien estaba junto a ellas era un claro reflejo, con algunas diferencias pero reflejo al fin y al cabo. Tsubasa tampoco escondía esas actitudes que tanto Maria como Serena siempre declararon como detestables. Había algo más profundo de por medio que cambiaba completamente el panorama y averiguaría que era, aunque no le gustara la respuesta.

* * *

 _ **Se supone que publicaría esto ayer, nunca esperé que a mi madre se le ocurriera hacer mandados sin usar transporte para "ahorrar gastos" y "hacer ejercicio" y bueno se los resumo, me tienen caminando desde la una de la tarde a las ocho de la noche para después hacer tareas doméstica y el único deber para vacaciones que tenía pendiente. Una disculpa, por eso el siguiente capítulo les vendrá mañana y será el doble de largo que este ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a Dani Horta y a TheNeferet por comentar, no sé ustedes pero me parece curioso que ahora que el Serenade se juntó quieren hacer de casamenteras con el TsubaMaria xDxDxD**_

 _ **Bueno, como hace mucho que no la dejo, me despediré con mi típica formulita :D**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	30. Chapter 29

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 29]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.d.A. Ahora sí volvimos a lo básico, diálogos en cursiva se deben a que están hablando en serbio (aplica también si es medio diálogo)**_

—Hmm…

Desde su lugar, Tsubasa se veía realmente enfocada en sus pensamientos, aunque realmente no eran los pensamientos en los que debería enfocarse. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la sala de estar en living, con otro par de papeles más sobre la misma. ¿De qué trataban todos aquellos papeles? Pues ni idea, estaba leyendo sin leer. Solo sabía que requería su firma y honestamente no pensaba firmar nada hasta que Fudou Kazanari muriera a menos de que se relacionara con Kirika, todavía no era la cabeza del clan; fuera de esto, tampoco pensaba firmar algo sin saber a qué se estaba condenando, pero si no podía realmente leer no tenía caso.

No es como si la Kazanari detestara leer (al contrario, la lectura era de sus pasatiempos) ni que aquellos documentos fueran poco importantes, porque parecían importantes, pero es que desde el momento que decidió sentarse con una taza de té verde caliente para analizar su contenido, su mente prefirió desconcentrarla por el tema más banal de todos: Su relación con Maria.

Aquello no podía importarle menos, bueno no, aquello tenía toda su atención, cosa que le extrañaba; poco más de año y medio atrás ella no solía dedicarle más de un pensamiento a las mujeres con las que se acostaba a excepción de Kanade y Chris, ya que ambas eran sus mejores amigas, pero sus pensamientos hacia ellas nunca eran tan profundos. En las dos horas que llevaba allí sentada, su mente le envió diferentes imágenes Maria.

Lo primero que pudo resaltar fue el cambio de voz que sufría al hablar japonés y al hablar serbio, si bien en ambas versiones su voz era hipnotizante, debía admitir que su debilidad es cuando la serbia le hablaba en su lengua madre. Recordó entonces las sonrisas que habían intercambiado desde que se conocieron, que iban desde las irónicas y sarcásticas, hasta las juguetonas y desafiantes. Reconocía que hace mucho que no veía estas sonrisas y por ende las extrañaba, pero la nueva sonrisa que Maria le dirigía le gustaba un poco más, una más relajada, sincera y confidente, y sabía que esto último no surgía por haber tenido intimidad o por saber los mayores secretos de la otra; no sabía de dónde provenía, pero le encantaba. Una sonrisa nació desde la comisura de sus labios al recordar a la mayor en su cara más vulnerable, no era un pensamiento pervertido del todo, pues en lugar de pensar en cada rincón del cuerpo que ya conocía de memoria y no dejaba de fascinarle, pensaba en cada una de las caras y en cada uno de los gestos de la mujer de cabellos rosas que brotaban en conjunto de su bella voz.

Sí, Tsubasa era demasiado auditiva.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Se preguntó con resignación— ¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de leer de nuevo el documento.

Como era costumbre ya en la noche, volvió a relacionar la menor cosa con la serbia, y ahora también con Leiur.

Llevaba dándole vueltas desde la vio, seguía sin explicarse ese coraje tan profundo hacia la inocente pelinegra, Tsubasa en parte ya sospechaba que Maria tenía pareja por las miradas de culpabilidad que portaba las primeras veces que se besaron; pero con el transcurso notó como ella comenzó a olvidarse de eso, lo cual quedó confirmado cuando ambas se buscaban mutuamente después de intimar y cuando Maria le besó con posesión enfrente de Phara. Aun no lo diría en voz alta, pero ese había sido su beso favorito, esa manera en la que Maria le declaró como suya, quedando implícito que Maria igualmente le pertenecía.

Posiblemente era eso lo que le molestaba tanto, no poder declarar frente a todos (inclusive Leiur) que Maria era suya y solo suya, que nadie más tenía derecho a mirarla de otras manera ni mucho menos, aspirar su cariño romántico. Primero necesitaba que Maria tomara la clara decisión de elegirle por sobre todas las cosas y por sobre todos, y eso era lo que le ponía ansiosa a nuevos niveles. Ahora, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto?

Sabía que Maria a no amaba a Leiur, y por lo que podía deducir, se aferraba a ella por el miedo de ser lo único "seguro" a una relación que podía aspirar, y n podía culparla, es decir, lo suyo era meramente sexual, ¿verdad?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de afirmar eso de nuevo, esa mantra ya no era válida. Palideció al darse cuenta del porqué:

Tsubasa estaba más que dispuesta a volverse algo mucho más estable de lo que Leiur era para Maria,

Durante lo que quedó de la noche, no pudo regular sus pensamientos en lo que debía, y así, sin haberlo pedido, se quedó dormida. Encontraría la forma, eso era seguro, pero primero debía aclarar demasiadas cosas

.

.

Cuando Leiur se levantó, su primer instinto fue buscar a Maria, dado que con la charla del día anterior, Tsubasa se había negado fervientemente a irla a dejar siendo tan tarde (y concordó con ella) y Serena se vio feliz por eso, arrastrando a la pelirroja consigo. Debía admitirlo, esa chica que se presentó como Kanade Amou era demasiado agradable y buena persona, ¿cómo es que ella también estaba tan encariñada con el noble Kazanari? De cualquier manera, esto no fue necesario, pues la alcanzó a ver caminando en dirección al living. Estaba por hablarle, hasta que vio el estado paralizado y soñador que tenía su ¿novia? Entre más días pasaban, Leiur no podía evitar sentir que era menos apropiada para referirse a ella con ese título, apretó los puños con frustración y una vez que estuvo más cerca, un ligero fragmento de su corazón quedó partido, Maria…

Maria nunca la había visto ni sonreído de esa manera.

Sus tan hermosos ojos cían brillaban tanto que ahora hacían bien el honor a la bella joya con la que siempre le comparó, pues brillaban tanto que parecía que estaban por derretirse. Su sonrisa era tan cálida y amplia que dentro de su corazón sintio frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Otro fragmento más fue roto al notar la causa de esas reacciones, el noble Kazanari que yacía sobre la mesa dormido recargado sobre algunos papeles y la misma ropa de la tarde-noche anterior.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre para causar en Maria, una mujer claramente homosexual, ese tipo de reacciones? Eran tan confusas, por momentos le hacía pensar que Maria… ¡No! Aquello no podía ser posible, simplemente no podía ser posible.

.

.

— _¡Buenas!_ —Les saludó Tsubasa tanto a Maria como a Leiur mientras éstas desayunaban en compañía de Kanade y Serena, ya completamente duchada y con otra ropa. Una indistinguible sonrisa fue dirigida hacia la mayor de las dos antes de mirar con cierta seriedad a la peli-negra.

— _Hasta que te apareces_ —Habló Kanade masticando un poco de pescado— _¿Y ese milagro que te quedaste dormido?_ —Cuestionó.

— _Papeles, papeles y más papeles_ —Respondió sentándose a un lado de Maria, tal vez de manera inconsciente, tal vez no—Lo que me recuerda, tu yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con tu padre acerca de nuestro compromiso—Habló en japonés a su amiga recibiendo miradas contrariadas de las hermanas Cadenzavna e igualmente con cierto toque asesino, mientras que la mirada de la pelirroja se oscurecía al mismo que palidecía—Pero que sea dentro de unos días, _ahora me estoy divirtiendo con ustedes_ —Entonó lo último en serbio mirando fijamente a Leiur.

—Tsubasa—Habló Serena de inmediato— ¿Tú y Kanade van a casarse?

—Nah~—Se Rio Tsubasa con ligereza sorbiendo un poco de sopa con la mirada de Maria completamente puesta en ella, interiormente chocó los cinco con ella misma—Eso no va pasar—Se burló— _Tengo a alguien más en mente_ —Declaró mirando a Maria con descaro. Leiur le miró molesta, había acordado no aprovecharse de su falta del idioma, pero supuso que era algo irrelevante.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, hablando de banalidades e, increiblemente, Leiur y Tsubasa hablaban con normalidad, tenían un gusto similar por la literatura, cosa que les sorprendió a todas, especialmente a Maria, porque si bien Maria ya lo conocía por el lado de la serbia, le resultó especialmente encantador por parte de a japonesa, cosa inexplicable.

 _—Bueno, señoritas. Yo me retiraré por hasta el ocaso, son libres de utilizar el lugar como quieran._

— _¿A dónde vas?_ —Esa pregunta salió de los labios de Maria antes de que pudiera regularla, pero diferente a lo que pensaban Kanade y Serena. Tsubasa sonrió de manera ¿enternecida?

— _Iré a verme a con Chris_ —Respondió simple.

— _¿Con Chris?_ — ¿Celosa Maria?

— _Pensaba ir con Kanade pero…_ —Miró a Serena de reojo— _No creo que sea buena idea._ Mandarina—Le dijo específicamente a la pelirroja causando la risa de ambas hermanas Cadenzavna, tomando entonces el blazer que estaba colgado sobre la silla.

— ¿Qué van a hacer? —Preguntó de manera territorial, asustando a la heredera de los Amou e inclusive a Leiur, quien se asustó más por el tono que utilizó y la mirada que le mandó al peli-azul.

—Cosas—Guiñó burlona—Tranquila, no es nada sexual. Me veré también con Shirabe, Kirika y Shun.

—Oh…—Fue lo que soltó Serena por la mención del mayor de los Tsukuyomi.

— _Nos vemos_ —Se rió dejando la habitación. Su objetivo estaba cumplido.

Leiur entendió la ausencia como la oportunidad que el noble le entregó para realizar su plan, por lo que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Para su sorpresa, Serena le dejó a solas con su hermana, dirigiéndole una mirada lastimera antes de irse con su inseparable amiga japonesa. Ya era bastante claro que la menor de las Cadenzavna conocia del trato (que todavía no explicaba cómo fue que aceptó) con el Kazanari y apoyaba a éste.

Ahora que por fin estaba a solas con Maria… se arrepentía.

Por fin lo notaba, Maria cuando estaba con ella no era ella misma. Nunca había habido alguien que le estimulara tanto como se notaba que Tsubasa hacía, tenía una increíble facilidad para tratar los puntos sensibles de Maria y hacer que ésta se expresara con sinceridad. Con la ausencia de Tsubasa, Maria se volvía a reprimir como había hecho a lo largo de su vida, a lo largo de todo el tiempo que se conocían.

Se sintió mareada, esa no era la verdadera Maria. Tsubasa tenía razón, realmente nunca había conocido a su novia.

La mirada ausente de la mayor lo demostraba ahora. No necesito ser una genio para notar que la Cadenzavna estaba extrañando la presencia del noble, lo cual le hizo preguntarse, ¿qué tanto tiempo pasaban juntos? Tsubasa se declaró como su "otro novio" o su "amante", pero con ojos críticos, ella parecería "la otra".

— _Maria…_ _¿Cuándo regresarás a Serbia?_ —Preguntó sin rodeos atrayendo su atención quien mentalmente estaba imaginando las diferentes situaciones en las que Tsubasa podía verse envuelta con la Yukine, sabía que el noventa por ciento de las veces que se encontraban terminaban en una habitación o en un lugar inhóspito.

— _No lo sé_ —Respondió con sinceridad— _Es mamá quien nos avisará cuando volver, quiere que superemos primero la matanza a nuestros padres_ —Confesó— _Pero si es por la carta que te envié…_ —Aquello aceleró el corazón de Leiur, entonces Maria si había aceptado fugarse con ella— _…hice parecer que aceptaba ser tu dama de bodas_ —Se rio— _Así que allí nos verás_ —Sonrio pesadamente.

Leiur no necesitó entender más. Ni siquiera ocupó desperdiciar tiempo en aplicar un "plan de seducción", no había caso; sabía que, implícitamente, Maria acababa de terminar completamente su relación. Le dolió terriblemente, no lo iba a negar, quiso gritar y llorar, pero en lugar de eso se obligó a poner su mejor sonrisa y habló.

— _Bueno, aprovechemos la ausencia del joven noble y practiquemos un poco de japonés, mi padre quiere ver avances de mi parte, y ya sabes cómo se pone._

— _Oh, vaya que lo sé_ —Se rió la peli-rosa al entender las intenciones de la azabache. Un peso menos encima, pero, al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instalaba en ella— _Supongo que conoces los pronombres y como pedir indicaciones y decir que tu lengua natal no es el japonés, ¿cierto?_

— _Muy cierto_ —Se rio igualmente la azabache, sabiéndose derrotada pero sin querer aceptarlo aún. Su único seguro con Maria había sido que ésta gustaba de las mujeres, pero el que ahora estuviera con un hombre le hacía creer que solo fue una etapa, pero creía conocer a Maria lo suficiente para saber que ella no era capaz de hacer eso ni arriesgarse tanto por algo así. La única cosa que podía concluir era que Tsubasa sería la única excepción en la vida de Maria. Si sería duradero, eso no lo sabía. Pero si Tsubasa dejaba ir a alguien tan invaluable como Maria, no le importaría su estatus de casada, haría todo lo posible por conquistarla.

.

.

—Yukine—Saludó a su kouhai quien apenas iba llegando, ahora acompañada por el mayor de los Tsukuyomi. Desde ese momento de quiebre durante el viaje que Serena comenzó a comportarse más posesiva con Kanade y Shun asistió con Chris al baile, ambos se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos. Tsubasa sabía que entre ambos se consolaban (no de manera sexual) en cuando a sus situaciones. No estaba ciega, sabía que Chris la amaba, pero si no lo enfrentaba no existía.

Que se note que Tsubasa no era muy buena lidiando con el amor.

— ¿Y ese milagro que lo veo solo, senpai? —Se burló la menor sacando una risa en Shun y Tsubasa.

—Bueno, tenía algo especial que hacer y ocupaba tu ayuda—Confesó Tsubasa—Pero no tengo problema en que también nos acompañes—Habló al azabache, quien sonrió incómodo.

— ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar? —Preguntó Chris curiosa más que nada al ver el rumbo que tomaba la caminata de su senpai, se dirigían a la joyería de Gungnir.

—En dos cosas, en prestarme tu dedo y tu sentido del gusto.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Preguntó Chris con la cara increíblemente roja a lo que Tsubasa estalló en carcajadas como en pocas veces al ver que la menor había malinterpretado de forma gloriosa sus palabras.

—El tamaño de tu dedo es similar al de Maria, por eso podría sacar un aproximado de su número para la sortija que estoy por comprar—Aclaró una vez calmada su risa—Y bueno, tienes bastante buen gusto en estas cosas. Ayuda a tu torpe senpai—Guiñó divertida aún más por el aura de muerte que surgió en la albina por la broma tan _inocente_ que su senpai le había jugado.

— ¿Y por qué comprarás precisamente una sortija? —Cuestionó Shun interesado. Tsubasa miró a los alrededores y suspiró como si intentase darse valor antes de hablar.

—Porque pienso casarme con ella. —Respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa segura.

* * *

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda... lo avisé por Facebook, pero para quienes no me tienen. Subir esto fue una odisea. Primero, se cayó el internet todo el lunes y regresó hace unas horas para que después Fanfiction no me dejara ingresar a mi cuenta u.u Pero bueno, ¡aquí está el capítulo 29 de seducción, este fin de semana les llegarán los dos capítulos finales de esta historia que tanto me ha gustado escribir... me entra la nostalgia de repente :')**_

 _ **Cuidense, los veré el sábado con el capítulo 30 de seducción.**_

 _ **Un saludo, beso y abrazo a DaniHorta, Xeo y TheNeferet por comentar :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos :D**_


	31. Chapter 30

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 30]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.d.A. Diálogos en cursiva se deben a que están hablando en serbio (aplica también si es medio diálogo)**_

De haber estado bebiendo algo, seguramente Chris lo hubiera escupido por la repentina y sorprendente confesión, en especial por la manera tan casual que tuvo la Kazanari para decirlo. ¿No pudo ser un poco más consciente?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! —Gritó apenas sus labios se reconectaron su cerebro, y no por celos, sino por la sorpresa.

— ¿C-Casarse? —Preguntó Shun de piedra digiriendo aquello. — ¿Kazanari Tsubasa finalmente se casa? —Aquello estaba para no creérselo, y la mencionada, se encontraba frente a él sonriendo con calma, pero ligero deje de nerviosismo.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vamos por la sortija? —Cuestionó al ver que fuera de la repetición, no pensaban decir nada más.

.

.

Leiur estaba por abrazarse con Maria hasta que vio ingresar a Tsubasa a la habitación. Suspiró por la rapidez con la que la atención de la mayor se desvió al menor, quien se miró tan imponente como siempre incluso con la pesada mirada que le mandó por un instante antes de centrarse en su ahora _ex-novia._ Estaba tan jodida ahora mismo…

Unos minutos después entró uno de los sirvientes del lugar, sino recordaba mal, se trataba de Ogawa Shinji, uno de los miembros de la fuerza Kazanari.

 _—Leiur, Maria, que bueno que las encuentro juntas_ —habló Tsubasa notablemente contenta, cosa que se le hizo extraña a ambas extranjeras. Nunca le habían visto con tanta emoción sin disimular, y fuera de eso, ¿"es bueno encontrarlas juntas"? ¿Desde cuándo? — _Me encontré con Kanade y Serena en la entrada, así que ya les expliqué lo que haremos el día de hoy para despedir un poco a Leiur._

— _¿Qué será ahora?_ —Preguntó Maria alzando la ceja inquisidora.

— _Nada malo, lo aseguro_ —Respondió la peli-azul sonriendo con un toque menos arrogante haciendo referencia a que la azabache partiría de nuevo a Serbia en la mañana siguiente— _Saldremos a cabalgar._

— _¿Te recuerdo que ni Serena ni yo sabemos cabalgar aún?_ —Preguntó la mayor.

— _La verdad a mí tampoco se me da demasiado bien_ —Confesó Leiur cohibida. Se sentía demasiado extraña en ese momento.

— _Por eso es que Ogawa-san ha venido conmigo_ —Aclaró señalando al castaño que no había pronunciado palabra alguna y únicamente sonrio— _Haremos lo mismo que en el campamento Kohinata, solo que esta vez acompañados por Leiur y Ogawa-san_ —Sonrió con socarronería al notar como las mejillas de su novia se sonrojaron fuertemente seguramente recordando cómo fue su primer beso que le permitió romper de a una sus barreras. Leiur miró dicho sonrojo con molestia, si bien aceptaba que había perdido, no es como si le gustara ver a su ex-novia y a su novio dándose amor y lanzándose indirectas.

—Serena-san y Kanade-san se han adelantado a los establos—Le informó Ogawa a Maria, puesto que notablemente no hablaba nada de serbio, quien asintió en comprensión.

— _¿Vamos?_ —Preguntó Tsubasa a Maria con su verdadera voz pero con su distinguible toque seductor, el cual, graciosamente, sonrojó las mejillas de Leiur. Sin decir nada, Maria comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta seguida de Tsubasa, quien rio divertida. Y detrás de ellas, Ogawa sonrió incómodo mientras que Leiur borró su falsa sonrisa ahora que la mayor no la veía, sabía que se sentiría demasiado mal si la veía triste; por lo que ocultaría su tristeza hasta volver a serbia. Pero ni Maria ni Tsubasa se lo dejaban fácil, en especial por la manera en la que ambos entrelazaron sus manos, aunque la serbia no sabía que esto pasó sin que las involucradas se dieran cuenta.

.

.

— _Tú no te me escapas_ —Le dijo Kanade sonriente a su novia Serena abrazándose a la menor por la cintura, quien le devolvió la sonrisa antes de unir sus labios con la pelirroja un par de segundos antes de que un carraspeo de garganta junto con una carcajada le interrumpieron de la importante tarea que tenía de degustar los labios de esa muy sensual pelirroja.

Serena, era demasiado… intensa, e increíblemente, era demasiada intensidad para Kanade.

—Me sorprende que seas tan pasiva y no solo porque seas la mayor, sino porque no lo pareces—Se burló Tsubasa al ver como claramente la serbia llevaba el mando—Tal parece que las menores siempre llevan el mando—Le guiñó el ojo a Serena de manera juguetona, quien se rio. Maria por su lado, tenía las mejillas bastante rojas.

—Consíganse una habitación—Pidió Maria y nuevamente Tsubasa estalló en risas al recordar a cierta albina.

—Iremos a cabalgar con Leiur, ustedes hagan lo que quieran, solo modérense, que las paredes oyen—Declaró Tsubasa lanzándoles una llave. Sorprendentemente, Kanade se sonrojó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Saltó Maria de inmediato siendo sacada por Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa me cae muy bien—Declaró Serena una vez que les abandonaron.

—A mí me da miedo que tanta es su cercanía. Hasta siento pena por Maria—Se sinceró, Serena únicamente se rio de la misma manera que Tsubasa había hecho antes.

Mientras tanto, al salir, la pareja TsubaMaria se encontró únicamente con Ogawa, lo cual extrañó a Maria.

— ¿Y Leiur? —Preguntó Maria al castaño.

—El señor Darahim la mandó a llamar—Respondió Ogawa con una calma demasiado parecida a la de Tsubasa—No estoy seguro de que piense en regresar, pero si aún lo desean. Puedo alistarles un caballo.

—Nos encantaría—Respondió Tsubasa sin darle a la peli-rosa la oportunidad de hablar.

—Hey—Reclamó apenas Ogawa las dejó.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres…

—Increíble ya lo sabía—Interrumpió. Después de unos segundos, ambas estallaron en risas, su manera de llevarse era realmente única— ¿Qué tal tu día con Leiur? —No pudo evitar preguntar, insegura por primera vez en su vida. A pesar de tener grandes oportunidades de perder, Tsubasa se mostraba segura, y era esto lo que siempre le había hecho ganar, pero ahora… estando allí con Maria, no pudo evitar sentirse insegura a que la serbia le revelara que había pasado "algo más" a pesar de que su mirada no mostraba dudas, a pesar de que esta vez tenía inmensas probabilidades de ganar.

 _Los ojos de Leiur se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando al noble con coraje malinterpretando sus palabras._

 _— ¿Abusaste de ella maldito degenerado? —Ante todo pronóstico Tsubasa volvió a reír corriendo un poco el cuello de su camisa._

 _—Más bien yo diría lo contrario—Se burló mostrando la última marca que Maria había dejado a su cuello, completamente visible—Te propongo algo, Leiur…—Incitó a lo que la aludida le continúo viendo con arisca desconfianza._

 _—No me importa que propongas._

 _—Oh vamos, esto podría ser realmente importante—Habló con falso lamento—Podrías comprobar que yo digo la verdad, que realmente no conoces a Maria y que el responsable de su rompimiento definitivamente no seré yo, terminas ganando de nuevo una prueba de su amor en caso de logres mostrar que estoy equivocado y soy un mentiroso de primera._

 _—No pienso jugar así con Maria._

 _—Desde allí estás mal—Comentó—Maria adora que le estimules mentalmente, y la mejor forma de hacer eso, es jugando. Solo debes asegurarte de darle implícitamente el mensaje y de la misma manera ella te responderá. ¿Te imaginas cuentas veces hemos jugado?_

 _Leiur quedó en silencio, no pensaba responder a eso._

 _—Esto será equitativo. No usaré tu falta de lenguaje y hablaré en serbio todo el tiempo que me encuentre con ustedes. Pasaremos el tiempo juntos los tres, tú tendrás tu determinado tiempo completamente a solas con Maria en lo que harás lo que quieras para que ella te elija a ti sobre mí, así como yo tendré mi respectivo tiempo después. Anda, demuestra esa seguridad que me demostraste una vez más._

—Nada fuera de lo habitual—Contestó desviando la mirada. Tsubasa no le creyó después de aquel gesto, pero no articuló nada.

La conversación hubiera quedado sepultada de no ser porqué Ogawa regresó con el caballo que utilizarían para su caminata.

— ¿Me permites? —Pidió permiso a la serbia, quien sonrió con falsa resignación antes de tomar su mano y subir al caballo, seguida después por Tsubasa, quien mostró su práctica en montar aquellos animales y avanzar por la finca.

—Me pregunto, porque se te ocurre cabalgar justo ahora. ¿Qué tienes planeado, Tsubasa? —Cuestionó divertida. Tsubasa negó con la cabeza con el mismo sentimiento.

—Por primera vez, no estoy planeando nada—Respondió deteniendo el caballo, mirando las estrellas que brillaban junto con la luna llena y recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la mayor—Simplemente quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo, confiaba en que todas nos terminaríamos distanciando.

—Dime la verdad Tsubasa.

—En cuanto tú me la digas también.

Gemas cían y topacio azul se vieron intensamente por minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en un inicio como simple duelo para probar la resistencia a hablarle a la otra, convirtiéndose después en un exclusivo espectáculo.

—Te extrañaba—Habló Tsubasa besando el delicado cuello de Maria, quien sintió como cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba por completo—No me gustó para nada el tener que estarte compartiendo con tu primera novia, acordé con ella darle un tiempo a solas con ella a cambio de que ella decidiera darme un tiempo a solas contigo.

—Oficialmente, Leiur y yo ya no somos pareja.

— ¿Y eso?

— ¿Te harás la desentendida ahora? —Preguntó a la menor girándose para verla de frente, quien únicamente se rio antes de besar sus labios de esa manera que tanto amaba hacer y se volvía cada vez más adictiva. —Tsubasa…

—Odié ver como dudabas en verme, hablarme o escucharme desde que ella llegó después de habernos divertido tanto, y no, no me refiero al sexo—Agregó cuando vio como la mayor estaba por soltar un sarcástico comentario ante la palabra diversión—Eres mía—Declaró en un tono serio, con su mirada clavada en la suya—Nadie más tiene derecho a intentar mirarte con ojos románticos y lujuriosos si no soy no, nadie más que yo es capaz de tocarte con el deseo de plasmar su sentir en tu cuerpo.

Los ojos de Maria se abrieron con sorpresa al comprender las palabras de Tsubasa, prácticamente le estaba confesando que había estado celosa; pero para que haya celos…

—Tsubasa, ¿acaso tú…?

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase en voz alta—Amenazó en broma, pero igualmente la mayor se lo tomó en serio, bueno, tan enserio como se podía interpretar con la sonrisa de punta a punta en sus labios, sonrisa que era compartida por la joven noble.

.

.

El reloj marcó las once cincuenta y nueve cuando la habitación de la puerta de Tsubasa fue abierta y cerrada con rapidez por iniciativa de Maria y marcó el inicio de la madrugada cuando Tsubasa cayó sentada sobre su cama antes de que Maria se sentara sobre su regazo y se aferrara a su cabello con risillas que se evaporaron con la desbordada pasión de sus besos al tiempo de que Tsubasa movía sus manos hacia su espalda y juntaba todavía más sus cuerpos.

La elaborada y elegante danza de labios que ejecutaba la espadachina, recorrió su ubicación de los labios cereza de su contraria a sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, sus párpados, su cuello…

Como había pasado incontables veces durante su camino, sus miradas se enlazaron tan brillantes como para distinguirse en la oscuridad, el sentimiento no admitido por la garganta se admitía por sus pupilas. Esa noche no tendrían sexo, harían el amor.

¿Cómo lo supieron? Bastante fácil, a decir verdad.

A diferencia de aquella noche en la que Tsubasa rompió las reglas establecidas por Maria, ninguna era presa, ambas eran cazadoras. No debían disfrazar sus anhelos por llano placer. La confusión no estaba, tampoco la altanería, el descaro y el desafío que había caracterizado su relación desde aquel momento en el que Tsubasa se acercó a Maria y Serena en un aburrido baile organizado por los Amou. Maria no estaba siendo sometida ni se encontraba inmovilizada físicamente por un agarre sobre un objeto. La lujuria no oscurecía sus miradas como la primera vez.

No hubo prisas, Tsubasa se tomó su tiempo para descubrir de apoco el más bello y delicado atributo. Se notaba la devoción inmensa por la peli-rosa, se notaba las ganas de plasmar hasta la más mínima emoción en ella. Sus manos bailaron por el terso cuerpo de porcelana de María. Su piel se le antojaba bastante suave al tacto y los gemidos ahondaban en la habitación. Tsubasa simplemente se limitaba a producir más sensaciones de placer en su amante regocijándose de los sonidos que emanaba en reacción a sus caricias.

—Tsubasa yo...

—No hables...—Demandó—No hables...

Selló su boca con la suya ante de que Maria se aventurara igualmente a explorar su cuerpo, a despojarle de las diferentes máscaras que evitaban que mostrara su verdadera belleza, aquellas que por tanto tiempo le ocultaron la verdad. Las ropas masculinas y las vendas en el pecho. Se deleitó con la piel increíblemente cuidada y la fortaleza en sus brazos y su abdomen producto de sus entrenamientos como espadachín.

La noche parecía quedarse corta para el desenfreno de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el interior de la doncella y el falso noble. No se sentían satisfechas con ese intercambio, no hasta que la frase "te amo" escapara de los labios de la otra, pero ambas eran demasiado tercas como para incluso desafiarse entre ellas con eso.

Maria era de Tsubasa. Tsubasa era de Maria.

Sus labios no pertenecían a nadie más, sus cuerpos eran exclusivos de la otra y las miradas cargadas de sentimiento y emoción eran de exclusiva propiedad.

Tsubasa tenía clara su intención de proponerse en matrimonio con Maria. Maria tenía clara la intención de quedarse eternamente en Japón con Tsubasa.

Maria y Tsubasa tenían la clara convicción de no ser las primeras en no declarar lo que su corazón ansiaba por gritar, por lo que el empeño de plasmar todo el amor en cada, beso, en cada caricia, en cada marca, en cada gesto y en cada sonido. Sus sentimientos no podían ser más claros, pero aun no era el momento para abandonar aquel libertinaje… pero debía ser más pronto que tarde. Nada es eterno, y nada aseguraba que sin un compromiso serio para los ojos de los demás, las complicaciones eran imposibles de no surgir.

Pero todo aquello que realmente vale la pena, realmente cuesta ¿no?

—Maria…

—Tsubasa…

Las paredes oyen, y ciertamente cierta azabache en la habitación de invitados a un lado de la de la heredera del clan, también lo había hecho con claridad.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan~~**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo 30, espero les haa gustado que me desvelé de más escribiéndolo. Respondere sus reviews después de dormir mis ocho horas.**_

 _ **Así que con muuuucho sueño, me despido dedicando este capítulo a TheNeferet, Xeo y tokha chan.**_

 _ **Recuerden...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	32. Chapter 31 FINAL

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Capítulo 31]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

La mañana llegó, y sinceramente Leiur no había dejado Japón de manera espectacular. Suspiró con pesadez al percatarse que ahora, dentro de unos cuantos días, se volvería en la señora de Provisto, sin la esperanza de volver con Maria. El noble se lo había dejado claro de la manera más cruda; Maria no le pertenecería mientras él estuviera con ella, y por su declaración, era claro que no pensaba alejarse.

"Cuando el turno de nuestra boda llegue, con gusto te invitaré" Fueron las palabras de Tsubasa cuando le abrazó al tiempo que Maria se despedía con su padre de la manera más formal posible. Supo de inmediato que las palabras que le había dirigido en aquella primera plática iban en serio, le propondría matrimonio próximamente, y por lo que presenció durante su última noche, Maria no diría que no; mientras tanto ella… ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para huir de Tristán.

"Nos veremos después, Leiur…"Fue la única despedida de Maria en un ligero abrazo. Leiur no pudo evitar pensar que aquello no podía ser tan pronto como pensaba, pero ciertamente, lo que sucedería, nadie, ni siquiera Tsubasa con su calculadora personalidad, lo imaginaría siquiera.

.

.

— ¿Qu-Qué? —El rostro de Tsubasa palideció ante la noticia con la que Ogawa le había otorgado apenas retiró a Maria a la casa de los Tsukuyomi. ¿Por qué a Fudou se le ocurría querer morir justo en ese momento?

—El doctor lo revisó, no le diagnostica más de un par de semanas, y el hombre de los Amou…

Tsubasa no permitió que el castaño terminara su frase alzando la mano pidiendo silencio, pensando seriamente en lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. El señor Amou estaba demasiado desesperado porque Kanade se casara con ella y por lo que le había mostrado Shinji Ogawa, estaban tratando de revalidar el contrato de nacimiento que tenía la pelirroja con su persona.

No quería adelantarse al proceso pero, si no se casaba con Maria lo más pronto posible…

—Prepara la ducha, Ogawa-san—Ordenó—Mientras tanto ire a sacar filo a las armas.

¿Cuál era la mejor manera de pedir matrimonio?

.

.

—Pequeña Shirabe—Habló Traum Aufwachen a la menor de la cuna de los Tsukuyomi que en este preciso momento se encontraba sola— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, antes de que Iga-Kirika vuelva?

— ¿Piensa llevársela? —Preguntó la azabache con temor y tristeza en la mirada. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero saber, si la harás feliz, y me permitirás verla de vez en cuando, y no sé… una de esas veces Scythe pueda conocerla—habló nervioso, causando una pequeña risa en Shirabe.

—Yo soy quien debería preocuparse por esas cosas—Comentó la menor con los ojos acuosos—Es usted quien…

—No—Negó el hombre con una sonrisa—Igalima formó su vida aquí contigo, te volvió su dueña y se volvió a sí misma en tu caballero—Suspiró—Regresaré a Alemania esta noche, Scythe me necesita, pero volveré lo más pronto que pueda junto con ella.

— ¿No piensa despedirse?

—No quiero arruinar los bellos momentos que están llegando con mi reprimida tristeza—Le abrazó antes de dejar la habitación. Mientras tanto, en su lugar, Shirabe quedó estática sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

* * *

Maria se recostó contra el pecho de Tsubasa. Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que Leiur había abandonado Japón.

A pesar de lo que se habían dicho, la verdad es que la ex-pareja habia roto todo tipo de contacto entre ellas. Maria solo sabía de Leiur lo que Nastassja le contaba, como por ejemplo que su boda había quedado atrasada por unas guerrillas en la frontera del país en las que habían quedado atrapados varios miembros de los Provisto. La situación en su país natal no pintaba para mejorar, pues parecía como si los astro-húngaros realizaran el intento de invadir, por lo que su madre adoptiva les pedía que no regresaran al país de momento, aunque bueno, no es como si la Kazanari tuviese muchas intenciones de dejar ir a su querida serbia, y lo mismo pasaba con Kanade, quienes disfrazaban su relación lo mejor que podían con la ayuda de Shun y Tsubasa, pero su interminable lívido se los dejaba dificil.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu último gran reto? —Cuestiono la Cadenzavna sonriendo con ligereza.

Durante ese par de meses, su relación había cambiado totalmente. Se sentían tan libres que simplemente disfrutaban cada momento ahora que Tsubasa había tomado oficialmente el cargo del clan Kazanari con la muerte de Fudou y había días enteros en los que no salía de su despacho.

Las palabras "Te amo" seguían sin ser dichas y Tsubasa continuaba posponiendo el proponerse en matrimonio con la extranjera a pesar de haber comprado la sortija antes de que Leiur abandonara Japón. En ese tiempo no se sentía lista y sabía que Maria tampoco no lo estaba. A pesar de que su relación era bastante hermosa, con juegos, bromas, desafíos, intimidad, y sentimientos reales, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pisar una iglesia, tenían tiempo y calma para eso, pero ahora…

—Billar—Contestó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de juegos en la que solía ir muy de vez en cuando, mayoritariamente sola.

— ¿Por qué billar?

—Porque últimamente se está poniendo de moda y llevo un tiempo practicándolo, lo cual garantiza mi victoria—Contestó confiada tomando dos de los tacos de billar apoyados sobre la pared ofreciéndole uno a la peli-rosa, quien lo tomó con deje de socarronería.

— ¿No sería eso un poco injusto para mí? —Cuestionó Maria divertida, mirando como la peli-azul removía de la mesa el triángulo negro de plástico que contenía las bolas de billar.

—Independientemente del resultado tú ganas—Comentó Tsubasa divertida—Solo quiero que mi orgullo no se rompa tanto después de lo que pasará.

Maria le miró confundida tratando de darle un significado a sus palabras, pero no pudo después de que Tsubasa tomara la bola blanca y diera inicio al juego golpeando justo en el ángulo para que todas las bolas se dispersaran por la mesa.

— ¿Sabes tirar o quieres que te enseñe?

— ¿Me enseñarás realmente o cumpliremos algún fetiche escondido tuyo sobre hacerlo en una mesa de billar?

Tsubasa rió suavemente ante la implicación de las palabras de Maria. Sinceramente no era una mala idea, pero ese no era su objetivo… por ahora.

— ¿Sabes o no?

—Puedo fingir que no si eso deseas.

—No gracias.

El juego no fue lento ni rápido. Pues si bien Maria conocía la modalidad de juego, lo cierto era que la práctica del falso noble era avasallante contra su básico dominio. Inconscientemente, Maria deseaba que el juego terminara mientras que Tsubasa hacía de lo posible por alargarlo, así que cuando finalmente Tsubasa metió el número ocho en una de las troneras, ambas se sumieron en silencio con la mirada fija una sobre la otra.

Recostaron los tacos sobre la mesa casi al mismo tiempo, y a pasos temblorosos, Tsubasa se aceró a Maria.

— ¿Y bien?

Tsubasa suspiró sabiendo que no podía aplazarlo más.

—Has cambiado mucho en estos dos años—Comentó Tsubasa abrazando a Maria por la cintura acercando su rostro hacia la misma—Cuando Nastassja te vuelva a ver no te podrá reconocer.

Maria sonrió ante el cumplido inconsciente que Tsubasa le había dirigido. Serena se lo había dicho y ella misma había notado que no era la misma desde que había llegado a Japón, y lo mismo para su hermana menor; pero sin duda el cambio más notable había sido en Tsubasa, pues si bien seguía siendo irónica, sarcástica, jugadora y prepotente, había sabido darle exclusividad y otorgarle un lugar estable en su vida. No quedaba duda en ella de que Tsubasa le amaba, lo había demostrado en cada acción, en cada momento de intimidad. Sus ojos se aguaron al imaginar que Tsubasa finalmente le diría esas palabras…

— ¿Sabes? Estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo, todo y a ganar.

—Se nota. Así como que no pretendías nada serio conmigo en un principio más que divertirte—Interrumpió burlona

—Bueno, sigo pensando en divertirme, pero ahora con más seriedad—Picoteó—Lo que quiero decir es que, esta será la primera vez que no gano—Se sinceró besando los labios de la mayor brevemente—Pero si continuo así, sé tú también lo harás, y bueno, muero por decir las palabras prohibidas.

Maria sonrió de manera amplia al igual que Tsubasa.

—Y a pesar de que seas demasiado Tsundere a veces…

—Sigues sin explicarme el significado de esa palabra…

—Eso no evita que mi sentir continúe intacto—ignoró la interrupción de la Cadenzavna, separándose brevemente de la misma comenzando a dirigir su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco—Maria, me enamoré de ti. Te amo con locura, no te quiero lejos. Si te decidís en regresar a tu hogar ten en cuenta que pienso seguirte como perrito faldero, yo…

Un fuerte estallido resonó por todo el lugar y al instante siguiente, Maria solo supo que fue protegida por el cuerpo de Tsubasa de que un objeto le golpease tan fuerte la cabeza como había hecho con la peli-azul.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Exclamó cuando vio a la mencionada sangrando de la cabeza.

—Estaré bien—Declaró apenas sentándose sosteniéndose lo mejor que podía. Ese panorama solo lo había vivido una vez hace cuatro años, cuando habían entrado en guerra con China—Por ahora debemos salir de aquí, no es seguro—Ordeno poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Maria confundida.

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero una cosa es segura—Respondió mirando con la mayor seriedad posible a la peli-rosa—Estamos en guerra.

* * *

 _ **Soy un demonio lo sé...  
**_

 _ **Mañana verán como termina todo en el epílogo**_


	33. Epilogue

**_Kazanari Tsubasa es uno de los nobles más influyentes en Japón. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a su disposición escoge a la única mujer que no sigue sus normas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seducción_**

 ** _[Epílogo]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Escrito por Alondra Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A: Oh cierto, durante todo este capítulos los personajes estarán hablando en serbio.**_

No entendía cómo fue que terminó asistiendo a ese estúpido baile.

De todas las ocasiones que se le habían presentado para asistir, ésta era la vez en la que más le repudiaba estar allí.

Comenzaba el año de 1919, Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que la guerra había acabado y eran ya casi cuatro años los que llevaba en Serbia deseando con todo su ser regresar el tiempo a casi siete años atrás a cuando vivía en Japón y era constantemente molestada por Tsubasa. Durante los primeros meses el gobierno Japonés se dedicó a exiliar a todos los extranjeros y siendo ella y su hermana, patriotas del país que inició el conflicto, fueron las primeras en irse ya que como era de esperarse, no tenían la nacionalidad al no haber contraído nupcias con nadie. Recordaba cómo ella y Tsubasa se mantuvieron en contacto por medio de cartas. Era una carta la que enviaba al mes (con su respectiva respuesta); más al séptimo mes, su carta jamás fue respondida. Si bien se aterrorizó demasiado en un principio, Nastassja le explicó que lo más probable es que le hubieran en listado al ejército.

Su mirada se clavó en Ver, quien se veía demasiado contento por estar en un mismo espacio con ella. Su cara hizo un gesto de molestia al notar como era completamente ignorada por el doctor. Bien era cierto que los hombres cada que sentían que tenían a una mujer ganada la abandonaban a su suerte, pero... ¿Qué acaso no recordaba que solamente había ido con él porque Nastassja la obligó? Es más ni eso, fue solamente que Nastassja junto con Serena le ordenaron con máxima seriedad asistir y el doctor le acosó desde la puerta.

Irónicamente llevaba el mismo vestido que Tsubasa dejó en su habitación al cobrar su "recompensa" en aquel baile en la mansión Kazanari, en donde conoció al señor Traum Aufwachen y en donde la japonesa se negó fervientemente a llevarla a su pieza.

Soltó una risilla al recordar que tanto ella como Serena habían olvidado el explicarle a su madre adoptiva el "el único hombre capaz de conquistarla" era en realidad una mujer, y el echo de que se negara a Leiur (y cualquier otra mujer en general) le habían hecho creer que fue solo una etapa. Nastassja había sido muy comprensiva así que estaba segura que reaccionaria bien a su confesión.

Bufó con molestia y se sentó en la barra del enorme salón. Apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano y perdió su mente en la nada. De verdad que estaba preocupada por Tsubasa, era demasiado el tiempo que llevaban incomunicadas y hasta donde pudo hablar con Shirabe, igual por cartas, no se sabía nada de la Kazanari, ni siquiera se había aparecido a entrenar a Kirika. ¿Y si había muerto? Negó con la cabeza, no dejaría a esa posibilidad siquiera asomarse en su cabeza. Sintió unas manos cubrir sus ojos y de nuevo puso una cara de exasperación.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Pregunto de mala gana. Un aroma bastante familiar invadió sus fosas nasales y en nada sintió el aliento del su apresor en el oído.

—Decirte lo bien que te ves...—Dijo de manera simple, paralizando el corazón de María. ¿Podía ser posible? Se giró por completo encontrándose con aquellos ojos índigo y esos largos cabellos azules. Vistiendo con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata vino. Si lo comparaba con el vestido que llevaba puesto... Eran las mismas ropas de su primera fiesta, era demasiada coincidencia pero era imposible que Tsubasa lo planeara así, pero Tsubasa es Tsubasa: Una mujer increíblemente calculadora.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tú? ¿Eh...? ¡¿Ehh...?! —Tal parecía que María había perdido su capacidad de hablar.

—Llegue apenas ayer, fui a visitarte pero me dijeron que estabas dormida—Respondió con esa sonrisa tan característica en ella—Así que pedí un poco de ayuda para que vinieras aquí con el primer vestido que usaste para mí.

—Ehh... Yo no usé el vestido para ti... Simplemente no tenía que más ponerme y...

—Y sigues siendo tan tsundere—Le interrumpió con un tono de burla.

—Y sigues sin explicarme qué demonios significa eso—Reclamó con un mohín y ambas comenzaron a reír. Sin duda qué alegría volver a encontrarse, aunque había muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero se encargaría de que Tsubasa se las respondiera todas, sin atisbo a duda.

—Si bueno, es un término nuevo algo difícil de explicar así que lo haré a su debido tiempo, ahora, quiero que me muestres al idiota que te trajo y te abandonó.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para ver qué es capaz de hacer cuando vea que ha llegado tu dueña—Comentó con una mano dentro de su saco.

— ¿Ahora eres mi dueña?

—Exactamente—Contestó tomando su mano y deslizando un anillo en su dedo anular—Así como tú eres la mía.

—Que cursi te has vuelto—Soltó María y a pesar de sonar exasperada, esta emitía un rubor y un brillo especial en su mirada que derrocaba completamente su comentario.

—Oye, era lo único que le faltaba a nuestra relación, la cursilería.

—Y no la ocupamos, tú eres una seductora.

—Y tu una juguetona—Ambas se rieron con bastante tranquilidad—Ahora, juguemos de nuevo a la seducción.

— ¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Noble Kazanari?

—Primeramente, Señorita Maria. Usted beberá de este vino que he ordenado para usted antes de que salgamos a bailar y todos se enteren de que ya está acompañada por mí y no por el idiota que te trajo y que aún no me dices quién es.

—Te lo dirá el mismo—Guiñó tomando un par de sorbos y poniéndose de pie en compañía de Tsubasa.

—En ese caso démonos prisa—Se sonrieron con complicidad mientras bailaban al compás de aquella melodía tan peculiar que estaban tocando, perdiéndose de inmediato ente las notas musicales, con Maria recostándose sobre Tsubasa como tanto habia extrañado durante aquellos agónicos años de guerra sin verse. La nostalgia se apoderó de la menor, dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y más aparte el tiempo que llevaba perdidamente enamorada de esa peli-azul que toda la vida tendría que cargar con la mentira de su género, mentira que le permitió conocer y ahora que estaban prometidas, mentira que compartirían.

Los cuchicheos fueron inevitables una vez que la presencia de la japonesa junto con la protegida de Nastassja fue notada por todos, y no solo porque su acompañante fuera un noble asiático, sino por el hecho de que era el único hombre que había sido capaz de bailar con la Cadenzavna de la forma que estaban, arrimados y con sonrisas amplias. Con Maria a espaldas de Tsubasa y con ésta abrazándole por la cintura, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando sobre su cuello y besándolo levemente.

—Viene hacia acá—Murmuró Maria a Tsubasa en voz baja señalando con la vista al hombre de cabellos albinos y ojos azulados cubiertos tras unas gafas que se alejaba de la baranda del segundo piso con dirección a las escaleras con una mirada encolerizada.

— ¿Tienes problemas con las muestras de afecto en público? —Preguntó Tsubasa mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la mayor.

— ¿Me lo preguntas hasta ahora? —Se quejó con una sonrisa sarcástica ahogando lo mejor que pudo el gemido que quiso brotar de su garganta en reacción al proceder de la menor. Sin duda tenía una memoria prodigiosa para recordar como jugar con esa parte y provocarle a la perfección.

Una pequeña risilla surgió en la peli-azul por solo un instante con su verdadera voz antes de girarle y atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso hambriento, un beso que habían estado ansiosas por compartir. Maria quedó nuevamente confundida y fuera de lugar cuando repentinamente Tsubasa le hizo girar antes de separar sus labios de manera un tanto brusca, pero comprendió inmediatamente al ver su sonrisa victoriosa y el rostro del Doctor Ver arruinado más de lo que ya estaba por el enojo.

— ¿Algún problema conmigo? —Preguntó Tsubasa al hombre, quien seriamente parecia que quería matarle, pero a pesar de esto no logró intimidarle, incluso cuando intentó usar su cuerpo alto como factor.

— ¿Por qué está usted besando a mi mujer? —Cuestionó Ver. En ese momento los músicos detuvieron su labor y quienes estaban alrededor solo se dedicaron a ver el desenlace de la escena. En otro tiempo Maria hubiese salido huyendo de tantas miradas, pero ahora solamente se aferró a la mano de Tsubasa, quien hizo de escudo humano contra cualquier acción del hombre— ¿Acaso no reconoce el respeto de lo ajeno?

Tsubasa rió con ironía, de una manera que asustó a algunos presentes, nadie nunca se había puesto de igual al doctor ni le había menospreciado como la japonesa había hecho con esa acción.

—Disculpe usted, ¿está confundido? ¿El alcohol fue demasiado para usted? —Mostró falsa preocupación que no hizo más que tensarlo más.

—No me trate usted de estúpido—Siseó Ver—Exijo que aleje inmediatamente las manos de MI mujer.

— ¿SU mujer? —Cuestionó con molestia mal reprimida que alertó a Maria, nunca había visto a Tsubasa así— ¿Qué me hará si no?

—Esto es lo que haré…—Amenazó sacando un revólver y apuntándole a la japonesa, quien a pesar de todo, conservó su temple impasible y le miró sin asustarse en lo más mínimo y apretando más su agarre en Maria.

—De verdad, no me cabe duda de que usted es realmente un insulso ignorante—Suspiró Tsubasa con resignación— ¿Qué no aprendió nada de esta gran guerra? ¿La muerte archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria no fue suficiente? ¿Acaso quiere crear ahora una guerra con la potencia que es Japón por matar al emisario de paz? Y no solo eso, planea dispararle al prometido de la hija adoptiva de la reconocida doctora Nastassja. Me decepciona doctor. No me extraña ahora que la señora Nastassja no haya puesto ninguna traba a _nuestro_ compromiso. Comparado con usted, cualquiera es mejor partido.

Los presentes se quedaron sin aliento cuando el respetado doctor disparó, pero otros más quedaron sorprendidos por el desenlace de la escena.

En medio de aquellas palabras, Tsubasa hizo que Maria le solara y dio pasos alejándose de ella al tiempo que Ver se ponía en frente de la mayor, dirigiendo su mano hábil hacia su espalda, por debajo de su saco, para sacar un revólver de igual calibre y disparar al mismo tiempo que el hombre, quien quedó sorprendido, a lo que Tsubasa aprovechó para inmovilizarlo y quitarle el arma.

—Y continúa siendo insulso ignorante poniendo en riesgo la velada de los demás al traer un arma y no saber un arma. Realmente me decepciona doctor—Declaró otorgándole un puñetazo directo en la cara—Se nota que no salió a defender a su patria, o por lo menos no la patria que debería defender. Es usted un cobarde, querido americano—Un golpe en la nuca y el mayor quedó inconsciente.

—Señor Kazanari, lamento mucho esto—Se disculpó de inmediato uno de los hombres en la audiencia, Maria le identificó rápidamente como el regente de Airgetlám.

—No se preocupe, pero yo que usted ponía a este hombre bajo arresto. No es mentalmente estable y por lo que logro notar, se trata de un espía, pero da igual. Usted toma sus propias decisiones—Contestó Tsubasa tomando la mano de Maria una vez más después de entregarle el revólver del doctor al regente—Yo solo vine a una cosa—Declaro a todos los presentes alzando la mano en la que reposaba la sortija que había comprado años atrás para pedirle matrimonio—Llevar conmigo a la mujer de mi vida, no puedo estar más tiempo sin ella…—Sonrió con ternura juntado su frente con la de Maria—Te amo.

—También te amo—Declaró Maria en voz audible para todos besando los labios de Tsubasa.

.

.

— ¡Madam, madam! —Entró Maria contenta a la casa que compartía con Nastassja y Serena, se encontraba tan feliz.

—Oh Maria, veo que te encontraste con tu prometida—Sonrió la mujer comprensible.

— ¿Usted sabía que…?—Maria se miró sorprendida.

—Me lo confesó junto con Serena en su visita la noche pasada en la que nos convenció de ayudarle—Se rio—Me ha caido muy bien—Confesó tomando a Tsubasa de la mejilla quien se miró cómoda.

— ¿Y dónde está Serena a todo esto? —Cuestionó Maria—No la he visto desde que me desperté.

Nastassja señaló a Tsubasa con la mirada, causando que Maria igualmente le mirara alzando la ceja queriendo saber que había planeado su prometida (que bien se sentía referirse a Tsubasa con ese título) para su hermana. Era muy capaz de llevar a Kanade con ella, pero lo dudaba. Tsubasa sabía cómo era vista la homosexualidad en Serbia y lo poco discretas que eran la parejita _Serenade._ Nombre que les dio la misma Tsubasa.

— ¿Qué tan buena eres con el italiano? —Preguntó Tsubasa en respuesta, a lo que Maria quedó con los ojos como platos y con su mandíbula amenazando con lastimarse por el ángulo en que se encontraba abierta.

—Dime que no es verdad.

—El que lo diga no quiere decir que sea cierto.

— ¿Ellas…?

—Oh sí…

—Ahorcaré a Serena en cuanto la vea.

* * *

 _ **Y al final decidí omitir la parte del Serenade y colgarla mañana como un extra.**_

 _ **Me di cuenta de que Fanfiction no avisó que ayer colgué el capítulo final así que solo me queda pensar que esto es un complot.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana con el extra Serenade y los agradecimientos a esta historia para despedirla como se merece.**_

 _ **Por última vez les dejo...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	34. Extra: Serenade

**Seducción**

 **Extra: Serenade**

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con la imagen de Serena encima de su pecho abrazándole por la cintura, con sus manos reposando sobre la espalda baja de la Serbia. Habia pasado ya tanto tiempo y por fin podía disfrutar libre de su amor. Los recuerdos vinieron poco a poco volviéndole imposible el poder borrar su sonrisa, desde que conoció a Serena, los malentendidos con Chris y Shun, su declaración, sus aventuras, su primera vez y su inminente separación con su posterior reencuentro.

Debía darle las debidas gracias a Tsubasa cuando la volviera a ver, sin ella aquello no sería posible, seguramente hubiera terminado con el mismo destino que Leiur, aunque claro, no es como si haya podido liberarse de rositas. Ella y Tsubasa la habían tenido difícil en fingir su muerte en uno de los bombardeos, nunca esperó que la ayuda inoportuna de Kirika y Shirabe (a saber cómo dieron con su plan) les salvara en el momento justo.

Se refugió en el territorio de los Kohinata a las afueras de la ciudad con el cabello cortado y entintado por un tiempo antes de que sus registros se perdieran en todo el revuelo de la gran guerra. Shirabe por su lado, nunca mencionó a Serena ni a Maria nada sobre este plan, pues respetó los deseos de Kirika, quien respetaba los deseos de su "maestro". Fue por fin en noviembre de 1918 cuando Alemania decidió aceptar las condiciones del armisticio que respiró con tranquilidad que Tsubasa le explicó detalladamente cual era el plan. A decir verdad era simple pero no por esto menos laborioso.

Aprovechando que el modelo de gobierno cambió en un doscientos por ciento, que la familia Kazanari siguiera con un poder descomunal y que el país nipón buscaba crear alianzas con otros países, Tsubasa se auto-nombró el embajador de Japón en Serbia y le llevó como compañía a espaldas de los Amou y los Kazanari. Una vez que llegaron a la región de Airgetlám, ubicar el hogar de sus amores no fue complicado, la maestra Nastassja era ciertamente reconocida y el regente del lugar parecía tener cierta admiración por ella, por tanto, con un poco de persuasión (y abuso ligero de poder) Tsubasa consiguió la dirección.

Aun las recordaba a ambas en la puerta sonriendo con nerviosismo ansiosas por que se abriera y fueran capaces de lanzarse hacia sus amores. Escucharon ligeros murmullos antes de que la puerta la abriera una mujer de tercera edad en silla de ruedas.

—Doctor ya le he dicho que… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó inmediatamente a la defensiva, y no era de extrañarse, no es como si dos asiáticas fueran a tocar tu puerta a las ocho de la noche.

—Profesora Nastassja, ¿cierto? —Cuestionó la peli-azul. La mujer azabache asintió con lentitud y desconfianza—Un gusto, verá nosotros…

— ¡Kanade! —Cierta Cadenzavna castaña pasó por sobre su madre adoptiva lanzándose contra la mayor quien aún tenía el cabello con un poco de tinta marrón y ligeramente más corto y ordenado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

 _—Te extrañé tanto mi amor_ —Confesó Kanade de inmediato en japonés, sabiendo que las únicas personas que entenderían aquello serían las otras dos mujeres allí presentes.

— _Yo tambien amor mío_ —Respondió Serena inmediatamente en el mismo idioma con una mirada llena de un amor todavía más intenso que casi cuatro años.

Al ver sus intenciones Tsubasa les hizo ingresar a la seguridad del hogar y discutió con Nastassja varias cosas, como primero la mano de Maria en matrimonio así también informó de la fuga que les tenía preparadas a Italia a Kanade y a Serena, ya que la homosexualidad se volvió algo legal desde 1887, mucho antes que nacieran,. No tenían muchas protecciones y posiblemente podrían sufrir discriminación (y por un tiempo así fue) pero por lo menos no tendrían que temer por sus vidas como harían en Serbia o vivirían rodeadas de odio y prejuicios puesto que en Japón la homosexualidad había vuelto a ser legar recientemente.

Kanade no recordaba ni un octavo de las cosas que Tsubasa y Nastassja discutieron en aquella mesa más que cuando se le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos por la menor de las hermanas Cadenzavna y el sí definitivo de la doctora, y ahora, podía despertar abrazada al amor de su vida; y si bien no podían casarse con todas las de la ley como si hicieron Maria y Tsubasa (más que nada por la mentira de ésta última), eso no evito que celebrasen como si hubiera pasado realmente.

El vestido amoldado al bello y curvilíneo cuerpo de la castaña, la sonrisa idiotizada de la pelirroja mientras la cargaba en brazos y le llevaba sonriente por el lugar… La amaba, realmente la amaba, nunca se cansaría de decirlo, pensarlo y expresarlo. El que se unieran en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio aún seguía sin ser bien visto, pero honestamente tanto Kanade como Serena estaban conformes; después de todo, celebraron como si lo hubiesen hecho, a pesar de que solamente Maria, Tsubasa, Kirika, Shirabe y Nastassja pudieran asistirles, solo las personas más importantes en sus vidas.

—Buenos días amor—Saludó Kanade cuando vio como Serena abría los ojos antes de sonreírle con el mismo amor intacto con el pasar de los años.

—Buenos días—Serena devolvió el saludo posándose encima de la mayor y juntando sus frentes.

Una pequeña risilla brotó de ambas al notar como se habían quedado prendadas a los ojos de la otra una vez más.

Sus labios se acariciaron en un suave y dulce compás capaz de detener brevemente el transcurrir del tiempo y acelerar de manera peligrosa el ritmo de sus corazones.

—Te amo—dijeron al unísono una vez que, mandando al carajo la decencia, decidieron sumergirse en un despertar lleno de mimos ardidos y adorables gemidos.

* * *

 _ **No será muy largo, pero recuerden, es un extra al Serenade que no tuvo tanto tiempo en escena como planeé en un principio, pero igual quedé conforme.**_

 _ **Ya por fin el domingo daré los agradecimientos a todos ustedes lectores como se merecen por aguantarme 32 capítulos para despedir este fic como se merece y publicar mi nuevo proyecto "Gemas cían y topacio azul" de la cual daré más detalles después :D (Quienes leyeron el adelanto, shhh) y bueno nada. ¡Buena noche/madrugada/mañana/tarde!**_

 _ **Nos leemos :D**_


	35. AGRADECIMIENTOS

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS**_

Hola amigos/amigas míos/mías. Un gusto leerlos por ulltima vez en esta historia (quiero lllorar) que tanto me ha gustado escribir, que como todo, surgió en la madrugad (es oficial, mis mejores ideas son las de la madrugada) me persiguió por días. Y como soy bastante torpe con las palabras (en especial cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas), así sea diicil de creer, comenzaré divagando y diciendo cosas curiosas de esta historia y medio anécdotas, por puntos, así bien estructurado...(ay, ajá)

Comenzaré con lo más reciente...

1\. Para escribir el epílogo me medio inspiré en el videoclip de la canción "Propuesta Indecente" de Romeo Santos.

Es gracioso, de verdad. En el taller de baile en mi colegio, hay una rama que se enfoca en la bachata, pusieron esa canción y la escuché tanto que se me quedó pegada y terminé pensando: "esto quedaría muy bien con Tsubasa, veré e video y a ver que tal". Llegué a mi casa, puse el videoclip y me quedé muda. Fue tan nítido en mi mente a Tsubasa seduciendo a Maria aun cuando esta fue al baile con el doctor Ver (obligada obvio) quien la ignoró a la primera que vio una falda por allí, para que después Tsubasa saliera por la puerta principal con Maria de la mano siendo obvio para todos que iban a tener sus horas felices.

Ahora, quienes me conocen de antes saben que yo cuando escribo un long-fic lo primero que escribo es el epílogo, seguido por el final y terminando con el prólogo (si, todo en reversa) nunca escribo el clímax porque en cierto punto dejo de controlar la historia y éste sale solo, pero confesaré algo...

2\. Originalmente la escena del prólogo iba a ser parte del clímax.

Curiosamente antes de escribir el capítulo 4 mi cerebro determinó que sería mejor que la primera vez que se acostaran fuera esa escena, entonces puse esa mini-escena de donde Maria y Tsubasa hacen el amor para que fuera el verdadero clímax. Inconscientemente esto me dio más tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para describir al TsubaMaria teniendo intimidad. (Mi fic de Love Live "Intensas emociones, fugaces sentimientos" fue un experimento para esto).

3\. Kirika como Igalima Aufwachen (al igual que el lío de Hilda y Tusk como hermanos en mi fic de Cross Ange) fue sin querer. ¡Se escribió solo! Entonces me vi obligada a escribir una trama secundaria para explicar esto, la cual no cumplí del todo, así que sí, me hubiera gustado dedicarles un poco más de tiempo a Kirika y a Shirabe con Traum.

4\. La manera en la que Maria y Tsubasa jugaban billar y Tsubasa después le pedía matrimonio fue escrito durante clases en una hoja de papel la cual (por más que volqué mi habitación) no la pude encontrar. ¡Era muchísimo mejor esa escena! Es que joder...

Originalmente es Maria quien retaba a Tsubasa y después de un muy intenso, descarado y sensual coqueteo comienzan a jugar, en donde después de un juego muy parejo, Maria se queda con la victoria, no recuerdo que le dice a Tsubasa pero ella de una manera que me derritió hasta a mi dejó leer entre líneas "esta no será la única vez que me harás perder" para tener otro acto sexual ininterrumpido escrito de la mejor manera poética que me ha salido del alma en el que Tsubasa posa el anillo en sus dedos y declara (ojo, ni siquiera pregunta) que se casarán.

Es en la noche cuando están por agarrar el sueño que llega Ogawa herido informando que estaban bombardeando Gungnir.

¡¿Por qué debía perder ese escrito?! (estoy llorando internamente)

Intenté re-escribirlo muchas veces pero dado a que ninguno me provocó ni la mitad de emoción que me daba al leer el escrito original decidí blanquear mi mente y escribir una nueva escena, que fue la que ustedes vieron.

5\. En la primera versión de los celos de Serena, Kanade y Chris nunca se enrolaban ni nacía la más mínima atracción sexual. Eso de amigas con derecho salió en el momento en el que Shun besó a Serena cuando originalmente Serena besa a Shun por la crisis existencial que le entró cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que gustaba de Kanade, quien estaba con Chris en estado de negación y posteriormente lamento. Porque Kanade no era densa en un principio y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Serena enseguida. Eso sí, Chris daba insinuaciones a Serena completamente malintencionadas para que ésta reaccionara, pero nunca pasaba nada.

6\. Originalmente el Serenade se volvía canon cuanddo Maria y Tsubasa tuvieran su primera vez, aunque a diferencia de estas cachondas, solo se abrazaban y se besaban antes de dormirse. Al momento en que Maria llegó al olimpo (saben de que hablo) Serena se desesperó, lloró de la frustración y besaba a Kanade. Al separarse ambas se confesaban un "me gustas" al mismo tiempo

7\. Hibiki y Miku solían ser las consejeras inoportunas de Tsubasa que le ayudaron a darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Maria. Lo mismo con Kirika, Shirabe y Maria.

8\. En una primera versión, el ShiraKiri era tan canon pero sin serlo... aquí solo comenzaron a ser ligeramente conscientes de que sus sentimiento fraternales y amistosos no son.

9\. Soy tremendamente perfeccionista solo en dos cosas: en mis escritos y en mis dibujos.

Yo tenía planeado que (como en cross ange) fueran 30 partes contando prólog, epílogo y agradecimientos, pero como la histroria se alargo decidí juntar 35 partes, pero me faltaba una, así que cambié el descenlace del epílogo en donde Maria, Tsubasa, Kanade y Serena se encontraban en el baile y se iban de viaje a un país no definido para que el Serenade disfrutara libremente con ellas. Así que ahora que sé que seran 35 partes me siento muy bien conmigo hehehe...

10\. Shun y Chris si se enamoran, se casan y tienen hijos en un futuro.

Esto nunca estuvo a discusión ahora que lo pienso. Lo que tenía planeado en un principio es que Chris fuese lesbiana y Shun fuese su única excepción, pero después decidí hacer un espejo a la situación de Maria y decidi hacer a una Chris hetero (o ya de perdido bisexual) con Tsubasa como la unica mujer en su vida (y con Kanade solo en **ciertas** ocasiones). No tenía el corazón para dejar a Chris sola, por eso me enfoqué en el cambio de Shun, que en realidad era un buen tipo abrumado por las ideas machistas de su padre y su círculo de amistades y Sean (de quien por cierto me olvidé xD) pero como su amor es tan jodidamente lento decidí que solamente les mencionarían como "casados" y ya.

Dejando de lado las curiosidades...

Muchas gracias enserio muchas gracias por leerme y tomarse el tiempo de comentar, agregar a follow y a favoritos. Los aprecio un montón.

Estos agradecimientos van especialmente a **Aldmagali, Pika-anime, ShionSeverely, TheNeferet, , ck1005, may04, nadearielis, DaniHorta13, tokha chan, villanita7294, xeonice2, dinnca, emarin697, kuzunoha, Nijiro-kun (¿en donde te metiste puñetas?), Kaede Kitajima, enzo, Love Novels, The inmortal** y **nekoumi037** que, justamente, dieron clic follow o favorite (o ambas) y comentar en algun punto de la historia, me hacían mi día, mi madrugada, mi tarde y mi noche de leerlos... los quiero cabros... espero leerlos de nuevo en mi siguiente proyecto del cual les revelé el título: Gemas cían y topacio azul.

Detalles, detalles yo sé que quieren detalles. Pues no los tendrán todos, comenzando con el summary porque en cuanto suba esto subiré también el prólogo de ese fic.

Comencemos con lo más importante, hay genderbend con Kirika, Kanade, Chris y Tsubasa. ¿Por qué? Esta historia se desarrollará en un japón sumamente antiguo y como no quiero más líos de los que ya da la historia por sí sola por el tema de la homosexualidad en los primeros años de la humanidad... fue una decisión difícil de tomar. Esta historia se basará en una película que vi basada en una de las tantas leyendas chinas que está basada en los antiguos relatos de guerra que están basados en... ok se entendió el punto ¿no? La imagen mental que tengo de ellos como hombres podrán verla junto con la historia porque la portada serán dibujos que hice de Kirika, Kanade y Tsubasa (me falta Chris, lo sé...) en la que conforme vaya teniendo tiempo, iré agregando a Maria, Kirika, Shirabe y el HibiMiku (PD. Ellas si serán puramente yuri... con Chris en medio).

¿Y la trama...? Pues es algo complejo de poner aquí. Este será un proyecto más largo y tardado que este (lo explicaré mejor en las notas del prologo) ya que cada pareja tiene su momento y más aparte son dos historias alternas y puntos de vista distintos, pero va a de esto... Tsubasa es elegido como el líder del nuevo clan y debe casarse. Kanade está en una situación similar. El país está en guerra interna gracias a la pobreza y sequías. Tsubasa y Kanade son guerreros que entrenaron a Kirika (más por aprte de Tsubasa) y ellos (ellas) tres deben lidiar con los estragos de la guerra, el enamorarse y las diferentes presiones a las que les someten.

¿Cual es el nombre de la leyenda en la que me basé? No se las diré... aún. Pero les daré una pista... hasta hicieron un ánime basado en esa leyenda.

Y bueno lectores/lectoras... volviendo a aclarar lo mucho que los quiero, me despido.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente :D!


	36. DESPEDIDA

MÁQUINA DE IDEAS RETIRADA

Esto es bastante difícil (y duro igual) de explicar, pero aquí va.

Primeramente, sé que algunos que me han llevado desde más tiempo dirán:

 **"¿qué haces despidiéndote, juraste que nunca lo harías?"**

Si bueno, era alguien joven con pensamientos algo ingenuos. Primeramente doy gracias por el apoyo, fue por ustedes que me estuve planteando la idea de si dejarlo o no; pero finalmente las circunstancias han podido más que yo y henos aquí, circunstancias de índole personal que preferiría explicar de manera privada a quien presente el interés reservándome algunos detalles importantes.

 **"¿Borrarás la cuenta o los Fics"**

No, realmente el escribir es una pasión que se ha vuelto parte de mi vida diaria y que no me concibo sin ella, simplemente no tengo la fuerza de continuar haciéndolo aquí o negar los progresos que fui haciendo con ustedes; por ende esta cuenta NO SERÁ BORRADA. En cuanto a los fics… Borraré aquellos que honestamente no pienso continuar nunca jamás de los jamases de la humanidad y colgaré el HIATUS a aquellos que pueden rescatarse (o les tengo demasiado cariño como para borrarlos) si los planetas se alinean lo suficiente ofreciendo una vaca roja con sangre de virgen marginada al amanecer (?) (¿Qué cosas digo? XD) por el simple hecho de que se me hace algo demasiado cruel dejarlos esperando por una continuación que honestamente nunca va a llegar y borrar algo que ya está terminado y alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para releerlo o recomendarlo a alguien nuevo en el fandom (?)

 **"¿Qué pasará con las traducciones?"**

Aquellas que están en curso esperando por la actualización de la original o que yo me ponga al corriente con ellas seguirán trabajándose; pero lamento informar que todo se limitará a eso, a traducir, realmente no verán muchas interacciones de mi parte, lo siento.

En cuanto a esas traducciones que dije que haría pero no inicié, no se preocupen, llegarán, pero no de mi mano, serán transferidas a otras personas, es decir, ya no me verán a mí en ese apartado.

Así mismo, seguiré leyendo, pero por la inactividad de esta cuenta, todos mis reviews serán firmados simplemente como AS

CREANME DE VERDAD QUE SIEMPRE LOS LLEVARÉ CONMIGO A LO LARGO DE MI VIDA, sin saberlo se han vuelto parte de mí y me han alegrado cada vez que lo he necesitado; he hecho buenos amigos y buenas amigas por este medio que espero seguir en contacto.

Sin embargo, por ahora, ha llegado hora de decir Adios.  
Hasta siempre, Alondra Scarlett.


End file.
